


A Second Look

by RiverWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorce, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Family, Godmother Hermione, Harmony Friendship, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Post Hogwarts, Post war life, Romance, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 107,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverWriter/pseuds/RiverWriter
Summary: Her best friend's life was a mess and she would have done anything to make things better for him and his sons. So, when she found her former enemy in a similar situation her heart went out to him as well... and the beautiful blond baby in his arms didn't hurt his case. It was certainly enough for her to give him a second look.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Well, that's the absolute last time I marry a Boy-Who-Lived groupie."

Hermione smiled at her best friend in commiseration and placed a bottle of twenty year old firewhiskey and two glasses on the table between them.

"You know it wasn't that simple," she said gently, "don't beat yourself up."

Harry's divorce was final. Six months in the making, officially, though she believed it had actually been building for years. And now it was over, just like that, with a few swishes of quill against parchment, a life together was undone, and three days before their second son's first birthday. That was going to be the most awkward party ever.

"I know," he agreed, "but I should have seen it sooner. I just wanted it to work so badly." His green eyes pleaded for her to understand.

She sighed. It wasn't the first time they'd had this discussion; Merlin would he ever stop blaming himself for everything?

"I know you did Harry, but you deserve to be happy, really happy," she soothed.

She would never tell Harry about the not-so-small part of her that was relieved that his marriage to Ginny Potter- née Weasley- was finished. If Harry had been truly happy with her that would have been one thing, but he hadn't been, and she'd had to sit back largely silent and watch her best friend be miserable while pretending for the world that all was well. She wondered when the universe was going to give this amazing wizard a break.

But her reasons for being relieved were selfish as well, because Ginny's jealousy had been out of control and it had put a strain on her own relationship with Harry. While she and Harry loved each other immensely it had always been a love between siblings. She could speak eloquently and at length about him and the kind of man that he was. She could even objectively admit that he had turned into a very handsome wizard. She simply wasn't attracted to him in that way. She was and had always been his best friend, there had been nothing for Ginny to find threatening; or so she thought.

It had taken years for her to explain to herself the tension that had arisen, seemingly out of nowhere, following the war. Ginny had a quick temper and a sharp tongue but she also had an excellent poker face and she kept her own counsel. However, Hermione was nothing if not persistent and she eventually figured it out.

As many times as Ginny had made a not-so-veiled insinuation about Hermione's intentions towards Harry, she didn't truly believe that they were sleeping together. She just thought the allegation was the quickest way to drive a wedge between them. Because in all of Ginny's dreams about growing up and marrying Harry Potter she'd never once considered that she'd have to share the spotlight with another woman.

Though Hermione didn't like it anymore than Harry did, she was almost as famous as he was. A member of the legendary Golden Trio and the brightest witch of her age to boot, she'd had an almost meteoric rise through the ranks at the Ministry. Even her blood status seemed to be another source of fascination for a lot of people which garnered her a certain amount of media attention. For whatever reason, when she spoke people listened. It didn't help that Harry wasn't shy about giving her credit for her work during the war. That he emphasized in interviews that he never would have succeeded without her. As a result she was almost as closely associated with Harry as Ginny was. And given Ginny's busy schedule and the fact that she was often traveling as a professional quidditch player, Harry and Hermione were often seen out together without her. Rumors that they were having an affair ran rampant.

Harry had fought hard to keep the marriage intact. Hermione was pretty sure that their second child was a result of that. And he even retreated from his relationship with Hermione in an attempt to ease the tension. But in the end it had simply been too much for his wife to bear.

"Why couldn't you and I have just fallen in love?" Harry's voice interrupted her musings, and if she didn't know for a fact that he was atrocious at mind magicks she would have wondered if he'd suddenly developed a gift for legilimency given that statement's relevance to her current thoughts.

She met his eyes and smiled softly. "That's a lovely thought except..."

"It's also pretty gross?" He finished, his face splitting into the first real smile she'd seen in weeks.

"Exactly," she agreed chuckling, "practically incestuous."

She then poured them each a couple of fingers of the firewhiskey. Harry was usually a butterbeer kind of guy but in the aftermath of the war, amid all the celebrations, he'd developed a taste for good firewhiskey on special occasions. She thought this qualified. She pushed his across the table towards him and raised her own.

"To life," she said simply.

"To life," he agreed saluting her with his glass and downing it all in one go.

She sipped on hers but pushed the bottle towards him. He shook his head.

"I'd like to, but I have to be clear headed for the boys."

"Did you really think I was planning on leaving you alone tonight?" She asked incredulously, "if you'd like to, go ahead. Get good and drunk if that's what you need. I think the occasion more than calls for it. I'll be here if the boys need anything and tomorrow I'll take them out for some special Aunt Hermione time. You can sleep, or yell and throw things, or whatever you need to do. I think you deserve at least a day to, I don't know…mourn."

He looked at her, eyes wide and grateful.

"You really are the best you know," he said, almost reverently, and stood up to lean over the table to kiss her on the cheek.

"Of course I am," she agreed with a teasing smile, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Open a bottle of wine and have another drink with me, I know how you really feel about firewhiskey," he ordered playfully.

"Yes sir, Auror Potter!" She chirped teasingly, with a little salute as she moved towards the door of Grimmauld Place's wine cellar. Because he was right, she wasn't really a fan of the liquor.

She ended up in Harry's bed that night after his slightly intoxicated plea not to make him sleep alone; he fully dressed and she in the t-shirt and boxers that she'd nicked once he was snoring away. It was the sort of comfort she hadn't been able to grant him for years. Weasley jealousy in various forms had been a huge factor in their interactions for too long. She had missed the simplicity of their friendship from their Hogwarts days.

The next morning she got James and Albus up, dressed, and out the door. She even allowed each boy to press a sloppy kiss to their father's forehead without the wizard in question even stirring. After a morning in muggle London the trio passed through the Leaky Cauldron and then through the portal to Diagon Alley.

James had begged for a trip to his Uncle George's shop, and as a reward for good behavior Hermione had agreed to take them. She needed to restock her potions ingredients anyway and this was a good opportunity to do so. She generally avoided Diagon Alley but she would do anything for these children, so she figured that she might as well take advantage of James' request and get a practical errand out of the way.

"Uncle George!" James bellowed as soon as they walked into the eye watering display that was Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

Albus just squealed in concert with his brother from his perch strapped to Hermione's chest.

"James," Hermione admonished, though she didn't know why she bothered, it wouldn't make a bit of difference.

"My two favorite nephews," George yelled in response, all the way from the back of the shop.

Hermione rolled her eyes. He loved this game and he'd never discourage either of them from walking into his place of business and screaming for him like banshees.

"And the lovely Miss Granger," he greeted her with a smile, once he had gotten much closer.

"Hello George," she said with a fond smile in return as Albus bounced and swung his little limbs, kicking her furiously in response to the sight of the man who clearly was his favorite uncle.

He extended his arms and lifted him out of his carrier, giving her a reprieve from the baby's excitement.

"Ange is upstairs with Freddie and Roxy if you'd like to go seem them," he told her.

"And leave the three of you unsupervised?" She asked archly.

"You wound me Granger," he said, laying one hand over his heart and staggering around theatrically, "I have two kids of my own, and these are my two favorite-"

"Only," she interrupted.

"Favorite," he reiterated, "nephews. Would I let them get into anything dangerous?"

"Maybe not," she shot back, "but you'd definitely give them things to make a whole lot of trouble, which you think is their birthright as the grandsons of a Marauder."

He just gave her a patented Weasley Twin Grin. It was a look that, as an adolescent, used to infuriate her because it meant rule breaking. But now she understood. The twins had enjoyed making mischief but they'd never wanted to create any real trouble. They just wanted to make people happy.

Sure, some of their methods left something to be desired- she would never condone testing on first years, for example- but they weren't malicious. And right now his smile was a plea to trust him. He loved making people smile and while James and Albus were much too young to understand the impact that their parents' divorce would have on their lives, that didn't negate their loving uncle's desire to make them happy on this day, of all days. And given that she was a surrogate aunt who had spent the day spoiling them herself, she couldn't deny him.

"Okay, I'm actually going to pop over to the apothecary's to replenish some of my supplies, it's probably better if I do that without these two," she cocked her head in the kids' direction.

"Alright, we'll be here," he agreed jovially.

"Be good for Uncle George," she ruffled James' hair as he smiled angelically at her, which she knew was just proof that he believed he'd gotten the adults right where he wanted them.

With an internal eye roll she left the shop. Luckily, she remembered that she was still wearing Albus' baby carrier before she could embarrass herself and quickly took it off to stuff in her trusty tote, made even larger by her equally trusty undetectable extension charm. She strode quickly towards the apothecary.

She wanted to have enough time to visit with George's family, and maybe have a bit of a girl chat with Angelina before he and the boys finished whatever they were doing. But before she even reached the front of the apothecary shop she heard shouting, and though she'd never been as impetuous as Harry, she was still a Gryffindor, so she rushed in to see what was the matter.

She recognized him before she got a good look at his face, that particular shade of blonde hair was both unique and unmistakable. But it wasn't Malfoy that she focused on, or even the way that he and the apothecary were yelling at each other; it was the screaming baby he was cradling in his arms. His son, she supposed because-again- the blonde hair was unmistakable. And also because she'd heard that he had a child, she even knew that he was in the middle of a divorce messier than Harry and Ginny's, but that didn't prepare her for actually seeing said child.

It especially didn't prepare her for seeing Malfoy as a parent. She recognized the reverent way he was holding the infant closely against him despite the ear piercing shrieks. It was the same way Harry had held Albus just the night before while he'd rocked him to sleep. It was obvious that he loved this baby unconditionally. But this was Malfoy, it was hard to wrap her mind around.

However, she didn't have time to marvel over that because the baby was red in the face and his cries were heartbreaking; if there was something she could do to help she couldn't let this continue. She registered bits of what Malfoy and the apothecary were shouting at each other and looked at the little boy more closely. He was chewing on his fingers, drooling, and trying to bury his face in his father's neck. She knew what that meant, and she felt terrible for the poor kid, but she was bolstered by the realization that there might be a way for her to help ease his suffering. If his father would allow it.

Meanwhile the father in question- while she was sure he meant well- was in danger of exposing his son to the press he'd been successfully shielding him from since birth. After all, she'd heard them from outside the shop, it was only a matter of time before somebody else came in to investigate the shouting and recognized him. Most people wouldn't be as circumspect as she planned on being and wouldn't have any scruples about passing on a bit of gossip about a former Death Eater to The Daily Prophet.

"Malfoy," she said, testing out a normal tone of voice as a start.

He didn't respond.

"Malfoy," she said, more loudly; he still didn't react in any way.

"Draco!" She shouted as a last resort, and he swung around to face her, almost looking like he'd been struck.

"Granger?" He questioned, obviously surprised to see her standing there.

"You're going to attract attention if you keep yelling, I don't think I'm wrong in assuming you don't want that?"

He didn't respond but his shoulders slumped. The apothecary let out an audible sigh of relief. She turned her attention to the babe in his arms but she only took a couple of steps towards the pair.

"He's teething?" She asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Well, yes, but it didn't hurt him like this before. There has to be something wrong! That's what I told him," he pointed accusingly at the apothecary, "the potion isn't working. He's been screaming for hours."

She sighed, typical entitled Malfoy. Except...it wasn't the same. His fury on his son's behalf was actually rather sweet, if rather misplaced.

"I've seen this before," she said, in what she hoped was a soothing voice, "I think I can help," she offered.

He must have been desperate because he sent a superior look in the apothecary's direction and marched over to her without question. They weren't friends, though they'd been forced into each other's presence often enough at Ministry events and fundraisers, and had managed to evolve into something like polite acquaintances; exchanging pleasant greetings, sometimes even stilted small talk when they met, but they certainly were not friends. And though he'd grown up, he was still a proud, arrogant wizard, and she'd expected a lot more resistance to accepting her help. However, parents would do a lot for their children and Malfoy was apparently no exception.

She pulled him into a corner, away from the other man's view (after shooting him a conciliatory smile, this was his shop, after all) and opened her bag, silently summoning the teething ring she knew was stuffed in there somewhere. She used a disinfecting spell on it and then a freezing charm. When she looked back up Malfoy was watching her with wide eyes.

"Did you just do that wandlessly?" She asked incredulously.

She'd pulled her wand from its secure wrist holder for the second two spells, but she had summoned the ring wandlessly- in her experience it was best to have two available hands for that particular spell whenever possible- and that was impressive enough. Most people couldn't do any wandless magic at all, but most people didn't have either Harry Potter as a best friend or her insatiable desire for knowledge. But as much as she'd usually be eager to discuss magical theory, this didn't seem like the moment.

"Yes," she said simply, and hoping to divert his attention she took a step closer to him and looked at the baby, "Scorpius, right?" She asked Malfoy, she'd heard the name from his aunt Andromeda and remembered it because she'd noted that he had stuck to the Black family naming tradition she'd learned about from Sirius.

He nodded.

She extended the cold ring to Scorpius and he made a grab for it, but she was fairly certain that in his current mood he would simply fling it away, so she held it up to his lips, "open up," she cajoled, "this will feel good against those sore gums."

He slowly parted his lips and she slipped the ring inside, his eyes widened immediately and his cries subsided. He started biting down on it with gusto and she eased it into one of his little hands.

"Think this might be worth holding onto?" She teased as he grabbed onto it for dear life.

She glanced at Malfoy to assess his reaction, and to her surprise, Scorpius took that moment to reach for her with his free hand. Malfoy's mouth dropped open and he looked between her and his son like he was watching a tennis match. It would have been comical except that she remembered Harry's reaction the first time James had reached out to her instead of him when he was upset, and realized that this would surely be worse. She was a stranger to Scorpius and she didn't exactly have a good history with Malfoy. She was fully prepared for him to storm away. But when he just kept gaping at them and Scorpius became more insistent she felt like she had to say something.

"I can take him, if you don't mind?" She offered.

"You don't have to." His hesitation was obvious.

And that's when she realized that if he was upset that the baby was choosing her over him, then it paled in comparison to the fear that she would reject his son. Many people would, all because of a mistake Malfoy had made ten years ago, and a tattoo on his left forearm. She knew a lot of people looked at them with disgust, she'd seen enough of it to know it probably even extended to this completely innocent and beautiful child, and she suddenly felt anxious to ease his fears.

"He's adorable Malfoy, why wouldn't I want to take him?" She asked innocently, like she had no idea what he'd been insinuating.

His eyes widened slightly but he gave no other indication that he was surprised, just handed the baby over immediately and Scorpius cuddled into her arms, surprisingly content. He looked completely worn out. She thought that a few more minutes with that teething ring and he might be able to fall asleep.

"You must be tired hmmm?" She smoothed a hand over his head and down his back, "growing teeth is hard work."

"You're um," Malfoy cleared his throat, "you're good at this. Do you have a kid I don't know about or something?"

It was a poor attempt at a joke, there was no way she could have hidden a pregnancy much less a child from the press, and they both knew it, but she cut him some slack. She couldn't begin to imagine how uncomfortable he probably felt. She chuckled.

"No, just a lot of time with my godchildren, and to a lesser extent George and Bill Weasley's children."

He just nodded. "So what did you come in here for? If you're going to hold my son I can at least help you shop."

It was on the tip of her tongue to refuse him, but he'd allowed her to help him, probably at great expense to his pride, so she could let him do the same. She might as well get her shopping done anyway. She really didn't like coming to Diagon Alley.

"Oh, I just needed to replenish some ingredients," she informed him.

"Well, lead on." He gestured for her to walk ahead of him.

She got her list out of her bag with another wandless 'accio' and handed it to him.

"Do you really have so much in that bag that you have to summon things out of it?" He asked with an amused smirk.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "well yes, actually. I have an undetectable extension charm on it. It would take ages to go through everything."

He just stared at her for a minute before shaking his head and chuckling. "You're really something, Granger." He turned towards the wall of ingredients before she could respond. "What's that thing you gave Scorp anyway?"

She'd been afraid he'd ask about that. "It's called a teething ring, it's both firm and cold so it relieves the pressure on the gums and helps numb the pain at the same time."

"I've never heard of that."

And that was why she'd been afraid he'd ask.

"Well," she hesitated, "it's a muggle product."

There was a pause and she found herself holding her breath.

"Clever of them," he said eventually. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Positive."

He nodded but didn't turn around.

"I wonder why we don't have anything like that," he mused.

"Well, from what I've observed-" she cut herself off before she could go into full lecture mode.

This time he did turn around.

"Go ahead, Granger," he prompted.

"Wizards rely on magic for everything," she blurted. "It leads to the belief that if magic can't do it, then it can't be done at all. And then, of course, for the most part they wouldn't know how to begin to go about doing something without magic anyway, even if they thought to try." She took a deep breath. "Muggles don't have magic and that forces them to be innovative. To have a comfortable life they've always had to work for it, and they continue to come up with new ways to make their lives even better. They aren't content to just rest on their laurels. The muggle world changes so rapidly but our world looks vastly similar to the way it looked centuries ago. I love magic and wouldn't give it up, but it's not the only thing in the world!" She snapped her mouth closed as she realized how completely she'd failed in not giving him a lecture. She cleared her throat. "Sorry, that's a bit of a touchy subject for me, I tend to go on."

He just looked at her for a long moment, and she struggled not fidget or avert her eyes under the intensity of his stare.

"I can't imagine living without magic, I don't know how muggles do it," he finally replied. "I used to think it made them savages. I still can't claim to know much about muggles, but I've seen enough of their world to know that they are far from barbaric. I really should have figured it out a long time ago. All I should have needed to know is you," he concluded in a suspiciously rough voice.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a curious frown, wondering if she was actually having this conversation with Draco Malfoy, or if she'd started hallucinating somewhere along the way.

"You were raised in that world. You're bright, articulate, and you came into our world and started wielding powerful magic with ease and grace, like you'd been here all along. They must be doing something right out there," he said as he continued to stare at her. And then it was like he came out of a trance, he gave a sharp shrug and immediately looked away from her.

Hermione felt her mouth drop open and, for lack of anything better to do, she shifted Scorpius in her arms. What had just happened? She was nice to him for five minutes and that's what comes out of his mouth? Considering its source she thought that might have been the best compliment she'd ever been given.

"Thank you," she said softly, absolutely unable to come up with any other response.

He cleared his throat again and turned back to the potions supplies.

"So, any other muggle products I should know about?" He asked nonchalantly.

She wasn't fooled by his casual attitude, the tension in the air was thick and completely obvious, but she ignored it. Instead she followed his lead and just acted like they were having a normal conversation.

"There's an ointment, you rub it on his gums and it numbs them. It's very effective, better than the potion, in my experience," she explained

"Sounds useful," he quipped.

"Unfortunately, I don't have any in my bag. There's a tube in my flat though, from the last time Albus cut a tooth. I have to go pick the boys up from WWW when I'm done here but then we're headed home. You can follow me and I'll give it to you. It would be easy for me to get more if I need it, and it's extremely inexpensive." She made the offer without really considering what she was saying, she prepared to be refused once she realized what she'd just asked him. Apparently he wasn't the only one whose mouth was running away with them.

She focused on Scorpius to try and disguise her discomfort. His head was lolling against her shoulder, his eyes drooping, and she adjusted her hold on him to get a hand on the teething ring so that she could catch it when he inevitably fell asleep. He was beautiful, he felt right in her arms, and it occurred to her that she didn't want to give him back. Which is probably why she had just asked Draco Malfoy to come home with her.

Malfoy didn't say anything as he finished gathering the last few things on her list, collecting them all in the basket he was carrying and then he turned to face her again. He ran a hand through his hair and it struck Hermione how weary he seemed. Not just tired from too little sleep, but thoroughly drained. He looked a lot like Harry had over the past months, which made sense, they were in similar situations. The realization tugged at her heartstrings. She knew that she was considered a notorious bleeding heart amongst her friends, and that this was just further proof, but she didn't care, the company of the child in her arms would be plenty of reward for any aid his father would accept.

"I'll be honest with you Granger," he finally said, "I'd do just about anything to avoid a repeat of today. If that includes following you home so that you can give me your muggle medicine, I'm happy to do it. And I- I appreciate it," the way he stumbled over his words didn't make the statement seem any less sincere.

"It's nothing Malfoy, truly. I have some idea of how worried you must have been. I may not have any of my own children but I adore Harry's. There was this one time when James was teething and Ginny was out of town. Harry flooed me totally freaked out. When I got to his house James was screaming, just like Scorpius was earlier, and Harry was completely panicked. I'd never seen him like that before and I'm sure you know that we've been through some pretty scary things together," she shot him a rueful grin, "so it was quite disconcerting. It took us all night to get him to sleep and I think he just cried himself into exhaustion anyway. It was terrifying, I was sure we were failing him and I wouldn't wish that on anybody else. So really, it's nothing."

"Well, thank you," his mouth formed the words almost awkwardly, and she had to wonder how many times he'd said that in his life.

"You're welcome," she smiled at him.

They moved to the front of the store so that she could make her purchases and then before they stepped outside she carefully transferred a now sleeping Scorpius back to his care, doing her best to ignore the pang of regret at the loss of his weight in her arms. When they split she turned towards the joke shop and he towards the Leaky Cauldron where they'd agreed to meet after she retrieved the boys.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

James looked absolutely delighted by whatever they'd been doing when Hermione arrived at WWW and she had to stop herself from interrogating George about the products with which he had undoubtedly filled his nephew's (probably now magically expanded) pockets. Instead she just gathered up the boys, thanked George for giving her time to shop, sent her love to his family, and left. When they reached the entrance to the Leaky, Hermione let out a sigh of relief that they'd made it down the alley without anybody bothering them and smiled when she saw Malfoy and Scorpius waiting.

"Who's that?" James asked loudly as they approached the pair, tugging on her hand eagerly.

"Don't be rude James," she chided gently, "this is Mr. Malfoy and his son Scorpius, can you say hello?"

"Hello!" He said obediently, grinning brightly at the blond- James had never met a stranger, from the stories Hermione had heard he was very much like his namesake in that way.

"Malfoy, this is James, and this," she jiggled the baby in her arms slightly, "well, this is Albus," she said, wishing not for the first time that Harry had named the poor child something, anything else.

"Hello," he responded awkwardly; which was just bizarre for her to witness from such a self-assured man.

"Alright, let's go inside and ask Mrs. Longbottom if we can use her floo."

"Can I ask her?" Asked James.

"Of course you can!" Answered Hermione.

"Granger," Malfoy said in a low voice, looking around uncomfortably, "are you sure about this?"

She turned to look at him.

"Don't worry, Hannah is one of my best friends, she'll be... confused at first, but, she trusts me. Plus, you have a secret weapon."

"What's that?" He frowned.

She pointed to Scorpius. "She'll be completely unable to resist that kind of adorable."

"So, she's exactly like you," he countered, "I could tell you were putty in his hands the second you saw him."

She snorted softly but just smiled at him. She couldn't deny that he had a point.

"You know, people say he looks just like me," he continued, the arrogance that she was accustomed to coming from him, but hadn't seen much of today, was back in his voice; it was strangely relieving.

"Are you seriously asking me to tell you that I find you adorable?" She scoffed.

"No, on me it's handsome." He puffed out his chest.

"Ha!" She rolled her eyes and shook her head as they approached the bar.

"Hello Mrs. Longbottom!" James chirped, scrambling up onto a stool so that he could speak to her face to face.

"James! How are you?" She greeted him with a wide smile.

"I'm good."

"And how's your daddy?" She asked him, but her eyes drifted to Hermione in question.

Precocious James beat his godmother to the punch, unaware of the adults' underlying communication.

"He's good too, we're having an Aunt Hermione day so that he could sleep. He's probably bored by now," he surmised sagely.

Hannah visibly suppressed a laugh but she shot another questioning glance at Hermione.

"I just thought he could use some alone time, but he's as well as can be expected," she said lightly, disguising her meaning from little ears.

"Neville thought that maybe they could go out next weekend," Hannah suggested.

Hermione nodded. "That's a good idea. He would probably enjoy getting out after Albus' party. Have Neville owl Harry. Maybe you and I could do something that night as well?"

Hannah smiled. "That would be fun. I'll owl you this week."

James watched the conversation and when it seemed to be winding down he cut in.

"Mrs. Longbottom, can we use your floo?"

"Of course you can, come on back." She motioned them behind the bar and into her office.

Hermione watched her startle when she finally recognized that Malfoy was with them, and was, in fact, accompanying them, but she didn't say anything.

"Malfoy, I'll go through with Albus first and James will follow, he knows the address. I have to adjust my wards to let you through but it shouldn't take more than a minute. I'll let you know when it's done." She turned to her friend, "Hannah, you remember Draco Malfoy?"

She just nodded.

"And Malfoy, this is Hannah Longbottom, she was Hannah Abbott at school."

"Hufflepuff," he said, by way of confirming that he recognized her.

"And here I thought we were always overlooked," she responded jovially.

Hermione smiled, pleased to see that through her gentle teasing Hannah was once again demonstrating that she was probably the sweetest person in the world; she'd known she wouldn't let her down.

"I'm sorry, I was just so busy trying to make Granger here miserable that I simply didn't have the time to devote to torturing your lot," he deadpanned.

Hermione met Hannah's eyes, lips twitching uncontrollably. She snuck a peak at Malfoy who was studying his nails as if he was bored, but the cool attitude he was trying to project was completely ruined by the baby draped over his shoulder, sleeping peacefully, his hands fisting his father's robes. She burst out laughing and she heard Hannah giggling beside her. When she got a hold of herself she looked at Malfoy again. He met her gaze and seemed very pleased with himself indeed.

"Merlin Malfoy, I didn't know you had it in you," she said as the last of her giggles subsided.

James squirmed next to her.

"Okay, we should go before this one gets any more impatient," she gestured to the little boy and turned to the fireplace to grab a handful of floo powder. She threw it into the fire and called out her address. "Thanks Hannah," she said before stepping into the flames.

Two minutes later they were all-minus Hannah- standing in her living room.

"Can I watch the telly?" James asked, though he was already running over to grab the remote.

"You may," she responded, "I'll be right back Malfoy," she said as she used her wand to spread a blanket on the floor and arrange some toys on top of it and then deposited Albus on it as well.

She made her way to the guest bathroom and searched under the sink and through the container where she kept some supplies for the boys. Quickly finding the nearly full tube of cream she returned to the living room to find Malfoy standing exactly where she'd left him, staring at the telly.

"What is that?" He asked as she walked up next to him, though his eyes never left the screen.

"A telly, its full name is a television. It's a machine that brings entertainment programs, broadcasts of sports, news, lots of things, into your house, into each box like that one for you to watch. It's just like the wireless, but with pictures. James knows how to operate it, he's turned it to a children's program."

"You can choose what you watch?"

"Yes, there are lots of different choices at any given time. They print directories so that you know what comes on at what time. It tells you a little bit about each program. If wizards had these devices you could watch quidditch matches as they were being played from your own living room."

Malfoy flicked his eyes to her face, presumably to see if she was lying to him, but she just looked at him calmly. She did so enjoy watching purebloods' reactions to technology, they were consistently both amazed and incredulous. Even the least prejudiced pureblood, in her experience, still held the deep seeded belief that they were superior to muggles. Usually, five minutes with a telly or a laptop computer blew that right out of the water. It was very much like watching muggles be exposed to magic for the first time.

"Granger, that is remarkable," he admitted.

"It is, isn't it? Muggles are just used to it, I imagine they feel about television the way you feel about magic."

Or at least muggles who lived in the first world and had daily access to this kind of technology did, she thought, but she kept it to herself. That would be too much to explain.

"Aunt Hermione," James interrupted, peeking up over the top of the sofa to peer at them, "can we watch 'The Lion King?'"

It was James' favorite movie. If the kid was sorted anywhere other than Gryffindor everybody who knew him would be shocked. So his request was no surprise and Hermione just found herself wondering about Malfoy's reaction to a cartoon.

"Sure, I need to put your brother down for a nap first and then we'll put it on."

She turned to Malfoy, encouraged by his obvious curiosity.

"'The Lion King' is the title of a movie. It's like a television program but is pre-recorded and stored on a disc, you can play it anytime you want. If you'd like you can stay and watch it, if you don't have anywhere else to be. I think you would enjoy it. There's a portable cot in my guest room closet, we can bring it out and you can let Scorpius finish his nap in it. I'll put Albus in my room."

He gave her a measuring look.

"I'm serious Malfoy, I think you'd like the movie. You certainly don't have to," she hastened to add, worried that she'd read him wrong. "I have the cream here," she held up the tube, "I won't be insulted if you'd prefer to take it and go."

"Actually Granger," he interrupted, "I'd like to stay, if you're sure I'm not imposing."

"Not at all. As much as I love my time with the boys, it's nice to have another adult around," she said truthfully, because as implausible as it seemed she was enjoying Malfoy's company.

He gifted her with the first genuine smile she'd ever seen from him. He was a very handsome man, even with a scowl on his face, but that smile made him nearly breathtaking. She quickly looked away before he could read her thoughts on her face.

"I know exactly what you mean." His eyes drifted to his son who was still sleeping in his arms.

"Let me show you the guest room," she said.

Thirty minutes later Hermione and Malfoy were tucked into separate ends of the couch, James cuddled into her. She powered up the movie and settled in to observe the two wizards at her side. They did not disappoint.

She always loved watching James, who had seen this movie dozens of times, but remained thrilled every time. He happily sang along to the soundtrack and did little dances in her arms. But today she thought even that took a backseat to experiencing Malfoy watch his very first film. It was an absolute pleasure. The sheer amazement on his face made her joyous. His eyes were wide and for the first time he seemed to have completely dropped his guard; she started to think that they could be friends.

James began to wane by the time Simba was singing about how he just couldn't wait to be king. She let him fall asleep against her, stroked his hair as he napped and continued to watch Malfoy. When it was over he had more questions than he could articulate properly. Words just fell out of his mouth, sometimes in the wrong order. She tried not to let him see how amused she was and simply did her best to answer them, but some of the more technical elements of cartoon development, and film production in general, eluded her. In typical Hermione fashion she promised herself she'd read up on the subject. But she felt quite smug that she'd engaged his interest so completely.

She woke James before he could sleep too long as she didn't want to ruin what was supposed to be a relaxing day for Harry by sending him back a toddler who wouldn't go to bed that night. He was a little cranky until she set him up playing with one of the products that George had given him. It looked like a normal box of crayons, but was different in that whatever you drew with them disappeared within eight hours. He was quickly festooning the walls of her flat with his creations. Hermione found herself simultaneously shaking her head at George's ingenuity, and reminding herself to tell Harry that he needed to give James a repeat of the talk they'd just had about how he could only color walls with those particular crayons.

The babies woke up in turn and they released them into the living room to play on the blanket that was still covering the rug. There was no mention of Malfoy and Scorpius leaving, they just talked while the kids played, and when James got bored with his art they moved from the couch to the floor to more easily mind them. James drifted toward Malfoy- presumably because he was a man- when he started playing with his toy cars, which Hermione found ironic given how little she was sure Malfoy knew about cars. However, to his credit Malfoy didn't hesitate and was soon using his wand to create some sort of race as the little boy watched and cheered. Albus and Scorpius were happy to just spend their time crawling all over the adults. Hermione was pleased and relieved that Malfoy did not seem at all off-put by the fact that James and Albus were Potters, especially considering how much they looked like their father. She had to concede that perhaps she wasn't giving him enough credit, he'd been nothing but pleasant and gracious all day.

All in all it was a fun afternoon and she wasn't looking forward to when they all left and her apartment was quiet again. There had been a time when she had treasured her solitude, but in recent years she'd begun to long for a time when she would have somebody with whom she shared her bed. When her home was, hopefully, filled with the laughter of her own children.

"Are we going to have noodles?" James piped up suddenly, pulling her from her thoughts.

"I promised you we would, didn't I?" Hermione answered.

She turned to Malfoy who was looking at her curiously. She was fairly sure he'd caught her daydreaming. "'Noodles' to James means Pad Thai. Have you ever had it?" She asked hurriedly hoping to disguise her embarrassment.

"Yes, in Thailand. Are you telling me you can get it here in England?"

"You can. I know of an excellent Thai place."

He just stared at her while she made a mental note to ask him about his travels at a later date. She hoped she'd get the chance.

"Are you asking me to stay?" He asked eventually.

"Yes, I don't feel that we've quite finished our discussion," she explained with more confidence than she felt. She just knew she wasn't ready for him to leave. "I have baby food, if you're concerned about that. I wouldn't let Scorpius go hungry," she added with a smirk.

He just continued to stare at her intently like she was a puzzle he was trying to solve. She frowned. "What?" she asked.

"They're here a lot, aren't they?" He gestured to James and Albus.

She took a deep breath as she considered her response but quickly decided to just tell him the truth. He was going to find out anyway, she wouldn't be surprised if the Prophet had the story in the morning.

"Yes, over the past few months especially. I assume you've heard that Harry and Ginny are divorcing?"

He just nodded.

"There have been a lot of meetings. Harry has had the boys most of the time because he's always been their primary caregiver. He trusts me to watch them, and we're close enough that he doesn't feel like he's putting me out if he has to drop them off at the last minute. The divorce was finalised yesterday. That's why I gave Harry the day to himself, and that's what Hannah was referring to earlier when she asked about him."

He nodded again. "That sucks, I know from personal experience," he commiserated.

She was surprised he'd volunteered that information. She bit her lip and thought for a moment.

"Would you like to talk about it?" She offered hesitantly.

He looked around, obviously checking on the kids, but none of them were paying any attention.

"I assume you know that I'm going through a divorce as well? The Daily Prophet reported as much."

"Yes," she said, reluctant to admit it because she tried to avoid the gossip in the press, or gossip in general, but this had been pretty big news. Pureblood divorces were rare enough but a Malfoy divorce was unprecedented.

He just nodded, looking both unsurprised and unperturbed.

"Our marriage wasn't arranged," he began to explain, "as hard as it may be for you to believe it, my parents don't exactly believe in that."

"Oh?" She questioned, trying to sound mild.

He quirked an eyebrow in a way that made her think he didn't buy it- her opinion of the elder Malfoys could hardly come as a surprise to him.

"No, you see, while my parents have been betrothed since they were fourteen, it was their decision. They wanted to offer me the same choice. However, they are still very traditional. So, when the war was over and my education was complete yet I still didn't have any serious prospects, they decided it was time to step in and aid my efforts," he explained, not quite hiding his bitterness.

"What does that mean?" She wondered with a contemplative frown.

"They arranged for me to meet with appropriate witches," he shrugged. "Astoria was one of the first, and she was nice. It wasn't such a chore to spend time with her. Looking back, it was the fact that she was still at Hogwarts and literally unavailable to spend much time with me that contributed much of the appeal. But I wasn't thinking very far ahead, I was just trying to get past the awful things I'd seen and done." He chuckled, it was an angry, bitter sound. "I should have been honest with my parents and told them that I wasn't ready for a courtship, much less a wife, but I didn't realize it myself. And before I knew it we'd been courting for a year. Our families had expectations, Astoria had expectations. I knew I wasn't madly in love with her, or anything like that, but a lot of people have marriages of convenience. We got along, I thought we could have a comfortable life together."

He stared at the ground the entire time he spoke and fiddled with the threads of the blanket, it was obvious that this was extremely difficult for him to talk about and she felt like she should give him some reassurance.

"I stayed with someone for three years and hid myself in my job because I knew that our relationship wasn't working, but he was one of my best friends and I was afraid to just walk away. I probably would have married him eventually, if I hadn't caught him cheating," she blurted.

Though he had clearly been listening the whole time it wasn't until the last statement left her mouth that he whipped his head around to face her fully. He looked furious, his eyes intense and stormy. She never knew that grey could be such an expressive colour.

"You're talking about Weasley, aren't you?" He demanded.

She nodded dumbly, a little unnerved by his sudden anger.

"Weasley cheated on you?" He spat the word 'cheated' like it tasted dirty in his mouth; she knew the feeling.

Again, she nodded.

"What an idiot," he hissed, voice full of rage. "I already knew that he was an idiot, but I didn't know it was possible to be that stupid. I mean, you are so far out of his league; you're playing professional quidditch and he's tossing around a quaffle behind whatever hovel he lives in. But by some miracle he had you, and then he went and threw it away by cheating on you? I always just assumed you'd come to your senses and rid yourself of him."

She just shrugged. He didn't seem to notice as he was still in the middle of a spectacular tirade.

"Was it with that tart he married or some other brainless slag?" He asked, his tone acidic.

She hesitated for a moment, a latent reflex from years spent defending Ron from the man sitting next to her. But she quickly remembered that her ex had made his bed, and he could lie in it. And- as much as she hated to admit it- she was flattered by Malfoy's anger. Only Harry, George, and- of course- her parents, had been quite so offended on her behalf.

"It was with Lavender," she confirmed. "They were on and off again for years before they finally married."

Malfoy snorted. "Which I'm sure they only did because they had to. Who did they think they were fooling with that ridiculous, overblown affair splashed all over the papers and then just five months later a birth announcement? Did they really think the rest of Britain couldn't count? My mother was appalled. If you're foolish enough to get yourself into that situation you should at least be discreet."

Hermione wanted to laugh at how Ron's shotgun- to use the muggle term- wedding had offended Malfoy's sensibilities. By the time it had happened her heart was mended and she'd found it all quite humorous, watching from the sidelines as she had. Though poor Harry had gotten pulled right into the center of the huge mess.

"Well, Lavender always was quite flighty, perhaps she forgot to take her potion? Merlin knows Ron couldn't be counted on to use the charm. And neither of them are what you would call discreet. Anyway, the inconsequential fact that she was pregnant was never going to keep Lavender from getting her dream wedding," she said sarcastically, with a chuckle.

His eyes flew to hers again.

"Well I'm glad you can see the humor in it Granger." He let out what sounded like an actual sigh of relief. "Because that is," he leaned over to speak directly to her as not to be heard by any of the boys, "seriously fucked up."

She bit back a smile. "I know, but it's been a long time. I think that's the first time anybody has ever compared me to a professional quidditch player in any capacity, by the way. Thank you."

They both laughed and she shifted so that she she was facing him.

"Anyway, we were talking about you. You said you thought you could have a comfortable life together?" She prompted.

"Yes," he confirmed. "So, I proposed and she and our mothers planned a lavish wedding, and then we were married. I did my best to make her happy, she actually wanted to live in the Manor so I moved back there, even though I offered to buy her anything she wanted of our own. But I think she liked what she perceived to be the prestige of living in Malfoy Manor. She also had a generous allowance, enough to buy anything she could possibly have wanted. I never expected her to have a job, and she had freedom to socialize, even to travel on her own, within reason. She was my wife, after all, it wouldn't have done to have her gallivanting all over the world while I stayed here. Anyway, I think she was content, for awhile at least. I, on the other hand, was lonely almost from day one. It's not her fault. I just expected more substance than was ever there. I was a victim of my own stupid hope, because the fact is that we had little in common and no interest in learning or discussing the things the other enjoyed. There wasn't much passion between us to begin with and she preferred not to share a room, much less a bed. We worked dutifully to produce an heir," he said wryly, "but that was it. It was basically a sham. But we probably would have kept going on like that- I'm sure you know how uncommon divorce is amongst purebloods- but then she had her first miscarriage."

Hermione gasped.

"Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry!" The use of his first name was unintentional, but it seemed right in the moment.

She thought of Astoria Malfoy, all willowy limbs and modest curves, not exactly the type of body built for carrying babies. It was the curse of a lot of pureblood families. He waved her off.

"We always knew it was a possibility."

She didn't think that made it any less heartbreaking.

"Anyway," he said, clearly not wanting to dwell, "that seemed to bring us together for a time, a common disappointment and a common goal. But when she suffered another… I don't know, it was like she blamed me."

There was a long pause but Hermione didn't dare break the silence.

"When she finally got pregnant with Scorp we were so careful with her health and about getting our hopes up. But she got further and further along and everything looked good. When we found out it was a boy she informed me that she'd done her duty and given me an heir. He would be our first and last child. And that's when I realized that my marriage had never been anything more than a business arrangement. I'm aware that some people do that, it's certainly perfectly acceptable in our social circles, but I just couldn't anymore."

Hermione was practically holding her breath at this point.

"She was more accepting of the idea than I anticipated when I started talking about divorce. But I didn't overthink that. I convinced myself that she felt the same way that I did, that it was a good solution. There was no animosity between us that I knew of; I thought we could co-parent our son but be free to find our own happiness. I must have been wrong though, I'm still trying to figure out what happened next."

His shoulders were hunched and he looked completely defeated. She'd had a hard time understanding why he was being so open with her, but she could see now that he needed this. He had to let it out, it had been eating him alive. She took a chance and reached over to take his hand. It was large and warm and felt good in hers and she was rewarded with a grateful squeeze.

"Tell me," she encouraged gently.

"The day Scorpius was born was by far the best day of my life. I was so happy, and Astoria just wasn't. I mean, I realize that she did all of the work and must have been exhausted. But he was our baby. From the moment they put him on her chest, she was just totally detached."

"That happens sometimes, after a woman gives birth." Hermione felt like she had to interrupt. "It's to do with hormones, the muggles call it postpartum depression."

He just nodded, not meeting her eyes. "I know, the healer told me. They tried several different potions and had her spend some time alone with him. It didn't make any difference. I think she was just humoring us by even trying. We went home and she basically informed me that he was my son and she had done her part. I'm the one who named him, she never even tried to nurse him. When I went back to work I hired a nanny to take care of him. She didn't want any input, much less the responsibility of watching him herself."

He finally looked up.

"After a few weeks, once it became obvious that there was no point in us continuing to live together, she moved out and we began divorce proceedings. She never even tried to take him with her, which both relieved and horrified me. I didn't want her to take him away from me, but then again, what kind of mother refuses to see her child, much less fight for him? But I still hoped that she would come around. I thought that maybe she still had some lingering issues from the miscarriages and the pregnancy, or maybe just some latent anger with me that I hadn't seen before. We were never very in tune with each other, so it seemed possible. I was willing, even wanted, to share custody, but she never asked for it. Until about two months ago I thought our negotiations were winding down and that the divorce would soon be finalized. Then she suddenly made one final demand using Scorpius as a bargaining chip."

"What did she ask for?" She wondered aloud, aghast at the picture his words were painting.

"I'd given her pretty much everything she wanted. As far as I was concerned she'd given me a son, so she was welcome to whatever. My father was the only reason the talks even lasted as long as they did. He thought that she was being too demanding and we needed him to sign off on what she would get from the Malfoy estate in the settlement."

She nodded to acknowledge that she understood. Malfoy was in full control of House Black, but his father was still Head of House Malfoy so, strangely, at least to her muggleborn middle-classed brain, he would have been involved in his son's divorce. He continued, ignorant of her thoughts.

"But what she wanted was from me. She had never asked for custody of Scorpius and we had been going ahead the whole time with the understanding that I would get full custody. Then, all of a sudden, she's saying that in exchange for full custody she wants the Black villa in France, which has been in the family for generations. My lawyers have been searching for a suitable replacement, because I'd really rather it not fall out of family hands, but if I have to give it to her I will. Ideally, I'd want Scorpius to have his mother, but I can't trust him with somebody who would treat him so callously."

Hermione made an effort to school her features so that they wouldn't betray the disgust she felt. She tried to distract herself by glancing at the infant lying on his stomach in the middle of her living room having what looked like a clumsy, baby version of an arm wrestling competition with Albus. Her heart lurched. She didn't think she'd ever believe any baby was as beautiful and perfect as James or Albus. But he was gorgeous, his features cherubic, his smile open and happy; he came damn near close.

She thought of the way he'd allowed her to hold him, so trustingly in the apothecary; the way he'd grinned at his father after he got up from his nap. Malfoy had been right, she'd been putty in his little hands almost from the moment she'd set eyes on him. She'd already started to fall in love with him after only a few hours, and she hadn't carried him in her body for nine months.

She understood the complexities of hormonal imbalances, postpartum depression, and how mothers sometimes had difficulties bonding with their babies. She liked to think she was sensitive to the issue of mental illness. But what Malfoy was describing did not appear to be the actions of a troubled woman, but a cold and calculated move to get something she wanted by manipulating the feelings of a loving father.

As if sensing Hermione's eyes on him, Scorpius turned his head and looked at her, and then began immediately powering his limbs to scoot his way over to her. When he reached her he plopped himself onto her lap and giggled at his accomplishment. Her arms went around him automatically.

"Well hello," she chuckled, running her fingers through his pale hair. Each individual strand appeared nearly translucent so its overall thickness was deceptive. "Did you get tired of your game?"

He just giggled again, like he understood her question, and snuggled against her breasts. She supposed it was simply on instinct, given what Malfoy had just told her about how he was never breastfed.

"Why is it that babies get to do that with impunity?" Malfoy asked, his eyes twinkling mischievously as he allowed his gaze to drop to the place where his son currently had his face buried.

"Malfoy!" She admonished, but she kept her voice low as not to startle Scorpius.

He just laughed. She had to bite back a retort about him wanting to nuzzle her breasts because there was no way he was actually flirting with her, it was just friendly teasing and she didn't want to embarrass herself. And anyway, he was still married. Given her own experience with infidelity she'd sworn never to get involved with an attached man, no matter how technical that attachment.

"Can I ask you a question?" She wondered.

"I'd be shocked if you didn't have a whole list," he quipped.

Well, she supposed he had gone to school with her for six years, that was a fair assessment.

"Is there something special about this villa? The one in France that Astoria is apparently willing to trade her son for?" She closed her mouth with a snap when she realized what she'd just said, refusing to allow it to run away from her any further. But he seemed unperturbed by her blunt assessment.

"No, she's always been fond of it, but I actually prefer the house the Malfoy side of the family has in Aix-en-Provence. Probably because I grew up going there. She does love the property, but I think a bigger motivating factor is that it's been in the Black family for so long. It's the oldest property in the estate. The manor house in Britain was destroyed several centuries ago and was never rebuilt. The Greengrasses possess only moderate wealth and power; twenty years ago her marriage to me would have been a major coup. I think she's looking for that coup now in obtaining an ancestral home of one of the oldest and most prestigious families in Europe."

As arrogant as his comments about his family sounded, she knew them to be the simple truth.

"So, aside from you not wanting it to fall out of the family, you wouldn't have any objection to, say, her living there?" She asked. "Please tell me if I'm overstepping," she hastened to add.

"Not at all." He seemed amused. "And please tell me what solution the brightest witch of our age is apparently cooking up that a team of wretchedly expensive solicitors couldn't."

He was challenging her, but he wasn't mocking her. She smiled to herself.

"Okay, well, as I said, let her live there. Until she dies it can be hers, and then its returned to the Black family. You could even draw up a contract stating that it will go to Scorpius' descendants. They will be, after all, her descendants as well. You can include in that same contract any limitations you may want to place on changes she's allowed to make to the property. You can have the contents of your settlement sealed and she can rightly say she won it in the divorce but nobody will know the technicalities. That will give her her coup, but you won't have sacrificed anything as Head of House."

He just stared at her, blinking rapidly, and she started to worry that she'd overlooked something and had just made an outrageously stupid suggestion.

"That's brilliant."

"What?" She asked stupidly.

"That's brilliant!" He turned to face her, a grin splitting his face wide open. "That's absolutely brilliant. Simple, and just brilliant. Merlin, what is the point of wretchedly expensive solicitors?" Se asked rhetorically, sounding amused rather than upset.

"Well good," she answered with a smug little quirk to her lips.

"Merlin, I can't think of any reason she'd turn this down. This could be over soon," he marveled.

He reached over and snagged his son out of her lap and gave him a smacking kiss on the top of his head. Then he looked at her, hesitated for just a beat, and then leaned over to press another, much lighter kiss against her own cheek. "Thank you, Granger. I owe you so much for today."

She looked away to hide her blush.

"You don't owe me anything," she said seriously. "But we should order food, it's getting late," she deflected.

She hurried into the kitchen to give her cheeks time to return to normal color and to find a menu and a bottle of wine. She returned a few minutes later with two full glasses and the menu which she pushed into Malfoy's hands and ordered him to point out what he liked. When they'd finally made their selections- a variety because he hadn't eaten much of what the restaurant offered and she wanted him to be able to try some new things- she placed their order. He was nearly as enthralled by her telephone conversation as he had been by the telly and that gave her the most ridiculous sense of accomplishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow y'all, the response to this story has been tremendous so far and I can't thank you enough for it! I've been waiting to share this for awhile and it makes it all the sweeter that you guys seem to like it! This chapter is a bit of a monster, I can't promise they will all be this long but I wanted to get them through this discussion so that you had some idea what was going on with Draco and, to a lesser extent, Hermione. As a side note there's a Pinterest board for this story as there are for all my full length fics. Check it out if you'd like, I'm RiverWriter there too. I'd like to thank by awesome beta, Weestarmeggie. And thanks to you all for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They were still sprawled out on the floor, enjoying their wine and keeping an eye on the kids, when there was a scraping at the front door. Not the knock they were expecting to announce the arrival of their food, but the sound of a key being inserted into a lock. A moment later the door swung open and Harry Potter strolled in. Somehow, Hermione had failed to even consider his reaction to Malfoy's presence, or how she was going to explain it.

"Daddy!" James yelled, popping up and running to his father.

"Daaaaaa!" Albus shrieked. Still unsteady on two legs, instead he used all four limbs to power himself over to his dad.

Scorpius, having been abandoned by his playmates, once again set his sights on Hermione. He had just gotten himself settled on her lap when Harry turned his attention to her. His boys were slung over each shoulder, like sacks of potatoes, as he walked fully into the room. Their giggles were a stark contrast to the dark look on their father's face.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked, his voice deceptively calm as he eyed their wine glasses suspiciously.

She wanted to roll her eyes. What exactly was he suggesting? That they were on some kind of date? With two babies and a toddler?

"Of course not," she said. "You're earlier than I expected but that means you're in time for dinner. Good thing we ordered plenty. You can't leave before we've eaten, I've promised James noodles. Did you take the tube here?" She asked conversationally, refusing to act like there was anything unusual about this situation.

"Can I talk to you?" He requested with an odd lilt to his voice.

She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak.

"Alone?"

"You're being rude." She gestured with her eyes toward Malfoy.

His returning glance said, 'are you kidding me?' so clearly that he may as well have spoken out loud. She just glared at him.

He sighed. "Hello Malfoy, you don't mind if I speak with Hermione for a moment in private, do you?"

"Of course not," Malfoy answered crisply, turning towards Hermione, "in fact, maybe we should go."

"Nonsense," she insisted. "I asked you to stay and the food hasn't even arrived yet, Harry and I will be just a minute."

She was surprised that he didn't object any further, but didn't dwell on it. She simply handed Scorpius to him and dragged herself up off the floor to make her way over to Harry, who was visibly hesitating. Finally, he put both of his children down.

"Be good for Mal- Mr. Malfoy. Aunt Hermione and I will be right back."

With that she grabbed his wrist and pulled him all the way to the back of her flat and into her bedroom. As soon as the door was shut she hastily erected a silencing charm, and it was none too soon as he rounded on her.

"You let him around my children!" He stepped towards her, his posture menacing. "How dare you put them in that kind of danger!" He accused.

She stood up a little taller, her spine straight, her eyes narrowed. And she marched right into his space, so close their chests were almost brushing. She glared defiantly up at him. She'd brought him back to the bedroom expecting to hear about his surprise at Malfoy's presence in her flat. She even expected him to be a little worried about their old enemy's intentions. She never expected this, and frankly, she resented the hell out of it. She knew Harry was having a terrible week. Halloween had been Tuesday, the divorce yesterday, but that did not excuse this kind of behavior.

"How dare you?" She asked, her voice a low, dangerous hiss. "How dare you insinuate that I would ever put them in any kind of danger! Do you think I would have let him anywhere near them if I thought there was even the slightest chance that he would harm a single hair on their heads? I wouldn't, and you know it. You trust my judgment, otherwise you wouldn't have left them out there with him!" She poked his chest forcefully. "I know you're having a terrible time of it right now, and you can't yell at any of the people you're actually angry with, so you're grabbing onto this excuse and taking it out on me. Well, back down Harry James Potter, I will not stand for it!"

He deflated immediately, as she'd known he would. He was never very successful at maintaining his anger with her, and he was too inherently good to risk hurting her when she didn't deserve it- it was a symptom of his 'saving people thing.'

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, you've been wonderful, and of course I trust you." He took her into his arms. "I just don't understand why you'd invite him into your home. I mean, you can't be shocked that I was surprised to see him," he murmured into her hair.

"You haven't had a bad thing to say about him in years," she countered.

"That may be true, but I'm not inviting him to tea either." His tone was still a little too sharp for her liking and she backed out of his embrace.

"Maybe we should have. Maybe somebody should have a long time ago," she said, crossing her arms defiantly and meeting his eyes as she voiced a thought that she'd been mulling over for most of the afternoon.

"What?" He asked, obviously confused.

"We all knew that he was different, I mean it's obvious. And we've known it for years. I've heard it remarked on more than once about how much he seems to have changed. But none of us could be bothered to reach out to him. Wasn't that hypocritical of us? We are supposed to be the open minded unprejudiced side, aren't we?"

Harry actually looked slightly guilty at that pronouncement.

"Give him a chance," she encouraged, "we've had a really nice afternoon." She fidgeted a bit, as she gathered her courage. "I'd like to try and be friends."

"How did this even happen?" At least now he just sounded curious.

She shrugged. "I ran into him in the apothecary. Scorpius has been having a lot of trouble teething apparently, and I gave him some advice. We talked, he helped me gather my ingredients, and I offered to give him the tube of gum cream I had here. We used the floo at the Leaky. You can ask Hannah, he was actually making jokes at his own expense. He's not the boy we knew at school," she said, a hint of pleading in her voice.

He looked at her closely. "And you've just been hanging out here all afternoon?"

"Basically, he was fairly fascinated by the telly. Scorpius was already asleep when we got here. I put Albus down and then he, James, and I watched 'The Lion King.' We've just been playing with the kids and talking since then. He's been really great with James and Albus, they seem to like him. Just give him a chance, that's all I'm asking," she cajoled.

"Okay," he agreed with a sigh, and then he grinned at her. "But only for you."

She threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you Harry," she murmured. When she pulled away he put his arm around her shoulders companionably. "We need to get out there before the food arrives," she added. "There's no way Malfoy has muggle money and the robes would raise questions."

"This should be interesting," he said a little too cheerfully to be genuine as he led her back out to the living room.

Not ten seconds later there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it!" Harry called. Hermione decided not to fight him. He could pay for dinner after his little display in the bedroom. She hoped he realized later that he'd bought Malfoy a meal - the entire idea amused her to no end.

Hermione had only a small dining area, but they made it work by transfiguring highchairs for Albus and Scorpius, and spreading the cartons across the table so that everybody could help themselves. As he got settled in, James could be heard singing a little tune of his own making about how much he loved noodles.

"You're teaching my kids to like weird things," Harry groused.

"Oh please, I'm saving you three from having the most boring palates in England. And don't even pretend you don't like it, you're a terrible liar."

It was an old argument between them. One they had every time she suggested eating something that was outside traditional English fare, and one she'd long ago won but he always raised anyway. He scowled at her playfully as he fixed a plate of some of the beloved noodles for James. She snickered at Malfoy who was sniffing at a jar of the baby food she'd provided suspiciously.

"It's the same stuff you could get at one of our grocers, just with different labeling," she explained to him, and laughed when his eyes widened as he realized he'd been caught. "In my experience food is largely the same in both worlds except you can get a larger variety in muggle restaurants. Like you said, you had to go all the way to Thailand to find a wizarding establishment that served Pad Thai."

He just nodded and started feeding Scorpius the mashed carrots he'd been holding. She happily scooped a bit of each of her favorite dishes onto her plate and settled in to eat. James was happy as a clam and he continued to hum his song to himself as he ate. Albus also seemed to enjoy some of the blander dishes that Harry had chosen for him, and scooped onto the tray of his highchair. Scorpius- the youngest of the three- wasn't allowed any of the Thai food but, as she suspected he would be, was perfectly content with the muggle baby food.

She was having a hard time not laughing at Harry and Malfoy. They were studiously eating their meals and helping their children eat as well. But what was funny were the surreptitious glances they kept shooting each other. It was as if each of them were fully expecting the other to jump up from the table and start shouting about slimy Slytherins and ferrets, or stupid Gryffindors and scar heads. She'd achieved quite the coup by getting them to sit around the same table and share a meal, and she felt more than a little smug about it.

"Boys," she snorted quietly to herself. But Harry heard her, or possibly he was just that in tune with her thoughts.

"Hey!" He protested. "I'll have you know that I am a man, and I no longer have the emotional range of a teaspoon."

"You're right," she quipped, "you've expanded to a tablespoon."

"You're mean." He turned to James for support. "Aunt Hermione's mean, isn't she?"

"Don't tell him that!" She also turned to James. "You don't think I'm mean, do you James?"

He didn't even look up from his food. "Aunt Hermione is the best," he said without hesitation.

Hermione shot Harry a look full of self-satisfied triumph, and then looked back to James whose full concentration was still on his noodles.

"They did always say the way to a man's heart was through his stomach," she mused.

Harry burst out laughing. "I hate to break it to you love, but if that's true you're out of luck. You're an absolutely horrendous cook. It may be the only thing you can't do."

"I'm not that bad!" She protested.

"You burn pasta," he countered. "All you have to do is boil the water, put the dry pasta in the pot, and stir occasionally. And you still muck it up. You're hopeless."

There was a snort from the other side of the table where Malfoy was sitting. Hermione was surprised to feel a pang of hurt at his derision. How quickly his opinion had begun to matter to her.

"Something you'd like to add?" She asked challengingly, cocking one eyebrow.

"Just that Potter's completely daft," he drawled, sounding for the first time like the Malfoy she remembered from Hogwarts.

"Thanks so much," Harry answered wryly.

Malfoy just continued talking like he hadn't been interrupted.

"Chefs are a dime a dozen, and you can always hire one. Your brain is one of a kind. Any man who would trade the latter for the former is obviously moronic."

There was a beat of complete silence. Hermione could feel herself blushing and cut her eyes to Harry who was giving Malfoy a wide and rather disturbing smile of approval. At least Malfoy's behavior was confirming what she'd told Harry about how he'd changed. She just wished the evidence of her pleasure at his implied compliment wasn't painted across her cheeks.

"Thank you, Malfoy," she said quietly.

"Hey," said Harry, playfully holding his hands up in a sign of surrender. "I wouldn't trade Hermione for anything. Anyway, she bossed her way into my heart when I was eleven." He gave her an exaggerated wink.

And then, in a clear demonstration of approval Harry turned to Malfoy and started asking him about his business. They finished up the meal, and while Harry was doing his best to be cordial, it was fairly obvious that he was still wary of the blond. It was also apparent that, in turn, his presence made Malfoy uncomfortable. She wondered what the difference was. Why she and Malfoy could be so at ease with each other. It was probably the fact that they were both men, she eventually concluded. But, whatever the reason, she was unsurprised when Malfoy made his excuses shortly after dinner.

"Thank you for everything, Granger," he said, facing her where they stood in front of the floo. "I'll owl you about that issue we were discussing earlier, and let you know if it works out."

It took her a second to realize that he was talking about his divorce and her suggestion to help expedite it. He was offering to keep her updated. She hadn't expected that.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "I hope it does, good luck! And no thanks are necessary. I had fun with the two of you. As for you," she stepped forward and grazed Scorpius' cheek with her fingertips, "you must come back and see me or I'll miss you. I'll even let you bring your father." She smiled mischievously at the man in question.

He rolled his eyes but, his mouth lifted slightly at one corner. They looked at each other for several long beats, and she unsuccessfully willed herself not to color under the intensity of his gaze. He winked at her and turned back towards the floo.

"Goodnight Granger," he said simply over his shoulder.

"Night," she responded softly as he disappeared into the flames.

She wondered when, and if, she'd ever get to spend time with them again. Would it be too forward of her to offer to babysit Scorpius? She'd told him the truth, she would miss him if she didn't get to see him. She thought she would probably miss his father as well.

"Okay, what was that?" Harry interrupted her quiet moment of contemplation.

"What are you talking about?"

"That," he pointed to the fireplace.

"I don't know what you mean," she lied. She'd just had an intimate enough moment with Malfoy to have forgotten Harry was even there. It was too much to ask that he hadn't noticed.

"Oh pleeeeease, if the two of you had been alone he'd still be here and you'd be snogging by now," he teased.

"We would not!" She scoffed haughtily. "He's married, and anyway, he's not interested in me that way," she finished more quietly.

"So you admit that you're interested in him that way?"

"No! Like I said, he's married."

"From what I hear he won't be for long, and everybody knows they've been separated for months," he shrugged.

"You know how I feel about cheating," she said firmly.

His face softened and he walked up to her until he was close enough to grasp both of her upper arms and look her in the eyes.

"I do, and I respect that. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have implied otherwise. I'm just saying that he likes you, and for some reason I don't totally hate the idea," he explained. Everything about him had gentled as he spoke.

She began to shake her head vigorously. He ignored her.

"Look at the evidence," he insisted. "He followed you home and he spent the whole afternoon with you. He jumped to your defense at dinner, and what he said made it obvious that he respects you. And the whole time I was here- Hermione, he was looking at you like he wanted to pounce on you. Except it was also wistful and, I don't know, almost awestruck- whatever it was kept me from wanting to pummel him into dust," he said while managing to sound some combination of disgusted and impressed.

"You're exaggerating," she said, too afraid to admit that she wanted him to be right.

"I'm not," he said firmly.

"It was just a nice day." She looked away from him hoping, that he wouldn't spot her lie, but knowing that she hadn't fooled him for a moment. He understood her too well.

"Well, whatever it is, you have my support. Just be careful," he said with a tone of finality, graciously letting her off the hook. The steel in his voice was both troubling and reassuring.

She bit her lip and considered her options. "I told him about Ron," she confessed.

Harry's eyebrows appeared ready to disappear into his hairline they'd traveled so far up his forehead in surprise. She understood why. Her relationship and subsequent break up with Ron was not something she ever willingly discussed.

"You did?"

She shrugged. "He was telling me about his divorce and I just felt like I needed to show him that I understood what it's like to misread a situation, and to not see what's happening right in front of you."

Harry seemed to be speechless for a moment. "How did he react?" He finally asked.

She bit her lip to suppress her smile. "He was so angry Harry," she said in a hoarse whisper. "I mean, I know he's never been Ronald's biggest fan, but he seemed genuinely offended on my behalf. He told me that I was so far out of Ron's league that it was like I was playing professional quidditch, and he was just tossing a quaffle around in the back garden."

Harry burst out laughing. "Man, he must really be smitten if he's comparing you to a professional quidditch player!" He choked out.

"Shut up Harry!" She punched at his arm.

He just kept laughing as her fists bounced off his bicep, doing no damage.

"I'm glad he understands your worth," he said seriously, once he'd calmed himself down, embracing her tightly.

Soon after that, Harry had to take the boys home in order to get them to bed on time. And Hermione was left with a cup of tea, a book, and her thoughts. Thoughts that didn't stray far from Malfoy for days.

00000000000

Hermione's thoughts were still on Malfoy when a large and especially regal looking owl arrived at her flat on Tuesday evening. So, she immediately had a hunch as to whom he belonged. The seal on the letter that he was carrying confirmed her suspicions. Malfoy had written her, as promised, and apparently his wretchedly expensive solicitors were good for something, because they had already contacted Astoria and her solicitor, and secured an agreement. As per Hermione's suggestion, Astoria would be allowed to reside in the French villa for the remainder of her life, and upon her death it would revert to the possession of the Black family. He would be a single man again in a matter of days.

Malfoy was effusive in his thanks and he expressed how much he and Scorpius had enjoyed her company on Saturday. He also asked to take her to dinner as thanks for her advice, though it was more of a demand than a request. And then, as if on cue, as she finished reading the letter, another owl arrived carrying an absolutely stunning arrangement of irises and calla lilies. There was a short note attached saying that the flowers were a token of his thanks and that he thought they were especially appropriate for her; a comment which needled at something in her brain. She gaped at the flowers for a moment then, on autopilot, she stepped over to her fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder, and called out her best friend's address.

She arrived in his sitting room and marched directly to the library. She located the book she wanted in moments. She was the one who'd organized this library in the aftermath of the war, when Harry was refurbishing Grimmauld Place, and since Ginny hadn't wanted to live there once they were married, it had remained the way that she designed it. Book in hand she marched into the kitchen where she found Harry and the boys in the middle of dinner. Barely registering their various greetings she threw the book onto the table. Harry looked rather shocked, probably at her rough treatment of a book. Normally, she wouldn't tolerate that kind of behavior, much less practice it herself.

"He sent me flowers!" She blurted, her voice abnormally high and a little hysterical.

"What?" Harry asked looking completely nonplussed, fork frozen in midair.

She took a deep breath. "Malfoy sent me flowers," she repeated very slowly, like he was an idiot for not figuring out what she meant right away.

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say, 'ohhhhh?'" She mocked.

He seemed to think for a moment, then set his utensils down and physically turned to face her. "I'm sorry," he said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?"

"Because you're upset?" he answered, as if he was unsure of his own reasoning.

She sighed and threw her hands in the air, and he let out an exasperated breath.

"Hermione, I really don't know what you want from me," he almost begged, and made a pitiful face which usually would have gotten to her, but that she was too far inside of her head at the moment to notice.

"Tell me what to do!" She practically screeched.

A tiny voice inside her head was telling her that she was acting unreasonably, but the sight of those flowers had sent the much bigger part of her into a panic. Being rather self aware, the fact that she'd panicked had scared her. Because it was not as if she'd never received flowers, and even much more extravagant gifts from men before- she'd had her share of ardent admirers, mostly wizards who, in her opinion, saw her as some kind of prize, winning the hand of the female third of the Golden Trio- but nothing had ever inspired such an intense reaction in her.

"Um, say thank you?" He told her hesitantly.

"Thank you?" She snorted incredulously.

"Well, yes, isn't that what you do when somebody gives you something?"

"Harry!" She exclaimed. "I'm not here for an etiquette lesson!"

He ran a hand through his hair and removed his glasses to vigorously rub his eyes. "I don't understand why you're so upset, or why you feel the need to do anything?" He was clearly becoming exasperated.

"Because it's Malfoy, Harry. Draco Malfoy sent me flowers! What does it mean?" She demanded, now fully hysterical.

"How am I supposed to know?" He whined.

"You're a boy!" She screeched, her voice breaking off at such a high pitch that it made Harry jump.

Albus imitated the sound and then began giggling. That was Harry's breaking point. He laughed so hard he slapped the table, and had to remove his glasses again to wipe away the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. She felt her own lips twitching, finally admitting to herself how absurdly she was behaving, and what she must have looked like through his eyes.

"Merlin Hermione, I haven't seen you this unhinged since we were studying for O.W.L.s!" He gasped between bouts of laughter.

"This isn't funny, Harry!" She moaned as she plopped down on the bench next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

The scarred kitchen table and the long benches were some of the only things Harry had kept from the time Grimmauld Place had served as headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix. They were a bittersweet reminder of the meals they'd shared with long-dead comrades. She'd been a teenager then, but now she felt more like one than she ever had. Harry put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Why are you so freaked out? It sounds like he did something nice, which is good, right? I mean, you were the one who stood in your bedroom and went toe to toe with me swearing that he had changed and that you wanted to be friends."

"When was the last time you sent me flowers, Harry?"

There was a long pause.

"I feel like I need to apologize again," he said guiltily.

She chuckled and patted his knee a little condescendingly.

"That wasn't a criticism. I was simply pointing out that friends, no matter how dear, rarely send each other flowers."

"So, you think he wants to be more than just friends?"

"No," she answered immediately, "I mean, how could he? I'm muggle born."

"Is that what this is about?" Harry sighed "He's changed, Hermione. He convinced me of that much. And, furthermore, he would be lucky to have you." He gave her shoulders a little squeeze.

"You're forgetting his parents." She poked gently at his ribs with her elbow.

Harry didn't have anything to say to that.

"What is this?" He eventually asked, holding up the book she'd flung at him when she walked into the room, after several minutes of tense silence.

"It's a book on the language of flowers," she explained with a small sigh.

"The what of what?" He wrinkled his nose in confusion.

"Flowers have different meanings. They can be used to speak symbolically, of course, to the recipient, and to send them a message," she intoned, automatically slipping into lecture mode.

He opened his mouth, and then shut it again. He frowned, clearly deep in thought, and then eventually responded. "Mione, I think you're really reading too much into these flowers," he said hesitantly.

She'd thought so too, at first, but now she wasn't so sure. Especially since she'd reacted so automatically to come find this book.

"Am I? Because in his note he specifically said that the flowers were especially appropriate for me. And let's not forget, he comes from a family that keeps books like this one in their libraries. Also, during the Victorian era this," she gestured to the book,"was extremely popular and you and I both know the wizarding world has never really moved out of that period."

He seemed to consider that for a moment. "Okay," he flipped the book open, "so what kind of flowers did he send you?"

"Purple irises and white calla lilies."

Harry flipped through the book until he found the appropriate section and his eyebrows slowly began to travel up his forehead as he read it to himself. He'd always had such an expressive face, and while she usually found that reassuring, now it was just making her antsy.

"Well, what does it say? Why do you look so shocked?" She demanded, and resisted the urge to rip the book away from him and read it herself.

He cleared his throat. "Irises represent eloquence. Purple irises further symbolize wisdom and compliments." He searched more quickly through the book to find the next relevant section, apparently as anxious as she was to see what the second flower meant. "Calla lilies represent magnificence and beauty, and white ones also denote purity and innocence."

They stared at each other for a long moment.

"So maybe he was trying to tell you something," he admitted slowly, physically shaking himself, and looking down at the book and then back at her. "Merlin, Hermione he just described you with a flower arrangement," he concluded with amazement.

"What? No," she said firmly. That couldn't possibly be the way that Malfoy saw her, could it?

"As your best friend, I can tell you for certain that you are a beautifully magnificent, wise woman, who has the purest soul of anybody I've ever met and who could express herself with eloquence even when she was eleven. And I can only assume he wants to send you compliments, though he probably means all of this in a much less brotherly way than I do."

She bit her lip and admitted to herself that she wanted him to be right.

"You think?"

"I do," he said with conviction.

"So what do I do now?" She asked him, feeling almost shy.

"Owl him back, I guess. This kind of thing really isn't my strong suit, you know. I mean, I did just get divorced."

She ignored his self deprecation. "He said he wanted to take me to dinner, to thank me. Well, honestly, he just told me that he was going to. He didn't leave a whole lot of room to refuse."

Harry snickered. "He may have changed, but he's still Malfoy. Anyway, is that a problem? Do you want to refuse?"

"No," she confessed, biting her lip and shaking her head.

"Are you calm now?"

"Yes, I'm better. Sorry to have just barged in here." She was a little embarrassed by her behavior. But this was Harry, he'd certainly seen worse and would never judge her.

"You know you're welcome here anytime. And, frankly, after I realized that you were okay, that was a pretty good show." He grinned crookedly at her, his vivid eyes dancing with mirth.

She shoved him playfully and he gave her shoulders a squeeze.

"I guess I should go owl him back. Thanks again Harry."

She stuck her head under the table to say a goodbye to the boys. They'd retreated there to play after they finished their dinner, having grown bored with the adults' conversation. Then she went home and wrote several drafts of a letter to Malfoy before she finally decided that the last one was adequate, and sent it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Weestarmeggie for beta-reading, I'm especially grateful considering the length of the chapters I keep throwing at her. Thanks to you all for reading and commenting! I so appreciate it, you guys are wonderful!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Her owl must have been appropriate enough because Malfoy responded the next day and then they spent the rest of the work week corresponding in that manner. Back and forth, several times a day on Wednesday and Thursday, their letters grew increasingly flirtatious and Hermione found herself waiting for each one with a giddy anticipation that had her acting more like a schoolgirl than she ever had before, even when she'd actually been one.

They were both busy with work and she was helping Harry finish putting the details of Albus' birthday party together, so the plan to go to dinner evolved into a proposed trip to the park with a picnic on Sunday instead. Hermione was thrilled because that meant she would be able to see Scorpius again too, and was eagerly anticipating the outing. She was also trying not to get her hopes up about Malfoy's intentions.

But then he arrived unexpectedly at her office in the ministry at lunchtime on Friday. He appeared seemingly from nowhere. She just looked up from her work and he was leaning idly against her door frame with a smile on his face.

At first glance he simply looked happy and relaxed. But then she noticed the way his stormy eyes were focused on her and saw a much more intense emotion lurking beneath the surface. She got the impression that he'd been standing there studying her for awhile, and she suddenly felt exposed. It was not an altogether unpleasant feeling though, to be the object of his scrutiny. The man ran one of the largest corporations in the wizarding world. He was successful, powerful, and handsome; but he was standing there looking at her like there wasn't anything in the world he'd rather do than watch her all day. No, not unpleasant at all, in fact it was altogether rather heady.

"It's done," he stated when he realized he had her attention. "The parchment is all signed. I am officially no longer married," he continued as he strode into the office proper.

"Congratulations doesn't seem like quite the right sentiment," she responded wryly.

"Congratulations works." He made himself comfortable in one of her guest's chairs, propped his feet up on her desk, and smirked at her.

"Make yourself at home," she said sardonically, though she was really struggling to maintain her stern exterior. She was very pleased to see him. "How did you get past my assistant?" She asked.

He flashed her a smile. "I can be very charming, Granger."

Yes, she knew. Her fresh-out-of-Hogwarts assistant hadn't stood a chance against a determined Malfoy. The girl was probably still outside recovering.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to take you to lunch to celebrate," he drawled.

"Doesn't it seem a little bit wrong to be celebrating your divorce?"

"Not at all," he said lightly, leaning forward to snatch a paperweight off her desk and tossing it into the air.

Here was the smug, self-assured aristocrat she'd expected all along. Strangely, it didn't bother her now that she knew that there was a lot more lurking beneath that exterior. And frankly, he had a lot of good reasons to be so confident. Now she just found it... well, sexy.

Still, he'd just gotten divorced. Wasn't he the least bit upset? She didn't feel comfortable pursuing that topic, but it was certainly too soon for them to be seen together in public. It wouldn't be good for either of their reputations, and given each of their positions in society, they were sure to be noticed if they had a meal together.

"Assuming I don't already have plans, where do you propose we go to lunch that we won't be gawked at the whole time?" She challenged.

He stopped tossing her paper weight.

"Didn't think of that, did you?" She teased, proud that she'd thrown him off kilter.

"I may have overlooked a few minor details in my excitement," he admitted, to her delight.

Excitement? Over finalizing the divorce? Or could it be excitement to see her? He had just been through a major life event and the first thing he had done when it was over was seek her out. She bit her lip to suppress the huge grin threatening to overtake her face. But did she have a right to feel this way? Maybe it was dangerous, but she didn't want to tell him 'no.'

"We could go to a muggle restaurant," she suggested slyly.

He narrowed his eyes. "Granger, are you implying that you think I wouldn't be willing to go to a muggle establishment?" He asked in a quiet, dangerous voice.

She cocked an eyebrow challengingly.

"Let's go," he said, virtually springing out of the chair.

She giggled.

"Hold on, Malfoy, you've got to let me transfigure your robes. You'll stick out like a sore thumb dressed like that."

He looked at her warily.

"You don't trust me?" She sing-songed. Merlin this was fun.

He pursed his lips and huffed, then he held his arms out away from his sides.

"Do your worst," he dared.

She decided not to tease him and quickly changed his sharp charcoal robes into an equally sharp charcoal suit.

"How do you feel about French food?" She asked as she put the finishing touches on his tie, trying not to stare at how good he looked in the more form fitting muggle clothing.

"Love it," he answered immediately.

"Then I know just the place."

She transfigured her own robes into a simple blouse and pencil skirt, enjoying his appreciative glance at the figure hugging outfit. Then she led him to an apparition point, satisfied to see that most people were at lunch and not around to wonder what Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were doing together. He let her take his arm and whisk them away without question or protest. They reappeared at a second apparition point that Hermione was familiar with because it was near her parents' home.

"It's just a few blocks this way," she explained, pointing in the direction she knew the restaurant to be.

He nodded. She didn't release his arm, nor did he attempt to step away from her, and they strolled up the street together in that fashion. When they entered the restaurant she was completely befuddled to see him slip the hostess a ten pound note to seat them in an intimate corner booth rather than a table in the middle of the bistro. She was almost as surprised when he slid into the same side of the booth as she did. Though she wasn't upset by the slight invasion of her space.

"How do you have muggle money?" She whispered, when the girl had left them with their menus.

"You can exchange for it in Gringotts, surely you know that," he said, settling close enough to her that their thighs were pressed together, and casually placing an arm on top of the bench behind her shoulders.

"Well yes, of course, I guess the better question is why do you have it?" She asked, a little frazzled, but not displeased by his rather forward actions.

"Granger, there may have been many deficiencies in my upbringing, but my parents managed to assure that I was taught impeccable manners. There is no way I was going to allow a lady to pay for a meal," he explained smoothly.

"But how did you know you would need it? Did you guess I would bring you to a muggle restaurant?" She insisted, though she continued to whisper because this conversation would be difficult to explain if it was overheard.

"Well no, but since we've been owling I assumed we'd end up in the muggle world sooner or later, and I like to be prepared."

She just stared at him, astounded that he was so willing to spend time with her, in the muggle world nonetheless, and had actually been planning for it. It seemed a rather revealing confession. He was serious about this friendship, or whatever it was. They had only been owling for a few days. She was flattered. But then she realized that she was staring and quickly looked away, taking a sip of water from one of the glasses on the table in an attempt to hide her discomfort. He chuckled knowingly.

"Are you sure you're okay? About, you know, the divorce. I know that you weren't happy with her, but it's still a big deal."

"I haven't given it a thought since I walked into your office." She felt her eyes widen. "I know that for most people it's a big deal but it changes very little for me. We haven't lived together in months and I've known this was coming- not just coming, but what I wanted- for a long time. I do hate that Scorpius doesn't have two loving, married parents. But staying with Astoria was never going to accomplish that. So," he shrugged, "I'm choosing to celebrate this as an opportunity to make life better for us both."

That was both terribly sad, and a relief.

"You'll celebrate with me, won't you Granger?" He interrupted her thoughts and she realized she'd been silently staring at the table.

She whipped her head around to look at him to find that he was staring at her. She just nodded vigorously, taking a deep breath and gathering herself when something caught her eye. She turned to see what it was. "Oh damn it," she cursed softly as she spotted two familiar figures being led into the restaurant by the hostess. "I'm so sorry, Malfoy, I brought you here so that we wouldn't get stared at and now you're going to be interrogated instead."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, sounding completely unconcerned.

"Don't look now, but there are two women being seated at your two o'clock. I went to primary school with both of them and my parents are very close friends with the blonde's family. As soon as they spot us they'll be over to find out what somebody like you is doing here with somebody like me," she begrudgingly explained.

He just stared at her, a slight crease appearing between his brows. "You've lost me Granger. In our world I would know what you mean- the war heroine and the Death Eater and all that- but they don't know about the war here, do they? Anyway, if I can handle Potter, of all people, I think I can handle any other protective friends."

Hermione chuckled bitterly at his misunderstanding of the situation. "They won't be interrogating you to determine if you're good enough, but to try and figure out why a good looking and obviously wealthy man like yourself would want to be seen with me," she said, more resentfully than she would have liked.

He looked more confused than before and she wondered how she should explain. They were some of her harshest memories: the way Courtney Bronson-the blonde in question- had treated her. Draco's behavior towards her had been worse in the past, but at least he had not been the child of her parents' closest friends.

Richard and Helen Granger had waited until they had established a practice and were fully settled in their lives before trying for a child. And they didn't succeed in getting pregnant for years. They watched their best friends- the Bronsons- bring home one healthy baby boy and then another. When Helen finally found out she was pregnant just before Nancy Bronson announced her third pregnancy, they were all thrilled. When it was determined they were both to have girls the couples were over the moon. The babies seemed destined to grow up together, closer even than best friends, more like sisters. But it was not to be.

Even as a baby Hermione had kept to herself. She learned to read early and buried herself in her books. Then strange things began to happen around her; children and adults alike were frightened of her, they avoided dealing with her- though some of the braver children picked on her. She withdrew further and further into herself with each passing year.

By contrast, Courtney was an outgoing, vivacious child who was doted on by parents, peers, and teachers alike. Hermione couldn't remember a time when she hadn't been envious of the girl. With her straight shiny hair, even teeth, and pretty features, her easy ability to connect with others, and a nice normal name like 'Courtney,' she was everything Hermione had wanted to be as a child.

When they started primary school Courtney immediately befriended a girl named Jennifer Gregory and they became the inseparable pair Hermione and Courtney's parents had wished they could be. They were effortlessly popular while Hermione with her crazy hair, and her buck teeth, and the weird things that happened to only her became more ostracized from her peers as she got older. They made sure that she knew she was unwelcome in their popular crowd and it had been exquisitely painful, especially coming from somebody who was supposed to be her friend.

For some reason Hermione wanted to trust Draco with the story of what could only be termed as her humiliation; but could she? She studied him carefully, his brow was still furrowed and she had the irrational urge to reach up and smooth it out. When he removed his arm from the back of the booth and gently placed it around her shoulders she automatically leaned into him, and felt better; it was a stark reminder that this man was no longer the boy who had once made her life so difficult.

"I was an odd child," she confessed hurriedly, before she could change her mind, "you know that. But it wasn't just at Hogwarts, it was worse at primary school. I was plain, and I'd rather have been reading than doing almost anything else. If that had been all I'm sure I would have been teased, but I think I would have been mostly ignored. But my bouts of accidental magic made me stick out. Of course, nobody knew what it was, just that strange things happened when I was around. Lots of kids, and even adults were afraid of me. I was considered to be a freak." She sighed, he pulled her closer but she couldn't bring herself to look at him and just continued on with her confession. "Then when I was eleven I went off to a boarding school nobody had ever heard of to study things my parents weren't allowed to talk about. They tried to shield me from the talk, but I know that most people thought my parents were ashamed of me and were just trying to get rid of me. And then, I didn't attend university."

He he squeezed her to get her attention. "I don't want to interrupt, but I don't know what that means."

Of course he wouldn't know about the muggle school system. She took another sip of water.

"Muggles go to school before age 11, they actually start at age 5. That is primary school, then comes secondary school. They finish that about the same age we finish Hogwarts. After that comes university. Now, not everybody attends university, but the best students do, and some even go on after that to do what is generally known as post-graduate work. My parents are included in that last group. It takes a great deal of training to be any kind of muggle healer. My parents are some of the best educated people in their society and almost all of the people in their social circle completed at least a university level education." She took a breath and a sip of water. "It was certainly expected that that was the path I would take before we found out that I was a witch. And now I obviously still can't explain what I do for a living, but because I didn't attend university it's generally assumed that I'm a secretary in some low level government office. So, I'm still just sort of considered to be an oddity and with a menial job to boot. Those two girls have felt themselves superior to me almost all of our lives. You'd be slumming it to be hanging out with me, so they'll come over to find out the story."

She breathed an actual sigh of relief when she finished her embarrassing confession. His arm tightened around her again, and he leaned down and actually nuzzled her ear. She shivered and he chuckled darkly; she had a sneaking suspicion that he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

"Well, we'll just have to put on a good show then, huh? Make them see how wrong they are."

"Huh?" She asked ineloquently, not understanding his meaning and feeling more than a little flustered by his actions.

He just brushed a light kiss against her temple in response, then leaned down again so that his nose was touching her ear and began to speak. "I never thought about how it must have been for you. I suppose in the last few years it occurred to me that it must be difficult for muggleborns to just be thrown into our world with essentially no preparation, but I certainly didn't consider it any further than that." His voice was low and rough. "You didn't fit in with muggles because you're a witch, and then you came to Hogwarts and people like me did our best to make sure you'd never fit in with us either. Worse than that, so many of us believed you should be forcibly expelled from wizarding society, if not flat out killed for having the audacity to be born with magic." He sighed. "Hermione," she almost shuddered at the sound of her first name on his lips, "will you look at me?"

Reluctantly she turned to face him and almost gasped aloud at the expression on his face. His eyes were bright with emotion and she'd never seen him appear so unguarded.

"I am sorry for that, for the things I used to believe, for the way that I treated you, for the terrible things that I did. Truly, so sorry, and I should have told you that a long time ago. If I could go back and do it differently I promise you I would. The boy that I was would not have grown into the kind of man that I want to be a father to my son. I did not want to become the kind of man my father was. So, I'm different now. I'll never hurt you intentionally again and if you'll allow me the chance I'll prove it to you."

Her eyes fell shut and she swallowed thickly. She realized suddenly that she had unconsciously moved her hand so that she was gripping his thigh, but when she went to move it he immediately covered it with his free hand. She didn't think there was any way to express to him how much she appreciated his words; she squeezed his thigh.

"Thank you Draco," she said simply.

"I like the way that sounds," he practically growled.

She chuckled. "Me thanking you?" She taunted, thinking she had him pegged.

"You saying my name," he corrected.

She looked up at him in surprise, and found herself further surprised by the stormy intensity in his eyes.

"Does it bother you that I've been calling you by your last name?" She wondered aloud. It had never occurred to her that he might be offended.

"No, not now that you can say it without disdain," he teased. "I just prefer Draco."

"Alright then, Draco. You might start trying to call me Hermione."

"I just did," he murmured so low that she wasn't sure she was meant to hear it.

She grinned at him shyly. "I know, and I liked it too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've said this before but never in the author's notes of this story, so, just for clarification: I cross post everything here and on fanfic.net. Updates are posted there first for no other reason than I've been on that site longer and it's habit. I try to get them up here ASAP, within a day at most, but sometimes there are technical issues. However, last week I just messed up. Real life was hectic and I forgot to put up Chapter 4 over here at all. This is all to say that 5 chapters of this story have been up on fanfic.net since Saturday and this is me playing catch up. If you also read over there and have seen what looks like an extended version of this story, well, you're not hallucinating. Sorry y'all!

When the waitress approached to take their orders she realized she hadn't even glanced at the menu, she'd been so preoccupied with Draco. But apparently he had found the opportunity to peruse the wine list while they had been talking because, without hesitation, he ordered an outrageously expensive bottle. She tried to drum up some anger that he hadn't bothered to consult her, but wasn't very successful.

"What if I hadn't wanted red?" She challenged his choice, more out of habit than any real indignation.

"That's a delicious vintage and given what you served me last weekend I know you'll like it," he answered without missing a beat.

"You actually know about muggle wine?" She asked incredulously, she'd assumed he was just going by the price.

He smirked at her and drummed his fingertips on the table top; she told herself that it was infuriating and not charming. "My grandmother is French, of course I was taught to appreciate wine, elf and muggle made alike. Never considered the hypocrisy in that until recently," he quipped.

She smiled to herself but didn't comment and they fell into a discussion about their shared French heritage. Hermione's grandmother had also been French and they both grew up speaking the language. Then he asked her for menu recommendations and when the waitress returned, this time they were prepared. It was when she departed again that Draco nudged her with his thigh.

"They've spotted us," he murmured.

And sure enough she looked over to see Courtney and Jennifer rising from their table and making their way over. She wondered if he had been surreptitiously watching them the whole time, he was a Slytherin after all.

"Try the wine," he urged, pushing a glass into her hand.

"Hermione! I thought that was you," she heard Courtney speak just as she was taking a sip.

She immediately realized just how clever Draco had been with his suggestion. She could just imagine what she looked like, the epitome of a lady who lunched, casually sitting there drinking expensive wine in the arms of a gorgeous, doting man who absolutely radiated power and confidence. He'd set her up to begin this exchange on top, and she hadn't even spoken yet. It was an extremely Slytherin power play. She'd never appreciated the snake mentality so much.

"Courtney, I didn't see you there." She lied through her teeth. "Hello. Hello, Jennifer." She nodded coolly to the second woman.

"Will you introduce us to your friend?" Courtney asked as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth while they both eyed Draco appreciatively. However, Hermione noticed that Draco, who still had his arm around her and was rubbing hypnotic patterns on her shoulder with the pad of his thumb, had barely spared the two other women a glace.

"Of course. Courtney Bronson, Jennifer Gregory, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco: Courtney and Jennifer. We went to primary school together." She turned back to the women. "Draco and I attended the same boarding school."

"Ah, somebody else from Hermione's mysterious boarding school."

Hermione didn't think she was imagining the mocking in Courtney's voice. Draco immediately tugged her even closer, so she assumed he heard it too. He chuckled, low and seductive, she gripped his thigh reflexively. Her hand was still on his thigh. How had she forgotten?

"Mysterious? Well, I suppose it would seem that way from the outside looking in," he said condescendingly.

Hermione never thought she'd have the opportunity to feel happy that nobody could out-snob a Malfoy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Courtney protested his attitude.

He ignored her and turned to Hermione. "I forget how rare you are," he said so softly that it was more of a caress than a sentence, and then reached up with his free hand to actually caress her cheek with the tips of his fingers.

She looked at him questioningly.

"Hogwarts is extremely exclusive," he explained more loudly, but still focusing his attention on Hermione. "Attendance is by invitation only, but those invitations tend to stay within the same families, and have for centuries. My family is included in this group as well as most of the families of the children I grew up with. Outside of these families it takes somebody special like Hermione, with her extraordinary abilities, to warrant an invitation and an infusion of fresh blood. That level of exclusivity also warrants a certain amount of…discretion with outsiders because of the kind of powerful people who matriculate from our school. Privacy is paramount. I'm sure Hermione has been very discreet, she's a good girl like that," he chuckled darkly but fondly.

Something about the way he was looking at her and talking about her lent her confidence. He had just described her status as a muggleborn like it was some kind of rare gift- she felt herself sit up a little straighter. She also hadn't missed that little comment about an infusion of fresh blood either, that had been rather clever and also certainly said for her benefit; Courtney and Jennifer couldn't have understood what it really meant. "Oh I don't know I broke quite a few rules in my day," she teased.

His eyes went wide and his face split into a pleased grin. "How could I have forgotten, love? There is something of a bad girl underneath this buttoned up facade. It's a rather devastatingly attractive combination, you know."

She squeezed the hand that was now apparently permanently attached to his thigh and resisted the urge to squirm. He couldn't possibly be arousing her in public place, in the middle of a work day, in front of two people she normally avoided like the plague. Could he? The thought that he could have such a profound effect on her was as disconcerting as it was heady. What was happening between them?

Suddenly he was speaking again. "But I can see how it all seems very mysterious to you," he practically sneered the last word.

Hermione looked up to see that he had finally turned his attention to the two other women and that they, in turn, were staring back at him, mouths slightly agape, obviously gobsmacked.

"Well, what about you Draco," Courtney stammered. "What do you do?"

Draco shrugged, like it didn't really matter. "I'm the CEO of my family business and I run our estates." He was almost being modest.

"Oh!" Jennifer's eyes lit up. "Does Hermione work for you?"

Hermione nearly choked on her wine. They thought that she would behave like this with her boss?

Draco chuckled, that low, dark sound that had her squirming in her seat again. Did he have any idea what he was doing to her? Was he doing it on purpose? "I'd happily allow Hermione to choose her own job title and salary if she would agree to come work for my company, given how brilliant and accomplished she is. But I have it on good authority that she's happy in her government position. And unfortunately for me she's not in it for the money, so she's not easily poached. Fortunately for me, my primary interest in Hermione is personal and not professional." He smiled softly at her, holding her gaze and tucking some of her hair behind her ear as he spoke that last sentence.

They just continued to gape at him, he didn't seem to notice.

"Brilliant and accomplished?" Jennifer finally scoffed disbelievingly.

"I thought you said you went to school with these two?" Draco asked Hermione.

"I did," she confirmed, wondering where he was going with this.

"Then how can she be surprised that you're brilliant? There's no way you didn't get amazing grades in primary just like you did at Hogwarts."

He was almost completely ignoring the other women and Hermione could see how irritated they were becoming by his lack of attention, but were simultaneously insulted by his condescension. It gave her the most inappropriate urge to giggle.

"Sure, she got good grades when we were kids, but that doesn't really mean anything. This school of yours may be exclusive, but it can't be very good if she did so well there and then didn't even have the scores to attend university," Jennifer protested further.

Hermione realized they must be getting even more irritated than she'd realized for Jennifer to speak so tactlessly. Draco remained unruffled and still spoke only to Hermione.

"Are all of the people you grew up with this simple minded? If so I don't know how you bore it." He sighed sympathetically, then he finally deigned to address Jennifer. "She was actually first in our class and widely accepted as the brightest student in at least a generation. She easily could have attended university, had she wanted, but she was recruited and offered special private training instead. She's now a high ranking government official. Her position is top secret, but let me assure you that our national security has depended on her many times. You should be thanking your lucky stars for her."

Hermione tried not to look too shocked by what he was saying, it was essentially the truth, after all, she'd just never expected such a thorough defense. She also wished she'd gotten up the nerve to stand up for herself like this a long time ago instead of just letting them walk all over her. There were ways she could have explained her life, just as Draco was doing, without risking the Statute of Secrecy. But when it came down to it, she could face down Death Eaters and Dementors when her life and her friends lives were on the line; but these petty girls- women, they were all women now- had always cut right through her confidence. And no matter what she had gone through, how much she accomplished, for some reason that hadn't changed.

But the admiration in Draco's voice when he spoke of her accomplishments, and the way he kept looking at her like she was the most incredible woman in the world. Well that helped restore it.

"Riiight," Courtney drawled sarcastically, "and we're supposed to believe that?"

Draco shrugged, making it clear that he couldn't care less what they believed. He'd spent the entire exchange demonstrating that he didn't think either of them were of any consequence, while treating Hermione with a reverence that had to have irritated them to no end, especially given the way they'd been checking him out when they'd first approached the table.

"Yeah, why hasn't she told us any of this? And if her job is so top secret how do you know about it?" Jennifer chimed in, supporting her friend's incredulity.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, now feeling fully equipped to handle the situation, but Draco beat her to it.

"I can only assume that she didn't feel like wasting her breath on explanations to somebody who is dim enough not to see how gorgeous this mind is." He brushed her temple lightly with his fingertips and then began toying with the ends of her hair. "And I am aware of many of the details of her job because my family has always been deeply involved in government, and because of my many business contacts I have a high security clearance- I'm somewhat of an asset, if you will." he finished, his voice a purr. "Not that I owe you any sort of explanation," he added as an obvious after thought.

Hermione saw their eyes narrow suspiciously but both of them were pink cheeked with what appeared to be a combination of embarrassment and indignation. And they didn't say anything, presumably not wanting to be told off any further. It was quite odd to see somebody else at the receiving end of a Malfoy's arrogant derision to- and she was a little ashamed to admit it- actually enjoy it. She chanced a look at him, he caught her eye, winked, and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. She could have sworn she heard him breathe in her scent when he did so, but she schooled her features and willed the thought away.

The group lapsed into an awkward silence. Well, the three women were awkward, Draco appeared completely at ease as he played with her curls, winding them around his fingers and then watching them bounce back into place when he let them go, all the time wearing a smirk on his face. Hermione thought that she should probably attempt some small talk, try to smooth things over, but she couldn't bring herself to do it and was relieved when she saw the waitress approaching with their meals.

"Well it was good to see you!" Hermione said a little too brightly, her words absurd to her own ears. "Courtney please give my best to your parents."

"Of course, it was nice to see you to. And to meet you Draco," she answered with a forced smile.

"It certainly was interesting," he drawled.

Jennifer just nodded in their direction and they retreated back to their table. The waitress appeared rather interested in the exchange but was intelligent enough to simply place their food in front of them and leave without saying anything. Hermione tilted her head so that her face was out of view to anybody but Draco and peered up at him.

"What was that?!" She whispered manically.

"Me putting those two harpies in their place," he explained calmly. "I don't know what's so special about them that they think they have a right to look down their noses at you," he said with a withering glance in the direction of their table. "Don't think I didn't notice how dubious they looked when I told them that my interest in you is personal," he added, lip curling in disgust.

"It's understandable," she shrugged nonchalantly, despite the warm floaty feeling she was experiencing as a result of his praise.

"What? How so?" He looked totally befuddled.

"Well, just look at me." She gestured vaguely to herself.

"I am looking at you," he said, and sure enough his gaze was locked on her face, his eyes intense. It was a look she was beginning to become familiar with, but one she still couldn't quite believe was directed at her.

"Listen," she said. "I don't have any delusions about my looks. I'm passably pretty but I could never compete with girls like Courtney or Jennifer. And I'm hesitant to say this, because I don't want to inflate your ego any further, but you are a very handsome man. You are also quite obviously wealthy and successful. They are used to men like you paying attention to them and not me, and have probably convinced themselves by now that you're just a friend doing me a favor."

He just stared at her. "You've got to be kidding me." He physically shook himself. "Merlin, they really did a number on you. Passably pretty," he spat.

"Well yes," she defended. "Don't get me wrong, I'm perfectly okay with the way that I look, I'm just not blind. I know that I'm too short, my figure is nothing impressive, my teeth are definitely better than when I was younger, but my hair will always be a little wild." She shrugged. "It is what it is."

"Stop it," he ordered, his voice colder than she'd heard it in years. "You are obviously incapable of seeing yourself clearly, but I'm telling you, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You are absolutely exquisite. Sure, they are pretty in a generic, forgettable way, but that's nothing in comparison. Did you not notice when they were over here that it was you who I couldn't keep my eyes off of? You are stunning. But more than that, you are strong, and brave, and brilliant, and I adore your hair. I would be completely disappointed if it wasn't a little wild." His voice became warmer and silky smooth as he listed what he considered to be her attributes.

She opened her mouth to respond, but found she didn't have any words.

"Let's eat, our food is getting cold and I'm assuming warming charms are out of the question in a muggle restaurant?" He asked teasingly in a blatant attempt to change the subject in case she did find a way to argue with him.

She just nodded, still utterly stunned. Despite what she'd said, this had always been a source of insecurity for her. She could console herself that she was smarter than all the people who made fun of her; that she was a more powerful witch than all of the people who sneered at her blood status; and that she was a witch at all, while the people who called her a freak weren't lucky enough to have any magic. But she didn't have an answer, even in her head, for the people who made fun of her looks, or for those who never seemed to notice that she was a woman at all.

She'd truly believed that she was plain enough to be easily overlooked, eternally one of the guys. Her parents, Harry, even George all assured her that she was beautiful, but they were biased, and she always assumed they were speaking, at least partially, of an inner beauty. But the way Draco had looked at her was undeniable: he liked what he saw. She also couldn't dispute his words, or that he really meant them. She didn't think anybody had ever spoken to her that intensely. And while she didn't need a wizard, she was strong and independent, it was nice to have somebody beside her, somebody to defend her with such ferocity, even from her own insecurities.

She sighed contentedly and finally started on her pan seared foie gras, blaming Draco's choice of wine for her decision to indulge in such a decadent meal in the middle of the day. She kept stealing glances at him as she ate, gratified to see that he seemed to be enjoying the duck she'd recommended. She already felt reluctant to part from him, this time with him was such an unexpected treat. This had become a really good day.

"What are you and Scorpius doing tonight?" She heard herself ask him.

"Well, I don't have any plans and Scorp can't talk yet, so I feel safe in saying he hasn't made any either." He chuckled lightly at his own joke. "Why do you ask?" He smirked at her in that infuriating way that she wanted to hate, but just couldn't.

She giggled at his silly joke, startled to hear the unfamiliar sound escape her lips. She wasn't, as a general rule, a giggler. Nor did she think that he, as a general rule, cracked jokes.

"I was just wondering if the two of you might want to come over, we could get dinner and watch a movie." Her lips curled into a wicked grin. "I'd like to see Scorpius and I wouldn't mind if you tagged along."

His expression turned mischievous. "Oh, I see how it is, you're using me for my son."

"Well, he is pretty cute. If I'm going to suffer your presence I should get something in return," she teased.

He suddenly became serious.

"He's not here right now," he pointed out.

"No, he's not," she said softly, biting her lip.

"You don't seem to be suffering."

She could feel his eyes boring into the side of her head. She put her fork down and turned to look at him. "Not at all." She held eye contact for several seconds to make sure he got the message before turning back to her food; she would not allow him to think for a moment that she was using him just to get to spend time with Scorpius, that she desired the little boy's company above his own.

"I think we'd like that." He finally answered her original question.

She smiled to herself, it really was a good day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They lingered at the restaurant over a cheese plate, sipping on the- admittedly excellent- wine, and then over dessert and coffee. The hour she was technically allotted for lunch became two, and then three. The guilt she usually would have felt over staying away from the office for so long never materialized. She was second in command in the D.M.L.E. and always had something on her plate, but her boss had often urged her to slow down and work less. Things had been slow when she left and Hollings, the department head, could always send a patronus or track down Head Auror Potter and borrow his mobile phone to contact her if she was suddenly needed.

She could have told herself that she needed a break, that she deserved a long lunch, but those were just excuses. The fact was that she simply didn't want to leave Draco's company. Draco, who was acting like he had all the time in the world for her, and who seemed to be having a difficult time keeping his hands off of her. And she allowed it: the arm around her shoulders almost continually, the fingertips tracing her face, the hand caressing her knee, the lips on her temple and hairline. In turn she leaned into his embrace and wondered when she'd last felt so safe. Not in a physical sense, though she felt that as well, but just secure in her circumstances. She kept that hand on his thigh whenever she didn't need it to eat, and when he kissed the top of her head she tilted her neck to run her nose along his jawline and properly enjoy his scent. It was a study in indulgence: the food, the wine, him.

She didn't know what was happening, but she liked it. She wanted to ask, but she was afraid of the answer. As interested as he seemed, well, he couldn't possibly be serious, could he? His marriage had just ended, perhaps he just wanted to have a little harmless fun with a willing witch. She would only let that go so far, of course, but maybe she too could enjoy this while it lasted.

Eventually the restaurant emptied and it became clear that the staff wanted them to leave so that they could close up and prepare for dinner service. He escorted her back to the Ministry and they agreed that he would be at her apartment with Scorpius in just a couple of hours so that she'd have some time to spend with the little boy and they would be able to feed him before he went down for the night. That meant she'd be leaving work a bit early too. She didn't regret it for a moment.

She'd been working at her desk for about half an hour when a very harried looking Harry Potter burst into her office.

"Where have you been!" He demanded.

He strode all the way into the room and fell dramatically into one of the chairs in front of the desk. It was the same chair that Draco had occupied earlier and Hermione couldn't help but think what different pictures they made. The first man's cool elegance was a stark contrast to her best friend's open, playful- if currently frazzled- demeanor.

"Hello Harry, it's good to see you too," she responded sarcastically.

He ignored her. "Some witch, I didn't even recognize her, much less know her name," he began to explain frantically, "she definitely doesn't work in this department in any case, cornered me in the breakroom earlier. I refuse to even repeat what she said to me, what she offered to do," he visibly shuddered. "I told her I had to go because I was having lunch with you, and then I came here and you were gone! I had to lock myself in my office! You know I can't sit in the cafeteria alone!" He had a wild look in his eyes and his hair was even more unruly than usual.

She bit her lip to suppress her laughter. News of the finalization of his and Ginny's divorce actually hadn't leaked until Wednesday and in the two days since he'd been beating off witches with a figurative stick. The problem was that Harry was too nice, and most of them weren't getting the message that he wasn't interested. He'd taken to using Hermione like a human shield and she was waiting for the inevitable resurgence of the rumor that they were romantically involved. She would need to nip that in the bud. Or, maybe warn Draco? It was a thrilling and scary thought, it had been so long since there had been a wizard whose good opinion she worried about maintaining.

"I'm sorry Harry," she said, not quite able to contain her laughter now that she'd opened her mouth, "I had lunch with Draco."

"Well why didn't you-" he cut himself off. And it was like a switch flipped, his entire demeanor changed and he perked right up. "Draco?" A knowing grin spread across his face and she immediately regretted her easy admission. "You had lunch with Malfoy, who you are now apparently calling Draco," he was sitting so far forward in his chair that she was surprised he hadn't fallen off of it. "Well, well, well. Did I tell you so or did I tell you so?"

Oh, she definitely wasn't going to tell him she'd also be seeing Draco later, smugness should not be rewarded.

"You know, I was going to let you sit here and whine about all the scary witches out for your body. I was even going to commiserate a little, but now I've suddenly remembered something that urgently needs to be done, so I think you better go," she said primly.

He looked at her closely those green eyes penetrating and she knew that this was one of those moments where Harry really saw her. She expected him to barrage her with questions. Instead he suddenly stood.

"Okay, I'll leave you to your Malfoy induced high." He made and exaggerated face of disgust. "But I expect answers tomorrow," he said with mock seriousness, pointing at her imperiously. "Come early, for breakfast?" He asked in a softer tone.

"I'll see you then," she agreed with a smile.

He stopped at the door and turned to look at her over his shoulder. "I'm not nearly dont giving you a hard time about this but it's really good to see you so happy."

He was gone before she could think of anything to say. She got very little work done during the remainder of the day as she pondered what she must have looked like to Harry, and- though she wouldn't have admitted it upon pain of death- daydreaming about her lunch and the feeling of being enveloped in strong arms.

At five o'clock on the dot the source of her daydreams, with Scorpius perched on his hip, stepped out of her fireplace. She'd rushed home twenty minutes before and changed into something more casual, and then she made a brief plan for the evening's activities. She hoped Draco would be game for her suggestions.

She lived on the outskirts of London. She couldn't afford to live more centrally, though she longed to do so despite the fact that magical travel made transportation to work- and anywhere else, really- a moot point. But her neighborhood was still very urban and she wasn't quite sure that Draco was ready to go out in such a busy area, but she wanted to try.

"Scorpius!" She exclaimed, when they emerged from the swoosh of green flames. But she didn't reach for him, assuming he would be hesitant around her, considering that they'd only met once.

"I see how it is," Draco drawled.

"Hello to you too," she said softly, avoiding eye contact but going up on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek.

She took advantage of the proximity and ran a hand over Scorpius' head. She went to pull away only to discover that Draco had an arm hooked around her waist. She had tried, during the brief hours they were apart, to figure out how they'd suddenly become so familiar with each other, fallen into such easy intimacy, but she'd failed to reach a conclusion. She decided to just enjoy it- but not let it go to far.

And then,almost like deja vu, Scorpius reached for her. There was no hesitation this time, she put out her arms for him and Draco swiveled to hand him over. But he didn't remove his other arm from her waist.

"Hello sweetheart," she greeted the little boy, placing a kiss on his head and inhaling his sweet baby scent. "I'm glad you seem happy to see me, but I don't know how you could possibly remember me."

"He's my son, Granger, he knows a good thing when he sees it," Draco responded sardonically.

"I thought we were going with 'Hermione' now?" She looked up at him with one raised eyebrow.

He shrugged. "Old habits and all that."

She chuckled. "Alright, fair enough, Malfoy."

"Now that's just confusing seeing as there's two of us."

"It's safe to assume that if I say 'Malfoy,' I'm addressing you. 'Scorpius' is too lovely not to use."

To her surprise he just smiled smugly at her. "I know, as I told you, I chose it."

She smiled to herself and rolled her eyes at him. "Okay okay. Anyway, what I was thinking is that we could walk up the street and there's a shop where we can get a movie. Then we can stop by this place I know and pick up a pizza. Are you up for that?"

She saw the confusion on his face and knew he hadn't completely understood the question. But he just nodded, and she decided it was best not to say anything lest she offend him and set about transfiguring his robes for the second time that day. Granted, they were a different and thankfully more casual set than his earlier ones, otherwise she would have felt foolish in her jeans. When she was finished she considered a pram for Scorpius. She didn't have one but she was familiar enough with them that she was certain she could transfigure one from something she had lying around that would last for a few hours, but ultimately decided that with two of them it was unnecessary and might actually get in the way. The streets were sure to be busy at this time of day.

"You would probably enjoy driving," she commented when they exited her building onto the sidewalk and she looked out over traffic.

"Oh?" He questioned noncommittally.

She was still holding Scorpius which made it awkward to walk with his arm around her. So he took that arm and grabbed her free hand with his, intertwining their fingers. She ducked her head to hide her smile.

"Yes. I mean, I'm only guessing of course, but according to Harry it's the next best thing to flying. Not in traffic, like this, but out on an open road. And you would probably enjoy the luxury of a nice car," she added after a moment, smiling slightly as she imagined Draco salivating over the features of a car like an Aston Martin. "Aside from his racing broom, Harry's Porsche is his one indulgence."

"Porsche?"

"It's a very high end brand of car."

"I've only ever been inside of a car one time, and that was in France. Are they different there?"

"Well, they drive on the other side of the road."

"The other side of the road? Why?" He asked, brow furrowed.

She giggled. "I don't know. It's just one of those oddities I'm not even sure there's an answer to. Actually, most of the world uses the other side of the road- the right side- in this instance Britain is the oddity." He was quiet so she asked him a hesitant question. "You really haven't spent much time in the muggle world, have you?"

He shook his head. "Only in passing," he admitted reluctantly.

"I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable, I just thought you might enjoy helping me pick out a movie. My collection is rather limited." She turned to smile at him encouragingly.

"I wouldn't have agreed if I was uncomfortable," he said tersely, his tone of voice and his posture belied his words. And even though he was looking around curiously, he certainly didn't look comfortable. "There are really entire shops that just loan out movies?"

His effort to change the subject was not subtle, but she allowed it.

"Yes," she said simply, letting him lead the conversation, she didn't want to barrage him with information if he wasn't ready for it.

"So there are a lot?"

"Of movies? Yes, thousands. Hundreds of thousands if not millions have been made since the technology was invented. The shop will carry the newest and the most popular ones."

She again thought of Draco salivating over an Aston Martin and wondered if he'd enjoy James Bond. The technology would take some explaining, but she had it on good authority that there were few men who didn't enjoy those films. She even thought they were rather fun.

They ended up making short work of their errands. Draco was very amenable to her suggestion of movie choice, and though he did appear fairly fascinated by the the shop itself, they didn't dawdle. She'd already called ahead to the pizzeria and their order was ready when they arrived. After that they returned straight away to her flat.

She was the one who fed Scorpius his supper. She was happy that the baby was so accepting of her and wanted to remain in his good graces. Soon thereafter he fell asleep in her arms while Draco was finishing his own meal. She'd noticed that he ate quite a lot for somebody with such a lithe build. She'd only had one slice of pizza, still fairly full from their large, decadent lunch. He ate most of the rest of the pie.

"He's never done that before," Draco commented randomly during a lull in the conversation as he eyed the sleeping baby thoughtfully.

"Done what?" She asked warily, if he was about to express disapproval of her the way she treated his son she would be crushed.

"Reached out to somebody the way he did to you last week in the apothecary. He'll go to other people; let my mother or the nanny hold him. But he's never basically asked for somebody like that, except for me."

Hermione frowned. "He's not close to his nanny?" She was a little ashamed that she had no trouble imagining Scorpius being reticent around the stoic Malfoy matriarch, but somebody who cared for him during all of Draco's working hours? That seemed odd.

Draco smirked. "We've been through a few."

She barked out a laugh, her free hand flying to her face muffle it to avoid waking the baby. "Picky are you? I refuse to believe that this sweet boy didn't charm whomever you hired on sight, so it must be you," she clarified.

He shrugged. "Malfoys only have the best and the first three were lacking."

Were it not for the soft look on his face as he regarded his son, she would have teased him relentlessly. But as it was she just wondered how difficult it had been for Draco to leave his son in the care of another. Harry had nearly had a mental breakdown when Ginny had returned to work after James was born and had seriously considered giving up his own career. "Oh, well, I'm pretty used to children, maybe he just sensed that," she said lightly, not letting onto her thoughts..

He ate the last bit of crust absentmindedly, his own thoughts obviously elsewhere.

"I was relieved. I was starting to worry that since his mother has always been absent that he might have trouble connecting with women, or that he might even have trouble bonding with anybody aside from me. I kept us pretty isolated for the first few months of his life, even took a three month sabbatical from work. So, it was nice to see him open up to you so easily. I was also a little jealous," he confided sheepishly, though still with a smirk. "But if it had to be anybody, I'm glad it was you."

"I imagine it's difficult to share," she commiserated.

"It's odd," he conceded. "It also makes me wonder what it would be like to have a partner in this." He raised his eyes to hers as he said that, they were piercing and intense; she felt her breath catch in her chest.

She couldn't speak she just held the little boy in her arms a bit tighter and gazed at his peaceful face.

"He really is gorgeous, Draco," she said, certain that was a safe enough topic.

He chuckled. "I won't disagree with you there."

"I can see the resemblance between you two, obviously, but is this truly what you looked like as a baby?" She asked curiously.

He nodded. "You should see pictures, it's rather uncanny. Mother's even called him by the wrong name a few times. She's been rather nostalgic since he was born," he said with a slight smile as his eyes grazed Scorpius' form.

"Is she- do your parents spend a lot of time with him?" She asked, uncomfortable with the idea of the elder Malfoys, but oddly curious.

Draco looked at her knowingly, but answered the question anyway.

"They enjoy seeing him, but they're not exactly what you'd call hands on," he explained diplomatically.

"Oh?" She frowned.

"I was mostly raised by a governess. I know they care for him, just like I knew that they cared for me, but it's not like they are available for babysitting. That's one of the reasons I'm ready to move out of the Manor. When Astoria was living there it was nice to have my parents around, they were kind of a buffer. But now it just makes me feel like a grown man living with his parents, and if they aren't even going to be helpful there's just no reason for me to stay," he said with a slight shrug, as if he was brushing off the weight of his words.

She got the impression that he'd been unable to be so open with anybody else; he certainly wouldn't have been able to say these things to his parents.

"Understandable," she assured him

She'd already known he would be spending the next day, while she was at Albus' party, with an estate agent house hunting. She'd been glad to hear it, if they were going to be friends it would be easier if he wasn't living at the manor, given that she wasn't exactly comfortable visiting.

"Would you like to watch the movie now?" She asked in an attempt to move past the uncomfortable turn in the conversation.

"Sure," he agreed.

They got Scorpius settled in the same portable cot that he'd napped in the weekend before and then settled themselves on her sofa, also the same sofa where they'd watched 'The Lion King.' The difference this time was that they didn't sit on opposite ends and Draco wasn't shy about placing an arm around her shoulders as the previews appeared on the screen. She sighed happily and he chuckled.

She shrugged self-consciously when she realized what she'd done, and that he'd heard her. "You're comfortable."

"I'm not sure that comfortable is really the adjective I'm going for here Hermione."

She looked up at him slowly, feeling bashful. "I've told you more than once in the past week that you're handsome. But comfortable is a big compliment coming from me. It's always been difficult for me to open up to new people- but especially since the war. I either come on too strong or I hold back, the result is the same, I don't make friends easily. It's quite rare for me to feel comfortable- like I can be myself- with somebody so quickly." She bit her lip. What was it about him that inspired such honesty and trust in her?

He just blinked at her. "I take it back then," he spoke eventually as she heard the movie soundtrack begin in the background, "that's exactly the adjective I was going for."

She nodded and turned back to the screen.

He still had a lot of questions and he didn't wait until the movie was over to ask them, but she wasn't terribly bothered that he kept interrupting her viewing. Watching him learn was much more fascinating than whatever 007 was up to. They talked for awhile after it was over but she had to be up early to get over to Harry's and he had an eight month old who wouldn't allow him to sleep in either. So eventually, with obvious reluctance, he gathered up the baby, who thankfully stayed asleep, and after leaving a lingering kiss on her forehead they disappeared into the flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank you again for the fabulous response to this story. It was one of the first things I started writing when I started writing fan fiction, but I never got the courage to start posting it and it was unintentionally cast aside until I casually mentioned its existence to Weestarmeggie, who asked to read what I had so far and then (lovingly) demanded that I keep on with it and finally let it into the world. I love this version of these characters and it's been such a joy to work on them again, so it just makes it all that much more special that it's been well received. As always, thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hermione awoke the next morning with an actual smile on her face. The previous day had been so unexpectedly pleasant it had kept the nightmares that she still suffered from all too frequently at bay. But she was still nervous about the birthday party; Ron and Lavender would be there and that rarely led to a pleasant experience for her.

Also, things were a bit frosty between Harry and most of the Weasleys at the moment, which meant that things were also frosty between herself and most of the Weasleys, because she hadn't been shy about throwing her support firmly behind her best friend when he and Ginny had announced their intention to divorce; her relationship with the other woman had deteriorated so much over the years that it was pointless to try and remain neutral.

Nevertheless, she was looking forward to a girls' night with Hannah and Susan Bones that night, and then to seeing Draco and Scorpius the next day. And that made it easier to be cheerful and optimistic. She especially hoped Draco could find a house he liked quickly. Once she'd begun thinking about it, the idea of an innocent baby living in Malfoy Manor just gave her the creeps.

Almost as soon as she entered her kitchen to make tea there was a tapping at the window. Thinking it was a bit early for the Daily Prophet, she was surprised but pleased when she saw it was a delivery owl carrying yet another stunning bouquet of flowers. She took them and removed the note. Of course, the flowers were from Draco. The note was just a simple thing saying how much he had enjoyed her company the previous evening and was looking forward to seeing her the next day. But it was in his handwriting, making it just that much more thoughtful. Because even if he'd simply sent an elf to the florist, he had taken the time to write the note himself. She smiled to herself and carried the flowers back to her bedroom. The arrangement from earlier in the week was already decorating her living room. This unexpected gesture had put her in a good enough mood that she could manage to wait to have tea until she arrived at Harry's.

She dressed in jeans and a casual but- she hoped- flattering jumper. She knew that Molly wouldn't approve; she found all muggle clothing to be overly revealing, but she especially disapproved of the figure hugging denims that Hermione favored when she wasn't at work. Well, she was finished catering to another person's preconceptions, her lunch with Draco had been a powerful lesson in reminding her how good it felt to stand up for herself. There were some ways in which that woman was as old fashioned as even the staunchest of old-school purebloods. But the fact was that every child who would be in attendance- and most of the adults- had regular interaction with the muggle world, her attire would be nothing but normal to them, certainly not risqué. And she was done quibbling with Molly Weasley over things which were none of her concern.

Hermione pulled her hair back into a loose chignon in preparation for a day full of children with sticky hands that could easily get caught in her curls if she didn't take precautions. After that she put on the watch that she almost always wore. And, after a bit of thought, she added the diamond stud earrings that had been a gift from her parents when she'd gotten her- record breaking- N.E.W.T. scores. And then, on a whim, she took one of the roses from the arrangement Draco had sent and stuck it into her hair so that it adorned the side of the chignon.

She arrived at Grimmauld Place a little earlier than she'd planned, but she knew Harry and the boys would be awake. Again, she marched straight to the library and found the same book she'd come looking for on Tuesday. She was more than a little surprised that Harry had returned it to its rightful place. After retrieving it she made her way to the kitchen.

"Good morning boys!" She positively beamed as the door swung open to reveal Harry still in his pajamas with comically mussed hair, standing at the stove; James was at the table and Albus was in his highchair, their hair as messy as their father's.

"Morning Aunt Hermione!" James sang, his voice still sleep roughened.

"Somebody's in a good mood," Harry turned briefly to glance at her, and his eyes fell to the book in her hand, "more flowers?" He questioned.

"Yes." She knew she was grinning stupidly, but she couldn't help it.

Harry just shook his head knowingly. "Well, let's hear what he has to say this time," he made a sweeping gesture towards the table, indicating that she should sit, and turned back to the stove, "I'm listening," he said.

She flipped through the pages and couldn't help but appreciate the scent of an aged book, even as she was anxious for answers. "Okay, the arrangement has pink roses, lily of the valley, and violets. According to this, pink roses indicate grace, perfect happiness, and thankfulness." She flipped quickly to find the next one and nearly gave an uncharacteristic squeal when she did. "Lily of the valley means sweetness, humility, and return to happiness." She bit her lip as she considered if she wanted to say the next bit out loud, but she needed Harry's advice. "It can also be used to say that 'you've made my life complete.'"

Harry turned around to stare at her- eyes wide, mouth ajar- when she said that and she hurried to find the final flower.

"Purple violets show watchfulness, faithfulness, and also say that 'I'll always be true.'" She closed the book and sat back to look at Harry who was still gaping at her. Her heart was fluttering like a hummingbird's wings in her chest. "What?" She asked, though she knew.

"Good Godric, Mione, the bloke's got it bad!"

"I don't know that he necessarily means it romantically, he's made it clear that he could really use a friend," she protested half-heartedly.

Harry snorted. "When was the last time a friend sent you flowers?" He parroted her words from earlier in the week.

She sighed. "I just don't see how he can be serious. I mean, it's one thing to have a change in attitude about blood status, it's another to date a muggle born," she pushed thoughts of the tender way he'd held her in the restaurant and then later in her flat, out of her head. "And what about his parents?" She again reminded him of the most obvious obstacle.

"I take it you haven't talked about any of that?"

She sighed. They'd talked about many things over the course of the past week (had it really only been a week?) including several of a very personal nature. But looking back on it, there were also several issues that they were very obviously skirting. The war for one, his parents, and then the whole subject of what exactly was going on between them. It was as if they'd reached a detente that they were both afraid to break. However, she had to acknowledge that if he kept making these grand gestures suggesting he wanted more, that they would have to talk. She needed to know if their relationship could survive a frank discussion about sensitive issues before her heart got too involved.

"You need to," Harry insisted.

"I know," she conceded, "that's what I was just thinking."

"For what it's worth, while I certainly don't claim to be an expert on the subject, I've been around Malfoy long enough and I've seen how he behaves- in the Wizengamot especially- to know that he's a meticulous man. He's careful, and usually rather reserved; I don't think he would be doing all this if he didn't mean it. If for no other reason than you're a powerful woman, he would be stupid to toy with you, and he isn't stupid. That said, if he is messing with you or if he has anything less than honorable intentions, I'll kill him," he pointed the spatula he was holding in her direction for emphasis.

Hermione huffed out a laugh. She would have scolded him or reminded him that she could certainly take care of herself, but she knew it would be a waste of breath. Then there was the fact that his defensiveness made her feel loved. She was again reminded of the way Draco had stood up for her and admitted to herself that, perhaps, she could allow others that privilege. She had so many people who loved her, maybe it was foolish to try and fight all of her own battles.

"Okay," she agreed.

He looked at her in obvious shock but quickly recovered. "Whatever's going on with you, I think it's great," he admitted, holding her gaze quite determinedly. "Whether it's Malfoy or something else. You're so smart, so capable, but I haven't seen you look this confident...ever."

They were quiet for a few minutes while Harry finished cooking; then she helped him plate up the food and serve the boys, before they sat down to eat.

"Where did the two of you go to lunch yesterday that you weren't seen?" He asked curiously between bites of eggs, rightly assuming that if the two of them had been spotted out together that it would have made the Prophet.

"I took him to that French place by Mum and Dad's that I like so much."

Harry dropped his fork. "Draco Malfoy ate in a muggle restaurant," he deadpanned, "and the Statute of Secrecy remains intact?" He questioned sarcastically.

She laughed freely, as if she hadn't been astounded by the same thing just the day before. "He did very well. He actually let me transfigure his robes without complaining and it turns out he knows all about muggle wine, he picked our bottle, and then-" she cut herself off.

"And then what?" He asked.

She really should have known better than to try and keep things from Harry.

"He and Scorpius came over last night. We walked to the video shop in my neighborhood, picked out a movie, and then stopped to get a pizza. I could tell he was a bit overwhelmed, but he never complained. I actually think he had fun," she admitted begrudgingly. Not because she was ashamed, but a gloating Harry was an annoying Harry.

However, he didn't react as she expected, he just stared at her. "I'm going to go back to my original statement and say that he's got it bad."

She snorted.

"Seriously Hermione, all that time in the muggle world? That had to be seriously outside of his comfort zone. He did that for you," he emphasized, somehow managing to simultaneously look uncomfortable but also to beam at her with happiness. "I have no idea what I'm doing, advocating for Malfoy. I must love you a lot." He looked at her, his expression morphing into the picture of comic disbelief.

She kissed his cheek and sighed. Because it was becoming increasingly difficult to deny how much she wanted Harry's assertions to be true.

They ate the last of their meals in contemplative silence. As they cleaned up after breakfast Harry turned to Hermione, his face creased with worry. "Do you think I did the right thing, hosting the birthday party here? Maybe I should have just let Molly have her way and done it at the Burrow."

She had wondered when his nerves were going to emerge and was frankly surprised it had taken this long. She'd been waiting for him to ask her that question since he'd confided that he wanted to have the party in his own home and not turn it over to the Weasley matriarch.

"I think Albus is your son and that you should do what you think is best. Too many people just give Molly her way. We both know that she means well, but she raised her children already, James and Albus are yours. I also think that tensions are high right now. This is already awkward, but I think you'd be completely uncomfortable at the Burrow at the moment. If you're uncomfortable we both know the boys will be able to sense it and be uncomfortable too. As far as I'm concerned the only thing that matters is that they have fun."

She could only imagine how difficult this was for Harry. Tensions between herself and Molly Weasley had been high for years. Truthfully, she'd never been enveloped into the family fold as completely as Harry had been, so she was used to it. But until he declared his intention to divorce her daughter, Molly had truly treated Harry as a seventh son. She didn't believe in divorce at all and couldn't understand how Harry and Ginny would even consider it.

She loved Harry, but in the end blood won out and she took her daughter's side. The fact that Harry had filed for- and was granted- primary custody of the boys was just another strike against him. Given that Harry had always been the boys' primary caregiver while Ginny, with her professional quidditch career, spent much of the year travelling, Hermione thought it made perfect sense that he retain custody. However Molly, who'd stayed home to raise seven children, couldn't understand that it might not be best for her grandsons to live with their mother.

Hermione was fairly sure that Ginny only filed for custody at her mother's urging. She and Ginny had their issues but Hermione would freely admit that the younger woman was a good mother and she knew that her boys were in good hands with Harry while she was away. But few people were able to stand strong against the tornado that was Molly Weasley with a cause. It was a testament to just how much Harry loved his children that he was willing to go to battle against the only mother he'd ever really known for them.

Frankly, she thought that Harry throwing this party on his own terms was as important for the purpose of making a statement as it was for anything else. She had high hopes for Harry: that he would fall in love again and get remarried. He deserved all the good things the world had to offer, but she didn't think the chances of a new woman finding a place in his life were very high if he was under the thumb of his ex-mother-in-law.

Harry nodded absentmindedly at her statement.

"I mean even Ginny thought it was best to hold the party here," she reiterated what he'd told her several weeks before.

Ginny was in the middle of a few weeks of intense post-season quidditch training, and she was especially dedicated given that she was still trying to come back from the time she'd taken off during her pregnancy and subsequent maternity leave with Albus. She was in no state to host the party herself, and Hermione could only imagine that she wanted to avoid the Burrow. From what Hermione had witnessed, as much as Molly had nagged Harry about the divorce, she'd been worse with her own daughter.

His smile was brittle. "Ha!" He scoffed. "The first thing we've agreed to in a long time."

"I thought you two were getting along better?" She asked gently

"We are," he exhaled. "We are. If anything I'm certain now that the divorce was the right thing to do. We can at least talk to each other without it dissolving into an argument."

"That's good," she said quietly.

Harry's divorce, in many ways, had been a relief, but it had broken his heart, and so it had broken hers as well. In the end they were all broken. This post-war generation. So many had gotten married so young, eager to latch onto anything good in the aftermath of the darkness. And now divorces were at an all time high, even though Draco's situation remained an anomaly among purebloods.

"She calls every night," Harry interrupted her thoughts, "talks to the boys, but we've been talking some too. It makes me remember how we used to be. It makes me miss her."

"Oh Harry. Of course you do," she took his hands in hers, hoping to lend some comfort. "It might be easier if you didn't, but it would also be kind of terrible."

"What do you mean?"

"You miss her because you loved her, I'm sure part of you always will. If you didn't it would mean that she never meant that much to you, and isn't that worse?" She explained, thinking of Draco, a loveless marriage sounded terrible. "And I'm sad for you that it's over, but I'm happy that you shared that with her. That you had that time together, most of which was happy, and that you made those beautiful boys with her."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I definitely wouldn't change that."

They stood there in silence, the only sound in the room was that of those precious children babbling in the background, for several long minutes.

"I just hope things go well," he eventually confessed.

"I'm sure they will, everybody will behave, for the sake of the kids if nothing else. Ginny is taking the boys for the rest of the weekend?" She clarified, uncertain if plans had changed.

"Yeah, they're pretty excited, at least James is. I don't think Albus understands, though he perks up everytime I say something about Mummy. I just hope it doesn't confuse them, going back to the house for the night when they've been settling in so well here."

Ginny had asked for and been given the house that they'd lived in their entire married lives in the divorce settlement. Hermione got the impression that Harry had been glad to give it up, it was more Ginny's dream home than his.

"They'll have fun with Ginny and then they'll be thrilled to come home to you on Monday," she reassured him with a small smile. She had no hesitation in making that assurance; Harry's children, rightly, adored him.

They finished up the dishes in silence. She turned to leave the kitchen in order to get the rest of the house in order for guests like she knew Harry prefered, but was stopped by the sound of his voice.

"Mione?" He called pitifully.

She turned back to look at him, immediately concerned. He was leaning over the sink and he had his arms braced against it, he almost looked like he was in pain. When he turned his head and met her eyes she felt like her heart was breaking.

"What is it?" She asked breathlessly.

"Is this how you felt when you and Ron broke up? Because if so, then I'm sorry, I wasn't there for you in the way that I should have been."

She sighed. "I wasn't married to Ron. I didn't have children with him. What he did hurt me, but we both made some huge mistakes. And I don't think it can compare to trying to separate a shared life."

"Molly was," he stopped and took a deep breath, "Molly was cruel to you. So was Ron, but that goes without saying. I should have stood up for you," he insisted.

Ron and Hermione's breakup had been the definition of messy. His infidelity had been the final nail in the coffin, but trouble had been brewing since the beginning. Looking back on it, Hermione had to admit that they'd never had any business entering into a romantic relationship in the first place, and probably wouldn't have if they'd had a normal adolescence. They simply weren't suited.

Just weeks into their relationship Ron was already considering marriage and even asked permission from Hermione's parents for her hand; it did not go over well when her parents expressed their concern about the speed at which their relationship was moving. It was even worse that she'd agreed with them. She was forced to admit to her boyfriend that she had no intention of getting married in the near future, and nothing was really the same after that. Not with their romance, and unfortunately, not with their friendship either.

The first time they almost broke up was only weeks after that when Hermione had declared that she was returning to Hogwarts to complete her education and would not be joining Ron and Harry in auror training even after she finished school. Ron had felt abandoned and Hermione had been unable to understand how he didn't understand her position- she'd made it abundantly clear from the time they were eleven that her education was paramount. Furthermore, she had never expressed any interest in being an auror. As far as she was concerned the conclusion of the war was the end of her dark-wizard-hunting days. Ron had been adamant that she was selfishly breaking up a perfect team.

It continued on in that vein for almost three years until she caught him in bed in his flat- the fact that she wouldn't move in with him had been another point of contention- with Lavender Brown. Their breakup was destined to be difficult enough- given that they shared a best friend who was also married to Ron's sister- without Molly inserting herself into the situation. While he was clearly in the wrong in cheating on her, even back then she could admit that she hadn't been invested in the relationship the way she should have been. Still, she never expected Molly to hold her responsible.

However, the older woman made it clear that she thought Hermione's dedication to her career, and her unwillingness to commit to Ron fully through marriage had essentially driven him into the arms of another. According to Molly, Hermione had nobody to blame but herself, and Ron had been all but justified in his actions. It had been a crushing blow to her already bruised heart.

"That wasn't your responsibility Harry, I can take care of myself. You had your own relationship to worry about," she shook herself out of her memories and tried to comfort him. She had been hurt by a lot of people over that situation, but she'd never considered him to be one of them.

Harry just looked at her carefully and then held out his arms. She walked into them without hesitation. Even after fifteen years of friendship he rarely initiated hugs (one day she was going to hunt the Dursleys down and curse them, she really was) and she was eager to assure him of her affection.

It was still a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the love in the world to Weestarmeggie for beta reading, I truly think she's been spending more time helping me with my stories lately than working on her own. You are awesome and I love you, babe! The rest of you are also awesome and I'm so happy you seem to be enjoying this! Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Interlude- Draco

In Wiltshire, Draco also woke up with a smile on his face on Saturday morning. He liked to think that he was a smart man, even if he'd made some major mistakes in his life, at least he'd learned from them. This burgeoning thing with Hermione was proof of that.

The woman had sat tucked contentedly into his side, for hours the day before. First, talking to him openly, then allowing him to see her vulnerability in front of those awful women. And then later, eagerly explaining the movie to him. Her unguarded, happy expression had been so refreshing - everything about her was refreshing. He tried to remember the last time he'd seen Astoria enjoy anything, or his mother, for that matter. Pure blooded women were taught to be mysterious and refined, and overt displays of emotion did not constitute either.

By contrast, Hermione was unfiltered. He knew that she was certainly capable of maintaining a poker face. Potter sat in his ancestral seat on the Wizengamot, but anybody with any political acumen could see that she constituted the real brain and force behind him. And she never would have been able to be successful in politics if she couldn't bluff or hide her true thoughts. He was lucky enough to have gotten to witness her with her friends, and she was with him as she was with them: an open book.

He got an unexpected amount of pleasure at the idea that she chose to be real with him. She was not Astoria. She cared nothing for who he was or what his name, title, or money could offer her. In fact, she seemed to like him despite all those things, and Merlin knew she'd suffered at his family's hands. That she had agreed to be spend time with him at all- had actually invited him into her home not once, but twice- was rather breathtaking.

And he couldn't believe that it had only been a week since they'd run into her in the Apothecary- or rather, since she'd come to his rescue. So much had happened since then. But his life had changed in just a moment while inside that shop, and it was difficult to wrap one's brain around that kind of sudden, monumental change. Only Scorpius' birth had affected him more profoundly than her abrupt reintroduction into his life.

He had known he'd wanted things to change in his life since he'd first held Scorpius in his arms and realized that the world he inhabited was nowhere near good enough for his precious son. But he'd had no idea how to go about making things change other than to separate himself from Astoria- and he'd only done that for his own sanity, not as part of some master plan.

Hermione was an epiphany. The answer to all his questions rolled up in one stunning little package, and just when he'd needed her the most. He'd felt like an impotent fool- completely unable to ease his child's suffering over something as routine as teething- and then there she was offering help as effortlessly as breathing. For some reason he hadn't felt threatened or condescended to, or even particularly wary of her when she'd appeared inside of the shop, calling his name.

But it was when she'd taken Scorpius into her arms that he'd actually had to fight to school his expression. For eight months it had been just himself and his son; the two of them in their own world with only an occasional visitor, but in that moment he felt that world expand to include another. He hadn't been shopping for a replacement mother for Scorpius, or anything foolish like that, but when he'd seen the way she looked at his baby he couldn't help but wonder if she might want the role. If she might grow to want him too. He'd never been so gobsmacked, such outrageously bold ideas were so unlike him. But he'd watched her fall in love with his son in the blink of an eye as she cradled him that first time, and in that short time he was pretty sure he fell in love too.

From that moment on he'd been on a mission, for Scorpius, but also for himself: they were going to keep her. He'd give her the world if that's what it took. He'd make their world a place she couldn't bear to leave. Every action he'd taken in the past week was with that goal in mind.

It made him consider the idea that maybe he'd been a little bit in love with her for a long time and he'd just needed to see her with his child to realize it. Or, not love, exactly, but something that could have easily grown into it, had he been free to fall. But prejudice had blinded him to the possibility for a long time.

It had probably been a form of self preservation. Though he cringed now, to think about how he'd treated her when they were younger. However, if he'd openly admired her as a teenager he would have been unable to hide it from his father, and Lucius would have skinned him alive. Figuratively speaking, of course, the man needed his heir. Still, it would not have been pleasant. But worse, if his Aunt Bellatrix or the Dark Lord had discovered that secret, the flaying would have been literal.

No, he'd looked at her only to find fault during their Hogwarts days. But he could admit now that what he'd felt had been admiration. He had hated her because she wasn't the vile creature he'd been told she should be, hated that she'd failed to meet his expectations. He'd never hated her. It wasn't an excuse, it was wrong, but it was what it was. And she seemed willing to forgive him.

He was in awe.

And he was trying very hard to make his intentions clear, but not to come on too strongly. He'd noticed in the short amount of time they'd spent together that she had a skittish quality about her which, frankly, pissed him off. This beautiful woman should be fully confident in her own desirability and he blamed that indiscreet cretin Weasley completely, especially now that he knew how he'd treated her.

He had seen Weasley and his wife at plenty of events. Brown- now Weasley- was pretty, but in a way he found to be garish and that was just begging to be noticed. It was such a contrast to Hermione's effortless, dignified beauty. She didn't need to be all made up for him to want her. And he had every intention of convincing her of that fact, but he wouldn't have the opportunity if he scared her off before he got the chance to make sure she knew it. She was a gorgeous wild thing, basically the opposite of every woman he'd ever met and he didn't want to startle her so much that he chased her away.

Surprisingly, he felt some sort of compulsion to be honest with her, and had been uncharacteristically upfront about everything they'd talked about thus far. He'd discussed the details of his divorce with her, for Merlin's sake! And he could tell it was throwing her, even as it pleased her. Because he was quite infamously a Slytherin, and so he couldn't blame her for being suspicious and insecure about his behavior. He'd have been more shocked if she wasn't suspicious at all. Which meant he'd have to be even more uncharacteristically open with her, and tell her how he felt and what he was up to.

He heard his son cry out via the monitoring charms that had been placed around his cot. Not an unhappy sound, just wanting some attention, to let the world know he was awake. It only made Draco smile wider. He climbed out of bed cheerfully, though he'd never really been a morning person before Scorpius, and had just done what he needed to in order to be on time for school, and later on in life, work. But these days he was usually anxious to get up and see his son.

He made his way to the nursery, pausing to observe the baby who, rather hilariously, had his face pressed between the slats of the cot to get a better view of his father. He reached out with one hand. "Bahbahbahbah," he cried. It was simply another call for attention, the little boy was just staring at him, curiously and patiently. Draco couldn't imagine how he and Astoria had produced such a happy, easy child. Neither of them fit the description, to be sure.

"Morning, Scorp," he said, approaching the cot and laying one hand over his son's pale head. It could nearly encapsulate his boy's entire skull and he felt, as he had since his birth, blown away by this tiny human's vulnerability and the weight of his responsibility to him. "You like Hermione right?"

Scorpius immediately jerked his head upward and grinned. "Bah!" He squealed, and reached out his arms to be picked up.

That was good enough for Draco and he pulled him up into his arms. "Let's go find a house then, alright?" Scorpius headbutted him in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little interlude written to celebrate this fic surpassing 1,000 followers on FFN.net. It was something I did when AUM reached that milestone and I wanted to keep up the tradition. I'm no less appreciative of you lovely Ao3 people and just thank you guys for being so, so wonderful. I hope you enjoy this little peek into what's happening in Draco's head. Thanks to Weestarmeggie for beta reading especially when she's been so busy. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A couple of hours after Hermione left Harry in his kitchen following their talk, they had collectively gotten the boys dressed and ready for the day when Andromeda Tonks and Teddy Lupin arrived to help prepare for the party. Harry had gathered some people who wouldn't feel caught in the middle between him and the Weasley family when he asked them to help him out with the party, and Andromeda and Hermione's parents were the most obvious candidates. Kingsley didn't accompany Andromeda because the two of them were still pretending they weren't in a relationship. Hermione had been rolling her eyes over their attitude for years. But she suddenly felt sympathetic to their situation in a way she never had before. Things weren't always black and white. Disclosing a relationship wasn't always that easy.

So, Hermione kept her comments to herself when Andromeda stayed with the kids while Harry and Hermione left to escort her parents to Grimmauld Place via side-along apparition. They lived within fairly easy driving distance but used magical transportation when possible as traffic and parking made taking a car rather miserable.

When the four of them arrived back at Harry's they made their way to the kitchen where Andromeda was doing prep work for the food that would be served at the party. Hermione had felt trepidation about the look on her mother's face from the moment she set eyes on her. Her fears were confirmed the second her mother opened her mouth once she was inside the heart of Grimmauld Place.

"So," Helen Granger began when they were all gathered in the kitchen, "do you have something you'd like to tell us, Hermione?" She asked with exaggerated cheer.

Hermione suddenly felt a strong foreboding and she automatically looked at Harry, who just shrugged his shoulders. Nothing else had changed in her life, but she couldn't see how her parents could possibly know about the blond- no, the blonds- who were creating such a welcome but unexpected upheaval in her world.

"I don't think so, Mum. Why do you ask?" She replied carefully, innocently.

"Well, we were at the club last night and Courtney was there. She mentioned that she saw you having lunch at Le Dauphin yesterday and that you were canoodling with a boy she described to be a- what did she call him again, Richard?"

"A pretentious prick," Richard Granger responded immediately.

They both looked at Hermione expectantly. She sighed, feeling truly aggrieved. She'd somehow forgotten about her parents' stupid country club and how they ate there almost every Friday night with the Bronsons. She wasn't surprised Courtney had tagged along to essentially tattle on her. She could see Harry shaking with silent laughter out of the corner of her eye at that description of Draco. Andromeda appeared mildly curious. Hermione wanted to groan out loud, she was quite close to the older witch, considering she was Andromeda's grandson's godmother, but Draco was Andromeda's nephew, for Merlin's sake, could this get more awkward?

"Okay, first of all Mother, I am 27 years old, he is not a boy. Second, there is no way she used the word 'canoodling.' Who says that? Third, did she bother to mention that this man is so gorgeous that she couldn't keep her eyes off of him, and I'm quite certain she wouldn't have cared how arrogant he was if he'd been giving her the kind of attention he was giving me? And finally, isn't it just convenient that she happened to come to the club the same day she ran into me?" She spat.

Both Richard and Helen looked taken aback by the ferocity of their daughter's response.

"We were just teasing you love," Helen said gently. "We know to take what Courtney says with a grain of salt when it comes to you. But there is a man?"

Hermione plopped down at the kitchen table and buried her face in her hands.

"Merlin, this is so embarrassing," she bemoaned, her words muffled by her hands. "Yes, there is a man. Or, at least, I had lunch with a man yesterday. I don't know if there is a man in the sense that you're suggesting."

"What do you mean?" Her mother prodded.

"I'm not sure if we're dating or not, we haven't talked about it," she admitted.

"But you were," there was a dramatic pause, "canoodling?" She could hear the humor in her mother's voice.

"No! Seriously, who says that? But we weren't, I mean, we were sitting close and he had his arm around me and he was, um, playing with my hair, but it's not like we were snogging in the middle of the restaurant!" She said very quickly, stumbling through the words, her voice abnormally high by the time she finished.

She squinted her eyes shut for a few moments, knowing how telling her reaction would be to her parents, and probably to Harry and Andromeda as well. She was really just coming to terms with it herself. Sure enough, when she opened her eyes it was to see her parents looking at each other knowingly and she had the childish urge to stomp her feet.

"I didn't think you were, dear. So, this man that you were sitting close to in a romantic French bistro. You say he's gorgeous?" Helen continued to press.

"Unbelievably so," she blurted out.

What was the matter with her? She could practically feel the amusement of the people in the room ratcheting up several notches.

"Ugh!" Groaned Harry in disgust, "I can't believe you think that! He looks way too much like his father!"

"Yeah well," she snorted, "his father may be a terrible human being, but he's a good looking wizard- awful hairstyles aside."

When her brain caught up with her mouth she removed her hands from her face, sat up straight and looked at Harry in horror. His expression matched hers.

"Oh Godric, I can't believe I just thought that, much less said it out loud. Can we forget it ever happened?"

"Already done," he responded, eyes still wide with disbelief.

"You knew about this, Harry?" Helen asked curiously, eyes drifting between Hermione and her best friend.

He turned to her and his expression turned to one of mischievous glee. Hermione was reminded of his late godfather and had a nearly irresistible urge to hide her head in her hands again.

"Oh yes, I even had dinner with them last Saturday. He's had her all atwitter for a week!" He told her eagerly.

"I am not atwitter!" She protested, she could feel her cheeks heating.

"Riiiight," he said sarcastically, "so you didn't practically have a nervous breakdown right there," he pointed to a spot across the kitchen, "when he sent you flowers on Tuesday?"

She cringed and he turned to Andromeda.

"Is it possible that a pureblood would use flowers to send a message to a woman he was interested in?"

She would have shrieked in indignation at Harry's big mouth if she hadn't been so curious about Andromeda's answer.

"In the more traditional families it would not only be possible, but likely," Andromeda responded.

"Traditional families? A family like, oh, I don't know… yours?"

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, thinking he'd now gone too far.

"What? You thought they weren't going to ask who he was?" He pointed out sensibly.

"We're talking about Draco?" Andromeda asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes," she admitted quietly.

"May I ask the contents of the bouquet?" She asked with carefully detached curiosity.

Merlin, but Slytherins were hard to read. It made it all the more confusing that Draco had been so transparent with her. She wasn't sure if she could trust it, trust him and his motives.

"Purple irises and white calla lilies," she answered hesitantly.

Andromeda actually looked surprised by this revelation. "That's quite an expression of admiration," she said, with what sounded like approval.

Harry shot Hermione a look of triumph. "Tell her about the ones he sent this morning," he urged.

"He sent another, in under a week?" Andromeda asked, and now she sounded downright disbelieving.

Hermione just nodded in response.

"Well?" the other woman prompted.

Hermione hesitated and realized that she was terrified that Andromeda was about to throw a bucket of cold water on her hopes. "Pink roses, lily of the valley, and purple violets," she said in a small voice.

There was a long pause, Hermione physically braced herself and avoided the older witch's eyes. Andromeda reached out and placed a hand over one of Hermione's, she was smiling gently, and her eyes drifted to the flower in the younger witch's hair.

"Hermione, he may not have spoken the words out loud, but in his social circle that is a clear declaration of intent, he's serious about you."

"Are you sure?" She asked desperately, "maybe he thought I wouldn't understand because I'm muggle born and would just think they were pretty. I mean, what about his parents? There's no way they would approve."

Andromeda was shaking her head even while Hermione was still talking. "He wouldn't have taken that risk. And honestly, I'm not sure it would have occurred to him that there was a chance you wouldn't understand, given how these courtship rituals would have been drilled into his head. As for his parents, well, you're right about Lucius, but Draco would know that he was doing this despite his father's opinion and has obviously decided to proceed anyway. Narcissa might actually learn to accept it."

"Really?" One could forgive her for being dubious, but if anybody would know the truth, it would probably be Andromeda.

A few years before, Narcissa Malfoy had reached out to her only living sister and they had been slowly rebuilding their relationship. But Hermione knew that accepting a sister who had married a muggle born was entirely different from accepting the idea of your son being in a relationship with one, it was much more of a stretch. It meant possible half-blood grandchildren, the first half-blood Malfoys ever.

"Draco's happiness is her first priority. If she saw that you made him happy I think it's possible that she could grow to… live with the fact that you're not a pureblood. It helps that-" she cut herself off, but Hermione could already guess what she was going to say.

"It helps that he already has a pureblood heir," she provided derisively.

Andromeda merely looked at her apologetically.

"No matter that the child's mother wants nothing to do with him, as long as she comes from the right kind of family and the bloodline is secure!" She raved sarcastically.

She winced at the bitter sound of her own voice as she finished her little diatribe. It had been a long time since she'd gotten so worked up over the subject of blood prejudice, but the more she talked about Draco the more she realized that things were going really well with him, even if it had only been a week, and she should be allowed to be excited about it. Instead, she was worrying about the same stupid bigotry she'd been fighting since she found out she was a witch. It was exhausting.

"Woah, woah, woah," her father cut in, "I'm getting more than a little concerned here. We're talking about a boy who not only bullied you, but actually fought in a war against you, correct? You admit that his father is a terrible person. And he's already done something to make Courtney think that he's an arrogant jerk. Now you're telling me he has a child? That's a lot of baggage to go into a relationship with."

Hermione felt her temper flare and then snap, she spun around on the bench to face her father completely and pointed an accusing finger in his direction.

"First of all, Scorpius is not baggage. He is a sweet, beautiful, perfect baby; it would be my privilege if Draco allows me to help raise him. Second, the past is the past, we can't change it but he was a child. Hell, I was a child. It would be hypocritical of me to refuse to forgive him when I literally fought a war for a peaceful tolerant world. If you had raised me to be a bigoted bully then I would have been, that's what happened to him. But he learned from his mistakes and I, for one, think that's extremely admirable. And finally, the reason Courtney has such a low opinion of him is because he defended me when she was, as usual, looking down her nose at me. And yes, he was a snob about it, but he stood up for me, and do you know what?" She paused theatrically. "It felt really, really good."

As soon as she stopped talking, or more appropriately, yelling, and looked at her father's stunned face she knew she'd been too harsh and felt immediate remorse.

"Okay," said Harry, cutting through the uncomfortable silence, "I guess he's not the only one who has it bad."

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep, calming breath."I'm sorry Dad," she said quietly.

Her father took a deep breath. "No, no I'm glad to see you seem to have thought this through, at least. And I'm glad this boy stood up for you. I'm still concerned, but I'll reserve judgement," he said with a small, conciliatory smile, while leaning down to give her a hug.

"Man," she corrected with a smirk, once they'd separated, "your little girl has grown up, deal with it," she poked at him playfully.

He bent over again and kissed her on the forehead. "Ok," he said, taking another deep breath, "I know you could do it with magic, but is there some heavy lifting I could do to take my mind off of my little girl gushing over some boy?" He asked Harry.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

"We can start setting up out back," Harry answered.

They left the kitchen, taking the boys into the garden with them. Helen turned and looked at her daughter, grinning. Hermione wondered absently if she was going to start jumping up and down like an excited child.

"Tell me everything," she demanded and the three women talked until guests began to arrive.

* * *

 The party turned out to be as awkward as Hermione had feared it would be. Thank Merlin for the children. And George Weasley, though he was basically a child himself, so perhaps it was the same thing. But he kept everybody distracted and even laughing with his antics.

Hermione and George had gotten quite close after the war. By the time she'd brought her parents back from Australia she had accepted the fact that she needed a therapist. There was no such thing in the wizarding world, but when she told her parents about what she'd been through, and they realized that she was also having regular nightmares and occasional waking flashbacks, they suggested finding a professional that she could talk to. It was tricky, but after a couple of months of research they found the sibling of a muggle born who was a psychiatrist. None of the Weasleys, not even Arthur, would consider the idea of therapy- though she thought it would do all of them good- it was just too alien to their world. They thought it was muggle nonsense. If magic couldn't help them, nothing could. Harry was always reticent to open himself up to a new person, and the idea of talking to a stranger about the horrors of his past absolutely mortified him, and so she had no more luck convincing him to give it a try, despite his muggle upbringing.

So, she attended her sessions and quietly made progress, meanwhile she watched as George slowly fell apart over the course of the next year, unable to cope with the loss of the person who had been the other half of himself. He and Fred had loved life more than any two people she'd ever met, and so it was especially heartbreaking to see George so lifeless; Fred might have been gone, but she simply couldn't stand by and watch when she had something that she truly believed could help his twin. She thought Fred would have approved of the scheme she hatched. He would have done anything for his brother. Which is how she justified tricking George into coming to one of her sessions, they'd pulled worse pranks on her, after all.

She just let him observe with no pressure to participate. Though he had been furious at first, he had stayed, and then he'd asked if he could come along again. After a couple more sessions he'd made an appointment for himself. And then he'd come back to life.

He was the only wizard with whom she could really talk about the war because he had learned, through their shared psychiatrist, the value of talking things out. As a result they formed an invaluable bond. He credited her with saving his life and wouldn't hear a word spoken against her. He was almost as protective of her as Harry was, and when it came to his family he was even more so, because he had no qualms about standing up to them which was much more difficult for Harry.

So, when Ron decided to take advantage of his own nephew's birthday party to twist the knife that was his history with Hermione in a bit further, George was there for her.

"We have an announcement to make!" Ron yelled after they'd all gathered around to sing to Albus.

The group quieted and turned to look at him. He wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and looked at her adoringly. Hermione might have been biased, but she thought it was a little over the top, like they were putting on a show.

"As it turns out, this branch of the Weasley family is growing another twig, who will arrive in about six months. We're having another baby!"

He kissed Lavender passionately and this time Hermione was sure it was for show. Not to mention that metaphor: branch, twig- what a ridiculous thing to say! That didn't keep her chest from burning, or from having to blink rapidly to fight back her tears. Suddenly, a hand was clamped around her upper arm and somebody was issuing directions into her ear.

"Do not let them see you flinch," George ordered, "that little piece of theatre was designed to hurt you and we both know it, don't give them the satisfaction."

She nodded rapidly and stood stoically as everybody issued their congratulations while George remained steady and silent at her side. It was bad enough that Ron had cheated on her, that he'd gotten Lavender pregnant the first time when they hadn't even been trying, but she thought the way he was rubbing her face in it all by the way he'd just announced the coming arrival was nigh near unforgivable.

The entire Weasley family got together at least once a week. He easily could have chosen a time when she wasn't present to make the announcement, but instead he'd decided to publicly remind her of all that he had that she might never be able to obtain. She'd trusted him and he was torturing her.

In the aftermath of the war she'd found out that, due to the injuries she suffered, she might never be able to conceive or carry a child to term. All that the healers had been able to tell her was that they wouldn't know until she tried, though their doubt about her eventual success had been obvious. There was scarring on her uterus, fallopian tubes, and ovaries; the reproductive organs were a fragile system and had been heavily damaged as a result of Bellatrix Lestrange's curse.

But few people survived that level of exposure to the curse and so the healers could only guess as to how her body would respond in the long term. And that was all on top of the damage that had already been inflicted on her body by the slashing curse that had hit her during the battle in the Department of Mysteries.

The healers suggested that she try having children as soon as possible, believing the damage would worsen with age as the scar tissue thickened. Ron had taken it as a personal affront when she wouldn't marry him and try for children immediately. But back then they hadn't finished their educations, didn't have careers, and despite their fame, they had been far from financially independent.

And then there was the fact that their world had still been deep in the recovery period from the war. Hermione hadn't been ready to commit her life to Ron, much less bring another person into the world with him. It was very high on the list of sins she knew he believed that she had committed against him, but she was more and more surprised by how much he was willing to punish her for them. Especially considering that she thought it was now quite obvious that, had they married, they would have made each other miserable and that, in the end, she'd done them both a favor by putting him off, inadvertent though it had been.

She was finally able to slip away to the library without being obvious and George tracked her down, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and sat with her in silent support.

"My brother is a git," he eventually said.

She chuckled. "It's not like that's anything new," she reminded him quietly.

"No, but that was worse than Percy at his prattiest," he sounded disgusted.

"It's not your fault," she soothed.

He took a deep breath. "I'm still sorry," he said solemnly.

She shrugged. "Thank you for talking me down."

He snorted and she felt him shrug in return. "You had it under control, I just wanted to remind you."

She turned in the crook of his arm, wrapped her own arms around his waist, and squeezed. It was the best thanks she felt capable of giving him at the moment. "It's good to have you in my corner," she admitted, a little guiltily for being glad that he was taking her side against his own brother.

"Muggle expression?" He asked with a crooked grin.

"Haha, yeah," she grinned. Even after all this time she sometimes forgot to temper her speech to her audience, "it means that you have my back, that you're on my team. It has to do with boxing."

He nodded thoughtfully. They sat in silence for a long time.

"You'll be a good mum, when the time comes," he finally told her.

"I appreciate the sentiment, George, but I have to accept that it may never happen for me."

"No," he disagreed, shaking his head vehemently, "the war took enough from us, it doesn't get this too," he said in a tone that brokered no argument.

Still, she tried to tell him that it didn't work like that, that life didn't dole out punishments and rewards in a predictable manner. But then she thought about a towheaded baby who could use a mother and about the way his father had wondered- almost wistfully, the night before- about what it would be like to have a partner to parent with, and about what she'd said earlier to her father. How privileged she would feel to help raise Scorpius. She was falling for the little boy as surely as she was falling for Draco. Maybe Scorpius was her shot. She was probably getting way ahead of herself but she already felt, not just protective, but almost possessive of him. She really needed to talk to Draco.

* * *

She had dinner with Hannah and Susan and then they went out for drinks. She had fun, but she knew that they could tell she was distracted. She was just happy they didn't push the issue, she was well aware that she could trust them to keep her secrets, but she just didn't have the emotional fortitude to explain herself. So, after a nice, but slightly tense evening, she returned home to find Harry stretched out on her sofa watching the telly.

"You and Neville finished up early," she commented.

"Are you really surprised? Neville and I aren't exactly partiers," he flashed her a smile.

"I suppose not," she chuckled. "What are you doing here?"

His face softened. "I thought maybe you could use the company."

She wondered to herself when Harry had become so sensitive. His perceptiveness still sometimes gave her emotional whiplash, he had been such a clueless teenager.

"I could," she conceded, she plopped down on the couch at his feet; when he scooted back to make room, she lay down alongside him, and rested her head on his chest. "Thank you for being here," she whispered.

"Always," he swore gruffly.

Hermione squeezed her eyes closed forcefully in an attempt to shield herself from the emotional avalanche. She knew what that single word meant to him. What he was offering her with it. She could never ask for a better friend. She also knew he would not appreciate her verbal thanks.

They just lay there in companionable silence, Hermione blocked out the sounds from the television and just concentrated on the reassuring beat of Harry's heart. They fell asleep at some point and Hermione woke in the middle of the night with a crick in her neck. She shook Harry awake, shuffled him into the guest room, and retired to her own bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hermione, Hermione!"

Somebody was calling her name and shaking her, and she just wanted whoever it was to go away, but they were persistent. She batted one hand in the direction of the voice, but it didn't help, it continued to call her name. Finally accepting that the person wasn't going to leave her to sleep in peace, she blinked, and glared at the source of the annoyance. Harry was standing over her looking rather amused.

"What's going on?" She wondered aloud.

"I was in your kitchen trying to scrounge up some breakfast- you need to do your shopping, by the way- and I heard the floo sound. I went to answer it to let the person know that I was going to let you have a bit of a lie-in and it was Malfoy," he suddenly grew more serious, "he couldn't disconnect the call fast enough. I think he jumped to conclusions, seeing me here so early, dressed like this," he gestured to the boxers and undershirt he was wearing. "You should probably go call him back."

"Damn it," she cursed softly.

She threw on a robe and pulled her hair back as she ran to the fireplace. She connected the floo and requested that it return the last call. After a few moments Draco answered, kneeling in front of his own floo, and she could see Scorpius playing in the background.

"Granger," he greeted coolly.

So, she thought, it was going to be like that. She blew out a breath to cool her own temper.

"Why did you disconnect the call before Harry could come get me?" She asked innocently. Though she was sure she already knew the answer to that question, she was going to make him admit it.

His face was impassive, but his eyes flashed with what she thought was disbelief, and more than a little anger.

"I didn't want to interrupt," he said, his voice having gone from cool to frigid.

She felt a frisson of irritation, but she slapped it down brutally. Because she couldn't pretend that if she'd called him this morning and found a woman in her underwear- no matter who it was- that she wouldn't have been upset as well.

"Let me come through," she surprised herself by saying.

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"Let. Me. Come. Through." She enunciated each word forcefully.

"Why?"

"Because I want to talk to you and I don't want to do it on my knees with my head in the fire," she rolled her eyes.

"Fine," he said sharply, "I'll adjust my wards and let you know when it's clear."

A few minutes later, after performing a breath-freshening charm, but not stalling any further for vanity's sake, she was stepping into a well appointed sitting room. The decor was opulent, which was no surprise, but she thought it was rather fussy and didn't fit Draco. However, her attention was quickly pulled from the furnishings. The wizard in question was standing in front of her, looming really, and looking at her menacingly.

It seemed the Draco she'd gone to Hogwarts with had finally made a reappearance. She would have recognized that sneer anywhere. But he hadn't intimidated her then; did he really think he could do it now? She huffed in annoyance. And yet, as she really took in the sight of him before her, she couldn't help the smirk that started to overtake her face.

She'd never seen him anything less than immaculately put together, even last week in the apothecary when he'd been so frazzled. But now he stood before her in black silk pajama pants and a dark grey shirt that clung to his chest. His hair was sleep ruffled and he had a day's worth of stubble. It was adorable, and sexy, and she couldn't help but think that he'd apparently been so anxious to talk to her when he woke up that he'd not even brushed his hair.

No wonder he was so put out with her. If she'd been entertaining another man, he'd feel absolutely humiliated after being so forthright with her.

And she knew that with each moment that she just stood there staring that she was severely testing the limits of his pride and, with that, his temper. So, as much as she would have enjoyed just standing there looking at him, she pulled herself together.

"I know how that looked," she began.

"You know how what looked, Granger?" He snapped.

She gestured back towards the floo. "Harry standing in my flat in his underwear at… what time is it anyway?"

"Eight," he said, jaw clenched.

"Right." She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "But I assure you that it was all perfectly innocent. Something upsetting happened yesterday and he thought that I might not want to be alone last night. He just kept me company. He slept in the guest room." She paused, licking her lips as she considered how to explain her relationship with her best friend. "As much as I love Harry, I love him like a brother. He feels the same way. There never has been, nor will there ever be anything romantic between us. He feels at home in my flat, he was looking for the makings of breakfast, and I know the underwear thing is weird, but we lived in a tent together for nearly a year, we're comfortable together. That doesn't make it sexual," she made a sound of disgust and shook herself. "Believe me, it's not."

He still looked rather dubious.

Well, actions spoke louder than words; so, she gathered her Gryffindor courage, closed the space between them, hooked her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his. She'd intended only to make a point, and was completely unprepared for the passion she was met with. There was simply no pulling away.

As first kisses went, it was amazing. She was usually rather nervous and things were at least slightly awkward, but the intensity of their chemistry seemed to override that, even though he'd been so angry with her only moments before.

Actually, considering the fierceness with which he kissed her back, it may have partially been because he'd been so angry with her. When he began to pepper her jawline with kisses she automatically tilted her head back to give him better access. It was only when she felt his hands on the bare skin of her lower back, having apparently snuck under her shirt, that she was jolted back to reality.

"Draco," she gasped.

"Hmmm," he murmured not even removing his lips from the the soft skin below her ear- she absentmindedly noted that she'd need to check for marks later.

"Draco, we have to stop," she said a little more firmly.

That got his attention. He pulled away just far enough so that she could see his expression and how ridiculous he thought that statement to be. His lips were swollen, his hair even more ruffled than it had been when she arrived, and his pale complexion was slightly flushed; it was enough for her to almost forget her objection.

"Why?" He asked.

"Scorpius is in the room," she said when her brain finally re-engaged.

"So? He's eight months old, he doesn't have any idea what's going on, and I wasn't planning on taking this so far that he would see anything inappropriate anyway."

He went back to his work on her neck and again she tried to grasp onto a coherent thought.

"Also," she scrambled, "you're tall and it's beginning to make my neck sore, having to crane it like this." She blushed and looked away, embarrassed by the absurd thing she'd just said- if he hadn't realized it before, he now knew how completely he'd flustered her. She'd hoped to maintain some dignity.

He just chuckled and before she knew what was happening he'd swung her into his arms, bridal style, and was carrying her across the room.

"Draco!" She screeched, "put me down!"

He shook his head and when they reached a sofa he sank gracefully onto it with her sprawled across his lap.

"Better?" He asked, leaning in to kiss her again.

"Yes," she answered contentedly as he traced her lips with his tongue. She remembered herself and pulled way abruptly. "I mean no. We need to talk."

"Right now?" He said, sounding like a petulant child.

"Yes." She tried very hard to stand firm even as she longed to lean in and kiss him again.

"About what?" He brushed his nose against hers.

She allowed herself to rest her forehead against his. "About what's going on between us."

"I thought I had made my intentions pretty clear," he groused.

She sighed. "I'm sorry," she stroked his chest, so comfortable in his arms but knowing they needed to have this conversation, "but I'm a Gryffindor and I need the words." She began to play with the hem of his shirt. "I know that's kind of unfair to ask of you, so I'll go first." She took a deep breath, but couldn't look him in the eyes. "I like you," she huffed out a laugh, knowing it was an understatement, "a lot, more than I was willing to admit until yesterday, and that's because this scares me." She took another breath and he massaged the base of her spine soothingly, she melted further into his embrace. "There are a couple of reasons for that: The first is that I already feel very… attached to you, and we've only even been talking for a week. I don't know what that means, and I'm not very good at not knowing things.

"Hermione Granger? Not good at something? No?!" He joked, even as he continued to hold her like she was something precious and treasured.

She was so happy for the reprieve, for the understanding and she chuckled and pressed her forehead more firmly against his. "The second is that because of who we are a lot of people are going to have a problem with the idea of us in a relationship. Now, I've gotten pretty good at ignoring people's opinions unless it's somebody that I care about, but I want to make sure you've thought this through and can deal with the consequences. Andromeda said that the flowers meant that you were serious, but I just need to make sure," she finished, sounding a little desperate to her own ears.

"My aunt knows about this?" He asked, though he didn't seem upset, merely curious.

Hermione nodded. "Courtney saw my parents on Friday night and told them all about our little encounter." She rolled her eyes. "They asked me about it when they got to Harry's yesterday, Andromeda was there at the time."

Draco pulled back to look at her, he was frowning, his eyes troubled. "Well, she's right, it would have been an unthinkable breach in etiquette for me to send you those arrangements if I wasn't serious. Furthermore, I wouldn't toy with you like that," he said, sounding slightly hurt.

She shrugged. "That's just one difference in our upbringings. In the muggle world flowers are just flowers. They are pretty or they aren't, the sender isn't held to the meanings. In fact, I'm sure that most muggles aren't aware that flower arrangements can even carry meaning."

He seemed to consider this. "But you understand now?" He clarified.

She nodded.

"That also means that I never would have sent them, or done any of the things I've done this week, actually, unless I'd given this situation serious thought. Remember, I have a son to consider in all of this too. I'm already quite attached to you as well. So, at least we're on the same page. And I know that a lot of people aren't going to like this, but Hermione, " he gave her waist a little squeeze to encourage her to look him in the eye. "You're considered a hero. Have you really considered what it will be like to be seen in public with me? Astoria was called a Death Eater whore on more than one occasion, and it'll be worse for you. Can you handle that?" He challenged. "I won't drag you into this unless you've really thought about it."

She took a deep breath and reconsidered the things she couldn't help but mull over during the past couple of nights when her brain had wandered to 'what if.' When she'd forced herself to think about whether she was willing to put herself, and almost everything she had, on the line for this 'maybe.' Her heart had out voiced her logic at every turn; it was an unprecedented, disconcerting series of revelations and yet, even that hadn't dissuaded her.

And so she gathered thoughts and prepared to be as honest with him as he'd apparently been with her.

"I know. I know many people will consider my decision to be with you a betrayal. But most of the people close to me already know, and they support me. That's what matters. I'm used to name calling and shunning. And, I may be considered a hero but that hasn't stopped the whispers. I still get called a mudblood. People still question my abilities, they just do it more quietly than they used to. And Draco- this is important- because there will be places, sections of society, a society that you're very much a part of where I will never be welcome. Can you handle that?" She challenged right back.

She was shocked when he didn't hesitate to answer her.

"I was a pariah after the war. This can't be harder than that was. And this, I think, will be worth it," he looked at her and she could only describe the quirk of his lips and expression in his eyes to be adoring.

She allowed herself a small smile and cuddled against his shoulder. If he was looking at her like that then maybe there really was hope for them.

"What about your parents?" She asked quietly, unable to face him as she spoke.

He sighed. "I love my parents, but I cannot continue to allow their opinions to control my decisions, doing so has caused me a lot of pain. I married Astoria simply because they wished me to take a proper wife. I won't make that same mistake again. I'm prepared to stand up to them about you. And no, they won't like it, but they're not really in any position to make a fuss. Their position in society is too precarious. If they publicly shun me for seeing you they'll never recover, and while I don't relish in that idea, I will not shield them anymore, not at the expense of my own happiness, and of Scorpius'."

She sighed and stroked the hair at the nape of his neck as she held him to her. "You're a wonderful father."

He laughed. "That's the best compliment I've ever been given.'

"It's well earned." She glanced at the happy baby on the floor, the baby who so easily could have been left in the care of another. There was a long pause and Hermione could practically feel Draco absorbing her praise.

"I'm not going to lie," he eventually began speaking again. "I wasn't planning on telling them anytime soon, I want us to be solid before they have the opportunity to start shaking things up."

She suddenly felt a small hand on her leg and looked down to see Scorpius grinning toothily at them.

"Well, hello, darling boy, did I come over and ignore you? I'm sorry, that was terribly rude of me," she cooed.

She reached out to run a hand through his hair and watched in amazement as he placed both hands on the top of the sofa cushion, gripped it, and pulled himself into a standing position. Then, once he was upright, butted his head against her extended hand, demanding her attention.

"Look at you!" She exclaimed. "When did you learn to do that? You weren't doing that the other night!" She turned to his father. "Draco, when did he start-" she stopped talking abruptly when she saw the expression on Draco's face.

"Was that the first time?" She whispered reverently.

He nodded vigorously, staring at his son in amazement. She scrambled off of his lap and he reached down and picked Scorpius up, plopping him between them on the couch.

"Well done mate," he ruffled his hair affectionately, "showing off for Hermione, eh?"

The baby reached out and slapped a hand against each of their thighs excitedly, laughing and kicking his feet. Hermione's heart swelled with joy that she'd been present for a milestone such as this. She could only hope it was the first of many she'd witness. She wanted to scoop him up and smother him with kisses, but she didn't want to hog him. This was a big moment for Draco too.

"Well I'm very impressed," she settled for tickling his stomach when Draco remained silent and seemingly frozen in place. "You're such a clever boy, you know exactly what you just did, don't you? Showing us your new trick. Clever, clever boy, and at only eight months!" She gushed, smiling at him, and he grinned back.

Besotted as she was by the child, she was convinced that he understood exactly what she was saying. She looked up and grinned at Draco but he was just staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Suddenly he leaned over and kissed her. It was brief but intense, and she could feel the emotions rolling off of him. When he finished he simply rested his forehead against hers, the baby wriggling happily between them.

"I've always been alone," he confessed huskily. "When he does something new, there's never been anybody to share it with."

Her heart went out to him and she began to think about how lonely he must have been since the end of his Hogwarts days, when he'd gone from the heralded prince of the dungeons to a reviled Death Eater. As he described it his own parents were cold and distant, his wife had been uninterested and unaffectionate. She knew he had a myriad of employees and associates but she was beginning to think he had few, if any, actual friends. How isolating it must be not to have a confidant.

She didn't know what she'd do without Harry, George, and many others. But then she had to wonder if that was something he'd ever had in his life. If even at Hogwarts there had been anyone who was interested in him for himself and not for his family name, his money, his good looks, even his impressive brain- he'd always appeared to have followers rather than friends. Now he had his wonderful son, but that wasn't the same. It was amazing the good man she saw in him ever had a chance to come to the surface. She leaned forward and gently cradled the back of his head in one hand.

"I'll be here, if you'll let me," she said gruffly. And she knew that she'd laid herself bare with that confession, that her Gryffindor nature had shown through. One look in her eyes and he'd know how deeply she already was in with them.

He regarded her closely for a moment and she willed herself not to look away, she refused to feel ashamed. And so she saw his eyes clear, his expression brighten with such hope that she felt tears spring to her eyes.

"So, we're doing this then?" He clarified.

She didn't need to hesitate, she'd decided days ago- even if she hadn't known it- that he was worth it. She just nodded, unable to suppress a grin. "I'm in if you are," she promised.

"I'm in" he confirmed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Scorpius started squirming to get down so she helped him off the sofa before looking back to Draco. She gathered her courage.

"I need to tell you something though," she swallowed thickly.

Her expression must have been bleak because he immediately closed the gap between them and put an arm around her.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

As much as she appreciated his attempt to comfort her, what she needed at the moment was space. She practically leapt off the couch, and when she turned back to look at him he appeared upset, but was obviously trying to hide it.

"I'm sorry, but I need to get this out and it's just too difficult to say when you're being so sweet."

He started to smirk. "I know I can be distracting, Granger," he said, ruffling his hair.

She rolled her eyes, but appreciated his attempt at humor and began to pace. It was only when she heard Draco chuckle quietly that she was pulled out of her own thoughts and looked around to see that Scorpius was crawling along in her wake. When he saw her looking at him he he plopped back onto his bottom and giggled at her. He thought this was a game.

"You're going to be the death of me," she told him. He clapped his hands and she wondered if it would be terribly emotionally manipulative if she was holding him when she told Draco what she needed to tell him. She scooped him up regardless and bounced him on her hip.

"Remember when I told you that something upsetting happened yesterday?"

Draco nodded.

"Well, in the middle of the party, in front of everybody, Ron announced that he and Lavender are having another baby."

He looked away, frowning. "He really is an insensitive ass, isn't he?" His jaw was clenched and he was obviously trying to suppress his anger.

"Unbelievably so. But it's actually worse than you think," she swallowed nervously again and clutched Scorpius to her as a means of fortifying herself. "The reason it was insensitive is not because he cheated on me with Lavender and now they have a family together and were bragging about it in front of me. It's much more cruel than that. The thing is that I quite possibly won't be able to have children and Ron knows it."

He whipped his head back around to face her looking aghast. She just nodded and continued her explanation.

"We all had health checks after the war and they discovered extensive scarring on my reproductive organs. The healers don't know if I'll be able to conceive a baby much less carry one to term. They believe the chances will get slimmer the more time passes, and it's already been eight years since the diagnosis. Ron wanted to get married and try for a baby immediately, but I knew we weren't ready. When he was in one of his nastier moods he would taunt me, imply that I wasn't a whole woman. He's still rubbing my face in it, it seems," she sighed and pushed that thought away. Ron's insensitivity wasn't really relevant to this conversation, the story was just a conduit to tell Draco about her health issues. "Anyway, if we're doing this I thought you deserved to know from the start that there is a pretty good chance I won't be able to give you more children, if we get to that point."

There was a long pause and she couldn't bear to look at him. She'd told so few people about this and most of them had been completely supportive. But Ron was the only one whom she had been dating when she told him, and he had made her feel like he was doing her a favor by sticking with her. In retrospect, it had been utterly humiliating.

She didn't want to go through that again, nor did she want to lose Draco. But she knew that fertility was highly important to purebloods. The magical community being so small, it was important to have a child to keep the society alive. But Draco did already have Scorpius, and she could only hope that, perhaps, it wouldn't matter to him.

"It's because of what Aunt Bella did to you, isn't it?" He said suddenly, breaking the tense silence.

She nearly winced before steeling herself. "It's a result of the cruciatus damage, yes, and also complications from a curse I was hit with in the Department of Mysteries," she answered in a business-like fashion, determined to tell him the whole truth despite how awkward it could make things between them, given his family's involvement in both of those events.

He sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees and rubbing his face vigorously with both hands. "Please tell me it wasn't-"

She cut him off before he could finish formulating the question. "It was Dolohov," she assured him.

He let out a sigh of relief and looked up, he appeared absolutely wrecked. "It's not really better though, that it wasn't my father. Merlin, I'm sorry Hermione, so fucking sorry," his voice was breathy and agonized.

She shook her head vigorously, choking back her tears. "I won't lie to you, you did a lot of things wrong, but you're not responsible for this," she took a deep breath, "I yelled at my dad over you," she blurted. They just blinked at each other, each trying to make sense of that.

"Oh?" he said eventually.

She blew out a breath. "My dad and I don't ever fight but, he just- he knows who you are and when he pointed out how much baggage we have between us I got angry. When he implied that Scorpius was part of that baggage, I basically saw red and attacked. My point is, that I'm invested in this, enough to fight my dad over it. I've thought about this, including our past, and I'll tell you what I told him: it's over, we can't change it, but we were children, and more importantly you've changed. I don't know if I can express how much I admire you for that."

There were several beats of silence and he held out both hands for her, she took them and he pulled her back onto the couch, tucking her securely against his side.

"I saw you," he said- it was apparently his turn to make a random observation.

She looked at him questioningly.

"I saw you for the first time, really saw you, last week in the apothecary."

She frowned, trying to make sense of the statement. "What do you mean?"

"My hatred for you at Hogwarts was real. For years I believed that it was because of your blood status. Now I know that it was because you weren't the inferior being you were supposed to be. Almost from the moment we met I started questioning my ideas about blood, I just didn't realize it at the time. The fact that you were making me subconsciously question my most fundamental beliefs made me despise you." He paused and smiled to himself, his mind obviously far away, it was a bitter look. "Oh and it was so easy to hate you, you were so frustratingly good at magic, and so very annoying," he shot her a sly, teasing smile.

She rolled her eyes. "I know I could be a little overly enthusiastic," she admitted.

He chuckled, his face relaxed. "But I was always drawn to you, I couldn't help but pay attention to you."

"Negative attention," she pointed out, but she smirked playfully at him to show that she wasn't upset.

He rolled his eyes. "No, you're right, it was negative attention. Merlin, I'll never forget that comment you made about me buying my way onto the quidditch team. That was the first time I ever used that word, if you can believe it."

"I do have a hard time believing it," she said, recalling with perfect clarity how that insult, 'filthy mudblood' had rolled off his tongue.

"Well it was, my mother would have scourgified my mouth. Not that she necessarily would have disagreed with the sentiment but such language, not befitting of a Malfoy," he wagged a finger at her playfully, "of course, ironically, I learned that word from my father," he snorted derisively.

There were a few beats of uncomfortable silence.

"It was the worst insult I could think of but it didn't even seem to phase you. It never phased you."

She shrugged. "It meant something to you, and to Ron because you grew up knowing that it was a bad word. I didn't. I hated what it meant, of course, once it was explained to me. But as insults went I thought it was rather uncreative. I mean, it's not like there's dirt actually running through my veins."

He just shook his head. "I'm still sorry for every time I used it, for all the terrible things I said and did and thought about you," his voice was low and grave, he drew her against him even more firmly, Scorpius squirm but just situated himself again on her lap, as if he understood that they needed his soothing presence.

"You don't need to keep apologizing. I said, and did, and thought some pretty terrible things about you too. You may have been prejudiced against my blood status but I was prejudiced against your house and I judged you for your father's actions. Neither of us is blameless."

He rubbed the pad of his thumb against her cheek tenderly and his lips blossomed into a smile."I hardly ever got to you, except for that time you hit me, I could never rile you up. It drove me crazy, it was so easy to get under Potter and Weasley's skin but not you. Yet I couldn't help but keep trying," he paused thoughtfully, "I guess you know what they say about boys picking on girls they like," he teased.

That broke the dam, and she started laughing.

"You will never convince me that you had a crush on me at Hogwarts," she choked out between giggles clutching Scorpius, who was imitating her.

"You're right, I didn't, but I absolutely would have if you had been a pureblood, maybe even a halfblood."

"How gracious of you," she spat sarcastically, and then cringed, "wow, I didn't mean that."

He just shook his head. "No, you did. And I deserve it," he cupped the base of her neck, looking her straight in the eye. "I might not have been able to admit it, but I couldn't stay away from you, couldn't help noticing you, couldn't help confronting you to try and get you to notice me. You were unbelievable, so brilliant, so brave. I watched you at Hogwarts and I followed your career after that. Now I realize that I simply couldn't help myself, but I didn't really get it until I saw you last Saturday."

"And what happened then?" The words came tumbling out of her mouth, she just had to know.

"You looked at my son like he was the most precious thing in the world. I waited for months for his own mother to look at him like that, and it only took you seconds. You were kind to us, despite my past, and then he reached for you and I just saw this woman who had always been off limits to me, but I couldn't remember why, because she was good and beautiful and she seemed to adore my son from the moment she laid eyes on him, when so many people sneered at him in the streets. And you, who truly had a right to hate me, and to shy away from him because of me, you didn't."

"He's perfect, he deserves nothing but the best," she assured him quickly, without needing to think.

He nodded, not breaking eye contact. "And I want to give him the best," he looked at her meaningfully, and her heart felt like it skipped a beat, "I finally understood that's exactly what you are and decided right then and there to do something about it."

"And what's that?" She asked anxiously.

"Relentlessly pursue you until you agree to be mine," he growled into her ear, "Malfoys always have the best."

She shivered, completely ruining the scolding she was preparing to give him for implying that she was some kind of possession, he chuckled.

"So you don't care, about the kid thing?" She asked instead.

He sighed heavily and she braced herself.

"Of course I care. I hate that you suffered, that you're still suffering. It just doesn't change anything. And-" he hesitated.

"What?"

"I have almost unlimited resources. If you want a baby I'll take you to every healer in the world, do anything to make it happen," he vowed.

She shrugged, a little unnerved by the fierceness of his statement, but also wonderfully overwhelmed by the sentiment and by his acceptance.

"My parents think muggle reproductive treatments might help if I have trouble getting pregnant. But we're getting a little ahead of ourselves, aren't we?"

"Maybe," he conceded

She took a deep breath and glanced at Scorpius. She felt the need to reciprocate the good faith he was showing her.

"I'd love him like he was my own," she promised. "If we stay together and it turns out we can't have another baby I won't feel deprived, I just wanted you to know that."

He glanced between them, his eyes warming. "I think I did know that," he smiled at her and then abruptly changed the subject. "Have breakfast with us? I'll tell you why I flooed so early."

"Alright," she agreed immediately, having no reason to return to her flat and glad that he'd so easily accepted her confession.

"Effie!" He called out, and suddenly there was a house elf standing before them in a neat tea towel tied in a toga-like fashion, beaming. "Effie, I'd like you to meet somebody. This is Hermione Granger. Hermione this is my elf, Effie, she takes excellent care of me and Scorpius."

One look at his face and Hermione realized that he had some idea about her history with elves and was pleading with her not to upset the little creature standing in front of her. He needn't have worried.

"Hello Effie, it's very nice to meet you, I had been wondering how these two got on so well," she said kindly.

Effie was preening under the praise and Draco shot her a grateful smile.

"Hermione is going to be around, a lot, I hope. Maybe not here at the Manor, but once we move," he informed the elf.

Hermione heard her own breath hitch. How had she forgotten she was in Malfoy Manor? She'd barely even considered it when she'd hopped in the floo.

"Draco," she whispered, "your parents aren't going to come in here, are they?" She asked urgently.

"No, Mother rarely comes to my wing, and Father even less, certainly neither of them would arrive before breakfast. And Effie would alert me anyway," he smiled fondly at the elf and then looked back to Hermione, "I'm sorry, I didn't think, are you uncomfortable being here?"

"No, I'm fine," she answered, realizing that she meant it. While she wasn't prepared to wander the house or anything like that, she felt secure with Draco.

He nodded in acceptance.

"Is there anything in particular you'd like for breakfast?" He asked politely.

"Whatever you usually have is fine," she answered dismissively.

He looked at her carefully and then just nodded at Effie who immediately popped away. Draco rose from the couch and extended his hand to her. He held his arms arms out for Scorpius and then led her through a set of double doors to a small, but formal looking dining room.

"You don't approve," Draco asked, sounding amused, and she realized she was giving the room's decor considerable scrutiny.

"It's not that, I mean it's all very nice. It just doesn't look like you, I suppose," she said, trying to put her finger on why it didn't feel like Draco belonged here in what was, obviously, his home.

"Well, Astoria did the decorating, this is all much more representative of her tastes than mine."

"That makes sense then," she took a seat in the chair he pulled out for her, he really did have impeccable manners.

He sat next to her, at the head of the table, once he'd placed Scorpius in a high chair at his other side. She suppressed an amused smirk at the sight of the high chair. It matched the rest of the dining set, which she believed was made of mahogany. It had to have been specially made and more expensive than such a contraption had any right to be. It was a reminder, just as his behavior in the restaurant on Friday had been, that they were Malfoys. The thought made her only slightly uncomfortable.

The table was already set and almost as soon as they were seated Effie began popping in with various dishes full of food. When she was finally done there was far more on the table than two people and a baby could possibly eat.

"This is what you normally have for breakfast," she stated dubiously, quirking one eyebrow.

He just shrugged. "It's more than usual, but Effie is trying to figure out what you like, she wants to impress you."

"It's really not necessary."

"It makes her happy," he responded firmly.

She sighed and nodded, knowing he was right. She'd conceded years ago that house elves loved to serve and that it was cruel to force freedom upon them, that doing so was actually the equivalent of a human being disowned from their family, if not worse. So, instead of trying to give every elf in Britain clothes, she joined the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and began campaigning for legislation that made house elf abuse illegal.

The passage of that law had been her crowning achievement in that department and had earned her a promotion to Assistant Director of the D.M.L.E. when that position had opened up two years ago. That didn't automatically make her comfortable with the idea of being waited on though, she had almost gotten used to Kreacher before he died, but it had been several years since she'd had any regular exposure to the doting services of an elf.

"I think I've found a house," Draco informed her after they began eating.

"Really?" She smiled at him.

"Yes," he nodded, "that's why I called, I have another appointment to see it in a couple of hours and I'd like you to come with me."

"I'd be happy to, but may I ask why? I mean I'm sure you're perfectly capable of picking out a house that fits you and Scorpius. You know your needs better than I do."

He looked at her searchingly."You can be rather dense you know, Granger."

She rolled her eyes. "Have you noticed you still call me 'Granger' when you're being sarcastic or insulting?"

"Habit, I suppose," he shrugged, seemingly unbothered. "Don't you want to know how you're being dense?"

"Sure, Malfoy," she said with a heavy emphasis on his last name, "enlighten me."

"You heard what I said to Effie. I'm hoping you'll be spending a lot of time at this house, I want you to like it too. I want it to fit us, all three of us."

"Oh," it was more of a gasp than a word, "okay then, I'd be glad to come along. Do you still want to go on our picnic afterwards?"

"Of course, that's why I made the appointment for the morning, so we'd still be able to go this afternoon, like we planned."

"Okay good," she smiled at him, "tell me about this house."

"No."

"No?" She questioned, "why ever not?"

"Because I don't want to color your opinions, I want to know what you think when we get there," he said in a tone that brokered no argument and tucked back into his breakfast.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to her own breakfast, allowing him his secrets, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Weestarmeggie for beta reading, she knows this story nearly as well as I do and I'm infinitely grateful for her patience and enthusiasm. And to you all for reading and for the love this story has gotten. I continue to post inspiration for the story on Pinterest if you're interested. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A couple of hours later, when the two Malfoys arrived at her flat she went to greet them both with a kiss, but stopped short and blinked rapidly at the sight of the man standing in front of her. His appearance was unlike anything she'd ever seen from him before: it was a sight. He was dressed- very flatteringly- like a muggle. He, however, was undeterred and swooped forward, pulling her towards him with the arm not holding Scorpius and crashed his lips against hers, delving into her mouth with his tongue passionately. She got caught up in the kiss for a few seconds before pushing him away, but he didn't release his hold on her.

"Draco!" She scolded, "Scorpius is right there!"

"Oh yes, he looks so upset," he said sarcastically, and nodded toward the baby who was simply peering at them curiously, "anyway, if you're going to stand there with your mouth open I'm going to put something in it," he leered at her.

She smacked him on the chest. "You're vile! You're also wearing muggle clothes, it took me by surprise. Where did you get them?" She asked, fingering the buttons of his trench coat.

It was Burberry, she shouldn't have expected anything less, but how had he known to go to Burberry to get a coat?

"I tracked down a muggleborn who works for me and I sent her and my assistant out to buy some things. She knew which shops to go to and what kinds of things I needed, and my assistant knows what I like. This is okay, isn't it?"

He'd sent his employees out to buy clothes. Of course he had. They lived in different worlds.

She stared at him dumbly as she realized that she really wasn't concerned by that stark truth. She shook herself and grinned at him, then began unbuttoning the coat suggestively, pleased when his eyes darkened in response. But the joke was on her when she caught sight of the jeans he had on underneath. She'd already known he had a great body, but there was something about the way that he filled out those jeans that actually made her mouth water.

"I take it you approve," his voice was amused, and she tore her eyes away from his lower body, her skin flushing with embarrassment.

He pulled her closer to him.

"Don't be embarrassed," he whispered huskily and ran a hand down her spine, "I'm very glad you like what you see, I like what I see as well," his hand came to rest on her lower back, its position evocative but not quite inappropriate.

"We should go," she said, surprised by the breathless quality of her voice.

He smirked but didn't comment, just nodded, gave her the address, and preceded her into the floo. In a matter of moments she arrived in an almost empty office, presumably because it was Sunday. She, Draco, Scorpius, and a woman who was looking at them with a forced smile on her face were the only occupants. The woman, who Hermione assumed was the estate agent, was trying to appear professional but her wide eyes and the way that she was glancing back and forth between them betrayed her shock.

"Mrs. Rawlings," Draco began formally, "it's lovely to see you again. This is my son Scorpius, and this is-"

"Hermione Granger!" The woman blurted out.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "That's correct. Miss Granger is a friend, I wanted the opinion of somebody I trust. But I expect your discretion in this matter," he explained, voice cool.

Hermione didn't fail to notice the stunned look that flashed across the woman's face when Draco described her as a friend.

"Of course, I apologize, I was simply surprised. It's such a pleasure to meet you Miss Granger," she stuck out her hand for Hermione to take.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Rawlings," she said as she shook her hand.

"Well, I've had a temporary floo connection setup, here's the address in case you've forgotten," she handed Draco a slip of parchment, "I'll meet you there?"

Draco nodded and she stepped into the flames.

For the second time that morning Hermione found herself shocked and blinking stupidly at him. "Temporary?" She questioned, "Draco, are we going to look at a muggle house?"

"Yes," he answered rather defensively.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?" She cringed at the blunt question but he took it in stride.

"I have many layers, love," he murmured, pressing a kiss against her forehead, "I'm sure you have a thousand questions, but do you think they can wait until you've at least seen the place?"

His unwillingness to discuss the house over breakfast was making more and more sense, this obviously had to be seen to be believed.

"Alright, I suppose I can do that," she practically pouted.

He chuckled and stepped away from her, then into the floo. She was hot on his heels, and when she stepped out of the flames this time it was into a large, sunny living area. Hermione was no expert but the architecture appeared to be in the Georgian style.

"There's no floo room, obviously," Draco said by way of greeting, "but there is a small sitting room at the front of the house that I was thinking could be connected to the network to keep the traffic out of the main living area, at least."

Hermione just nodded and looked around curiously. Surprisingly the house was empty, it's previous owners having apparently already vacated. Just a cursory glance told her that she was going to like the place, though it was certainly grander than anything she was used to, the fact that she was with Draco Malfoy had made that a foregone conclusion.

"Leave us, I'd like to show Miss Granger around myself," Draco's voice brought her out of her musings.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy," Mrs. Rawlings replied, "I'll just be in the garden," she bustled away.

Hermione waited until the woman had disappeared and she heard her actually leave the house before striding over to Draco and whacking him on the arm.

"Draco!" She scolded, "that was rude!"

"What?" He asked cluelessly.

"You shouldn't just order people around like that. Would it have killed you to ask her to give us some space nicely?" She hissed.

"She works for me," he sneered, "why shouldn't I tell her what to do? Furthermore, I just offered to do her job for her, all she has to do is sit in the garden and if you like what you see she'll be making a generous commission. How is that rude?"

"You're such a snob," she huffed.

"Yes," he said immediately, all teasing gone from his manner "and I won't apologize for that, it's who I am. I do always try to be fair, but I'm not sorry for having high standards. And you can't expect me to behave the same way you would in every situation, we're very different people."

She looked at him for a long moment, reading his expression and feeling rather chastised before giving him a cursory nod.

"You're right. I won't ask you to be anything other than what you are, but if I truly think you're being rude I won't keep quiet. Would it really have killed you to say 'please?'"

He sighed, obviously put upon. "I'll work on it," he promised, but in a tone of voice that made her sure this would be an ongoing battle.

He led her around the house. It was three storeys plus a basement, included six bedrooms, even more bathrooms, a dining room, several large living spaces- one of which Draco said he imagined turning into a library- a kitchen which would have made a professional chef weep with joy, and a cinema room. It was far more than two people actually needed but Hermione got the distinct impression that Draco was actually acting with restraint, and she couldn't say that the house wasn't beautiful or that he couldn't easily afford it. Though she never, ever wanted to know exactly how much he would be paying for it. Also, it wasn't like he needed to worry about keeping it clean or maintained. 'Effie would be bored with anything smaller,' Draco commented offhandedly at one point.

"What do you think?" He asked when they'd finished the tour of the interior and returned to the main floor.

"Well, Merlin, Draco it's lovely. More than lovely. Will you tell me where we are now at least?"

He looked at her smugly. "St. John's Wood."

She'd seen enough out of the windows to not be totally shocked. Then again, it was impossible enough to believe he was looking to buy a muggle house, much less one in her favorite area of London. Though she was certain that wasn't a coincidence, she'd mentioned it to him on Friday and it's not like he knew a lot about muggle London. She was both flattered and a little overwhelmed at the mounting evidence of how much he trusted her judgement. Still, she loved the house and now she knew she would love the neighborhood.

"If you let me move into the smallest guest room I promise not to be a bother and to provide free babysitting," she promised fervently, though she meant it as a joke.

He chuckled. "Are you saying you want to live here?"

"Who wouldn't?" She retorted.

He bent down and placed Scorpius on the floor to let him explore, pulled out his wand and cast some safety charms, and then made his way over to her. He placed his hand on her hips, urging her to turn so that her back was pressed against his chest, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "When you move in here it won't be into a guest bedroom," he growled into her ear.

She practically melted against his chest. She had no defense for the emotional maelstrom his words created.

Was it too fast? Her brain screamed yes and it was jumping up and down trying to get her attention. But her heart wanted her to place herself permanently in his embrace.

"Draco," she said helplessly, she could so easily become a fool for this man- this nearly out of control feeling was both exhilarating and terrifying.

He placed a sweet kiss on her neck, and she relaxed immediately.

"Shall we take a look at the garden and then perhaps have a stroll around the neighborhood?" He questioned nonchalantly, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

She took a deep breath and allowed him to distract her from her emotional turmoil. She just nodded in acquiescence. He dropped his arms and went to retrieve Scorpius and then came back over and took her hand. She concentrated on its warm weight in hers as they walked, and the soothing cadence of his voice while he further explained his thoughts on the house and garden.

The garden was everything she could have hoped for, plenty of room for Scorpius to play and a lovely terrace. It wasn't overly large, they were in London after all, but it gave the house space from the neighbors and would make placing wards to hide any magic from unsuspecting muggle eyes a simple task. The three car garage meant little to her, she could drive but she didn't have a car. She supposed it was good for storage, if nothing else, but she had a feeling Draco would end up putting it to use with its intended purpose sooner rather than later.

"So, a muggle house?" She finally asked the obvious question as they walked down the drive.

"It's your fault," he winked at her.

She considered him for a moment, confidently striding out the gate into a muggle neighborhood. They pushed the pram- which a few minutes ago Draco had pulled from his pocket and enlarged- together like they had done it a hundred times before.

"You don't have to prove anything to me," she finally said. Hadn't she been worried just days ago about this very issue? That as much as she lived in the magical world, with his upbringing that she would never be able to reconcile the way she lived with the way he did. But apparently he was light years ahead of her on the issue. Or, at least, light years ahead of what she'd expected.

"I have my own motivations, the fact that I thought you would approve is certainly one of them, but there are others."

She just looked at him expectantly.

"I've told you I want the best for my son."

"Of course," she agreed quickly.

"It has recently come to my attention that living exclusively within the magical world is not what's best for him."

"Oh?" She questioned innocently, though she was startled by the confession.

"When we were out the other night, in the muggle world, I couldn't help but notice how nobody noticed us. Nobody wondered what the Death Eater was doing with the war heroine, nobody glared at Scorpius just because he's my son. Some people even smiled at him and they looked at us like we were a normal couple, a normal… family."

Her heart ached for him, and with desire to make that idea a reality.

"And it hasn't escaped my notice that by remaining ignorant of the muggle world I am actually ignorant of most of the world. I once thought it beneath my notice but I can see how wrong I was. And I don't just want Scorpius to be free of the prejudices of my youth, I want him to experience everything that was denied me. What better way than to live in a muggle neighborhood? He- we- can learn to live easily in either world. He'll have free access to a society that won't judge him for his last name or the mistakes of my past. Once I started thinking about it, it was an easy decision."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply only to find herself speechless, but he pre-empted any response she could have come up with.

"I know this may seem extreme or premature to you, but the idea of getting out of the public eye has been one that I've been contemplating for a while. I simply couldn't imagine how I could accomplish it without leaving Britain, if not the Continent entirely. And I know that I'm grossly ignorant of muggle culture, but I hope I'm not being presumptuous in thinking that I now have someone in my life who would be willing to guide me?"

It was, by far, the most vulnerable she'd ever seen him, even taking into account the time in the apothecary the week before or even the moments that morning when he'd apparently believed that she'd misled him about being romantically involved with Harry. She was touched that he'd allowed himself to be so open and trusting with her. She knew he must be at war with his every instinct as well as all the lessons of his childhood. He hadn't been placed in Slytherin without the hat even needing to touch his head for nothing.

"Not presumptuous at all," she answered, "and the house is beautiful, as long as you really like it."

"I do," he confirmed, "it doesn't hurt that my parents would never think to look for me here, and once they have the address they'll avoid visiting," he smirked his usual smirk, but she saw fragility behind the confident expression.

He may have been financially, even politically well positioned but he'd grown up measuring success by his father's approval and he was setting plans in motion that ensured that he may never have it again. It was attractively and rather uncharacteristically brave. She decided not to insult his intelligence by questioning him further.

And she was flattered that some of this may have been inspired by her, but she was mostly blown away by the steps he was willing to take to ensure his son's happiness. As attractive as he'd been to her before it was increasing seemingly exponentially with every moment she spent with him.

"In that case I think it's a good idea. I also think it's incredibly smart and I would be happy to help you, however you need," she vowed.

"I just want you to be here," he said seriously.

"That I can do," she said, with equal sincerity.

Draco had made the final decision to buy the house almost as soon as they'd begun to stroll the neighborhood; so, he'd wrapped up his business with Mrs. Rawlings immediately upon returning to the house after their walk, and then once Effie had popped in with their basket of food, they'd departed for their picnic.

They ate, and flirted, and played with Scorpius for hours. Hermione's mother had laughed at her plan to have a picnic in London, in November, but Hermione had reminded her that there were only so many places you could take an infant, and that the entirety of the wizarding world was off limits to them if they wanted to remain under the radar. She'd defended that they would come up with an alternative plan if the weather didn't cooperate. But their luck held, the weather sided with them. It was a lovely day, made even nicer with a few subtly cast warming charms.

They talked while Scorpius snoozed on the blanket at their feet, deciding to take things between them slowly, which appeased Hermione's restless and panicky brain. They also agreed to keep their relationship quiet for the time being. While they were very much in tune concerning their desires to go ahead with it, they wanted to establish a solid foundation before exposing it to public scrutiny.

It was not uncommon for Hermione to be photographed simply strolling down Diagon Alley. Draco was also well known even if he was slightly less likely to be fodder for the press, and given their shared history, any news of a friendship between them, much less a romantic relationship, was sure to be explosive. They fully intended to enjoy the calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think Draco is being extravagant...he is :) A couple of ideas for how I imagine this house up on Pinterest. Thanks to Weestarmeggie for beta reading but also for being my rock the past few weeks. I love you lady!
> 
> I have some things going on in my personal life. I'm okay, but it has all thrown my schedule, to say the least, which is why this update took longer than usual. Also, for those of you reading my story "An Unexpected Malfoy" I'm absolutely working on it! Thanks for your continued support, comments have been especially treasured lately! And, of course, for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Oh Merlin, Draco," she moaned as he nibbled at her neck. It was Monday night and she'd come to the Manor for dinner with Draco and Scorpius. But Scorpius had been put to bed over and hour ago and their activities had evolved from talking to snogging on the couch.

"You like that?" He wondered as he ran his tongue across the spot he'd just bitten.

She shivered in his arms. "Yeah." And only then did it fully register that she'd pulled his shirt from his trousers and unbuttoned it. She jerked in surprise when her fingers found, not warm skin, but hard metal. She wrenched her eyes open and regarded the pendant she'd inadvertently captured between her fingertips which was dangling from Draco's neck on a delicate chain. It was positively pulsing with magic. "What's this?"

He immediately froze and she looked up to meet panicked eyes.

"Draco?" She questioned more quietly, the front of it was a simple depiction of the Scorpius constellation, but she could feel engravings on the. Before he could stop her she flipped it over to see some of the most complicated runic work she'd ever encountered- and that was saying something. She was able to begin deciphering it before Draco jerked it out of her hands.

Her magic had always tended towards the defensive, but in the wake of the war she could admit that she'd become somewhat obsessed with warding and protective enchanting. She'd gotten herself a masters in runes in her spare time and thrown herself into several major projects and she was now- at only 27- one of the leading experts on wards in Britain. Many would say she was the leading expert, but prejudice still ran deep and she was a muggleborn with some rather revolutionary ideas.

"This is a talisman that's blood linked to Scorpius." She prompted him to explain.

He squeezed his eyes shut as if he was in pain. "Please don't freak out," he pleaded.

She snatched the pendant back to study it. "Why would I freak out? This is beautiful work Draco."

She felt him exhale and looked up at him curiously.

"The blood magic doesn't scare you?"

"Blood magic kept my best friend alive for his entire childhood. I'm well aware that it can be distorted and made dark, but this isn't dark," she reached up to caress the hand that was clutching the pendant like it was a lifeline.

"I thought…"

She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"This is- at best- grey magic, and you're the Assistant Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Hermione fought not to roll her eyes. "There are some benefits to being a muggleborn, we don't come with the same preconceptions," she explained, as gently as possible, without revealing her long-buried bitterness.

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Did you do this yourself?" She wondered, instead of responding directly to his question.

"Yeah, it took several months of research but it was too dangerous to leave to anybody else."

She took the pendant from him and rubbed it gently between her fingertips as she continued to examine the runes. "It's set to track him, monitor his health." She gazed up at him. "This was designed to keep him safe."

"Not everybody would see it like that," he countered.

"You could have manipulated the magic so that you could control him, that's why this is- as you say- 'grey' but you haven't, and I know that you wouldn't."

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"What you've done for him is beautiful," she said as she gently placed the pendant back against his sternum, making skin contact where it would best serve its intended purpose. "Not many people have the magic to spare for this."

He cleared his throat. "But I do, and I need to ensure his safety."

She reached up and touched his cheek, forcing him to face her again.

"It's wonderful, Draco. I'm a little over come. But I shouldn't be surprised by how eager you are to protect your son.

He kissed her then and she sunk into him. Safe and happy and completely relaxed, she kissed him, and kissed him, and forgot to care about anything else.

They didn't wake until Scorpius' happy babbling sounded over the monitoring spell the next morning. At that point there was no reason for her not to stay for breakfast; she still hadn't had the opportunity to do her shopping and there was very little for her at home. It didn't hurt that Scorpius had attached himself to her by demanding to be picked up the moment he saw her. She felt as reluctant to put him down as he seemed to be let go.

Draco asked her to come over for dinner again that night and while she felt like she should say no, thought that they should spend some time apart, she didn't want to, and she rationalized that since she didn't have other plans she'd be neglecting, she might as well see them again.

That night went much like the one before, except that at about eleven o'clock she finally mustered up the willpower to disentangle herself from him and stumble to the floo. He'd literally made her weak in the knees which made it easy for him to stalk after her, pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless again. He also easily extracted a promise that she would return the next night before he let her go. She didn't sleep as well in her own bed as she had on the sofa with Draco the night before, but she pretended that wasn't why and had an extra cup of coffee on Wednesday morning to counteract her sluggishness.

When she flooed into his sitting room on Wednesday evening he admitted that he was expected to dine with his parents that night. His mother had not taken the news that he was moving out well and was apparently laying the guilt on thick. It was actually rather cute that he couldn't seem to deny his mother, but she was annoyed that he hadn't let her know that he needed to cancel their plans.

She huffed at him but gave him a quick kiss before turning back towards the floo to return home, ignoring the pang of disappointment that she would be heating up a frozen dinner instead of enjoying a delicious meal courtesy of the Malfoy elves. Draco grabbed her around the waist before she could even retrieve any floo powder.

"I didn't say you had to go anywhere, Granger," he growled into her ear.

"What am I supposed to do, sit here by myself?"

"I thought you might like to spend some time with Scorpius," he said, with some hesitation. "Effie will still bring you dinner, I don't expect you to starve," he finished with more sarcasm.

"Isn't Scorpius going with you?" She questioned, puzzled, she'd love to spend the time with Scorpius but thought it would look rather suspicious if Draco showed up alone, and surely his grandparents wanted to see him.

He chuckled and turned her in his arms so that she could see he was shaking his head. "No babies at the table," he explained ruefully, "I think I was five before I ate with my parents."

She blinked at him stupidly. "At all?" She asked.

"At all," he confirmed with a funny little smile.

She knew that the Malfoys could be very formal, but she hadn't realized they were quite so old fashioned.

"Where did you eat?"

"With my governess, and on occasion when she was away the elves would just ensure I was fed."

"So why do you eat with Scorpius?"

She knew it was a stupid question as soon as it left her mouth; he was nothing like his parents. He looked slightly insulted but he answered her anyway.

"For the same reason that Scorpius doesn't have a traditional live-in governess but just a nanny who watches him while I'm at work. I want to raise my own son, Hermione, I want to spend that time with him. I'm not sure how my parents managed to remain so detached, I know it's how they were raised as well, but the moment I met Scorpius I knew that I wanted to be a different kind of parent. And I think that had my parents been more available to me, if they hadn't been these paragons who I would have done anything to impress, to get close to, I like to think that I would have made different and better choices. It took a war for me to realize that my parents are only human, just like everybody else."

She felt thoroughly chastised, and she stared at him for a long moment before rising up on her toes and giving him a hard kiss. Which was a bad idea, because Draco was already almost late to meet his parents, but as soon as her lips were on his he was walking her backwards and pushing her against the wall. She was immediately lost to his kisses, forgetting where she was and that he needed to leave, she wound her arms around his neck and then worked her hands into his hair. She had just hooked a leg around his hip in an attempt to bring him closer when Effie popped into the room and spoke with obvious hesitation.

"Master Draco," she squeaked, and they both jumped in surprise, "Effie is sorry but Master's parents are waiting."

Draco pressed his forehead against hers, breathing heavily and he didn't look away as he spoke. "Thank you Effie, I would have been late without you, you've done well," he reassured Effie. "Please bring Hermione and Scorpius their dinner once I've left and make sure that they are undisturbed."

"Of course, Effie can do that!" She answered, sounding much more cheerful now that she had an order and was certain that she displeased them by interrupting them in what had clearly been an intimate moment.

He took a reluctant step away from Hermione and blindly started to comb his hair back into place, she chuckled and reached out to help him. Then she pulled out her wand and cast a charm to soothe his bee stung lips and make his recent activities a little less obvious. She looked over his clothes and gave him a nod to let him know that he was presentable.

If they had known he had a witch in his rooms, his parents probably would have been suspicious about his appearance, but since they didn't, she assumed he'd be able to pass off the slight air of dishevelment as a result of being in a hurry. He pulled her back in for one more long slow kiss. She moaned into his mouth and let herself melt against his firm body. He finally wrenched himself away.

"I'll probably be about an hour and a half. They really like to draw these things out and since Mother is upset with me there will be at least four courses," he explained, sounding more like he was going downstairs for several rounds of torture rather than dinner with his parents.

Hermione nodded, her lips twitching in amusement at Narcissa Malfoy's passive aggressive attempts at payback. She wondered how many courses the woman would plan for the dinners Draco attended once he'd actually moved out.

"Scorpius will probably get cranky before I'm back, you can put him down or you can wait for me, whichever you prefer," he continued, narrowing his eyes at her when she began to trace his lips with the tip of one finger, but he made no attempt to stop her. "I think you know where most things are, if not just call for Effie," he nipped at her fingertip playfully.

"I've got it," she murmured huskily.

He began to back away from her. "I have to go now or I won't go at all," he told her, and with that he spun on his heel and marched to the door.

"Have fun!" She called after him and he waved at her without turning around.

She looked over to his mini-me who was happily playing in the middle of the floor with a host of toys uncaring of both the adults' antics and his father's departure.

"Well, it's just you and me kid," she walked over and plopped down next to him, she leaned over and gave him a smacking kiss on the top of his head. "Your daddy is a good man, baby boy, you're very lucky. In fact, I think we're both pretty lucky."

Draco was actually gone for over two hours. She and Scorpius ate, played for a little bit, she gave him a bath, and then- as predicted- he got cranky. She paced between the sitting room and the nursery rocking and singing to him until he drifted off to sleep on her shoulder.

Instead of putting him down she meandered back into the sitting room and lowered them both onto the sofa. She laid down and arranged him carefully on her chest. She rested there contentedly staring into the fire and listening to the soft sounds of the baby breathing and the occasional smacking of his lips and let her mind wander.

She felt Draco's presence before she saw or even heard him. She craned her neck to spot him hovering in the doorway. He looked completely exhausted but his expression was soft as he gazed at them.

"Are you acting as his mattress now?" He whispered as he walked across the room.

"If you try to tell me you've never done this before, I won't believe you."

He just smiled at her.

"I'm going to change," he indicated his dress robes, "do you want me to put him to bed?"

She would have held him all night, but she sensed that Draco needed to talk and that would probably wake Scorpius. Given Draco's demeanor she strongly suspected that he would require her undivided attention anyway. They carefully traded off the baby and she sat up to wait for Draco to return.

It was only a short while later when he came back into the room looking more casual, but no more relaxed. He stopped at the small bar which was arranged against one wall and poured himself a drink. His shoulders were tense and she realized that now, on top of being tired, he also seemed angry.

"Do you want one?" He asked without looking at her.

"I'm not really a firewhiskey kind of girl."

He finally turned to face her. "Wine, butterbeer? I can get you whatever you like," he told her, sounding exasperated.

She hopped up off the sofa and crossed the room to him, reaching up to envelope him into her embrace as best she could, given their height difference. "How about you come back over here with me and tell me what's got you so upset?"

She felt him physically sag and he didn't protest when she began pulling him across the room and then pushed him onto the sofa. He snagged her hand and pulled her onto his lap, careful to avoid spilling firewhiskey all over her.

"Hi," he murmured into her hair once she was settled.

She tilted her head so that she could see his face and then leaned forward to gently rub her nose against his.

"What are you doing Granger?" He asked snidely, pulling away from her.

She paid his attitude no attention and chased him. He had placed her on his lap, there was really no getting away from her in that position.

"It's called," she placed a kiss on one of his cheeks, "being affectionate," she kissed the other cheek, "Malfoy," she pressed a final kiss between his brows and then rubbed her nose against his again, "they call this an eskimo kiss."

"What in Salazar's name in an eskimo and why would it kiss like that?" He said derisively.

"An eskimo," she said slowly, now tracing the lines of his face with her nose, "is a member of certain tribes indigenous to parts of Canada, the northern United States, and I believe, Siberia. And it's called an 'eskimo kiss' because it is loosely based on a traditional greeting between members of these tribes, but has been popularized in muggle culture as a way of showing affection. Don't tell me you don't like it, I can feel you relaxing."

"Merlin could you be more of a swot? And did it occur to you that I might be relaxing because you're sitting on my lap, and not because you're weirdly rubbing our noses together?" He snarked.

She ignored both his overused insult and the urge to laugh at the backhanded compliment.

"Fine, be grumpy," she sighed dramatically and pretended to pout.

He eyed her speculatively. "Don't you prefer the way the French kiss?" He asked suddenly, swooping down to capture her lips.

She chuckled into his mouth but responded eagerly to his ministrations.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" She pressed when they finally slowed.

"Are you going to do some other weird muggle thing if I don't?"

She socked him in the stomach just hard enough to make him gasp. "I realize you're in a mood, but don't be a prat."

"I thought we'd gotten past the stage where you hit me when I do something you don't like?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "Just for the record, we'll never be past that stage, but now I have a reason not to want to mess up your pretty face," she gently caressed said face as she spoke.

"Well at least you recognize beauty when you see it. And you broke my nose that day, Granger, don't you feel at all bad about that?" He scoffed.

"I stand by my actions, you totally deserved that punch. And how long did it take Madam Pomfrey to fix it, three seconds?" She rolled her eyes.

"It was embarrassing," he griped.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck and took in his scent, the one she was coming to associate with home and contentedness, and hummed happily. She knew he had been stalling and trusted he'd talk when he was ready- he hadn't flat out refused to answer her, after all. She could wait him out, she had plenty of practice with Harry. Meanwhile, she was quite comfortable.

"I told Mother and Father where I'm moving," he eventually confessed, switching his glass uncomfortably from one hand to the other, the condensation dripped onto her legs but she ignored it.

"Oh?" She asked innocently and began to run her fingers through his hair in what she hoped was a soothing manner.

"Mother is already angry with me for leaving, which means that Father is also angry with me because he hates it when she's upset. So, I figured I might as well get it all out there. Or, at least," he looked at her wryly, "most of it."

She understood his meaning.

"I appreciate you not telling them about me without at least warning me first," she assured him, "especially considering we're in the same building." It had been a long time since she'd truly been afraid of Lucius Malfoy, but neither did she relish the idea of a confrontation with him.

"That's what I thought, I'm not ready for that yet anyway," he breathed an actual sigh of relief.

"So I take it your news didn't go over well, but did you expect it to?" She wondered.

He sighed loudly. "No, of course not, but I guess I thought maybe they'd be slightly more reasonable. That they would have learned something from the war."

"They didn't?" She asked in a small, unsure voice. Because if they were just as they had been pre-war than they would almost certainly make her life very, very difficult when her relationship with their son was revealed.

"I don't know," he said, his voice defeated, "sometimes they seem to understand that times have… changed, at least. But then sometimes, like today, it's right back to my childhood. Father was furious from the word 'muggle,' Mother is terrified we're going to contract some kind of barbaric disease, or maybe be attacked. They are completely out of touch."

She bit her lip. "It's probably good that you'll be getting some space soon," she said hesitantly.

He snorted. "That's an understatement."

"It must be hard for them," she ventured after a few minutes of heavy silence.

Now he looked at her incredulously, she just plowed on.

"They're not old, but they're not young either, I can only assume they feel very set in their ways and their beliefs. And most people don't have the ability to adapt like you seem to, like you've been able to, and these are the beliefs of a lifetime we're talking about."

"Why are you defending them?"

"Because they're your parents, and as frustrated as you are with them right now, I know that you love them. And I know that they love you. Despite how misguided their reactions may be, I think that they are a result of concern for you, and I can only find myself in complete sympathy with that sentiment. I know you'll be at least as safe in the muggle world as you are among wizards, if not safer. And I have every confidence that you can be happy there, but they have no way of knowing that. I can empathize, it's similar to the way my parents worried- and continue to worry- about my life in the magical world."

He looked at her for a long time and then shook his head, a rueful smile on his face. "You're something else Hermione Granger," he hugged her tighter, "would you stay tonight?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," she answered immediately, before she could second guess herself.

"Why not?"

"We agreed to take things slowly," she said firmly.

"I'm not-," he stopped abruptly and gathered his thoughts. "I'd just like to share a bed, I think I'd sleep better with you here," he cajoled.

"Draco, we agreed," she reminded him, refusing to balk.

"And we've not had sex!" He insisted a little hysterically.

She sighed heavily, she was much more concerned about her emotional investment than her physical one, but she knew that once they became more physical that she would only get more emotionally attached. They may not have been hurrying things physically, but they were pouring all they both had into this with no escape route or safe place to land and that was the part she was worried about. But trust a wizard to focus on the sex.

"I should go," she said simply, not wanting to get into it with him, especially not when he was still so on edge from the time with his parents.

"Hermione-" he began.

"No, I should go," she reiterated.

"Hermione."

She shook her head, refusing to acknowledge his attempts to get her attention.

"We can get together tomorrow, if you like, but I need to go home."

She scrambled off his lap and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Hermione."

"Goodnight Draco," she said, like she hadn't heard him, like she didn't know he was trying to stop her from leaving, and threw a handful of floo powder into the flames.

She called out her address and disappeared as quickly as possible. With Scorpius asleep in the nursery she knew he wouldn't follow her. But, asa precaution she reinforced her wards for the night; she and Harry were the only ones who would be able to pass. Then she threw herself onto her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, as well as things are going, Hermione has her reasons for being insecure. I know it's been awhile but I hope this update was worth it.
> 
> In other news, something kind of unbelievable and amazing happened on Friday. I was nominated for some awards. They are hosted by the Beyond the Book Fanfiction Nook group on Facebook. To whomever nominated me, thank you so much, it's the most fantastic compliment! This fic was nominated for best post-Hogwarts and I was nominated for best new author. If you feel so inclined I would be so grateful if you would go over there and vote. If not, I'd still encourage you to go over there and look at the list of nominees, it's not all Dramione but it's still a great collection of stories for your reading pleasure the link is: https*:*/*/*docs*.*google*.*com*/*forms*/*d*/*e*/*1FAIpQLSf9h-zaH8sTTErFV0GU*_R1bCLNUDW-HszRzcuH*J7Ikk3lCZbA*/*viewform
> 
> Just copy and paste and remove the asterisks.
> 
> As always thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

She hadn't suffered through such a terrible night's sleep in years. She was irritable at work the next day and spent hours debating whether she should owl Draco or not. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how callously she'd walked away from him the previous evening. If he had behaved in a similar manner she would have been thoroughly confused and quite hurt.

The truth of her behavior had her retreating to the one place she felt completely safe, which meant that she practically frog marched Harry to lunch. He was suspicious but blessedly unquestioning… for about five minutes.

"Alright, spit it out," he said, swallowing a bite of sandwich.

"What?" She asked, trying to look innocent.

He scoffed. "Hermione, it's me, I know you better than anybody. If you wanted somebody who wouldn't notice that you're upset, or who would leave you alone about it, then you would have forced somebody else to go to lunch. I'm only here because you secretly want to talk, so spit it out." A thought seemed to suddenly occur to him and he perked up. "Did Malfoy do something I can kill him for?" He asked hopefully.

She huffed, pulled out her wand and cast a privacy charm. She didn't care that everybody in the general vicinity would think she was rude for doing so; they had saved the world, or at the very least the country, and they were regularly spied upon for their trouble. She did not want this conversation overheard.

"Draco asked me to stay with him last night and I kind of freaked out," she confessed.

Harry dropped his sandwich. "He tried to make you spend the night at Malfoy Manor?" He growled, a dark look crossing his face and he actually began to rise from the table, presumably to storm Malfoy Enterprises and murder Draco.

She reached across the table and grabbed his wrist to stop him. "No, it wasn't like that! He didn't try to force me into anything, I slept there Monday night anyway, and I was fine. He just wanted my company, he'd had a bad night."

Harry blinked at her, obviously trying to make sense of her tangent. "But that bothered you?" He asked, switching from enraged to confused, and deliberately returning to his lunch.

"No, not at all, it was nice that he wanted me around. And I wanted to stay, but I just thought that it was a bad idea, and I kind of jumped in the floo and warded my flat so that he couldn't follow."

And when she said it out loud, she realized that she sounded like a crazy person; Harry was certainly looking at her like she was.

"So let me get this straight," he said slowly. "He wanted you to stay with him, and you wanted to stay. But instead of doing what you both wanted, you ran and locked him out of your flat?"

She ran a frustrated hand through her curls. It was something she'd been doing compulsively all morning and she just knew that her hair was going to be a complete mess- rivaling its Hogwarts era bushiness- by the end of the day. "I just think that this is all happening so fast. I mean, isn't it too soon for me to be spending the night? I've already done it once and I've seen them every night this week. And you know how I went to look at that house with him?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, what I didn't tell you is that it's in St. John's Wood- the muggle world, Harry! And not just that. He wasn't only looking for my opinion as a witch, he specifically wanted my approval before he bought it, and when he got it, he did!"

"Wow," Harry intoned, his sandwich gripped in his hand, frozen between the plate and his mouth.

"And, Merlin, it's so beautiful, I love it! I made a simple joke about being willing to provide free babysitting if he would just allow me to live in the smallest guest room, and he said that when I moved in, that it would be into the master bedroom.

"Well, that's presumptuous," he grumbled, but she didn't think his heart was really in it.

"Maybe," she demurred, "but the thing is that I could see it, I could actually picture myself there with the two of them. I wanted it. But it hasn't even been two weeks and I'm just...I'm scared."

Harry just stared at her, blinking slowly. Hermione began to shred her napkin.

"Harry!" She hissed eventually, "say something!"

"I'm sorry 'Mione, this is just a lot to take in. Did you just tell me that after spending a couple of days with you that Draco Malfoy, of all people, decided to buy a house in the muggle world?" He asked incredulously.

"That's what you're concentrating on?" She growled.

"Well, yes, I think that's pretty indicative of what's going on here."

"What does that mean?" She huffed.

"You think that this thing with Malfoy is moving too fast? Well, his willingness to be in the muggle world is pretty shocking, but it doesn't surprise me at all that he's already smitten. And he's Malfoy, he's decided that he wants you, so he's gone after you full stop. That's what he does. I've heard he's a force to be reckoned with in the business world, and I know it for myself in the Wizengamot."

"Right, but Harry, this isn't a business deal or a piece of legislation."

He scoffed. "Oh no, it's not something as easily controlled as either of those things."

"What are you talking about?"

Harry pursed his lips for a moment, regarding her evenly before he began to speak. "The war affected all of us differently. You've always been a little bit of a control freak, and the war took away all sense of control from you, and so when it was over you grabbed onto every semblance of it that you could find. It's made you a stalwart friend, an excellent caretaker for anybody who might need it, and almost scarily good at your job, but it's also made it pretty much impossible for you to fall in love.

Hermione felt her hackles rising. "What is that supposed to mean?" She hissed.

Harry, who was well accustomed to her temper merely raised one eyebrow. "It means that it's called 'falling' for a reason. It means that it's a risk. And you abhor risks, you avoid them at all costs."

"I don't," she protested weakly.

"You do. And that's okay, for yourself, but as the father of two sons, if it's not a risk you're willing to take, you should walk away now."

That caught her up short.

"That's not what I want," she gasped.

"Are they worth it?" He continued to insist.

"What?"

"Malfoy and...Scorpius. Are they worth the risk? Because I know you Hermione, there's two of them, a lot of women would hold themselves back, but it just means that you'll love them twice as hard."

"Of course, they're worth the risk," she answered automatically, "that baby Harry, how could I offer him anything less?"

His smile was pleased, but she couldn't help but think that it also looked a little resigned. "That's what I needed to know," he said quietly.

"I'm going to screw this up," she groaned, "I already have," she ran her hands through her hair yet again.

"Well, keeping in mind that I just got divorced and am absolutely not a relationship expert-"

"You're a 'me' expert," she interrupted.

He rolled his eyes but didn't contradict her. "My advice is to not overthink this because I know you have a tendency to do that. It seems pretty simple to me: if you aren't interested then tell him to back off. But that's not what I'm hearing from you. So, if you enjoy spending time with Malfoy, then spend time with Malfoy, don't torture yourself over it. I understand that you're scared, but there's no way to do this without risk. For what it's worth, I think he'll do everything he can to keep from screwing this up."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "When did you get to be so wise? And when did you start trusting Draco?"

He shrugged. "I'd like to think I learn from my own mistakes. And Malfoy makes you happier than I've ever seen you. Andromeda thinks we can trust him with you, and I'm choosing to trust her."

She should have known he'd done some checking up with Draco's aunt. She sighed but he interrupted before she could say anything.

"Plus, if he does mess up then I get to kill him, so it's a win-win," he explained, that funny little smile back on his face.

She decided to ignore that comment as she was used to being surrounded by overprotective men and it would bring more trouble than it would prevent to argue with him. .

"Thank you Harry, you've given me a lot to think about," she said, as she finally, really started eating her lunch instead of pushing it around her plate.

Unfortunately, her conversation with Harry, while helpful, did not assuage her conscience over the way she'd treated Draco. She knew she needed to talk to him. She wished he had a mobile as it was less confronting than a floo. The next best thing would be to send a patronus, but she had no guarantee that he would be by himself when it arrived. But either would have been the easy way out and he deserved better.

By the time she left work she felt thoroughly disgusted with herself, and knew she had to go and find Draco. But she was being cowardly, putting off their confrontation, but she couldn't seem to help herself, which left her wondering about Harry's assertion that she needed to be in control. If she was honest with herself that was an entirely consistent explanation for her behavior since- at least- the age of eleven. Needing to think it through, she took the long way home from work and boarded the tube instead of apparating, before walking the rest of the way as she tried to sort out her thoughts.

When she finally reached her flat she was emotionally exhausted, but didn't feel any closer to an answer for her inner turmoil. She would get in touch with Draco, she just still didn't have any idea what she would say to him. She distractedly opened her front door but stopped dead in her tracks when she caught sight of two unmistakable heads of blond hair. Scorpius squealed with delight when he saw her, reaching his arms in her direction, and suddenly nothing else mattered.

She wanted to walk over and take him into her arms, and yet she felt like she had relinquished any right to take such liberties with Draco's child. It was as if they were back to square one. They were seated on her sofa, Scorpius in Draco's lap, a copy of 'Alice in Wonderland' which Draco must have pulled from her shelves was in his hands. She found herself wondering what he thought of it.

"How did you get in here?" She asked stupidly- given all the things she could have said.

"You didn't readjust your wards since the last time you let us through, quite careless of you," he drawled.

Of course he was right, once she'd exited the flat that morning the wards had automatically returned to their base level and the last time she'd adjusted that had been to let the two of them through. She was usually rather meticulous with her home's protection, but she'd been preoccupied when she left for work, and while she'd certainly been avoiding him, she'd never seen Draco as a threat.

"I would ask why you are here, but I'm just glad that you are," she allowed herself to admit with a sigh.

She continued to hover in her own front doorway. Scorpius was actually fighting his father trying to get to her.

"Are you going to just stand over there?" He asked dryly.

"No, of course not," she made her way over to them and held her arms out for Scorpius, "may I?"

"I think he's made his opinion on the matter perfectly clear," he said, eying the little boy who appeared desperate to get to her, "though I'm not sure how I feel about my son liking you more than he likes me," he observed petulantly, even as he passed him to her.

"Of course he doesn't, he just hasn't seen me all day and we had fun last night," she happily took him into her arms and, shooting a mischievous glance at Draco, rubbed the tip of her nose against his tiny one.

Unlike his father, Scorpius apparently thought that this was the greatest thing that had ever happened, because he laughed uproariously and then he sloppily attempted to return the gesture, bumping their foreheads together in the process.

"Well at least one Malfoy man can appreciate an Eskimo kiss. You never disappoint me sweet boy," she cooed.

Draco snorted indelicately. She had noticed that was one of his signature moves, not when he was actually annoyed, but when he was uncomfortable. She looked at him inquisitively, sensing that he had something to say, there must have been a reason they were in her flat.

"It occurred to me after you left last night that I've never done this before, and I might be going about it the wrong way," he admitted.

He picked some imaginary lint off of his robes and avoided her eyes.

"Done what?" She asked, sitting beside him but carefully keeping some space between them, her own shame at her behavior somewhat displaced in the face of his obvious discomfort.

Scorpius scrambled off of her lap and she summoned the basket full of toys she kept tucked away in the corner for when her godsons came over for him to explore.

"Started a relationship." He looked at her as though the answer was obvious. "The few witches before Astoria were nothing serious, mainly schoolboy dalliances or post-war distractions," he waved a hand dismissively, "and Astoria was all carefully arranged outings, well-timed gifts; we were rarely even alone during our courtship. There weren't even anything but a few kisses until we were married."

She had no idea where he was going with this, which was worrisome. "I'm not sure what you're saying, Draco," she said as she nervously wrung her hands.

"Astoria is my only point of reference and I can acknowledge that our relationship wasn't a good one. I misread that situation, and now I'm afraid I might be misreading this one."

"Why do you think that?" She asked, voice rough with emotion and suddenly feeling very scared that she might have ruined this before it really got started. "And do you mean with Astoria, or with us?"

"Both."

She tried- but knew she wasn't entirely successful hiding her flinch.

"With Astoria I just assumed we'd end up like my parents."

"I- what?" No, she was lost.

He visibly gathered himself before he began to speak again. "I know how they look, in public, even just in front of me most of the time. Cold and unfeeling, polite but detached from each other. I've told you before that they love each other, that their marriage was by choice and I suppose I just thought that Astoria and I would, I don't know, find our way into the same kind of thing. That we would grow to love each other. I'm not stupid, I knew we weren't there at the time we got married but things were…pleasant enough."

"And you didn't ever fall in love?" She knew the answer to that question, she'd heard him speak about his ex-wife often enough, but she was morbidly curious as to why he'd ever thought that he could love her from his descriptions they seemed utterly incompatible. When is came down to it she just she needed to hear the answer to this question.

"Not at all," he shrugged, like it meant nothing, and she felt her heart wilt a little more at thoughts of his former marriage- she supposed she would have felt jealous if he had, at some point, been madly in love with Astoria, but she truly believed that it was more painful to hear that they had been largely indifferent to each other. What a lonely existence. "It was foolish of me to think that we would. There was just nothing there to foster into love. But I didn't see that until later, I just sleep walked through a courtship and into a marriage. I don't want to make an assumption like that again."

"So, you're worried that there's nothing between us?" She was taken aback. "Or at least not enough to see us eventually fall in love?" She questioned.

"I… yes, possibly. I mean, I know there is on my end, and I was fairly sure that I had made my intentions clear and that my hopes were reciprocated, but if that's true then I can't figure for the life of me what scared you off last night," he practically shouted in obvious frustration.

"How could you possibly think that?" She blurted incredulously, before she could censor herself.

But, really, she didn't think she'd ever heard anything so absurd. She appreciated that he'd just gotten out of a bad relationship. Or, perhaps it would be better described as an empty relationship, and that created certain issues. But the evidence was obvious: she couldn't stay away from him, they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Here she had been so afraid of how fast she was falling and he was worried that she might not be able to fall for him at all!

"Because you ran out on me last night like nothing in the world could be as horrible as spending the night with me!" He snapped, "and I wasn't asking for sex, I understand that you may not be comfortable enough yet. That's why I agreed to take things slowly, especially given this ridiculous business of you thinking that you're unattractive. But we slept together earlier this week so I don't understand why you would suddenly have a problem sharing a bed unless you think it was a mistake and simply aren't as invested in this as I am."

She could only stare at him for a few moments, she couldn't dismiss his logic and that was a humbling realization.

"Oh Merlin," she moaned, "we've completely gotten our wires crossed."

He looked at her inquisitively, probably as much over the muggle expression as the sentiment.

"When we talked about taking things slowly you just thought I was talking about physically? You were giving me time to get comfortable with you?" She asked.

He nodded and she shook her head.

"I meant with all of it. Getting to know each other slowly so that we make sure that this is what we want, so that we aren't as hurt if this doesn't work out. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to leave last night? I feel like I want to be around you all the time, but I know that's a bad idea. And I don't need to get slowly comfortable with you. I'd take you to bed right now and I have no doubt it would be good, I've never had chemistry like this with anybody else. I just want to make sure we don't get lost in that, that we really like each other and this," she gestured between them, "isn't just physical attraction."

He looked at her thoughtfully. "I understand the thing about wanting to make sure this isn't all about sex, though I personally don't need any convincing. But I understand it's important to lay a strong foundation for the entire relationship and not rely on the chemistry. The first part makes no sense to me though. You think it will hurt less if we figure out in two years that we aren't compatible rather than in two months? Why would I want to get to know you slowly, why would I deny myself the pleasure of your company? It seems to me that you're just denying yourself on principle. Though I don't know what that principle is."

"Relationships just aren't supposed to move this quickly. It hasn't even been two weeks, people don't fall this fast!"

"Says who?" He demanded. "Don't we make the rules? This is our relationship."

"Well yes but…"

"But?"

"Aren't you scared!"

He closed the distance between them and took her hands. "Of course I am, but I know that I want you, so I'm giving it all that I have, because I'd rather do that and find out in two months that it's not going to work, than hold back and find out in two years, or ten. Especially because I have to consider Scorpius. I can't afford to dilly with him. Investing years of my time is one thing, but it would be irresponsible of me to invest years of his life as well."

That drew her up short. And she sat back to think. She found herself amused, annoyed, and more than a little enamored by the man in front of her. "Congratulations," she finally said wryly.

"For what?" He asked patiently as he gently massaged the back of her hands with his thumbs.

"You've out-couraged a Gryffindor." She sat back, exhaling in shame at her realization. "I'm procrastinating getting hurt. I'm trying to put off getting my heart broken, and I'm doing you the disservice of assuming you're going to break it in the first place, and for that I'm sorry. That thing you said about giving this your all, I've never done that before, I've always held part of myself back and I think that's why this scares me so badly. I've never wanted to give all of myself to somebody, but I do to you, to the two of you. But I still have this defense mechanism in my brain telling me not to. My thoughts and my feelings are doing battle and now I know why Harry warned me not to overthink things."

She realized now that if she over thought this and continued to hold back, if she did it for years like she had in the past, that she would push him away. Perhaps if it was just him he would wait for her indefinitely- though that would be unfair to ask of him- but he had to protect his son.

"Potter?" He asked, interrupting her epiphany.

She chuckled. "You have a surprising ally in that boy. He did some reconnaissance on you using Andromeda as a source and he's decided to trust you. Though there's definitely a part of him hoping you'll do something stupid so that he has an excuse to come after you."

"Huh," Draco responded thoughtfully, obviously taken aback, "well that's surprising, but good I suppose. Where do we go from here?"

"I stop overthinking us," she said simply, "we seem to want the same things, it's just a matter of me trusting my feelings."

"Can you do that?" He asked, recapturing her hands and rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles.

"I hope so," she looked at him impishly, "your mouth is a very effective tool at turning my brain to mush, keeping me from thinking at all."

"My mouth, huh?" He smirked.

"Yep, especially when it's on my body."

"Is that so?" He asked, leaning in, and then he proceeded to thoroughly prevent her from thinking.

They spent the next hour kissing and cuddling on the couch, refraining from getting too hot and heavy due to Scorpius' presence, even though he was oblivious.

"We should get the two of you home, he needs to eat and get to bed," she eventually said.

"You'll come?" He asked pointedly.

"Yeah," she breathed, a little bowled over by his easy forgiveness, "I'm already spoiled by Effie's meals."

"If you tell her that she may burst with pride," he smirked.

"I'll be sure to mention it then."

She followed her boys- her boys- through the floo into their sitting room and Effie was almost immediately serving the dinner she'd had waiting. And she did nearly burst into happy, prideful tears when Hermione praised the roasted chicken and potatoes. Afterwards, Hermione and Draco worked like a seasoned team to get Scorpius bathed and into bed.

Draco was keen to return to the snogging session they'd abandoned in her flat. He succeeded for a few minutes, that mouth of his really did have the ability to reduce her to a writhing, moaning, thoughtless creature of pleasure. But she eventually fought through the fog of her desire for his body to address her need to talk to him.

"Draco I have something that I want to tell you," she said in a voice that was aiming for authoritative but was actually quite breathless.

"Later," he insisted, while gently sucking on her neck- the snake knew what that did to her.

She pulled on his hair but he actually seemed to enjoy that so she found a spot on the back of his upper arm, right above his elbow and gave it a twisting pinch. He leapt away from her and almost all the way off of the sofa. She bit her lip to keep from laughing: men were so predictable.

Harry was more afraid of her thumb and pointer fingers than he had been of Voldemort. Not that she'd ever used the trick on him in a situation like this one, of course, but it was a marvelous tool for getting his attention when he was deeply immersed in a quidditch magazine.

"Bloody hell, Granger, that hurt!" Draco cried, shooting her an accusatory look as he carefully examined his arm.

"Don't be such a baby," she chided, "you're not injured and I wanted your attention."

"You had my attention," he retorted.

"I wanted your attention for a discussion," she said pointedly.

He sighed and moved to take her back into his arms, but then visibly hesitated. She chuckled to herself and moved with deliberation, taking the offended appendage in her hand and kissing the spot she'd pinched, and then she placed his arm around herself and tilted her head up to place another kiss on his jawline.

"I apologize for resorting to drastic measures to get your attention, am I forgiven?"

He pouted dramatically. "I'll let you make it up to me later," he leered.

She squirmed and wondered, yet again, at what this man was capable of doing to her, and with just a word or a look.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" He finally asked, conceding that they would not be returning to their previous activities until she'd said her piece.

She took the hand that wasn't clutching her against his body and played with his fingers anxiously.

"First of all, I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night, for leaving so abruptly and then literally shutting you out."

He let out a long breath and met her eyes. "Accepted, but please don't do it again. At least tell me what's going on if you need to get away."

She didn't look away from him as she nodded. "I'll do my best," she didn't want to make a promise that she couldn't keep, but her life was complicated.

"What does that mean?" He wondered.

"My parents are muggles, Draco. I- their safety comes first and- no offense- but you're a pureblood- the time it would take me to explain what I was doing might be the time I need to go protect them."

He raked a hand through his hair. "Okay, that's more than fair," he conceded.

She took another deep breath. "But, I just wanted to make sure that you knew, despite my own behavior, that you've been really wonderful. I don't want you to think that my actions are any reflection on how you've been treating me. What you said earlier about having never started a relationship before- well I just think you're doing a really good job and I wanted to thank you," she explained haltingly, her own experience in such matters also very limited.

He was silent for a long time. "Thank you," he finally said, and the sincerity resonated between them.

"I was talking to Scorpius last night after you left. I told him that you're a good man and that we're both lucky to have you. And I just, I think it's important that you know that."

"I treated you horribly," he said, his voice husky.

She reared back in surprised. "What? When we were kids?" She questioned, his comment seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Yes!" He practically shouted. "Sweet Salazar, Hermione, I was a Death Eater! And you sit here and call me a good man?"

The disbelief in his voice made her soul ache.

"We've been through this," she said as patiently as possible, she wasn't angry at him, but if she ever got her hands on Lucius Malfoy she might strangle him to death. "You've apologized. And yes, you were a horrid child; hateful, and bigoted, and angry. That makes the man that you are now all the more impressive to me. It would have been so easy for you to remain that way, to just wallow in your bitterness, but you didn't and I'm only sorry I didn't get to know you sooner. And you have this beautiful child who you've been gracious enough to share with me and who you're doing everything in your power to give a wonderful childhood, and so yes, we're both very lucky to have you and I'm honored you've let me into your lives."

She could actually feel the emotions rolling off of him. He laid his chin on top of her head and rubbed gently and then again said very simply and sincerely:

"Thank you," then there was a pause, "will you stay with me tonight?"

She was aware that he was using their emotional conversation to manipulate her, but she didn't really care, she wanted to stay and it was wonderful to feel wanted. She only had one hesitation.

"Can we sleep in one of the guest rooms?" She requested.

She felt him freeze and then pull away so that he could look at her face.

"Why?" he asked cluelessly.

She cringed at her insecurity. "I'm sorry. It truly doesn't bother me that you're divorced, but it just feels a little bit wrong to sleep in the same bed, in the same room where you once slept with your wife."

She knew it was kind of pathetic, but she still didn't expect his booming laughter in response and was wounded by it. She tried to move away from him but he held her firmly.

"Oh Sweetness," he murmured fondly into her temple, "I'm not laughing at you. I just- I'm sure she did at some point- but I can't remember a time when my ex-wife ever even stepped foot in my bedroom. We certainly never slept or did anything else in my bed. You would be the first woman who ever spent any time in it."

She frowned. "How is that possible? You have a son in the other room whose very existence suggests otherwise."

"I'm not saying we never had sex, but when I told you that she preferred not to share a bed, I meant that literally. Our first night together, on our honeymoon, I wanted to stay with her but I was so disturbed by her aloofness, possibly even disgust at having consummated our marriage that I didn't. After that she made it very clear that she preferred to sleep alone. We had a schedule, I would go to her and we would...do our duty in attempting to produce an heir, and then I would leave. It all became very routine."

Horror swept through her at the very idea, not just for Draco, but also for Astoria.

"Lay back and think of England," she murmured to herself.

"What was that?" He questioned.

"Just advice brides were given during the Victorian era when women weren't expected to enjoy sex. They were to just lay back and think of England while their husbands did what they did. In other words: do your duty."

"That sounds about right," he agreed with a heavy sigh.

Part of her wanted to question him further, but most of her didn't want to learn any more, so she remained silent and just held him tight. At least she'd been reassured that she wasn't slipping into another woman's marriage bed.

"I did get some good news today," he informed her after a long period of silence during which they just sat holding each other.

"Oh, what was that?" She wondered almost absently, she'd become transfixed by twisting his signet ring around and around his finger.

"We should be in the new house by next weekend."

She reared back in surprise. "Really? So fast?"

He smirked. "Well the owners had already moved out and money really does talk. I probably could have swung this weekend except that converting such a large amount into muggle currency took some finagling so as not to garner unwanted attention on either end."

"Oh," she said dumbly.

"I was hoping you would help me choose some furniture out of the attics here so that we have something to live with while we're looking for things that truly fit in the space."

She did not miss his repeated use of the term 'we,' she didn't think he simply meant himself and Scorpius.

"Well sure," she said, still surprised by how much he apparently desired her involvement.

"Okay, I was thinking we could go back over to the house this weekend to decide what we need, and then we can go through the attics next week."

"Sounds good."

She didn't realize she was falling asleep against him until he spoke again.

"Granger, what in Merlin's name happened to your hair today?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for continuing to support this story, it's so fun to write and I just love that you seem to be enjoying it! And thank you Weestarmeggie for beta reading and talking me through my doubts, especially with this long chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Friday night found Hermione cuddling on the couch with Draco. She was just about asleep on his chest when Effie popped in clutching a letter.

"Effie is sorry, Master," she whispered, eyeing Hermione.

"No need to apologize, thank you for bringing that straight up."

"Thank you Effie," Hermione reiterated sleepily, determined not to make her feel badly for doing her job.

Effie handed Draco the envelope and with a slight bow, popped away.

Draco ripped it open, read it quickly, and groaned. "I have to go in tomorrow, there's an issue with the Italian deal."

"I'm sorry," she said in commiseration, rubbing her cheek against his chest.

"We were going to spend the day together," he lamented, "you were going to help me purchase one of those mobiles."

She chuckled. "We can do that later. It's not exactly time sensitive. Andromeda and I are the only people you know who even own one. Unless you count Harry," she looked up at him with exaggerated enthusiasm, "are you wanting to chat to Harry?"

"Hush witch," he growled poking her in the side. He hit just the right spot and she giggled. He froze and his eyes went wide. "Are you ticklish?"

She, in turn, froze. "No," she said, but the denial sounded empty.

"Oh this is too good," he said, and then he was attacking her, digging his fingers into her sides. She writhed and squealed and tried to escape him but it did no good, he had maneuvered them so that he was on top, pinning her down. So she did the only thing she could think of to distract him, she surged upwards and kissed him.

Their lips met passionately and he kissed her and kissed her until she lost all inhibition and just rocked her hips instinctively, and that's when she realized he was laying in the cradle of her thighs. His hardness hit her core just right and pleasure surged through her. "Oh!" She gasped.

"Oh hell, Hermione," he growled rocking his hips to perfectly replicate the delicious sensation.

They were dressed for bed, with only a few very thin layers of silk and cotton between them. A murmured spell and that barrier would be gone. He could slip right inside of her. She wasn't ready for that yet, but she absolutely didn't want him to stop moving against her.

"Fuck," he murmured into her mouth, "tell me to stop." It was both a demand and a plea.

She didn't believe it. "No," she whined. "Feels so good." She squirmed beneath him, encouraging his movements.

"How old am I?" He groaned, "and what are you doing to me?" He sounded disbelieving.

"Don't care, don't care," she chanted. "Please Draco!"

Those were apparently the magic words. He moved one hand under her thigh and hitched her leg up over his hip and began to thrust more purposefully.

She ran her hands up and down his back and buttocks, anywhere she could reach, pulling him more firmly against her. He was all taut muscle, broad shoulders, and lean hips that fit perfectly between hers. Deliciously male and- at that moment at least- seemed designed to make her feel good.

"Oh Merlin, I can smell you," he groaned.

Normally, she would have been mortified, but his voice was low and husky with desire and she just moaned in response.

He continued to move against her, alternating kissing her and sucking at her neck. "I'm going to come, will you come with me, Sweetness?" He eventually asked.

Her breath hitched. "Yes, please just keep talking," she begged in a voice she barely recognized, her ultimate pleasure was right there, she felt like she could almost reach out and grab it.

His hips jerked violently and she let out a little shriek at the added stimulation.

"Are you serious?" He asked, "you like to hear me talk?"

She nodded vigorously and reached up to tunnel her hands through his hair, pressing his face into her neck where he was again laying sucking kisses.

"Alright then," he kissed his way up to her ear and began speaking directly into it.

"Do you have any idea how good you feel?"

She shivered.

"I've never felt anything as good as this beautiful little body writhing under me. And part of me wants to be inside of you. I know it will be the best feeling in the world. But the rest of me wants to wait and take my time with you. How does that sound?"

She whimpered.

"I don't know your signals yet, love, are you close?"

"Yes, I just, right there!"

"Open your eyes."

She obeyed immediately and the expression on his face, his flushed complexion, slack jaw and blown pupils had her hurtling off the precipice.

When she opened her eyes again he was still on top of her, staring. "You are," he blew out a breath, "so lovely. That might have been the most incredible thing I've ever seen." He smirked. "It was definitely the best thing I've ever heard."

She clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh my God, I was so loud!" She felt herself reddening. "I didn't wake the baby did I?" If she had woken Scorpius with those sounds she was going to die of embarrassment.

He chuckled. "I haven't heard a peep out of him," he said as he carefully shifted them onto their sides. He then reached over to the coffee table for his wand and cast a cleansing charm on himself. He looked at her questioningly.

She nodded. "Yes, please," and in a moment the wet, stickiness between her thighs was gone.

He tossed his wand back onto the table and pressed his forehead against hers. "I feel the need to assure you that I'm capable of a much more impressive performance than that."

She let out a startled laugh. "I was pretty impressed," she said wryly.

He kissed her forehead. "Still, I promise to get it together before we do this for real. It's just that you made me lose my mind a little bit and I haven't had sex since Scorp was conceived, and I haven't had sex for pleasure in about seven years. But still, I haven't lost control like that since I was a teenager."

"Your teenage years must have been more interesting than mine," she mused, picking at his shirt.

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't exactly a boy magnet at Hogwarts," she rolled her eyes, "that couldn't have escaped your notice."

"I remember an international quidditch star who seemed very into you," he countered.

"He was too old for me," she shrugged, "there were a few kisses but that was it. I think if he'd gone to Hogwarts he wouldn't have been interested in me either, everybody we went to school with seemed to regard me as off limits or, I don't know, belonging to Harry and Ron. So, no fooling around in broom cupboards for me."

"You didn't miss much, I assure you." He snorted. "That was the kind of thing I mainly did for bragging rights."

She sighed and then something occurred to her. "Wait, did you say seven years?" She asked incredulously.

"That's how long Astoria and I were together. It's not like me to be unfaithful," he said seriously.

"No, I didn't think that it was. That's not what I meant," she was quick to assure him. "It's just- seven years? I hadn't realized you were with her that long."

Insecurity began to creep back into her heart.

"We courted for about a year, were engaged for another, married for four, and then separated since February. That's approximately seven years." He shrugged but he must have seen something in her expression. "What's wrong?"

"It's just- that's a long time Draco. Are you sure it isn't a little soon for us to be-"

He covered her lips with one finger. "Stop right there," he commanded. "You're doing it again, you're trying to run away. I don't care that I technically just got out of a long relationship- you should know by now that really is just a technicality. I know what I want, and that's you. You're the one who seems uncertain."

She blew out a breath, frustrated with herself. He was right, that's how she was behaving. She took stock of her feelings. "I'm not. Uncertain that is," she added at his raised eyebrow. "I think, after what we just did, I'm just feeling a little vulnerable."

"Talk to me." He tapped her chin so that she would look up at him.

"I'm, I don't know, waiting for the other shoe to drop."

He just cocked his head and waited for her to continue.

"This is going too well," she admitted.

"Too well?" He asked her incredulously. "How could it be going too well?"

"It's just kind of a pattern in my life, when things are going well, the bottom falls out."

"The war?" He questioned.

"Well yeah, I guess that's the most extreme example. But first there was the whole 'oh, you're a witch,' revelation which I was so excited about at first, I had almost a year to enjoy it, but then as soon as I got on the Hogwarts Express…"

"People like me- especially me- started treating you like dirt."

"I- yeah."

He opened his mouth.

"Don't apologize," she snapped. "You've done that, I forgive you, I was fairly awful to you as well and I certainly didn't start this discussion to make you feel guilty. I'm just trying to explain why I don't trust this feeling of happiness."

"Go on then," he nodded.

"Then we won the war."

"Thank Merlin and all the gods for that," he breathed.

"Yeah," she agreed. "And I guess I thought everything would be better after that."

"It wasn't," he responded immediately, and it wasn't a question.

She nodded, realizing that he would understand, he'd been through it too.

"It was terrible. This big evil was gone but our world was in shambles and everybody was still in agony." She huffed out a breath and ran a hand down her face. "I'm sorry, I'm just a mess and I'm taking it out on you."

He covered her hand with his and encouraged her to look at him again by tapping her chin with one finger. "You think I'm not a mess?" He chuckled. "Did you not hear the part where I stayed in a sham relationship for more than half a decade?"

"You're not panicking over something that, by all accounts, is wonderful, every five minutes," she argued, motioning between them.

"I'm going to tell you a secret," he leaned in until their lips were nearly touching, looking like he was trying to appear serious but there was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Okay?"

"I'm a lot better at hiding my emotions than you are," he said in loud whisper.

She just stared at him for a moment and then burst into a fit of giggles.

"I'm serious, witch!" He pinched her side as she squirmed in his arms.

"I know!" She chortled, "you were stating the obvious, that's why it's funny!"

"Are we okay?" He wondered after a few minutes, brushing her hair out of her face when she finally stilled in his embrace.

"Yeah, but this won't be the last discussion like this we have- it's just, you hide your emotions but I have an actual need to talk about mine. I'm sorry if it seems like I doubt you."

He nodded. "I did have some idea of what I was getting into with you. I can't promise you that I'll always be good at the talking thing. Sometimes I'll probably fight you tooth and nail. It's just not in my nature, but it's certainly preferable to spending another seven years with a woman who barely tolerates me. Maybe if Astoria and I had had some actual discussions we wouldn't have wasted so much time."

"But then you wouldn't have Scorpius," she protested.

He nodded decisively. "That's very true and I definitely wouldn't give him up for anything. But it's still not an experience I want to repeat."

She hid her face in his chest. "You know, if you weren't such a bloody prince it would probably be easier for me to trust you," she said petulantly. "You are quite literally too good to be true at this point."

He went still for a moment, and then he began to shake with laughter; he clutched her to him and his guffaws grew louder and louder. She smiled to herself and just waited for him to calm down and then she grinned up at him, proud to have made him happy.

"Well now at least I know why you stayed with Weasley for so long," he quipped. She snorted and rolled her eyes but didn't deny his assertion. "You deserve good things," he murmured, kissing her forehead, "maybe it's time to start believing that." He gave her one last squeeze and went to move off of the couch.

"Where are you going?" She grabbed for him and he turned back around and knelt to address her.

"I need to floo the nanny."

"It's late, you'll wake her. Can't you wait until tomorrow?"

He shook his head. "That's why I pay her to be on call. And I need to tell her she has to be here tomorrow, I have to work, remember?"

"Oh, well I thought that I would watch Scorpius." He didn't say anything and she started to backtrack. "I mean if you don't mind, I just assumed since we had planned to spend the day together anyway, but I understand if you're not comfortable with that. I know we've only ever been alone together for those couple of hours the other night."

He put a finger over her lips to stop her rambling. "I'd be happy for you to watch him, I just didn't want to assume."

"I think it's pretty safe to assume I'm always going to want to," she said with a little snort of disbelief.

"How about this?" He asked with a conciliatory smile, though it was unnecessary. She knew he hadn't meant to offend her, he was just unused to depending on anybody to whom he didn't pay a salary. "If I find myself needing somebody, you get the right of first refusal."

"The right of first refusal?" She giggled at his use of a legal term in a discussion about child minding, "interesting choice of words, but yes, I like that idea."

"Okay then, we're agreed. Now, since I'm already halfway up are you ready for bed?"

She just nodded and he grabbed her hand, pulling her upright and then they headed to his room.

* * *

She woke the next morning to the sound of his voice calling her name.

"Comfy," she murmured snuggling into her pillow and refusing to open her eyes. But then she felt a small but solid weight against her. "What?" She wondered, she blinked blearily and looked down to see Scorpius attempting to burrow into her chest. Draco was hovering over them, obviously amused.

"I have to go, he was awake but he seems pretty happy to go back to bed with you."

"Okay," she said, still catching up to what was happening but automatically putting her arms around the little boy. She glanced at Draco again. "You look very handsome," she noted, admiring his tall form in his sharp business robes.

"Thank you," he smiled, and her heart absolutely did not do funny things in response. "You look gorgeous in my bed." He brushed her hair out of her face and bent to kiss her good-bye.

"Love you," she said as he pulled away.

They both froze.

He leaned back in to kiss her again, this one was longer and hungrier, then he left a trail of featherlight kisses across her cheek, stopping right in front of her ear. "One day you'll say that for real, and not out of some kind of habit. I will happily wait for that day."

He pulled back to look at her significantly and she nodded, unable to find her voice. He kissed the top of her head, then Scorpius' before turning and striding out the door.

Hermione let out a long breath and attempted to convince her racing heart to slow down. She tightened her grip on Scorpius. Her feelings for the baby were so much simpler to accept than those for his father.

Because the thing was, whatever had led her to say what she'd just said to Draco, it wasn't habit. They'd never discussed it, so he didn't know that she'd never lived with a man, and had never had the opportunity to develop the routine of parting in the morning with a kiss and an exchange of 'I love yous.'

What she'd just said felt a whole lot more like unfiltered truth than anything else. But that wasn't possible. She couldn't have fallen that hard in just a matter of weeks- of days. Could she? Scorpius shifted lazily in her arms.

"Would you mind?" She whispered to him. "I could understand if you don't want to share him, but I would be so good to you both, if you let me."

He just huddled against her. She sighed and kissed his forehead and let the warm weight of him in her arms and the sound of his even breathing lull her back to sleep.

This time she was awoken by the ringing of her mobile. She had been surprised, but relieved, that the device worked inside Malfoy Manor. She reached for it blindly, flipped it open, and brought it to her ear. "Hello," she said just as she realized that Scorpius was patting her cheek.

"Good morning, love!" Her mother greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Mum," she said in return, but Scorpius interpreted that as her speaking to him and immediately began to babble at her, she noticed that he appeared wide awake and wondered how long he'd just been sweetly laying there with her as she slept.

"What's that?" Her mother asked.

"Oh it's Scorpius, we were having a lie in."

There was a long pause. "So, you're with your boyfriend?"

"Oh. No! Draco's not here, he had to go into work today. I'm just watching Scorpius and he's very snuggly."

"Oh," her mother made little effort to disguise the relief in her voice. And Hermione cringed internally and wondered what her mum would say if she knew that she had spent the last night- and the one before that- with Draco. "Well I have to come into the city this afternoon, I wanted to see if you would like to do some shopping but it sounds like you're busy."

"I'm not busy," she said automatically, "yes, I have Scorpius but we don't have any plans. Would you like to meet him? He's a good baby, I'm sure he'll behave if we take him out."

"That sounds nice," she was obviously trying to seem nonchalant but Hermine knew her well enough to know that she was actually chomping at the bit, and had probably actually manufactured this errand in London to have an excuse to take her daughter shopping and drill her about her new relationship.

"Meet at my flat, or somewhere else?" Hermione wondered.

"Your flat is fine, I'll be there around one."

Hermione looked at the clock, it was just after ten. That gave her plenty of time, but she was shocked that she'd slept so late. The Malfoy boys were comfortable bed buddies. She finished the conversation and hung up with her mum and then she looked down at Scorpius.

"Time to get up, huh kid?"

He grinned up at her and her heart melted a little bit. He really was the sweetest baby. Reluctantly she sat up- Draco had the most luxurious bed, now that she thought about it, it was really no surprise she'd practically lazed her morning away- and climbed off the mattress. She snagged Scorpius and took him back to the nursery to get him changed and pack a bag.

As comfortable as she'd become in these rooms over the past few days it was too weird to remain in Malfoy Manor now that she was fully conscious and Draco wasn't present. She was certain Effie would see to her every need, including making sure she was undisturbed, but it was still...too weird.

She wasn't a fan of Scorpius' nursery either. It was the oddest combination of high end baby decor and personal touches. Hermione had a feeling that it was very much a reflection of his two parents' influences and it made her all the more uncomfortable for the reminder that another woman had once been the mistress of this space. And not even that long ago. Strangely, a glance at the baby in her arms brought no such discomfort.

Or maybe not so strangely.

"Okay, love, lets get you dressed and ready, and then I promise we can get breakfast," she glanced at him, "though you don't seem to be complaining." She planted a kiss on the top of his head, aware that she was becoming more infatuated with him by the minute.

She quickly packed him a bag and took them both through the floo to her flat. Much to her surprise Effie was standing there waiting for them.

"Miss Hermione did not ask for breakfast," she said. It was the closest she'd ever heard to a reprimand from an elf.

"I'm sorry, Effie. I wasn't comfortable staying in Draco's home without him. I would be happy for you to still bring us breakfast if you are able?" She requested hesitantly.

Effie rolled her eyes and Hermione was tempted to laugh; if she had been worried about how Draco treated his elf she was no longer. "Effie will be back with a good breakfast."

"Thank you!" She called out, though Effie had popped away.

They ate and she got ready to go out, and then they played until the buzzer sounded, signaling her mother's arrival.

When she opened the door Helen Granger audibly gasped at the sight of the baby on her daughter's hip. She embraced Hermione and ran a gentle hand down Scorpius' back.

"Well, I can see why you're taken with him."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, Darling, just that he's a beautiful little boy. Anybody would be drawn in."

"Of course they would," she snapped defensively.

Helen shot her a small smile that seemed ominous, but Hermione said nothing and just led her into the living room.

"You seem to have fallen in deeply with this man rather quickly," Helen continued once they were settled on her sofa.

"I remember in the past you said that I was unwilling to trust myself with anyone, and that I should give somebody a chance. Which is it Mother?" She didn't particularly like having her own insecurities thrown back in her face.

Helen sighed and took one of her daughter's hands. "I worry that you're throwing yourself into this relationship because of the extra benefits," she eyed Scorpius pointedly. "I know you're afraid you won't be able to have your own children, but you must be fair to this man." It was all Hermione could do not to pull Scorpius to her chest protectively.

She closed her eyes and took a deep cleansing breath. "He's a wonderful bonus. I will admit that seeing Draco with him probably made him more attractive to me, and in turn made me more open to the possibility of viewing him as a potential romantic partner." She opened her eyes. "But that's all, Mum. Draco's really…" she smiled to herself as she searched for a word, "wonderful. I'm so lucky to have found him again and given him a chance."

Helen searched her daughter's face and then nodded, brightening. "So when do I get to meet him?"

Hermione groaned. And Scorpius, with absolute comic timing, giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta love to Weestarmeggie who is, as always, awesome and who loves Scorpius almost as much as I do which is fabulous writing motivation. And, of course, thanks y'all for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Interlude: Draco

When Draco arrived home late Saturday afternoon he was greeted by Effie who had a note from Hermione informing him that they had gone to her flat. He wasn't surprised. He hadn't expected her to hang around Malfoy Manor all day.

"They left to do some shopping," Effie informed him, clearly pleased beyond measure at this development. Draco felt a certain amount of guilt that he hadn't thought to warn his girlfriend that his elf would report everything to him, because this seemed like spying, and it wasn't that he didn't trust Hermione, Effie just considered this to be her duty because Hermione wasn't actually her mistress. "Miss Hermione is good for my Master and Little Master." She added, unintentionally adding to his guilt.

Effie's ears twitched hopefully at her pronouncement. He knew how much she wanted a proper family. Her reticence with Astoria should have been a major red flag from the beginning.

"She was okay when she left?"

Effie nodded eagerly. "I brought her breakfast. She is well."

"That was well done of you," he praised with a gentle hand on top of his beloved elf's head. "Please take the evening to do with as you wish, I will be out."

Effie narrowed her eyes at him, but nodded. She'd probably take the opportunity to give an extra polishing to the silver that absolutely didn't need it. He was very happy to soon be giving her, her own household. She would be thrilled, there simply wasn't enough for her to do at the Manor.

And with that he flooed into his girlfriend's flat expecting his son and girlfriend, but immediately did a double take. Because there was a woman who looked like an older, straight-haired version of said girlfriend seated on the floor with his son. Scorpius let out a happy sound when he appeared, but didn't move away from the blocks he was playing with. And for a split second he was worried about the stranger playing with his son, but then the woman smiled up at him and he knew immediately that she was no danger to either of therm.

"You must be Draco!" She stood up and extended her hand for him to shake.

"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage," he responded, though he was fairly certain he knew with whom he was speaking, he was unwilling to make a stupid assumption.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Helen Granger, Hermione's mother."

Which was what he'd thought. He took her hand but instead of shaking it turned it over and kissed her knuckles, as he would any woman of his acquaintance. "It's a pleasure. Draco Malfoy, but I believe you already knew that."

She chuckled. It was an easy, gentle sound; not the tittering he was used to when he was introduced to a witch, even a witch old enough to be his mother.

"Yes, and now I see how you produced such a beautiful child," her smile was genuine but her eyes- blue as opposed to her daughter's brown- were playful.

"I could say the same about you," he immediately quipped in return.

She let out another laugh. "Well, thank you. But I don't believe you're here to see me. Hermione was just making us some tea, so she's in the kitchen if you wanted to speak with her," she explained, eyeing him knowingly. "Scorpius and I are fine here, if you are comfortable leaving him."

"Thank you," he said with a nod, and with a glance at Scorpius to make sure he was still okay he went off in search of his witch.

When he entered the kitchen her back was to him but instead of preparing tea she was scribbling furiously on a bit of parchment. She was wearing jeans- an item of clothing he was becoming increasingly fond of, which clung to the curves of her bum and hips, and a cranberry colored jumper with a wide neck which exposed one slender shoulder. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She startled.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" He kissed her neck.

She spun around, "Draco!" She exclaimed, a delighted smile on her face and he felt his heart jump at the sight. She went up on her toes and looped her arms around his neck before giving him a long, slow, kiss.

"Looks like you and Scorpius found something to occupy your time today," he said when she pulled away, tilting his head in the direction of her living room.

Her hand flew to her mouth. "You met my mum!" Her hand went from her mouth to cover her eyes and she groaned. "Did she say something to you?"

Draco tried not to laugh at her obvious mortification. "Just that she understood how I made such a good looking kid."

"Oh Merlin!" She groaned, "how embarrassing, I'm sorry!"

This time he did laugh. "You do realize that was a compliment, right? And it was one I easily returned."

"So bloody smooth," she murmured into his shoulder.

"What were you doing?" He glanced over her shoulder to see the parchment she had been writing on covered in arithmantic equations and he felt his eyes go wide in surprise. He knew that she was incredibly intelligent, but what he was looking at was...remarkable. But she didn't seem to think it was a big deal and just shrugged.

"Just an idea I had when we were shopping, I wanted to get it down before I forgot. I really am sorry about my mum, I was trying to get rid of her before you finished at work but she was definitely stalling, hoping to meet you."

"I don't mind, love. Do I get to meet your father soon too?" He worked his hand through her curls and rubbed her scalp soothingly, at least he hoped it was soothing, Scorpius seemed to like it. He smiled to himself when she leaned into his hand.

"Don't even joke about that, she'll be suggesting dinner tonight if she hears you."

"Is there a reason you don't want me to meet your parents?" He asked, feeling his humor fade away as he grew concerned.

"You mean besides the fact that they're sure to interrogate you and embarrass me?"

He barked out a surprised laugh. "Really, that's what you're worried about?!"

She tilted her chin and looked at him with panicked eyes. "Isn't that enough?!"

Draco could admit that meeting the parents wasn't really within his skill set, considering he'd never done it. He'd known Astoria's parents for years before they'd begun courting. And meeting the muggle parents of a girl he used to bully mercilessly was, in many ways, utterly terrifying. But he was mostly just so relieved that her only concern seemed to be they were going to embarrass her that he didn't even really think about his next words. "Let's have dinner then, I don't see any point in putting it off."

"Are you serious?" And the disbelief in her tone alerted him to the fact that this was a very good chance to prove to her that he was, in fact, very serious about her.

"Are they busy tonight?"

She pulled away from him so that she could fully view his face. "Oh, wow, you really are serious

aren't you?"

He just quirked an eyebrow in response.

"Well, I'll go ask Mum and if they're available then I can pop to their house and pick up my dad and then they can drive home together later. If it sounds good to you there's an Italian place within walking distance. We won't need a reservation and it's not too fancy for Scorpius, but it's really good."

"That sounds lovely."

She started to walk away but he snagged her hand and pulled her back to him. "Hi," he murmured, placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Oh Merlin! I'm sorry, Draco, you just have a way of flustering me!" She pulled him in for a deeper kiss. "How was your day, did everything get worked out okay?"

"Mmmm, yes," he hummed against her lips, " just a bunch of bureaucratic nonsense. I needed to talk to a few people personally, prove that I was serious."

She smirked up with him. "I'm the Assistant Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Lord Black," she teased, "don't tell me you did anything illegal, I'd be obliged to turn you in."

"Of course not," he smirked right back, "I just had to throw my weight around a little bit." He tossed her about in his arms demonstratively.

"Oh I forgot, you're very important and all of that."

"Don't forget again, Miss Granger," he chuckled. "You had fun with your Mum?"

She grinned at him. "We really did! I'll have to show you what I bought, it's all so adorable. And Mum is already more than half in love with Scorpius."

"Well that's easy to do."

"It is," she confirmed with a nod. "Not just him either," she said as she began to toy with his collar.

His breath caught "Hermione," he rasped out.

"I'm not ready to say it yet, but I thought you deserved to know that I'm getting there. That this morning wasn't a total fluke."

Draco pulled her fully against his chest. He wasn't ready for her to say it either, or to say it to her in return. But he knew that he would be, and probably sooner rather than later, and as he felt his entire being relax against her he realized how worried he'd been. It was wonderful to hear that they were on the same page.

She smiled up at him, it was tentative but bright and he had to close his eyes in the face of the force of his emotions. He felt her place a kiss on his jaw. "Let's go talk to Mum and if they're free I promise not to take too long long retrieving my dad while you face the firing squad."

"Firing squad?" He frowned, turning the ominous sounding but unfamiliar term over in his head.

"Oh," she paused, "that is a muggle thing, isn't it? It's a form of execution."

"Hermione!" He laughed, "Merlin witch, it couldn't possibly be that bad." He stepped back so that he could look at her seriously, cupping her face in one hand. "Your mother is not going to scare me off by asking questions, and given what she knows about our history, I'm sure she has some understandable concerns. That's fine. I may be rather new at it, but I'm a parent too, I get it."

She swallowed thickly but understanding dawned in her eyes so she just nodded and, taking his hand, led him into the living room.

Helen was so obviously thrilled with their plan that Draco had trouble not chuckling at her enthusiasm.

And, despite Hermione's reservations, when they were alone together while she did ask him questions, he didn't feel interrogated by the older woman. She was clearly curious about him, but again, he couldn't blame her for that. As little as a year before he may have felt differently, but becoming a father had changed him fundamentally.

She mostly enquired about his business and what he'd been doing all day and it was with a deep sense of satisfaction that he realized this woman didn't have any idea how wealthy he really was. Not that he would have cared if Hermione had told her, but the fact that she apparently hadn't, told him a lot about her motives and priorities. Not that he ever truly believed that Hermione was interested in him for his money, but the fact that she was so thoroughly uninterested was very refreshing.

And the thought of spoiling her rotten was deeply amusing to him. She wouldn't know what hit her.

Her father was far more reserved, even downright suspicious, but not confrontational.

Draco was actually impressed by the fact that neither of her parents seemed in any way intimidated by him even though he knew that they were both aware of what he was capable of, and of the sins of his past.

He was beginning to learn that being with Hermione was going to be like a series of revelations. Because watching the Grangers interact was shocking, mostly in a wonderful way. But in a way that also made his heart ache.

He loved his parents, he had no doubts about that, but his relationship with them was empty. He discussed business and politics with his father. He asked after his mother's friends and her health. But he didn't know them, not really, and he doubted they could ever begin to understand him. Whereas, despite being muggles, Hermione's parents knew the details of her projects at work, they were clearly close with her friends- especially Potter, and she, in turn, seemed well aware of the minutiae of their lives as well. They were a family and that was something he had desperately wanted for Scorpius before he'd even begun to understand the desire, much less seen it up close. Now he wanted this family for his son.

And Scorpius, well, it was as if he knew that he needed to make a good impression. He smiled, ate his meal with a tidiness Draco hadn't known he was capable of, and happily went to both Helen and Richard when they offered to hold him. Meanwhile Hermione spent the evening beaming at him like...well, like a proud mother.

He knew she was a Gryffindor but wondered how she'd feel about emeralds. He could have them set in yellow gold, that was an appropriate compromise, wasn't it?

When they returned to her flat after seeing her parents off she was a bundle of excited energy and Scorpius, who normally would have been in bed at least an hour before, had also caught on to her mood. Draco watched in amusement as she flitted about gathering the shopping bags and then showing him her purchases. It appeared that almost everything she'd bought had been for his son and she wasn't just happy with showing him, no, she insisted on having Scorpius model it all.

Part of him wanted to roll his eyes, but mostly her enthusiasm was catching.

"These are my favorites!" She announced as she pulled out what appeared to be blankets...with hoods.

His confusion must have shown on his face because she threw one over Scorpius's head and then wrapped him in it.

"It's for after the bath, you see?" She asked.

He nodded, then noticed what appeared to be eyes sewn into the fabric on either side of the baby's head, and fabric scales protruding from the hood in a queue down his spine. Draco tilted his head this way and that. "Is he meant to be a dragon?"

"I think the muggles intended a stegosaurus, but a dragon works too," Hermione said, speaking almost double time in her excitement. "But isn't it adorable?"

It was, in fact, rather adorable. But there was a voice in the back of his head which sounded a lot like his father that made him reluctant to agree, so he simply nodded again, which was apparently good enough for Hermione.

"I've saved the best for last!" She whipped the first one off and threw the second over his head, Scorpius remarkably compliant with her actions. This towel was of a similar design as the first except on this one there were antenna protruding from the hood. "Look at our little bug!"

Part of Draco rebelled at that pronunciation, his son was not an insect, but in the end he could only smile. They both just looked so happy. Scorpius had allowed her to maneuver him in and out of outfit after outfit- an activity that usually ended with him screaming his displeasure- with nary a sound other than the occasional happy screech.

"How much do I owe you?" He chuckled when she appeared to be through with her little show.

"Owe me?"

"You basically just bought my son a new wardrobe, Hermione. How much did it cost?" He clarified.

"I don't want your money." She appeared affronted. "He needed muggle clothes and I bought him some because it made me happy and we were having fun."

"Still, you don't need to be spending your money on him," he argued.

She took a deep breath and sat herself beside him. "It's not about need Draco," she pursed her lips and, on her lap Scorpius tugged at one of the antenna on his head which pulled the hood over his face. They both seemed to notice this at the same time, their eyes met and they shared a laugh. "I've bought plenty of baby clothes in the past...as gifts. These weren't meant as gifts, I wanted to shop for him. I don't know how to explain it, but please," her eyes were wide and pleading, " let me do this?" He could only nod in response.

Scratch emeralds, he was going to buy her gemstones in every color of the rainbow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so fun to get inside this rather besotted Draco's head, so we'll definitely be returning here from time to time. If you feel like looking at cute babies in hooded in towels check out the Pinterest board for this story. Which reminds me, thank you Weestarmeggie for being the ultimate cheerleader for this story and finally pulling rank last night and giving me the push to finish this chapter, and then for reading it over. But thanks especially for sharing my enthusiasm for said hooded towels ;) Guys, I know she's primarily known as a Tomione/triad author but she has some awesome- and almost always steamy- Dramiones you should definitely go check out!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Scorpius' first word was 'no,' screamed at Draco in a way that made it clear he fully understood what it meant. It had made Hermione laugh so hard she cried.

It was just over a week after the Malfoys had moved into their new house, the two of them and Hermione had been eating dinner. Draco was feeding Scorpius a jar of mashed peas, which he clearly hated, but Draco was adamant that he finish. Personally, Hermione thought he was being overly stubborn about it- Scorpius was usually a good eater, there was no need to force food on him that he obviously didn't like- but she also wasn't sure it was her place to say anything about it.

As a result there was far more of the mushy substance on Scorpius, and to a lesser extent Draco, than had actually made its way into the baby's mouth. Finally, when it was clear that they were both at the end of their ropes and Hermione was about to volunteer to take over before Draco's temper erupted, Scorpius just grabbed his father's wrist and shoved the spoon holding the offensive food away from his face with impressive force screeching, "no, no, no!" the whole time.

Everything went still. Hermione glanced between Draco and Scorpius, the little boy- who had been on the verge of a tantrum was now looking quite pleased with himself and Draco was just staring at him. Hermione felt like she could actually see his mind working, trying to decide how to react.

If he felt anything like her, he was absolutely giddy with happiness, but also felt a responsibility not to praise Scorpius lest he misunderstand.

But Hermione couldn't help herself, she started to giggle. She clapped a hand over her mouth but it didn't help. She just started to laugh harder, wrapping an arm around herself as she tried to hold it in. She looked up to see Draco and Scorpius with identical expressions of confusion on their faces. And that only increased her amusement.

And then Draco's eyes narrowed and he dropped the spoon that he was still holding a few feet in front of Scorpius' mouth. "You think this is funny, witch?" He growled, and then he reached for her and she bolted.

Pinning her down and tickling her was his new favorite form of entertainment and she wasn't going to allow herself to be so easily caught. She sprinted from the dining room into the kitchen and then made her way around the island hoping to confuse him before she ran towards another part of the house- the kitchen still seemed to leave him utterly disoriented- but, unfortunately for her, his legs were much longer than hers and he captured her with an arm around her waist as she attempted to run out of the kitchen towards the main living room.

He pulled her back against his chest, "exactly what was so hilarious about that?" He growled.

"His first word was 'no!'" She cackled, wiping the tears from her face.

"Yes, I heard it. So what?"

"It's just that it was so very Malfoy of him. He's just so sweet that sometimes I forget he's actually your child!"

He went still and for a moment she was afraid she'd taken her teasing too far. But then he attacked, digging his fingers into her sides in the way he knew would have her screaming with laughter. "Take it back," he demanded.

"I can't! It's true!" She howled as she tried to capture his hands and stop the torture, but he was so much stronger than her, she never stood a chance.

"Admit it, you can't resist Malfoy men. You're crazy about us," he insisted.

She snorted as a thought occurred to her and she looked over her shoulder at him and attempted to smirk through her laughter. "I don't think you'll see me allowing your father to kiss me anytime soon."

He went still again and then he groaned and buried his face in her shoulder. "That was about ten steps too far, Hermione, that was a picture I did not need in my head."

"You're the one who said it," she retorted.

"Okay, okay, truce," he relented. "And for the record, my father has only ever kissed my mother, and only on the cheek at that."

"Your existence suggests otherwise," she snickered at his childish refusal to acknowledge his parents as sexual beings.

"The fairies brought me to them. My mother told me so and there's not a single thing you could say to convince me otherwise," he insisted.

"Whatever you say," she patted his hands condescendingly.

"And we're officially done talking about this," he declared and then he began to kiss and nip at her neck and she melted against him.

"Draco," she sighed, annoyed at her weakness for him, at her complete inability to deny him. Not that she wanted to at the moment, but it was the principle of the matter.

He turned her in his arms, a beaming smile on his face when he came into view. "He said his first word."

"He did," she confirmed with her own smile.

"That's pretty great, right? I mean, I knew he'd been working up to it but-"

She cut him off with a kiss, unwilling to allow him to downplay this moment, and when she pulled away she smiled up at him again. "Be proud of him Draco, I know I am. He's wonderful, and so smart. Which means we should probably get back in there before he figures out how to worm his way out of his highchair. Or worse, magic his way out."

Draco laughed and clasped one of her hands in his. "He's to young for that still isn't he?"

"How old were you?"

He winced at that. "He's growing so fast."

She squeezed his hand in commiseration. "And that little fit of temper he just had is what usually accompanies a bought of accidental magic, so we should probably be on our guard."

He just nodded in agreement. When they re-entered the dining room Hermione gasped at the sight of Scorpius who had apparently taken the opportunity of the adults' absence to smear the mashed peas that had been left on his tray and hands through his hair. As a result he bore an uncanny resemblance to his father in those years that Draco had worn his hair slicked back. It was not a particularly attractive look. But Hermione no longer saw that hateful little boy in the man she was growing to love and just laughed.

Draco groaned and Hermione took pity on him.

She walked over, unfastened the baby from his chair and lifted him into her arms. "Alright my mini-Draco, lets go get you cleaned up and give your father some time to lament that you're just like him," she said as she carried him out of the room.

"I heard that!" Draco called after her.

"You were meant to!" She shouted back.

Later, Hermione would wonder over the fact that Scorpius' first word hadn't been 'Dada.' She was growing closer to him by the day, but his father was the center of his universe, and had been, right from the beginning. But then she realized that while Draco was the primary influence in Scorpius' life, that there weren't really any other people in his life prompting him to call his father by name.

His nanny, Mrs. Pearson, was a stern woman. From what Hermione could tell, she took good care of Scorpius, and Hermione knew that Draco wouldn't have abided it if she didn't, but she was very old-fashioned. Hermione had only ever heard her refer to Draco in Scorpius' presence as 'your father.' And she couldn't imagine that Draco's parents spoke of him any differently. And aside from those three, she was the only one who was a regular part of Scorpius' life, and therefore the only one to prompt Scorpius to call him 'Daddy.'"

So she'd begun to do so at every opportunity. She couldn't imagine anything that would make Draco happier than to hear him say it. And she was doing so on a night in early December while Draco was in his office taking care of some business whilst she was feeding Scorpius in the kitchen that she heard the floo sound.

Hermione jumped, she knew that there were less than two handfuls of people who could be coming through, given that she'd devised and secured the wards on this house before Draco and Scorpius had moved in two and a half weeks before. None of them should pose a danger. But not all of them would be pleased to find her there either.

She moved into a protective stance in front of Scorpius and just hoped that Draco wasn't too absorbed in his work that he'd failed to hear the floo alarm and that he'd be down to deal with whatever matter was as hand momentarily.

"Draco!" A hauntingly familiar, shrieking voice resounded throughout the house.

She was dismayed, but not really surprised when Pansy Parkinson strode into the room.

The other witch visibly startled and then stopped in her tracks. "Granger? What the fuck?!"

"Parkinson," she responded, glancing at Scorpius to determine if he was disturbed by the woman's apparent ire, or her language, but he simply pounded on his highchair tray in protest that his dinner had been interrupted.

"Sorry, love," she murmured automatically as she poured out the cereal he'd been waiting for, glancing at the other witch out of the corner of her eye. Draco had told her that she wasn't a threat, it was his absolute conviction that had convinced her to add the witch to the wards of his new house, in spite of her own doubts.

He'd been very open about his feelings for the woman who was apparently his best friend- despite appearances, their relationship had apparently been purely platonic since they were sixteen, and given her relationship with her own best friend, she couldn't doubt him. And she wasn't actually threatened by Pansy, she was just uneasy, the other witch had continually cut her down in their years at school, but she'd been mostly out of the country for years so- unlike with Draco- she hadn't actually had the opportunity to view her any differently than she had at Hogwarts. Though Hermione acknowledged the hypocrisy in being dubious that she'd changed, she couldn't help it. And that especially didn't mean that she was prepared to face the woman without any warning. In fact, she was quite certain she could speak to Astoria with more composure.

Luckily, that was when Draco came, quite literally, sliding into the room- his socked feet coasting him along the hardwood floor.

"Pansy, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" She scoffed. "Draco, are you kidding me! Your letters have become upbeat, the last one was downright cheerful! I was worried!" She opened her mouth to continue her rant when she suddenly stopped and just stared at Draco, looking him up and down. "What are you wearing, and where in Merlin's name are we?! And don't even get me started on this situation!" She gestured vaguely in Hermione's direction. "I supposed it's too much to hope that she's the new nanny!"

Draco's expression turned cold. He walked around his friend and took Hermione into his arms. "I understand that this is a shock, but you will be respectful of my girlfriend or you can leave." He left a kiss on Hermione's jawline and his voice was softer when he spoke again. "I'd rather you not though. It's been months. I've missed you and I'd like for you to get to know Hermione, and Scorpius, for that matter."

Pansy just stood there, obviously struggling to process the situation and Hermione took the opportunity to study the woman whom she didn't think she'd seen up close for at least five years. According to Draco she'd spent most of the time since the end of the war traveling, there were too many ghosts for her in England. But she was in many ways unchanged. She still wore her hair in the same bob-style cut she'd always favored. However, it made her look a lot more sophisticated than Hermione remembered. She was dressed in elegant jade robes with heeled boots that made Hermione feel frumpy in comparison, wearing her leggings and oversized jumper. Merlin, Draco almost looked frumpy too in his jeans and tee shirt; the muggle clothes obviously having thrown Pansy for a loop.

When the silence in the room began to feel uncomfortable, Hermione squirmed in Draco's arms. This was an awful lot for them to just expect Pansy to accept straight away and she felt badly for the other witch. "Maybe I should go and let the pair of you catch up," she offered hesitantly, it felt like the right thing to do, but she'd been planning to stay the night- hence her casual wear- and she selfishly didn't want to give that up.

That seemed to wake the other witch up. "No, that's okay Granger, it's obvious that Draco doesn't want you to go. He's right, I was just surprised," she made an effort to smile but it turned out looking more like a grimace.

Hermione smiled in return. "Harry threw a right little temper tantrum when he found out, you were downright calm in comparison. I certainly can't fault you," she offered graciously.

That brought Pansy up short again, her eyes drifted to Draco's face and she smirked. "Potter knows about this," she gestured between the two of them, "and you're still alive?"

They all shared a laugh which relieved some of the tension in the room.

"He's been fairly good about the whole thing," Draco admitted.

Harry, had in fact, made quite the concerted effort with Draco over the past month. They'd all had dinner several times, arranged playdates for the boys, and he'd even helped with the move and setting the wards for the new house.

Pansy just shook her head. "Can I assume the lack of weeping and wailing from the general direction of Wiltshire means that your parents remain ignorant of the situation?" She said with a bit of humor.

"I have not informed them yet, no," he answered stiffly.

"I can understand that, but is there a reason you kept it from me?"

No matter how badly she was trying to hide it, Hermione could tell that she was hurt.

He released Hermione and went to put an arm around his friend's shoulders. "I wasn't keeping it from you Pans," he squeezed her affectionately. "Hermione is really important to me and I didn't want to tell you about her in a letter."

"You could have asked me to come home. You know I would have, don't you?"

And for the first time Hermione saw the vulnerable witch Draco had described his friend to be and not the harsh girl she'd been acquainted with at Hogwarts.

He shook his head, "I didn't want you to just for me, not until you were ready. Don't worry, I wouldn't do anything crazy like get married without you." Hermione saw the other witch's eyes go wide at his casual mention of marriage, it wasn't the first time he'd said something like that but she also found herself surprised that he'd so easily admit something like that to his friend. "Let's have a seat, are you hungry Pans? I'm sure Effie would be ecstatic to scrounge you something up."

"Where are we anyway, I didn't recognize the address you sent me and-" she looked around, "is this a muggle kitchen?" She turned to Hermione. "Is this your house?" Then back to Draco, "did you and Scorpius move in with her?"

He chuckled, "this is my house, it's a bit of a story, come on, let's sit and I'll tell you."

"Hold on," she said as he led her to a seat at a stool at the island, "how long has this been going on between the two of you? Is she the reason you finally decided to leave the harpy?"

Hermione turned around and tried to make herself inconspicuous as she attempted to finish feeding Scorpius, but the baby had other ideas. Her attention had been off of him for a full five minutes and he was obviously set on reminding her that he was there by making as much noise as possible. A full conversation of baby talk at the top of his voice, and Hermione wouldn't just ignore him simply because he wasn't speaking English, so she answered him, telling him all about her day at work.

She could still hear Draco and Pansy conversing quietly in the background but what she was most cognizant of were the eyes she could feel watching her every move. She was used to it with Draco, he loved to watch her, especially with his son. But Pansy's obvious scrutiny was disconcerting. However, she didn't blame Pansy for being curious, and probably concerned, so she did her best to just ignore it.

"Up!" Scorpius called with finality. It was his second word, first spoken just days after the first and he seemed to like it even better than 'no.' He was used to being the center of attention and loved being held.

"Are you finished?" She asked him.

"Up, up, up," he repeated, blinking those big blue eyes of his at her as if to say, 'of course, are you an idiot?'

She laughed and went to the sink to dampen a cloth to clean him up- he had a habit of burying his hands and his face in her hair - a habit he'd no doubt picked up from his father. Once she was certain he wouldn't get her all sticky she pulled him into her arms, but feeding him had been a distraction and now she wasn't sure what to do. She turned hesitantly to face the other two people in the room, only just realizing that they'd gone silent.

As it turned out they were just staring at herself and Scorpius. Draco with a soft smile on his face. Pansy looked like she didn't understand what she was seeing.

"Oh!" Hermione realized with a start, "I'm sorry, I'm hogging him, would you like to hold him?" Personally, the first thing she did when she saw her godchildren was scoop them into her arms, and she rarely went more than a week without seeing any of them; Pansy hadn't seen Scorpius since he was a newborn.

Pansy's face morphed into something that resembled horror, she tried to mask it, but wasn't very successful. Hermione bit back a laugh, she was sure she'd had a similar look on her own face the first time Andromeda had handed her Teddy. "Let me guess, you don't have a lot of experience with babies? I get it, I just sometimes forget that not everybody has spent the past seven years juggling other people's children."

She looked at Draco to see if she was getting this right. She really didn't want to offend the other witch, but he just had an odd expression on his face that she couldn't make heads or tails of.

"He's very cute," Pansy offered hesitantly, "it's a shame he looks so much like Draco but I won't hold that against him," she shot her friend a sly smile. "I just wouldn't know what to do," she admitted.

Hermione waited for Draco to respond to that, but when he didn't seem to have any intention of doing so, she jumped in yet again. "It's okay, you can take it slowly." She assured her.

"I did bring him a few things from America," Pansy added, she looked at Draco, the question obvious in her voice..

Draco finally joined the conversation with a chuckle. "Bribery," he quipped, "you do know how to worm your way into a Malfoy's heart, don't you Pans?"

She rolled her eyes, but perked up at his teasing demeanor. "Shall I call Nelly to bring it all over?" She asked.

Draco and Hermione both looked at the baby and then shared a long look. It was almost his bedtime but he didn't appear to be particularly tired, and though new toys would probably rile him up, it was worth it to disturb his routine for one night to allow him to bond with his godmother.

"That sounds great," Draco answered.

As it turned out, in the world Pansy and Draco inhabited "a few things," could be more accurately described as the contents of an entire toy store. To give the other witch credit, she appeared to have done a good job keeping things age appropriate, Hermione was sure she must have had professional help with that but it was the thought that counted. T

Though, Hermione had to fight the urge to hide the toy broom. James and Albus both had them, Teddy had had one at this age, she just made it a point to never watch them riding them. But unless she started spending considerably less time with the Malfoys, she'd be unable to avoid it with Scorpius.

Scorpius was a little clingy with herself and Draco in the face of a new person, probably because he could sense the witch's unease. But they encouraged him and he quickly became eager to share all of his favorite things with her, scooting back and forth between her and the toy box they kept in the living room, and she relaxed when she realized how easy he was to please.

At one point Draco got up to use the bathroom and as soon as he was out of the room Pansy shot Hermione a look. "It seems, despite how you're attired at the moment, that you have actually learned how to dress yourself."

Hermione just raised an eyebrow in question. Looking back on it, Hermione wondered if she had been the only witch in Hogwarts who hadn't been on a husband hunt. It's not that she hadn't cared about her appearance, but she'd been there to get an education, so she'd dressed for comfort and practicality. And she just hadn't had time to spend hours every morning on her hair and makeup, not when there had been lives on the line and a war to win. But people thought she was the one who needed to sort out her priorities.

"You're pictured in the Prophet and Witch Weekly on a regular basis, Granger. I've kept up with things, despite not being here. That gown you wore to the Ministry's Yule Gala last year was especially inspired."

"Well, thank you," she said simply, uncertain what angle Pansy was playing and feeling a little guilty that she was so suspicious of a compliment.

"I was thinking we should go shopping, the holidays are fast approaching and I'm no longer familiar with which are the best establishments here, and since you clearly have a decent eye…"

Hermione almost wanted to laugh, this wasn't even approaching subtlety. But she could appreciate that the other witch would want to get her alone for a chat. However, she wasn't beyond laying down her own challenge. "I like to shop in Muggle stores, Parkinson, at least for special occasions. Obviously I wear robes to work, but otherwise that's what makes what I wear different."

"Really?'

Hermione just nodded.

She lifted her chin and squared her shoulders. "I'm up for that.

* * *

 To give Pansy the full muggle experience she borrowed her parents' car. Well, that and the fact that she didn't trust the witch with her wand in the muggle world and Pansy had flat out refused to let Hermione side-along her. She would die of embarrassment if she had to call out a team of obliviators because she hadn't taken the proper precautions. Not that she thought Pansy was an actual danger to any muggles- at least not intentional danger, she trusted Draco when he said that she too had seen the error in the pureblood only philosophy- but she was so used to relying on her magic, she might do it without thinking.

She could tell that Draco was seriously concerned about the outing. She soothed him the way that he had her when he met her parents, assuring him that his best friend was not going to drive her away and that if they were serious she would need to learn to get along with Pansy the way he was learning to tolerate Harry.

In a hilarious turn of events Harry ended up inviting Draco to play in a pick-up quidditch game with himself and a group of his trainee aurors the same day they were due to go shopping. She was fairly certain there had been some behind the scenes maneuvering between the two wizards because she knew that Draco had been sure to inform Pansy that he would be with Harry while she was with Hermione. Annoying, overprotective arses. She could handle Pansy Parkinson.

They made small talk during the drive to the the first boutique Hermione that had in mind. She knew the other witch would probably appreciate the glitz of a major department store and its designer brands, but that wasn't really her style, and she didn't want to overwhelm the woman with such a busy establishment anyway. Pansy was surprisingly comfortable with the car but when Hermione commented on it, Pansy responded that she'd ridden in them before and then Hermione remembered that the Ministry actually had an entire fleet of vehicles, albeit most of them had magical modifications. Draco was just incredibly sheltered.

She was fairly easy to talk to, there were a few awkward silences, usually when one of them inadvertently made some reference to their checkered past. But Pansy had plenty of interesting stories from her travels and, in turn, she was fairly fascinated to hear about Hermione's job. She didn't have any first hand experience with witches who worked.

"Granger," she said abruptly once they were inside the shop, quietly perusing the racks.

"I think this might be easier if we used each other's first names," Hermione offered, "if that's alright with you."

"Hermione then," she corrected brusquely. "He's not a project, or something to be fixed."

Hermione stopped rifling through the gowns in front of her and turned to look at Pansy. "Excuse me?"

"Draco," she clarified, "is not a project for you to take on. I know how you Gryffindors are, and you specifically. Always riding to somebody's rescue. And I know how he looks: former Death Eater, single father, distant parents, like he needs help. But I can tell he's really falling for you and I don't want to see him getting hurt again when you feel like you've patched him up and are ready to move onto the next thing."

For a brief moment she felt indignant, but then she realized that she could easily see herself having a similar conversation with a witch in the future about Harry. Pansy was just trying to protect somebody she loved, and she didn't really know Hermione, certainly had no reason to trust her. And suddenly she was only grateful that Draco had somebody like this in his life.

"Do you know how he looks to me?" She countered.

Pansy just narrowed her eyes in response.

"Like a strong, resilient man who loves his son deeply and whom is doing the best he can for him in a bad situation. You're not wrong about me, I do tend to latch onto...projects, but Draco isn't one of them, because he doesn't need fixing, he fixed himself. I just love being with him, being with them, and I have no intention of leaving. I'm falling for him too."

Pansy studied her for a long moment, then gave her a sharp nod and they returned to their shopping.

"Can I ask you something?" Hermione asked a while later.

"You can ask, that doesn't mean I'll choose to answer," Pansy responded cooly.

"I don't mean to pry, but you said something earlier about Draco being hurt again. What did you mean by that?"

Pansy frowned. "You know about Astoria, don't you? You must."

Worry automatically erupted within her that Draco had been willfully misleading her about the other witch, and then instantly guilty for doubting him. "Well yes. But I was under the impression that he wasn't in love with her. I know he's angry with her for just abandoning Scorpius, but that's different."

"Merlin, it's really that simple in your mind, isn't it?" She snorted.

Hermione shrugged, suddenly feeling like she'd misunderstood this situation in some kind of major way.

"Granger- Hermione," she corrected immediately. "I know you lot put a great deal of stock in the idea of love. But that's not how we were raised."

"Draco says that his parents love each other," she corrected automatically.

Pansy laughed and Hermione flinched at the angry, bitter sound. "That's fair, they do, as twisted as it sometimes is."

"Twisted?"

"Well it certainly didn't stop Lucius from throwing his wife to the wolves along with his son during the war, did it? Draco's the one who held them up, when he was sixteen. You remember that, don't you Granger?"

Hermione's heart started pounding as a series of memories flashed through her mind. The way that Pansy had practically followed Draco around the castle, petted his head, hung all over him Sixth Year. She'd cynically assumed that the girl was just infatuated, but she should have recognized the actions of a girl trying to comfort and support a boy who was not emotionally prepared to accept the help. And beyond that, his desolation, his terror in the face of his task, in the face of a war they'd all been far too young to be caught up in. At least the Burrow, and to a lesser extent Grimmauld Place had been havens for her and her friends; Draco hadn't had one at all.

"I do," she said hoarsely, and though she felt like she was getting new insight into her boyfriend, she didn't know what this had to with his relationship with Astoria.

"Can you imagine the state he must have been in after the war?"

"I can't imagine it was good," she said quietly. Again, she'd had a myriad support, who had he had? Even Pansy had quickly gone abroad.

"And then his parents started pressuring him to get married, and he still felt like he had to do what they wanted, and save his family. And despite what he may have seen at home, he still grew up surrounded by couples in politically arranged marriages, that was normal for him."

"You two grew up thinking you'd end up together," she interrupted. Draco had confessed as much to her but had explained that after the war Pansy, now an orphan, had just wanted to escape, and with no parents to pressure her into toeing the line, he hadn't had the heart to stop her.

"And then sweet little Astoria Greengrass enters the scene. Harmless, living in the shadow of the older sister her father dotes on. Draco thought she was serious, you know, that she was really interested in him. He's not stupid, he knew she wasn't in love with him, but he thought she had good intentions." Hermione knew, both from her memories and And by the time I learned about them and thought to warn him about her, they'd been courting for months, and he decided to stick by her. He was trying to do the right thing, Granger."

"Okay," Hermione said.

"He took her as his wife, he made her the Lady Black, the future Lady Malfoy, you must know how seriously he takes those responsibilities by now, don't you?"

She nodded.

"He treated her like a queen, he did everything she asked to provide for her and make her happy, and she treated him like he was her own personal Gringotts vault."

Hermione gulped. "I assume you know when he decided that their marriage was over?"

"When she was pregnant and told him that Scorpius would be their only child."

"And that she had done her duty?" Pansy added knowingly, and Hermione felt her heart sink. "Can you imagine how that made him feel? After the way he and his family had been rejected all those years after the war was over, and he'd done nothing but treat her with courtesy and respect and she basically just threw it back in his face?"

She paused to let that sink in.

"Granger. I could murder her with my bare hands and I wouldn't have a single regret."

Hermione held the other woman's hazel eyes and nodded. "I'd help you."

Pansy smiled a slow, cat-like grin and reached out to grasp her wrist. "I think we could actually be friends, Hermione Granger. Now, back to the really important things," she held out a gown in front of her, "this is rather fabulous, isn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS. I've discovered the key to world peace, the thing that brings us all together: babies in hooded towels. Let's get behind this! Seriously though, it was so wonderful to see so many of y'all find joy in such a little thing like I did, thank you a million times over for letting me know! And, of course, just your general love for this story is phenomenal!
> 
> To Weestarmeegie: your beta skills are always appreciated, but your enthusiasm, and your love mean more to me than anything. (Also, this fic was dead. DEAD before she read it. She revived it. If you like this, please send her some love because she deserves so much of it.)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hermione was distracted. The holidays were approaching and the Ministry was about to effectively shut down for a couple of weeks, but she had no such luxury. She had to ensure that things still ran on schedule. Her boss was out of town extinguishing fires in Eastern Europe where numerous suspected Death Eaters were still at large, and so the safety of the country largely rested on her shoulders, and she didn't take that responsibility lightly.

Still, she couldn't stop thinking about Draco. His hands. His mouth. His tongue. She was no longer a stranger to his naked body. And the thought of it was very diverting.

She'd spent two nights apart from him and Scorpius- something that was happening with continuing infrequency- but she'd had a major presentation to prepare for about her department's budget and had stupidly thought that staying at her own flat would help her concentrate. But as the hours built up to her presentation she realized how foolish she'd been. Being away from the pair of them just left her feeling unsettled.

Through luck and weeks of preparation it went off without a hitch. Almost better than she could have imagined. The committee agreed to take her recommendations in front of the full Wizengamot.

So it was in high spirits that she flooed to Draco's house. She just assumed he'd be expecting her and didn't consider the fact that she'd hardly spoken to him in 48 hours. She'd been so busy but Draco, who was obsessed with his new mobile phone, had relied on it to send her a few texts, and they'd all seemed upbeat enough.

She searched through all the main living areas, and finding them all empty, she began to grow concerned as she realized that she hadn't actually heard from Draco at all since they'd exchanged messages the night before; she'd only just been able to keep her eyes open long enough to bid him goodnight. She had texted him to wish him a good day that morning but had never received a response.

She went upstairs to what he'd termed the 'family wing' and made a beeline for the nursery, but it too was empty. Tamping down her irrational panic- Draco was an adult, there were any number of places he could be, and he didn't need to check in with her before leaving his house- she tried one more room.

She pulled the doors to the master bedroom open, and sure enough, there he was, pacing around the large space, Scorpius screaming in his arms- the wards on the room had kept the sounds contained inside. It was eerily reminiscent of that day in the apothecary. Her heart lurched.

"Draco, what's going on?" She looked on in horror at their twin pained expressions, her fingers actually twitched with repressed longing to just take them both into her arms, but something told her to tread carefully.

He glanced up, startled. "He's sick and he won't settle down." His voice was flat and though he was as gentle with Scorpius as ever, cradling his head carefully trying to prevent him from thrashing, she could tell that he was near the end of his rope.

"Sick?" It was the obvious question but she hoped it would prompt him to provide more information.

"He's been ill all day, I've had a healer in but she insists that it's just a bad cold and that he's still too little to give him a pepper up. I called Aunt Andromeda too and she confirmed that we just have to wait it out."

"Well Andromeda would know." The woman was one of the country's top healers, she was a little surprised that Draco hadn't gone straight to her, but then again she knew that the Malfoys had their own private healer. "You got him something for the pain though?" She confirmed.

"Of course I did!" He snapped.

She winced but didn't respond, she understood that he must be frustrated. She could hear from Scorpius' breathing that he was congested and the way that he was screaming in protest was probably mostly negating the effects of the pain potion- as he was still too little to take anything but the mildest of versions of that as well- but there was no way to explain that to him and convince him to stop.

"Let me try," she offered, extending her arms.

"I'm capable of taking care of my own child," he barked. "He's not your kid, this isn't your responsibility," he added.

She took a deep breath. "I'm aware of that. I just thought you might be worn out and could use some help."

"You can't just pop in and out, Hermione!"

She felt a frisson of guilt at that accusation. Is that what she'd been doing? "I didn't mean-"

"It doesn't matter," he interrupted. "We don't need you. We were just fine by ourselves.'

Hermione felt like she'd simultaneously been slapped across the face and stabbed in the heart.

She took another deep breath in an attempt to center herself. "I wasn't questioning your abilities, but you've presumably been at this all day. It's understandable that you're tired and he can sense your tension, which is probably making things worse. Let me hold him for just a little while, and you use the opportunity to take a shower or go for a walk," she eyed his soiled clothes and disheveled demeanor.

If he threw her out later for presumably being inattentive, she would have at least made things a little better for him in the meantime. She'd fight him tooth and nail, if he tried to do so, but that could all wait until Scorpius felt better.

He paused in his pacing and then practically shoved the baby into her arms. "Granger knows best," he sneered.

She blanched at the ugly expression and clutched Scorpius to her chest, and within a matter of moments he quieted.

"Of-bloody-course," he hissed and then stomped out of the room.

Scorpius let out a plaintive cry.

"He's not mad at you, Love Bug," she assured him, "I'm sure you've both just had a long day."

Even though Draco had voluntarily vacated the master suite, she didn't feel right remaining in his private space, nor did she see any point to it. She considered going to Scorpius' nursery, but she couldn't imagine him going down anytime soon, so she made her way back to the main floor, cautiously looking around so that she didn't inadvertently disturb Draco, but he was nowhere to be seen.

She slipped off her robes and then her blouse, carefully shifting Scorpius from one arm to the other as she did so, leaving her in only a bra and camisole above the waist; she hoped the additional skin contact would further soothe him. He continued to whimper, but it was at least an improvement from when she'd arrived.

But he never truly settled. She paced and rocked him. She ate the meal Effie provided for her once she admitted to herself that she needed the energy boost, with one hand. It was about an hour later when Draco returned, his hair appeared freshly washed and he was wearing only a pair of charcoal colored pajama bottoms.

Well, that was just unfair.

She was trying not to be angry with him for earlier, her feelings were hurt but he hadn't necessarily said anything untrue, after all. But openly wanting him right now was a step too far. She steadfastly refused to lick her lips.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"I'm a prick," he responded.

She nearly choked on her own tongue. "Don't make me laugh when I'm holding the baby!" She hissed.

"Really?" He drawled. "You've never complained before," he said, slowly walking into the room as if he was uncertain of his welcome.

Scorpius squirmed in her arms, trying to twist in the direction of his father's voice. "Daddy's back," she told him and spun so that he could more easily see him.

"Dada," it was part request, part confirmation.

Draco stopped in his tracks and she looked at him with wide eyes and then back down at Scorpius.

"That's right, Daddy."

"Dada," he repeated obediently.

Draco ran a hand through his hair, looking everywhere but at the two of them. "Did I mention that I'm a prick? Way to time that to maximize my guilt, Scorp, you must be taking lessons from your grandmother."

She let out a startled laugh. "Well I don't think he's holding it against you." He still wouldn't look at her and she could tell that he was trying to bring himself under control, swallowing convulsively and rubbing his eyes. "Draco, it's okay to be emotional, that was a big deal."

He didn't respond, just held out his arms and she didn't hesitate to walk into them. He kissed Scorpius' head and murmured his love for him, and, once Scorpius was settled between them, she felt him finally truly relax. And then Draco tapped on her chin, encouraging her to lift her head, and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

They stood there for a long time, Draco rocked them to a silent rhythm.

"I'm sorry if you felt neglected," she said eventually.

He sighed. "It wasn't that."

"No, I should have been better at staying in touch. I didn't even notice until I got here that I hadn't heard from you all day."

"First of all, you didn't neglect us, I knew you were busy, you responded when I texted you, I'm not such a self-involved bastard to fault you for not being available to me every minute of the day. Second of all, it wouldn't have made any difference."

"But why do you say that? I would have come, or at least been there for you to talk to and help you unwind, even if it was just over the phone."

"I knew you had your presentation today, so I locked my mobile away in my desk."

"That wouldn't have mattered! Why did you do that?"

He sighed and rubbed the tip of his nose against her forehead. "Because it scared me how much I needed you. Scorpius and I have been doing this on our own his entire life, and all of a sudden I couldn't figure out how to be his father without your help? What else was I supposed to do?"

She just stared at him in disbelief. "You know exactly how to be his father, you're excellent at it! Wanting help isn't a weakness. And if I hadn't shown up tonight, things would have eventually been okay. But neither of you needed to suffer through that, I'm here."

"I'm not used to…"

"Relying on anybody else?" She guessed, but didn't wait for him to confirm. "There's nothing wrong with needing help. Though I understand- I'm not very good at allowing people to be there for me either."

"Maybe," he started.

"Definitely," she confirmed.

"You make me so happy," he murmured, pulling her more tightly against him, without crushing the baby. "And you make him happy too, he's been looking around for you all day."

"Next time you ring me or, you know, floo, owl, send a patronus, whatever strikes your fancy," she poked him viciously as she listed the myriad options he'd failed to utilize.

He caught her hand in his. "Agreed." He let out a long breath. "How was your presentation?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does," he insisted.

"Not at the moment, not even a little bit."

"Sweetness-"

"I'm serious, Draco, I don't care about it at all right now, I'll tell you about it later. Now I just want to enjoy being here with you guys."

He relented with a huff and they continued to stand there for the longest time, rocking the baby between them until his breathing became deep and even, though his congestion was still evident, and Hermione felt herself beginning to doze against Draco's shoulder.

"We should head upstairs, I might fall over and drop him," she said.

"I would catch you both," he responded immediately, and Hermione detected a deeper meaning in his words even as she felt his arms tighten around her.

But it was without another word that he led them upstairs but paused in front of his bedroom door, before she could proceed to the nursery. "I think he might sleep better in here tonight."

"You're right. Your scent is obviously soothing to him," she realized.

"I know I've said this before, but for somebody so smart, you can be really thick."

"What?"

"It's not me," he laughed, "it's both of us. Did you not notice that he didn't fully settle until we were both with him. And if you think my bed doesn't smell like the two of us, you're insane."

She found herself rather blown away by this idea. Not that Scorpius would be able to detect her scent in his father's bed. But that it calmed him- that she had become so entrenched in their lives. And suddenly she felt Draco's words touch her soul.

He'd been showing her for weeks, but he was right, she was so dense, she hadn't seen it, or maybe she just hadn't been ready to accept what it meant. "Let's put him down," she murmured.

"I'm an idiot," she said once they'd got Scorpius settled in the middle of Draco's enormous bed and she'd turned back to face Draco.

"Not something I'd ever accuse you of," he responded with a quirk of his lips.

She took his face in her hands and looked him straight in the eyes. "I love you."

She actually felt his breath hitch and then he froze up entirely.

"I love you," she continued, "and I love Scorpius, and it's going to take far more than a bad mood to drive me away."

He laughed and pulled her closer. "You're upstaging my kid."

"Somehow I don't think that's true." She nipped playfully at his jaw, and his stubble against her lips was incredibly erotic.

"Maybe not, but that felt just as wonderful as him calling me 'Dada.' I'm not sure what I did to deserve either of you." He nuzzled his face against her neck.

"You know, I'm feeling the same way at the moment."

"Would you say it again?"

She went up on her toes and punctuated each word with a kiss. "I. Love. You."

"You know, this day has taken a turn for the better," he smiled at her, and then he was kissing her. "I've never said this to anybody before," he huffed out a laugh, "except Scorpius and maybe my mother at some point, but I love you too."

Hermione was grinning so hard her cheeks hurt and she toyed with the hair at the base of his neck. "I know you just showered, but how would you feel about a bath?"

"I think I like the way that you think, Miss Granger."

He took her hand and led her into the bathroom. While he busied himself readying the bath she pulled her camisole over her head and stepped out of her skirt and made her way over to him in only her bra and knickers, pressing herself against his bare back and embracing him from behind. He used his wand to dim the lights and then turned in the circle of her arms.

"Hi beautiful," he murmured, his voice a low timbre the likes of which she didn't think she'd ever heard before. It was such a simple compliment, something he said to her every day, but always with such sincerity, she blushed everytime.

She grasped the hand holding his wand. "May I borrow this?" Her wand was in her bag downstairs.

"Be my guest," he said, pressing it into her hand and then he watched her with dilated eyes as she twisted her hair on top of her head and secured it with a spell. "Why is that so sexy?" He asked, rather breathlessly.

She shrugged, he'd seen her do that before and she knew the reaction it would garner. Loved how much her ease with magic turned him on. She returned his wand, and he tossed it away without even looking to see where it landed.

He kissed her as he reached around and gently unfastened her bra, then pulled her knickers down her legs while she untied his pajama pants and let them fall to the floor. He stepped out of them and after that into the tub, then helped her do the same. They settled with her between his legs, her back against his chest. She sighed at the delicious sensation of the hot water lapping at her skin and his firm body surrounding her. She let her head lull on his shoulder and her eyes fall closed. Meanwhile, he cupped her hips and stroked her waist with his thumbs as he began to leave soft kisses against the column of her neck.

She covered his hands with hers and started to stroke the backs of his palms with her own thumbs. "You know, I was very distracted today," she said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"When you had such a big day at work? That doesn't sound like you."

"Hmmmm," she responded noncommittally. "Aren't you going to ask me what was distracting me?"

"What was distracting you?" He asked with a chuckle, obviously humoring her.

"Well, there were several things, to be perfectly honest, but mostly your hands."

"My hands?"

"Um-hm," she slid his hands up from her hips to the curve of her waist and then spread his fingers with hers until they were touching from her hip bones to the lower swells of her breasts. They spanned the space easily. Then she took his left hand and dragged it even further up her body to cup her breast and squeezed.

"Oh," he gasped.

"Get the idea?"

"Oh, I really do like the way you think," he nuzzled her neck.

"This is okay?" She confirmed, she'd never been this daring before, not with him, not with anybody. She was the Gryffindor, but he was the one who made her brave.

"More than okay, Sweetness, I am at your disposal."

She directed his other hand between her legs. "Draco," she sighed, "I love the way you touch me."

They worked their joined fingers carefully through her wet and swollen folds, and she used the thumb of his other hand to gently stimulate her already hard nipple.

"That's it," he encouraged, "do you have any idea how gorgeous you look right now?"

Emboldened she took his middle finger and hers and plunged them inside of her, she arched against him. "Draco," she whined.

"Take what you need," his voice was breathless and lent her courage.

She continued to work herself over using those hands she'd been thinking about all day, giving up all sense of modesty when she threw her ankles over his and then over the edges of the tub so that her legs were splayed as wide as possible, all the while he murmured to her about how perfect and sexy she was.

And when she came around both of their fingers he kissed her and she swiveled in his arms and straddled his waist. She collapsed against his chest to catch her breath, he rubbed her back soothingly, and after just a few moments she realized that he was hard and ready between them.

"I want you," she whispered.

He actually laughed. "I want you too. As if that wasn't obvious."

"Now?" She asked simply.

"Yes, if you're ready."

And she sank down on him. "I love you," she sighed as she did so.

"I love you too," he murmured against her lips, "could you look at me?"

She blinked her eyes open, completely baffled that they'd ever been closed. He smiled softly and squeezed her hips as he began to guide her up and down atop of him, synchronizing their movements; he kissed her and told her how wonderful she was.

"Oh my God, Draco. So good," she slurred as she looked at him.

It didn't take long, she so sensitive and he so aroused- not to mention that they'd been building up to this for weeks.

She sobbed into his neck as she came, when he cried out and pulsed inside of her, her sense of satisfaction was complete, and she slumped against his chest again.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Perfect," she insisted.

He huffed out a laugh. "Not that I was worried, but that did not disappoint." He gripped her hip, and even that slight sensation had her shuddering, her body was so sensitive.

She giggled. "Why thank you. What enthusiastic praise."

He pinched her bum and she squealed. "You knew what I meant. Should I retrieve my wand or-"

"Shower, let's definitely shower," she answered, understanding his question without him needing to finish it.

She climbed off of his lap and they helped each other to their feet and over to his enormous, free-standing shower where they proceeded to thoroughly wash each other. It wasn't sexual, just intimate, a beautiful confirmation of the new phase their relationship had just entered.

When they re-entered the bedroom wrapped in towels, Draco came to a startled halt in front of her and she nearly ran into him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Scorpius," he answered in a loud whisper.

She peered around him to see the baby sleeping peacefully on the bed. "It doesn't bother me if he stays in here, Draco."

He turned around and wrapped her in his arms. "I'm afraid it makes me a terrible father, but it just seems like after that," he pointed into the direction of the bathroom, "we should spend the night alone."

"You're going to have to let go of this idea that you're a deficient father," she sighed, "I don't want to minimize your feelings, but it's just not true." Hermione paused. "And this isn't exactly a traditional relationship milestone. Or at least not in a traditional way. Get me something to wear?" She requested.

He scurried around the room with a towel around his waist, gathering them some clothing while she waited by the bed. They changed and she climbed carefully onto the bed, wrapping herself around Scorpius and looking back at Draco. "Is this okay?" She asked as she patted the space behind her in invitation.

"Very good solution." He in turn wrapped himself around Hermione and she sighed in satisfaction.

"I'm feeling very lucky at the moment." She confessed on a whisper once they'd settled down, reaching back to hug Draco even tighter against her.

"What was it that I said about you and Malfoy men?" He joked.

She clapped a hand over her mouth. "Draco! You're going to make me wake him up if you keep making me laugh!"

"Sorry, not sorry."

"You are the worst," she hissed.

"That's not what you were saying a few minutes ago."

She pinched his side but he just snickered.

"Good night, love," he kissed her neck.

"Good night, love," she returned. "And I do mean that, love."

She was just dozing off when he spoke again. "I'm going to have to amend my earlier statement."

"Hmmm?" She asked sleepily.

"This was the best day ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, kind of a big chapter, I hope it didn't disappoint. Happy Thanksgiving weekend to my fellow Americans, and happy weekend to the rest of you! I'm equally thankful for you all and wanted to take this opportunity to tell you how grateful I am for your support and almost overwhelmingly positive feedback. Thank you for helping make this something I love to do! Beta love to the awesome Weestarmeggie!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hermione, Harry, and Pansy were hanging out in Draco's living room about a week before Christmas; Draco had gone to dinner with his parents and Scorpius had already gone down for the night. Harry and Pansy were bickering again - they were meant to be watching a movie but the pair of them couldn't agree on one - so Hermione just tuned them out. As it turned out some grudges weren't so easily left behind and the two of them despised each other. But both were stubborn, unwilling to give up any time with their best friend in order to avoid having to be in the others presence, and as a result Hermione was often surrounded by two people constantly at each other's throats. It might have been funny if it wasn't so annoying.

Luckily for Hermione, she was caught up in the throes of new love. She and Draco could hardly keep their hands off of each other, and so she had plenty of material to distract her, allowing her to get caught up in a day dream and ignore them. She was hoping Draco would hurry up and get home- unlike her, he would have no issue just kicking the annoying pests that were their best friends out of the house- so they could go to bed early, when somebody called her name.

"Granger!" Pansy suddenly shouted, making her jump. The other witch made an effort to call her by her first name, but when she was irritated- which was most of the time- she often slipped up.

"What?"

"I've called your name three times. Now, I'm happy that Draco's sexual prowess seems to have improved since we last slept together, but do you think you could stay with us for a few minutes?" She snarked.

Hermione absently wondered if she should have been offended by this reminder that her boyfriend and the witch in front of her had once been intimate, but she just couldn't muster it.

"He was that bad, huh?" Harry snickered.

Pansy glared at him. "He was very sweet and I'll always be glad that he was my first, but teenage boys aren't known for their technique or their stamina, I doubt you were any better."

"Alright, alright," Harry demurred immediately and Hermione assumed it was because he hadn't had any kind of sex life at sixteen, but she wasn't going to provide Pansy with that kind of material on him, so she stayed quiet. "I'd rather not talk about Malfoy having sex at all, but especially with Hermione," he griped.

Which was exactly the wrong thing to say, because it just egged Pansy on, she looked at Hermione. "I'm correct to assume he's improved, right? His, shall we say, natural attributes, were already very impressive, and he's a generous man, I can only imagine he's become a generous lover. Not to mention that you were looking pretty satisfied when I got here this morning. But if I need to have a talk with him, let me know," she said with a smirk, her voice low and conspiratorial.

"No Pansy," she rolled her eyes, "everything is good on that front. You're right, I'm very satisfied."

"La, la, la, la, la," chanted Harry loudly, hands covering his ears.

"Oh grow up," Pansy snapped, and then turned back to Hermione, "now please tell me that Potter has some sort of twisted Gryffindor sense of humor that I'm incapable of understanding, and that he was joking when he said he was taking you to the Ministry Yule Gala?"

"And once again I ask," said Harry loudly, "why would that be a joke?"

"It's not," Hermione confirmed.

"But you're in a relationship with Draco. I thought you said you were serious about him, Granger," she practically growled.

"I am! I would never lie about that."

"Then why on earth would you let another wizard take you to the Ministry's premier yearly event? Especially Harry bloody Potter of all people!" She waved her hands about wildly as she spoke- her voice very high and hysterical sounding. It was very disconcerting coming from somebody who usually prided herself on being in control at all times.

"Hey!" Harry objected.

"Oh do be quiet," Pansy hissed in his direction.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Hermione wondered.

Pansy rolled her eyes, "where do I start?"

"Bitch," he muttered.

"But what I mean," she talked over him loudly, "is that there have been rumors for years about the two of you."

"Those aren't true," responded Hermione immediately. "There's never been anything either romantic or sexual between us."

"I know that, and you know that, but good luck convincing the general public of that. Especially if you show up at such an exclusive event together, just weeks after his divorce is finalized. Do you realize how that will look?"

Hermione sighed. "Like two friends attending an event together? And anyway who cares? If I've learned anything over the years it's that there is no pleasing everybody."

"Well, it's all well and good for you to be so carefree, but Draco doesn't have that luxury," Pansy said. If Hermione wasn't mistaken she was beginning to become quite frustrated and Hermione felt like she was missing an obvious point, which was the height of frustration for her.

She took a deep breath. "Draco said it was fine if I went with Harry, as I promised him I would months ago."

"Oh Salazar help me, he really is totally gone for you."

"What? We're just going as friends. Draco knows there's not anything going on between Harry and I." She wasn't jerking him around, she'd been very clear with Draco about her feelings for Harry and he knew they'd had these plans for months and she didn't feel right abandoning them.

"Hermione, look, Draco doesn't play around. Unless something goes spectacularly awry, I'm looking at the next Lady Black." Hermione blinked at her. Marriage. But Pansy was still speaking, ignorant of what she'd just said. "And I get it, you like to bend the rules, you probably don't have a whole lot of respect for many of them anyway, but you can't just throw the entire book out the window.

"What does that mean?'

"That there are certain proprieties that must be maintained or it will look like Draco doesn't respect you. Or that you don't respect him. It may be old fashioned but is that the message you want to send? Astoria is a bitch but she at least toed the line."

"Right," Hermione snorted, "by abandoning her son."

"Actually- and I'm not saying that I agree with what she did at all, though I do think Scorpius is better off without her- their custody arrangement isn't public and even if it was, most people would agree that, as his heir, Scorpius belongs with Draco."

Hermione cut her eyes in Harry's direction who just shrugged.

Pansy seemed to notice the by-play. "What?"

"It's just that Ginny filed for primary custody of their kids."

Pansy didn't notice, or ignored the tension in the air. "Well, it's not like the Weasleys have ever been traditional," she said with a roll of her eyes and she seemed to be suppressing a smirk. "And she didn't get it, did she?" She asked knowingly.

Harry and Hermione exchanged another glance. Neither were comfortable with how much seemed to be going on beneath their notice. And they were both high ranking Ministry officials.

"Okay, so what does all this mean?" Hermione asked after a moment. "It's all just nonsense anyway!"

Pansy huffed, stood up from her armchair and came to sit next to Hermione on the sofa. "Granger- Hermione," she said delicately, "this isn't about the truth, this is about appearances."

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but the other witch held up a hand to stop her.

"Maybe you don't care about that, but if you really care about Draco you have to consider him in this too. You get a certain amount of leeway as a war heroine, and Potter's best friend, and even as a muggleborn, which Draco simply doesn't get. He's worked hard to rebuild his reputation, don't ruin that because you told a friend you would do him a favor months ago. He's Harry Potter, he can get himself another date," she snapped her fingers, "like that."

"Don't want another date," Harry grumbled, petulantly crossing his arms over his chest.

"You say that as if I care," Pansy snapped back without even looking at him.

Hermione sighed. "But I don't understand how me attending the gala with Harry does anything to Draco's reputation. Only our close friends even know we're together, there's no reason for us to even be associated."

"But that's going to change soon, right? Very soon, Merlin, Hermione he's telling his parents right now!" Pansy stopped and seemed to think about this. "Why is he telling his parents tonight if you aren't even going to the gala together? I thought he wanted to give them a heads up about that."

"He wanted to tell them before Christmas. We have some plans with my parents and he didn't want to lie to them about them."

"Oh they're just going to love that," she muttered sarcastically. "Anyway, when you do go public everybody will wonder why you were with Potter and not Draco. It'll make you look flighty. They're already going to be questioning his motives. Unless you plan to keep your relationship quiet for at least another month, that will look very bad, and enough people know now Granger, it could leak."

"My friends would never!" Hermione objected automatically.

She'd been quietly informing her friends of her new relationship after she and Draco had been together for about a month- right after Pansy found out about them. They'd all been wonderfully supportive- and yes, she counted the fact that George had been restrained enough to only send Draco one pranked package as being supportive.

Pansy shrugged, "maybe not intentionally, but are you completely sure that one of them might not accidentally slip up when you and Draco are in the same room and there's alcohol involved? Also, I know you've told at least one Weasley, will he not tell his family? Can they all be trusted?"

"Fuck," said Harry quietly, Hermione shot him a questioning gaze. "Well you told George he could break it to his family as he saw fit. Arthur loves you, I think he'll keep them in line, keep anybody from doing anything drastic, but that doesn't mean that Ron, or even Molly might not say something offhand."

Pansy gave her a pointed look. "And then there are Lucius and Narcissa."

"I assumed they'd prefer if nobody knew. I mean, I doubt they're going to be thrilled about the news." Hermione responded.

In actuality, Draco had looked nearly sick when he'd left for the Manor earlier that evening, she'd wanted to go with him, but he'd vehemently refused and told her that he'd feel much better if she stayed with Scorpius. And that vehemence had been the reason that she hadn't even hinted that Pansy should leave the house, even though she'd been scheduled to spend an evening with just her best friend while his kids were with Ginny. Because she couldn't bear to banish Draco's best friend from his own house when she strongly suspected that he might need her support by the end of the night.

"I honestly don't know, they're a wildcard here. If Lucius can find a way to use this to his advantage, he will. Honestly, he's the biggest reason you need to convince the public that what you have with Draco is real, leave his father with as little room for manipulation at possible."

And that's when they heard the pop of apparition from the front room and the stomping of feet. Hermione winced. Draco moved with grace and poise, it was a very bad sign that he was stomping into his house. He entered the room, fairly ripping off his outer robes, did a double take at the sight of Harry and Pansy, but just shook his head and kept moving. He marched up to Hermione, lifted her into his arms and fell to the sofa with her in his lap as Pansy scurried away to give him room. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled deeply.

There was a long silence, only the sounds of the gigantic flat screen telly in the background, and even Harry looked mildly concerned.

Eventually Hermione began to carefully card her fingers through his hair. "That bad?" She wondered.

He raised his head to look at her. "However bad you're imagining, it was worse," he sighed. "Effie," he called quietly.

She popped in immediately. "Yes master?"

"Will you bring me a glass of firewhiskey please? Actually, just bring the whole bottle." Effie looked like she was going to object. "I have guests," he said, gesturing around him.

"Four glasses then. Master Draco will not be drinking that all by himself," she wagged a finger at him.

"Of course not."

She popped away and Hermione was almost tempted to reprimand him for not getting his own drink. But she knew- especially given Draco's hands on parenting philosophy- that Effie didn't really have enough to do, and that she was always grateful to be given tasks. And Draco didn't take advantage of her in anyway, so she kept her mouth shut.

They waited until Effie returned with the drinks- she thoughtfully provided Hermione with a glass of wine instead of firewhisky- before anybody spoke again.

"Okay Draco, it's not like you to let your parents get to you like this, not for years at least. What happened?" Asked Pansy.

"Mother invited a woman to dinner, it was a set-up. And I use 'woman' in the broadest possible terms, the girl couldn't have been more than nineteen and she was terrified. I have no idea what Mother did to get her there."

"Wow, Narcissa," Pansy muttered to herself.

"Well, that must have made things awkward when you told them," said Hermione, trying to lighten the mood. "Or did you even get the opportunity to tell them?" She asked, realizing that he might not have wanted to discuss their relationship in front of a stranger.

"Oh, I didn't have to tell them, they already knew, hence the milquetoast at dinner." He chuckled bitterly, "they knew that I was dating Hermione Granger and yet they thought that I would be distracted by a piece of blonde fluff who could barely look me in the eyes."

"Wait, how did they know?" Asked Hermione.

"I forgot that Mother has eyes and ears everywhere. We were seen together that first day in Diagon Alley and somebody reported that I came to see you at the Ministry the next week. And then, given my move to the muggle world, apparently it was fairly obvious."

"Why didn't they say anything before?"

"They were giving me the opportunity to get you out of my system," he snorted, then scratched the back of his neck rather sheepishly. "It got rather ugly after Father said that."

"I should hope so!" Harry growled.

Hermione's head snapped up, she was so focused on Draco she'd almost forgotten there were other people here. Her best friend looked absolutely incensed on her behalf.

"What did you say to that?" Harry demanded.

"I said that Hermione was not the kind of witch you got out of your system and that they were just going to have to get used to her being in my and Scorpius' lives." Then he visibly hesitated.

"It's okay, go ahead, I'd rather just know," she said quietly.

"It's not okay," he emphasized. "They're concerned about a witch like you being so involved in raising Scorpius."

"You mean a muggleborn."

"They're not thrilled that you have a career either. They think it's a sign that your values don't align with theirs."

"Well, they don't," she snorted.

"Which I consider to be a good thing." He sighed. "And I said I was far more concerned about their influence on Scorpius." He rubbed his left forearm absently.

"Oh Draco," she heard Pansy gasp and Hermione attempted to cuddle even closer to him. "You know this isn't really about Hermione, don't you?" She continued.

"Come again?"

"Well, okay," she conceded, "it's partially about Hermione, I'm sure they're not thrilled at the prospect of a muggleborn daughter-in-law." She looked at Hermione apologetically.

"It's fine," she said, "I already knew that."

"But it's much more about them wanting a daughter-in-law that they can manipulate and control, and it's fairly common knowledge that Granger here isn't that kind of witch. Hence, as you said, the milquetoast." She tucked her hair behind her ears and looked at Draco like he was being very stupid.

Draco just stared at her for a long time and Hermione recognized that they were communicating silently, then he looked away and dropped his head with a groan, "I'm an idiot," he said, switching his firewhiskey to the hand that was around her waist so that he had one free to wipe at his eyes in a frustrated manner. "I should have seen something like this coming."

"You're in love and it's obviously clouded your judgement," Pansy snickered, reaching over to pat his knee.

Draco colored and dipped his head again but he didn't deny her assertion.

"Are you?" Harry asked sharply.

"Yes, absolutely," Draco confirmed before Hermione could reprimand her friend.

"Good," Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest, looking like he couldn't be sure if he meant it or not.

"Okay, now we have another problem, what kind of sign do you think it sends to the Malfoys if you appear at that gala with Potter, Granger? Do you think they'll ever take your relationship seriously. You have maybe one shot at this, don't blow it."

"It's okay Pans, I told her it was okay."

"It is not okay, Draco. And do you think you're really doing her any favors by just letting her think that she can act anyway that she pleases? You're setting her up for failure, nobody will take her seriously."

"She's the Assistant Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, plenty of people take her seriously."

"You know what I meant. People in our set."

"Who cares?"

She breathed carefully in through her nose and out through her mouth. "Merlin you sound like one of them!" She gestured between Hermione and Harry. "Don't pretend you don't care about her reputation. You have to treat her like you'd treat pureblood girl or she'll never get any respect, it's already going to be an uphill battle."

Hermione glanced at Harry, it was obvious to her that Pansy's arguments were getting to him and she wondered if the other witch suspected that mentioning her reputation would be persuasive to him.

"She's right, Hermione," he said softly. "It's fine, I can go to the gala by myself."

"I don't understand what the big deal is Potter, just get a date."

"It's not that simple, Pansy," Hermione was beginning to understand her point of view, but she was also becoming annoyed with her attitude. "As you said, he's Harry Potter, he can't just go on a casual date. Would you advise Draco to just take out random witches if he were single?"

Pansy opened her mouth and shut it again.

"Did you think I would be any less protective of Harry?" Hermione asked, daringly raising her eyebrows.

"Okay, point taken," Pansy rubbed her temples in frustration. "Fine, I'll go with Potter." She looked at the dark haired wizard expectantly.

Hermione actually startled so violently on Draco's lap that he clasped her to him. "That wasn't what I meant," she murmured.

Draco inhaled deeply, his lips to her temple. "Let them work it out," he encouraged.

"I'm sorry, do I get any say in this?" Asked Harry.

"Not unless you want to be left at the mercy of mercenary witches." Pansy snapped, before anybody else could respond. "I'll guard your back, I'm in no danger of falling for your charms and your vaults don't impress me." She smirked at him and rolled her eyes. "I'm doing this for Draco, you should do it for Hermione, so she's not worried about you all night."

He looked at her for a long moment and extended his hand. "Deal. And maybe we could call a truce for the night?"

"I'll see if I can manage it," she sighed taking his hand.

"Did we just witness the beginning of the apocalypse?" Draco murmured into Hermione's ear.

"I don't know, but I think we should just stay out of it and hope they don't kill each other," she whispered in return.

 

* * *

 

She was the one to hear Scorpius call out the next morning. She tried to pull away from Draco but he just made a sound of protest and pulled her more firmly against him and then began snoring softly into the crook of her neck. Luckily, she'd become an expert at escaping his clutches over the past weeks. She pinched the back of his hand, not enough to hurt or wake him, just so that he froze and she could scurry out of his arms.

She hadn't gotten her wish for an early night. Draco, for all his big talk, had been deeply affected by his parents complete disregard for his wishes. She'd sensed it, Pansy had sensed it, and Harry had been in no hurry to return to an empty house. So, they'd finally watched that movie, had a little too much to drink, and it was nearly midnight before their friends had left. And even then Draco hadn't wanted to turn in, and they had laid on his plush sofa for the longest time, just holding each other. Given that Draco was not a morning person naturally, she wasn't particularly surprised that he was resisting waking so few hours later.

She entered the nursery to see that Scorpius was standing in his cot, eyes trained expectantly on the door, and the moment he caught sight of her, his face blossomed into a smile and he began bouncing excitedly. Her heart melted at his obvious joy in seeing her. He was just a baby, but he had his obvious preferences and Draco had been the one to get up with him for much longer than she had.

"Hi Bug," she cooed, approaching the cot and he immediately raised his arms for her. She lifted him out, chatting to him as she changed his nappy and then took him down the hall to the master suite.

Draco was fast asleep on his stomach, one arm stretched out towards where Hermione had been sleeping. She deposited Scorpius on the bed and he immediately crawled across the mattress and onto his father's back. She got in with them, it was Saturday, there was no reason not to.

Scorpius turned to look at her and then twisted his body so that he fell onto the mattress between their bodies, and something about that movement got Draco's attention.

"Daddy's sleeping Scorp," he murmured. One beat of silence, two, and then his head shot up in alarm. "Scorp?"

Hermione bit back a laugh- she hadn't actually meant to startle him, but his rumpled, sleepy reaction was too adorable. "I went and got him, sorry I didn't mean for him to wake you, but I didn't really stop it either," she explained.

He just hummed, a low contented sound and then reached out an arm to pull them both against him, Scorpius squished between them, though if his giggles were anything to go by, he didn't mind. But she didn't like that she couldn't see either of them as she was facing away from them, so she shifted onto her back and pulled Scorpius until he was mostly on top of her chest and she could feel Draco against her again.

"How are you?" She wondered, tilting her chin to kiss him good morning.

"I'm fine, last night wasn't anything I didn't expect," he wiped a hand down his face.

She fought the urge to roll her eyes. Whatever he had expected- and she knew those expectations hadn't been high- his parents had still obviously disappointed and hurt him. She could only assume it didn't help that they'd spent more than one evening in her parents company and they'd more or less welcomed him with open arms despite knowing the details of their history. And they adored Scorpius. In addition, her father had helped him pick out electronics for the new house- frankly she was slightly worried about that relationship, her father would be talking Draco into buying all sorts of gadgets in no time.

"Draco, if this, if us is too much-"

"Stop it," he snapped. "Stop trying to back out."

"I'm not, I want this more than anything, that's not issue," she assured him, "but you can't- shouldn't- shield me from the weight of your responsibilities. There are things about the world you grew up in that I don't innately understand, and I'll never fully get it without some help, no matter how many books I read."

"You shouldn't have to bow to their rules, and their prejudices," he protested.

She closed her eyes as she considered how to respond to that. "That's a lovely thought, but it's just not practical. I want to be taken seriously as your partner, Draco. And if you want to change the game, you have to know the rules of it first. I really appreciate your consideration, but that's not the way to go about it. You're just now learning the muggle world, right?" She prompted.

"Yes," he enunciated slowly.

"If there was some major rule of etiquette that you weren't aware of, which you were breaching, you'd want me to tell you, right?"

He went completely still and let out a breath. "That's different." Despite his words, she knew that she had him.

"It's not," she argued. "I understand and appreciate your need to protect me, but don't insult me by acting like I need to be shielded from the rules of your world when you fully expect to be held to the rules of my parents society."

He made a face and smoothed a hand over Scorpius' head, who was amusing himself twisting his fingers in Hermione's shirt. "I sat back and just reacted for too long. I'm tired of doing that."

"Okay, I get that." She looked up and smiled at him, at his obvious concern for her. "We can take on this world, but if we're going to do this, then we do it together."

And, as if on cue, they both looked down at the baby settled so contentedly between them, at what he represented, and what he meant to them both.

"Deal."

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a whole bunch of Christmas themed chapters coming up for this story, I hope to post them over the holiday season so all the encouragement would be SO appreciated. Weestarmeggie, you rule!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror and gathered her courage. She loved her gown. She didn't think she'd ever loved an article of clothing quite so much, though her dress for the Yule Ball in fourth year was a close second. They both made her feel strong and beautiful, and wasn't that what the best clothing should do?

The gown had been a major splurge, but as she readied herself for the gala she started to believe it had been worth it. Not only was it, as Pansy had said when she'd seen Hermione try it on, "the exact color of Draco's eyes," but she'd need all the weapons in her arsenal tonight. She'd faced some truly terrifying things in her life but a fancy party still intimidated her, and a fancy party where she was going to reveal her relationship with Draco Malfoy to everyone in the Wizarding World had her shaking in her stilettos.

She checked her appearance one more time, taking particular care with the neckline of the dress which didn't allow for any kind of undergarment; she couldn't risk using magic on the delicate fabric, so she was using double-sided tape to preserve her modesty. Everything seemed secure but she felt a little exposed nonetheless. However, the overall effect was rather fabulous, even better than she'd expected - the gray silk draped elegantly around her curves, showing off her figure and then fell straight to the floor with a small train at the back. But the thing that made the dress truly unique and interesting was the rabbit fur cape attached at the shoulders, giving the sleeveless gown a luxurious winter look.

She'd taken half a day to get ready, making an appointment at a salon to have a massage, manicure, pedicure, and have her hair cut and styled. And then, much to Draco's chagrin, she'd returned to her flat to dress. It was where she had been keeping her gown because Draco could be very nosy and she'd gotten the girliest notion that she'd wanted it to be a surprise. Now she was glad she'd followed her instincts, because as nervous as she was about the gala, she couldn't wait to go to Draco- whom she'd heard floo into her living room about five minutes ago- and see his reaction.

With one last deep breath she grabbed her clutch from her dresser, lifted the dress so she wouldn't trip over the train, and made her way out of the bedroom. Draco was pacing her living room- he was reluctant to admit it, but she knew that he was nervous about tonight as well, though the moment they apparated out of her flat she was sure he'd mask that completely. He stopped when he heard her coming, turned to face her, and froze.

"Draco?" She asked tentatively, rapidly losing her confidence as he continued to just stare at her. "Is there something wrong?"

His eyes flew to hers. He swallowed, licked his lips, and swallowed again. "I didn't know it was possible to actually be struck speechless."

"Oh," she gasped, looking away from him and coloring with pleasure. "The dress is really something, isn't it? Pansy was right, I'm glad she talked me into buying it." She felt him approaching her, then a pair of shiny black shoes came into view, and finally a finger under her chin encouraging her to raise her head. She looked up into the grey eyes she'd been waking up to every morning for weeks now.

He smiled and cupped her hips in his hands, pulling her against him and resting his forehead against hers. "It's not the dress, Hermione, though you are particularly gorgeous tonight. I'm just feeling humbled that you're mine, that you're going to walk in there tonight on my arm - that you want to."

"Who'd have thought, Draco Malfoy, humbled," she tapped the tip of her nose against his, feeling somewhat overwhelmed by the admission.

"Well, there's a first and a last time for everything," he chuckled. "Truly though sweetness, you're magnificent and this dress is a work of art. Remind me not to damage it when I'm taking it off of you tonight," he growled and she shivered at the desire in his voice. "I'd say let's just stay in but I'm very much looking forward to showing you off."

"And Pansy would kill us," she giggled.

"True," he laughed and pulled away from her, removing two boxes from the inner pocket of his cloak. "I have some things for you but now I'm afraid it'll just be gilding the lily."

Hermione just glanced nervously at the sight of what were obviously two jewelry boxes and waited for him to proceed. He opened the first to reveal a delicate diamond and gold necklace woven into an arrangement that resembled stars in the night sky, or maybe, she thought as she gave it a closer look, falling snowflakes.

"Oh!" She gasped.

"Do you like it?"

"Wow, yes," she reached out to run her fingertips gently over the beautiful craftsmanship.

"I could never have imagined how incredible you would look tonight, but I wanted you to have something that matched the season."

"Draco, this is exquisite, I'm almost afraid to wear it."

"It's practically indestructible, I assure you. But if you truly like it, please mention it to Claire. She helped me figure out exactly what I wanted and sketched out the design for the jeweler."

He'd enlisted his cousin- who was actually a fairly well known artist- to design this for her? It was her turn to be speechless.

"May I?" He asked, removing it from the box.

She nodded and turned to allow him to place it around her neck. He was still holding the other box. "Draco, this is too much," she objected.

"Well, actually, this is from Potter. He wanted me to tell you that it belonged to his mother and he couldn't imagine a woman more deserving of it, and that he was really looking forward to seeing it on you. I have to hand it to him, I didn't know he was capable of being so manipulative, I mean you really can't refuse his dead mother's jewelry."

"But that makes it worse, it was his mother's!" She gasped. "I couldn't!"

"And don't you think that means he gave it a lot of thought before he decided?"

She paused and realized that he was right, if Harry had made this gesture it was because he really wanted her to have it. "Where is this coming from? I mean, Harry and I have been close for most of our lives but he's never given me jewelry."

"I assume Pansy strongly hinted that it would be good for you to look especially fancy tonight. I also got the impression that Potter had been itching for an excuse to give this to you but didn't think you'd normally accept it."

"Ginny wouldn't have approved either," she murmured to herself.

He didn't comment on that, just popped open the box and Hermione gasped again, understanding immediately why Harry had chosen this piece for her. It was a bracelet, a series of diamond and amethyst flowers in a stunning but somehow almost whimsical display. Purple was her favorite color, something she knew she had in common with Lily Potter. She adored it, and she also understood why she'd never seen Ginny wearing it, considering that she was a pureblood, the witch had surprisingly modern taste. Hermione willed herself not to cry.

"Would you like some help with it?"

"Yes please," she responded holding out her left arm and allowing him to fasten the bracelet around her wrist.

"Stunning," he whispered when he was finished, looking her up and down and kissing her forehead.

She smoothed her hands down his chest. "You look very handsome yourself."

"Of course I do," he winked at her. "Are you ready to go?"

She took a deep breath, willing her racing heart to calm down. She'd tried to tell herself she wouldn't be nervous, but that was easier said than done. "Just let me get my cloak."

He apparated them to an alternative apparition point just down the street from the Ministry where they'd agreed to meet Harry and Pansy so that the four of them could walk in together. She threw herself at Harry the moment she saw him.

"Thank you, I can't believe you want me to have your mum's bracelet!"

"Hermione, her last act on Earth was to protect me, something you've been doing since you were twelve years old, I can't think of anybody she'd rather have something that- according to her journals- she loved very much, even if she thought Dad had gone a little over the top buying it for her."

"Well, I'm honored," she said as they turned back to the two Slytherins accompanying them. Pansy grinned brightly at her and then practically danced up to her to kiss her on both cheeks, looking almost giddy- which was a little disconcerting.

"You look so hot, Astoria can eat her heart out!"

"Wait, what? I thought Astoria lived in France?"

"Why would you think that?" Pansy responded. "And even if she did, she wouldn't miss this, not after the divorce, she is definitely going to be here trying to make a point about how she's better off without Draco."

Hermione glanced at Draco uncertainly. "She has a place here too, as far as I know she hasn't permanently moved to France," he informed her. "I apologize, it never occurred to me that you would assume otherwise."

Pansy snorted. "What he's not saying is that he was absurdly generous with their divorce settlement," she rolled her eyes at that declaration.

"I wouldn't have Scorpius without her, no matter how distasteful I find her actions following his birth," Draco snapped in response.

That immediately sobered Pansy. "Okay," she agreed, "I get it."

"You're still all stiff," Draco said, squeezing Hermione's waist, "what's wrong?"

Hermione felt imminently foolish, and yet she couldn't banish her doubts- Draco made her feel beautiful and wonderful, she simply hadn't been prepared to come face to face with his ex-wife tonight. With an unprecedented amount of discretion from both of them, Pansy and Harry moved away to allow them to speak in private.

"Talk to me," he whispered.

"Astoria is very beautiful."

There was a long pause.

"I suppose so," he eventually admitted. "You think that you're less so?"

Hermione wanted to scoff at his question but the disbelief in his voice helped return some of her confidence. "I think she makes it look effortless, and I spent half a day getting ready for this event."

He chuckled and kissed her temple. "I assure you, she did the same, it's not effortless. And sweetness," he lowered his head, his hot breath ghosting across her neck making her shiver. "She never affected me like you do, there is no comparison here. It's going to be difficult for me to keep my hands, much less my eyes off of you tonight, okay?"

She swallowed harshly. "Okay," and then she smiled up at him, "and I'm the one who gets to go home with you and Scorpius tonight."

"Oh didn't I mention? When I dropped him off, your parents volunteered to keep Scorpius for the night, they practically insisted. We'll go retrieve him at brunch," he explained, ghosting his hands up and down the curve of her waist. "I hope you're not disappointed?"

"No, no, not disappointed," she tried to gather herself as he kissed her neck. "We should go in now," she said, tweaking his earlobe when he was reluctant to pull away.

He laughed, but agreed, and they all made their way towards the Ministry.

Their entrance didn't garner much of a reaction given that it happened in the midst of several other couples anxious to rub elbows with Harry, Hermione, and even Draco. But when it quickly became clear that the four of them hadn't arrived together by accident, but were actually friendly, Hermione heard people begin to talk, and they weren't subtle.

And, still, Pansy was practically bouncing in her heels, Hermione had thought that this was exactly the type of attention she had wanted them to avoid.

"What is your deal?" She hissed.

"My friend on the planning committee came through."

"What?"

She nodded her head in the direction of the seating chart. "I asked to be placed at my old friend, Daphne Zabini's table, and she came through."

"You've gotten yourself seated with the Greengrasses!" Draco hissed.

"I'm very much looking forward to a front row seat as that bitch tries not to have a meltdown over the two of you."

"Don't make a scene, Pans," he begged.

She straightened her shoulders. "Would I do that to you?"

"Okay," he conceded.

Hermione bit her lip and looked around furtively. She'd yet to catch a glimpse of either Astoria and her family, or any Malfoy other than Draco but she did catch the eyes of Lavender Weasley who was giving the phrase "if looks could kill" new meaning.

The bell chimed to denote that dinner was about to be served and Hermione, with an encouraging smile from Harry who looked quite apprehensive himself, laced her fingers with Draco's and let herself be led to his family's table.

She greeted his parents formally, she'd officially met them many times before, and then was introduced to his aunt and uncle- his father's sister and her husband- and then to his cousin and her husband.

Claire was tall, regal, very much a Malfoy, but her smile seemed genuine and the look in her eyes bright. "It's lovely to meet you," she greeted Hermione, kissing her on both cheeks.

"You as well," Hermione returned. She touched her necklace gently, "And thank you for helping Draco with this, I'm blown away, and I understand your time is valuable."

The other woman's face broke out into a beaming smile, transforming her from beautiful to stunning and she leaned in to speak to Hermione quietly. "I've never seen him like this," she confided, "I just thank you for making him so happy and helping him in this small way was absolutely my pleasure."

"Draco's shown me some of your work, it's absolutely beautiful, I'd very much like to see more."

"Tell my cousin to bring you to Lyon, along with that son of his, I'll drown you in artwork and French food."

"That sounds wonderful, we should talk more later?"

"Yes," she kissed her on both cheeks again and took her seat.

Hermione looked at Draco and while, at first, he appeared to be giving away nothing, she knew him well enough by now to see that he was very pleased with how she'd gotten along with his cousin whom she thought might be the only one of his relatives he really, truly valued.

"Draco, dear," Narcissa Malfoy began when they were all seated, "we missed you last night."

Draco's relatives had arrived in England the day before and his mother had planned a dinner party to celebrate.

"Mother, I told you last week that we had plans with Hermione's parents last night and that we weren't available for dinner."

"That's right," she said stiffly. "What was the event that you attended again?"

"Richard and Helen- that's Hermione's parents- are members of a country club and they had their holiday party last night, it was quite fun. I learned a lot about a sport called 'golf'' it sounds quite enjoyable. Richard is going to teach me when the weather improves."

Hermione almost dropped her fork, suddenly completely diverted from their current surroundings. "That's what you were talking about! I knew I shouldn't have left you alone together!"

He frowned at her, obviously confused by how suddenly she'd become upset. "I've been alone with you father on a number of occasions."

"Yes in electronics stores when he was surrounded by shiny things with the distraction of a pureblooded wizard with an unlimited budget to brainwash. Draco, you cannot play golf with my father."

"Why not? It sounds like fun."

"First of all, I promise you it's not as exciting as he makes it sound. I've heard him explain it to wizards before, he tries to make it sound like a muggle form of quidditch, I assure you, it is not."

"So you're afraid I'll be bored?" Now he looked amused.

"I don't really care about that." She huffed. "The thing is that when they lived in Australia he took up golf, and ever since they moved back and his semi-retirement, he's become absolutely obsessed. And his country club hosts this tournament every year, it's a two-man team tournament which I'm pretty sure he'd sell me for a chance to win. The problem is, my dad is kind of terrible at golf."

Draco let out an amused snort and she reminded herself that this was neither the time nor the place to hit him for being condescending.

"Hermione, I know I'm competitive but I'll survive losing."

"I don't care about that either," she snapped.

"Then what?"

"He's going to try to convince you to use magic to cheat! He has no scruples about this, would you like a list of the powerful wizards in this room he's tried this on, and often succeeded, it starts with the Minister of Magic, for Merlin's sake! He figures since he's responsible for my existence and I have magic, that it's not cheating for him to use magic. It's completely convoluted logic which ignores the fact that using magic in a muggle sport is cheating whether it's your magic or somebody else's." She was gesticulating wildly by the end of her little speech.

"I say it's fair to use whatever tools you have at your disposal, I think it's quite clever of him, really," Draco smirked.

"I knew you would think that, having very few scruples of your own!" She hissed, briefly re-thought her stance on hitting him, then viciously poked his side.

His smirk didn't falter. "I'd say I was insulted but you're right. Come on Granger, don't be such a goody goody. Let me help your father win his tournament, it'll make him happy and nobody needs to know."

"I may be able to look the other way, but I assure you my mother won't. When she found out that he tried to bribe Arthur into helping him by giving him a tour of their dental practice he ended up sleeping in my guest room for almost a month. So if you want to get on Mum's bad side permanently, go ahead and help him cheat."

Draco just stared at her and then started to snicker. "Okay, okay, calm down witch."

Hermione just narrowed her eyes in his direction, she had a feeling this wasn't over.

"Your muggle father knows the Minister of Magic?" Luc, Claire's husband asked looking both confused and amused by their interaction.

Hermione made a effort to keep her face neutral at his phrasing, she didn't think he meant anything derogatory by it, he merely seemed curious. "Well, I've known Kingsley since I was fifteen and my parents don't really think of him as the Minister of Magic, he's not the head of their government, after all. They more consider him to be something like my surrogate uncle and I think he appreciates that they treat him normally."

Luc nodded.

"You said that they lived in Australia?" Claire wondered, when nobody else spoke.

"Briefly," she answered- they were treading on dangerous territory.

"Was this while you were at Hogwarts?"

"Ah- yes." Well, she should have been at Hogwarts.

"It was during the war, Claire, she sent them away for their protection, which was an incredibly brave and I'm sure very difficult thing to do," Draco answered, reaching over and squeezing her hand.

"Oh," Claire gasped, her eyes immediately falling to her plate.

Hermione concentrated on her salad, the silence at the table so tense she could have cut it with her butter knife.

"I'm just going to the loo," Hermione said, when they were finally between courses, needing to escape and catch her breath.

She slipped away before anybody could say anything in response- though she doubted anybody would. While using the toilet and touching-up her makeup she gave herself a pep-talk and readied herself to go back out to the gala when she was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. She looked up briefly. It was entirely in line with her luck that Lavender would choose now to make an appearance. She sighed, annoyed, and tried to ignore her.

But Lavender apparently hadn't come to actually use the facilities, she just stood behind Hermione who continued to ignore her, which apparently only served to annoy the other woman.

"Aren't you even going to say hello?"

Hermione finally looked up and met the witch's eyes in the mirror. "Why? You didn't and you were the one who followed me in here, and why would I want to talk to somebody who's been glaring at me all night anyway?"

"I just had to come and see, because I thought I knew you, and I didn't think you were the kind of witch to sell yourself to a Death Eater," Lavender sneered as she shifted her eyes from Hermione's necklace to her bracelet pointedly.

She almost laughed. "So you went out of your way to come tell me you're disgusted with me?"

"I just thought you should know that you're making a fool of yourself, we were friends, once, and Draco Malfoy is never going to settle down with a witch like you, he's bought you and he's using you."

There was a time when those words would have bothered her, caused her to have doubts. Not anymore.

Hermione paused before responding, giving her appearance another check over before she said anything. And then, without bothering to turn around she met the petty witch's eyes in the mirror again. "It's a good thing you weren't sorted into Slytherin, Lavender."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that green really isn't a good color on you."

"What?"

"Do you really need me to spell it out for you? You're jealous, and that's just sad," she said on a scoff and arched an eyebrow, daring the other witch to argue with her supposition. "You wanted Ronald, I let you have him. Did you know that he begged me to take him back after I caught you together? I'm sorry it took so long for him to agree to marry you, but that's not my fault, I'd washed my hands of the entire situation by then. Though, it must sting, knowing you were his second choice."

Lavender's mouth actually fell open.

"And now I have a wizard who is smarter, more powerful, better looking, and wealthier than Ron will ever be. And if you think that Draco had to buy his way into my bed, you are sorely mistaken, he knows his way around things, if you know what I mean, and it's not the size of his vaults that I'm interested in," she leered. "He did, thoughtfully, buy me this necklace, but the bracelet is from Harry, it was his mother's and I was touched by the gesture."

"He was still a Death Eater," she insisted, "have you no morals?"

"Morals," Hermione laughed, "that's rich, coming from you."

"It's not the same- the Malfoys are evil!"

"Merlin, are you serious right now? You know what," Hermione scoffed, "I can understand the difference between a teenage boy with little choice, and true evil. And what's hilarious is that I seem to remember that you used to have an enormous crush on said, supposed Death Eater. I also remember that you designed your entire wedding based on his with his ex's. You just had neither the funds nor the taste to pull it off. But you didn't understand that either, that it was a hopeless endeavor on your behalf. Nor were you apparently able to understand the difference between a free wizard and one who is in a relationship- or maybe you just didn't care. I don't give a damn what you think of me, but if I hear that you're bad mouthing Draco or our relationship in a way that could harm his son, then I will let the real story of how Ron and I broke up out into the open. I might even be willing to offer up some pensieve memories for photographs. I've played nice for years. I'm done. Goodbye Lavender."

Lavender opened her mouth and Hermione cut her off, truly exasperated with the confrontation.

"What's worse is that I know Arthur held a family meeting and forbid anybody from speaking badly about me in public, and you were too cowardly to openly defy him, but you still couldn't help yourself and snuck into the loo after me to try and tear me down!" She made a shooing motion, "go away, you sad little woman."

She was actually a little surprised when the other witch, looking mortified, turned around and fled. She turned her attention to the two figures who she had noticed lurking in the background.

"Pansy," she greeted, "enjoy the show?"

"Fuck Granger," Pansy interrupted, "that was inspired."

"I'm not usually that...brutal, but I'm at the end of my rope with her, and I couldn't risk…"

"You didn't want to risk her drawing attention to Scorpius," the witch looked uncharacteristically sympathetic as she spoke.

"Or spreading gossip that could get back to him when he's older," Hermione clarified. "Draco's gone to great pains to shield him, I'd like to think she wouldn't do that to an innocent child, but I can't be sure," she murmured quietly and turned to the other woman. "Hello Daphne, it's been a long time." Not long after the war ended Daphne married Blaise Zabini and moved to Italy and it was Hermione's understanding that they spent most of their time there still.

The blonde gave her a tight smile. "Blaise and I were basically summoned back to Britain for Christmas, my parents are trying to present a united front. But I swear, I come in peace." She raised her hands in a sign of surrender.

"I didn't think otherwise," Hermione chuckled.

"Well after that," she pointed in the direction Lavender had left, "I thought I should clarify."

"Wait a minute," Pansy interrupted, "did I misunderstand that or did Weasley cheat on you? And with that?" She waved her hand in the general direction of the bathroom door.

Hermione snickered as she nodded.

"How is that funny?" Pansy demanded.

"It's just- that was almost exactly Draco's reaction when he found out."

"Draco knows about this and the cretin is still alive? I'm suddenly feeling very disappointed in him."

"Yes, well, I prefer him home with me and Scorpius and not in Azkaban."

Pansy's face actually softened at that proclamation and she appeared to be trying to come up with a response when she was interrupted.

"Actually," Daphne said, "that's what I came to talk to you about?"

"What's that?" Hermione asked, glancing at Pansy, hoping for some kind of sign of reassurance.

"I want to see Scorpius."

Hermione froze and her eyes darted to Pansy again, this time accusingly.

"Hear her out Granger," she said- as gently as Pansy ever spoke.

"Why now?"

The other witch sighed and raised and hand to her hair in a nervous gesture but then seem to remember her complicated up-do and quickly dropped it.

"Astoria didn't even tell me when he was born, I read about it in the Prophet. And I wish I'd come home then and begged Draco to let me meet him, but I was dealing with some personal issues at the time and it was just too painful."

"Tell her," Pansy encouraged.

"I've been trying to get pregnant for a long time. And I'll admit that I was incredibly jealous of Astoria, I couldn't bear to see her when she was pregnant and so I had no idea what was really going on. When I realized that she didn't even seem to care about the baby- it was one hurt on top of another and so I just avoided it, and him. But none of it is his fault. He's my nephew, probably the only one I'll ever have, and I'd like to know him… I'll abide by whatever rules Draco thinks are necessary. I know my sister has not behaved well and my parents have just removed themselves from the entire situation, so I know he'll be suspicious, and I don't blame him."

Hermione smiled at the other woman sympathetically. "Daphne, I'm not sure it's my place to interfere here."

"I don't want to put you in an awkward position, I won't ask you to try and convince him or anything. But I've known Draco for a long time and just watching you with him for a few minutes- I can tell he thinks a great deal of you, I just want an opportunity to talk to him without it looking like a confrontation. Will you ask him to dance with me? Blaise and I will cut in on the third dance of the night, if he's okay with it. And I apologize in advance, my husband is a terrible flirt."

"If he agrees you can send Potter a message on that mobile of his, just tell him to tell me that 'it's a go' and I can discreetly let Daphne know, because I'm certain that Potter doesn't have a discreet bone in his body," Pansy interjected.

Hermione sighed. "All I can do is ask, I'll not talk him into it."

"Thank you!" Daphne exclaimed. "Seriously, that's all I could ask for."

"Is that why you followed me in here?" She asked Pansy.

"Oh, no, Potter's been fretting about you since we sat down to dinner. It's like he thinks Lucius is going to pull out his wand in the middle of a meal and curse you."

"I'd like to see him try," Hermione scoffed.

"But he nearly had a panic attack when he saw that woman come in here after you," Pansy continued with a roll of her eyes, "so I told him I would come check on you to avoid him making a scene, and Daphne just tagged along. I don't know how you put up with his nonsense- he's the most tedious man I've ever met in my life."

Daphne snorted, but quickly covered her mouth as the two other women looked at her. "I'm sorry, it's just- I thought I detected some sexual tension between you."

Hermione looked back and forth between them as she considered Harry and Pansy's interactions over the past weeks and then quickly stored that thought away for later.

"Well, you're hallucinating," Pansy huffed, "but Hermione, if you'd come by the table and let him see that you're perfectly fine, I would appreciate it."

"And this isn't you just wanting to stir the cauldron?"

"Okay, yes, but seriously, he's becoming annoying."

"Astoria won't make a scene if that's what your worried about," added Daphne, "appearances are too important to her."

"Alright," she said, and in silent agreement the other witches hooked an arm through each of hers.

They chatted to her as they made their way across the room and she barely glanced up until she was in front of Harry who looked almost comically relieved to see her.

"I've been told you were fretting," she soothed, patting his shoulder. "Did you forget for a few minutes that I can handle myself?"

"Well," he said, "your relationship with Lavender has always been contentious."

"This witch is in no more need of protection than an actual Gryffin is," Pansy interrupted with a scoff, "she is a cold-hearted bitch and if she and Draco don't work out I think I might keep her anyway."

"Well, thank you Pansy, that's quite a compliment coming from you." Hermione chuckled, then bent and kissed Harry's cheek. "I'm fine," she reassured him, attempting to smooth his hair, he'd obviously been tugging on it.

"Haven't you realized by now that's a hopeless cause?" Asked Pansy.

Harry just narrowed his eyes in her direction. Hermione stood up and turned to the table at large, looking at each of them in turn, it wouldn't do to appear rude, and she'd met them all at one time or another except for Astoria's date. A man whom, when she got a good look at him, she almost had to stop herself from laughing. He was so unlike Draco in appearance that she could only think that Astoria's choice had almost certainly been intentional; he was handsome, true, but much shorter and stockily built, he had an olive complexion, ink black hair and a mustache. And he kind of gave her the creeps, so she quickly looked away from him.

When she met Astoria's eyes the other woman's expression remained impassive. However- and Hermione realized that she was deeply biased- she detected a hardness behind those eyes that chilled her to the bone. She couldn't say that she felt threatened, just newly disturbed by Draco's past circumstances, and knew that she needed to make a quick exit before she revealed her true feelings.

"Hello everybody, I'd stay and chat but I need to get back to my table, I've been gone long enough and I don't want to be rude."

Daphne bussed a kiss against her cheek. "Thank you for even listening to me."

And with that Hermione made her way back over to the Malfoy table where Draco was waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for Hermione's gown and jewelry is on the Pinterest board for this story. Thanks to Weestarmeggie for beta reading, I'm even more grateful than usual, I've sent so much stuff her way lately and in this busy season she's still been amazing. Love you, lady! Thanks to you all for reading, this is the first of the Christmas themed chapters, I know Christmas is over but I'd still like to post at least a couple of these within the holiday season (fingers crossed), so keep your eyes out for more before the new year!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

As she approached the Malfoy table, Draco, without needing to turn around, seemed to know she was coming and swiftly rose and pulled her chair out for her. When she was seated he turned to her. He appeared some combination of worried and confused.

"What the hell was that?" He leaned in and asked in a low voice. "You go to the loo, Brown follows you, Pansy and Daphne follow her. Then Brown comes running back out here looking like she's been struck, and you come back all chummy with my former sister in law, and then, you go, what? Visit my ex?" He'd initially appeared somewhat distressed but by the end of his little speech he appeared to be struggling not to laugh.

"I went over there for Harry," she sniffed. "Astoria and I didn't speak. I'm not certain what we would even say to each other, we've only ever exchanged greetings."

"You're right, she wouldn't know what to say to you. You're like some kind of foreign species to her, Granger, and not because you're a muggleborn. You're strong and independent and that baffles her," he smiled fondly at her but then his lips curled and his expression turned mischievous. "Now tell me what you said to Brown to put that look on her face."

"Nothing that wasn't true," she answered with a sniff. "I'll give you the details later."

"And you and Daphne?"

"She wants to dance with you later."

"And she was, what, getting your permission?"

"Not exactly, she wants to talk to you without making a scene."

"Why?"

"She wants to ask you if she can see Scorpius."

"No!" He winced as soon as the word left his mouth and she could tell that he'd spoken much louder than he'd meant to. He lowered his voice again. "What do you think?"

"It's your decision, Draco."

"I want to know your opinion," he insisted.

She shrugged. "I think it couldn't hurt to hear her out. She seemed sincere and she's the only aunt he's ever going to have. Not to mention, you don't have to decide tonight. You can talk to her then think it over." She

He nodded and they finally turned back to their meal. The rest of dinner was just as uncomfortable as the first part had been; the elder Malfoys practically radiated disapproval. Draco's aunt and uncle were moderately more polite, but it seemed forced- which it probably was. And while Claire and Luc made a real effort to get to know her, the situation was otherwise too tense to be enjoyable. But Draco never flinched. He behaved as it his parents opinions didn't matter at all, and while she hated that for him, she took comfort in his resolve.

When she was finally, finally in his arms on the dance floor he kissed her temple.

"You are magnificent."

She chuckled. "I don't recall doing anything magnificent."

"Hermione, you just sat through a dinner where my parents were barely civil to you and you're still here. My aunt and uncle weren't much better, though they at least had the decency to seem somewhat embarrassed by it. Claire is mortified, by the way."

Hermione supposed Draco knew his family a lot better than she did, but she'd noticed none of that except for the fact that his parents were clearly displeased by their relationship.

"You're worth it, you and Scorpius," she assured him.

He pulled her close to his chest, probably more intimately than was strictly appropriate for such an occasion. However, despite the fact that she could feel eyes on them, she couldn't bring herself to care too much. She knew what they were thinking: it was one thing for her and Draco to attend this event together, but the way they were holding each other would leave nobody in any doubt that they were truly together.

To distract herself from the scrutiny she decided to amuse Draco. She turned her face towards him. "I remembered something funny earlier, when I was, uh, speaking to Lavender."

"I think the phrase you're looking for is dressing her down," he brushed his lips against her temple, "but tell me what you remembered."

"When Ron finally proposed, Lavender was determined to have an epic wedding, the likes of which would make all the society pages and be talked about for years afterward."

"Mmmm," he hummed non-comitally but she felt his lips curve against her temple and knew that he was interested.

"And there had been one wedding in the previous years that fit that bill exactly, and which she admired greatly. So, she used it as a type of...template for her own."

He went momentarily still and for a minute she was afraid that she had somehow hit a sore spot, but then he began to shake with laughter. "Are you telling me that Ron Weasley's wedding was planned based on mine?"

She just nodded.

"Does he know?"

"Anybody who entered the Burrow in the weeks they were planning it knew. If I thought about it, I could probably describe the flower arrangements at your reception. She had this enormous binder of press clippings and they just tended to spill out everywhere. The wedding was thrown together in somewhat of a hurry, you see."

"Yes, I knew that," he snickered.

"So, I may have reminded her of that, and of her rather obvious and pathetic schoolgirl crush on you."

"May I ask why it came to that? It was my impression that you've been holding your tongue all these years."

She sighed. "The long and short of it is that she accused me of gold digging, and you of using me."

"Hermione," he murmured.

"It didn't faze me for a second," she pulled back so that she could look at his face and she smiled. "Do you have any idea how empowering that was? How good you make me feel? Tonight was the first time that she couldn't touch me. I was just frustrated with it all and lost my temper."

"It was no more than she deserved."

She made a face. "I may have also told her that you didn't have to buy your way into bed with me, that you knew what you were doing, and- uh, that it wasn't the size of your vaults I was interested in."

He let out a startled laugh. "I am very impressive aren't I?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh Merlin," she huffed, "I shouldn't have told you that. Your ego's never going to let me forget it."

At that moment the Zabini's approached them.

"May we cut in?" Blaise asked.

Draco, whose attention had been focused solely on Hermione looked rather startled when the other man spoke, but his expression turned resigned. "I'll let you borrow my witch for one dance, Zabini."

Hermione shot him a sharp look for his attitude- he'd agreed to this. He sighed but nodded, put a smile on his face and extended a hand to Daphne. Hermione allowed herself to be led into Blaise's arms

"Granger." He said in greeting with a smile as he settled a hand at her waist.

"Zabini." She smiled easily in return. He was a handsome man with a naturally charming manner that had set her immediately at ease.

"Blaise, please," his smile widened.

"Alright, but then it's Hermione," she agreed, all the while maintaining eye contact.

She was a powerful woman used to men flirting with her, they usually wanted something and it didn't serve her to appear to be a pushover in any way.

"Hermione," he demurred. "Thank you for allowing me to dance with the second most beautiful woman in the room."

If he had been less charming she would have rolled her eyes, and although she detected no artifice in his demeanor, that didn't mean she was going to pass up the opportunity to tease him. "Daphne was right, you are a terrible flirt."

"You aren't going to object to not being called the most beautiful woman in the room?" He asked, arching one eyebrow playfully.

"I would hope you think that your wife is the most beautiful," she quipped in return, "so unless you weren't talking about her, then no, I don't object."

He chuckled and then grew more serious. "Thank you for getting Malfoy to talk to Daphne. She's been trying to get up the courage to contact him for months. She's quite ashamed of her sister's actions. Hell, I'm ashamed of her sister's actions."

"Oh?" She questioned, careful to keep her tone as neutral as possible.

"I knew that she and Malfoy didn't have the kind of marriage that Daphne and I do. And I knew that she could be selfish, but I thought that she at least respected Draco, and that she would love any children that came along."

Her expression must have given her away because he laughed, but it sounded a little hollow.

"You're surprised I would tell you this?" He guessed.

"Well, you Slytherins aren't known for being the most upfront bunch, and you hardly know me."

"Your reputation as a good person precedes you though. I haven't been able to give Daphne our own child, I'll do what I must to ensure she at least gets to have a relationship with her nephew. If that means explaining myself to the fairest of the Golden Trio, so be it."

"It's Draco's decision."

"Are you telling me you don't have any influence over him?"

Hermione held his gaze for a moment and then just shrugged. Because Draco had already asked her advice on this topic, and the truth was she didn't want Blaise to stop talking. She was morbidly curious about Astoria.

"Scorpius came early, did you know that?"

Hermione just shook her head. She and Draco hadn't discussed anything surrounding Scorpius' birth, she sensed it was a sensitive subject.

"So, Daphne wasn't really emotionally prepared, and then we weren't even informed. My wife cried for days after she read the birth announcement in the paper. I don't blame Malfoy," he was quick to add. "His responsibility was to his son. I'm merely trying to explain why things were so difficult for her. She's not like Astoria, she didn't mean to ignore Scorpius."

"Why did…" Hermione trailed off, licking her lips.

"You can ask," Blaise encouraged.

"Why did Astoria do what she did? You just said yourself that you thought she would love any children that she had."

He sighed. "In the end, the thing she'd wanted all along was to be Lady Black, and I think when Malfoy started talking about divorce she just decided to wash her hands of the situation and embrace her freedom."

"Oh." It was the only thing Hermione could think to say.

The rest of the dance passed in silence and the moment the music began to change Draco was there, taking her back into his arms. Daphne smiled at her but her eyes were sad, Hermione assumed her own expression was similar.

"Everything okay?" She asked Draco quietly as he spun them away.

"I could cheerfully murder my ex-wife," he barked. But then he closed his eyes and let out a long breath. When he opened them again his expression was much more gentle. "But I recognize that her actions are neither Daphne's fault nor are they an indication of how she would treat Scorpius in the future. I'm going to have to give this some thought when I've calmed down."

"That's very level headed of you."

He snorted. "Shocking, I know. I'd also like your opinion but I don't want to talk about it now, I just want to dance with you."

"Of course."

She shared a few dances with other wizards: Harry, George, Neville, and Kingsley. She normally would have danced with some colleagues and more casual acquaintances as well, but they all seemed too intimidated by Draco to approach her.

When she finished her dance with George and he passed her back to Draco with a wink and a jaunty little bow, instead taking her into a more traditional hold, he cupped her upper arms in each of hands and guided them around his neck, then put his hands on her waist and drew her all the way against his body. "That's it I'm done sharing you for the night," he whispered into her ear.

His husky tone made her shudder, he chuckled and began to move again. But they weren't even really dancing anymore, just swaying to the music, relishing each other. Hermione felt eyes on them again, she looked up from his shoulder, and sure enough, a lot of people were looking their way, some gaping openly at their obvious intimacy, but there were three in particular who caught her attention.

Ron was an unnatural puce shade, he was glaring at her as forcefully as his wife had been earlier, but he made no attempt to confront her; perhaps it was Harry dancing with Pansy in between them that stopped him, maybe his father's lecture really had worked, or maybe he'd just had a little too much to drink and embarrassed himself at one of these functions a few too many times and had finally learned to hold his tongue. Hermione didn't care, she was just grateful for it.

Molly was also staring at them. But Arthur had her in a white knuckled grip and was speaking rapidly into her ear. Hermione would have to think of a subtle way to thank the man for his understanding, or at least his tolerance, later. She knew it couldn't have been easy for him, the bad blood between Weasleys and Malfoys was very real and went back a long time, he was truly a decent man. Hermione thought it ironic how angry Molly still was that she hadn't married Ron, she had never really approved of her, and would have hated having her as a daughter in law.

The last was Narcissa Malfoy, and to Hermione's surprise she wasn't glaring at her. Her expression certainly wasn't friendly but it wasn't hostile, if she had to describe it, Hermione probably would have called it curious. For a moment she allowed herself to hope that Andromeda was correct and that the older witch might come to accept their relationship if she saw that Draco was happy.

And, despite the fact that she hadn't so much as glanced their way all night, as far as Hermione knew, she still couldn't help but look around for Astoria. She finally located her, dancing with Blaise apparently completely oblivious to them.

Her attention was drawn back to Draco when he shifted one hand from her waist to the small of her back and pressed gently. "Can we get out of here soon?"

She tilted her head up and smiled against his jaw. "Do you have plans for us, Lord Black?"

"I might have. So, would it be alright it we left shortly?"

"Yes, I think we've put in our time."

"Good."

"So? Your plans?"

He trailed his hand up her spine. "I was very much hoping you'd indulge me in an early Christmas present."

"I'm assuming you had something specific in mind and weren't just hoping for me to give you one of your gifts early?"

He chuckled. "Do you know what made me decide to buy my house, pending your approval, of course?"

She reared back in surprise at that non-sequitur, but played along. "What?"

"I walked into the entrance hall and immediately imagined myself fucking you on that staircase."

A small sound escaped the back of her throat, part desire, part disbelief at his daring.

"I'm sorry if that's terribly crass," he murmured into her ear, not sounding sorry at all.

She took a deep breath, fisting his robes as the base of his neck. "It is a bit, but I find that I don't mind. But Draco, we'd only spent a few hours together by that point."

"Yes, but I already considered you one of the most beautiful and desirable women I'd ever met, and had, to some extent, since we were teenagers."

"Oh," she gasped. "I- really?"

"Not that I thought anything would, or could ever come of it, but I do have eyes."

"Oh," she repeated.

"And pretty much the only thing I've been able to think about all night is taking you home, peeling this dress off of your beautiful body, and splaying you out on that staircase."

"Why there?" She wondered. She wasn't insulted by the request, nor was she necessarily opposed to the idea, but it seemed an odd choice.

"I don't know," he flicked his tongue against one earlobe, "but I can't get the image out of my head. You can see it too, can't you Granger? I heard that little noise, the idea does something to you too."

She took another deep breath, bracing herself to withstand the growing well of desire within her so that she didn't embarrass herself in public, and decided that two could play this game. "It can be rather freeing to let you have your way."

He froze. "Fuuuuuuck," he let out on a long breath.

"To trust you with my pleasure," she continued, gazing up at him through her lashes in an intentionally coy expression.

"Right now?"

"Get us out of here my Lord."

He looked down at her, one eyebrow cocked. "Really?"

"I'm rather well acquainted with your ego," she placed her palm on his abdomen, just above where she felt his erection pressing against her own tummy, and slid it up his chest. "I've learned that sometimes it pays to stroke it."

"I suppose I was playing with fire myself," he admitted, spinning her in his arms and practically frog marching her towards the cloak check, though he somehow managed to do it with a considerable amount of grace. They didn't stop to speak to anybody, as rude as that may have been, but Hermione swore she could sense Pansy smirking from twenty feet away.

Draco apparated them back to his house. They landed in his floo room and he immediately began to walk her backwards towards the- as Draco, in a rather grandiose manner had named it- entrance hall.

He kept her pressed against his chest as he murmured a spell and she felt the buttons at her back coming undone, his magic brushed against her skin and she shuddered in his arms.

"Your magic feels so lovely," she told him between brushes of lips and clashes of tongue.

"I crave yours," he admitted in return, "the way you allow it to be free, to dance around us when we make love, it's just decadent. Nobody has ever opened themselves and been willing to share a connection like that with me."

"My pleasure."

When they reached the bottom of the staircase he released her and her loose gown started to fall down her body catching on her breasts where it had literally been stuck. She let out a startled laugh when she realized what had happened and reached to carefully peel the tape that had kept it secured, from her body.

He looked amused as he watched her actions, "I'd like for you to tell me about that, but later." But when the dress finally fell to the floor in a waterfall of gray silk and he took her in, clad only in heels and a lace thong, her breasts rising and falling rapidly as she panted with desire, his expression immediately turned predatory. She didn't hesitate to meet his eyes and square her shoulders proudly.

She moved to step out of her shoes but he stopped her. "Leave them on."

She smirked at the cliche request but nodded in acquiescence. He took her hands and led her over to the stairs, hooking his thumbs into the sides of her knickers and tugging until they too fell to the floor. Then he turned her and helped her lower herself onto the staircase. When she was seated he pressed her shoulders gently, encouraging her to lay back. As her back met the stairs she realized that Draco must have cast a cushioning charm, because the hardwood was as comfortable as a mattress.

Then he took her hands, guided them above her head and arranged them so that they were gripping the edge of one tread. "Keep them there," he ordered. "Good girl," he murmured when she nodded. He kissed her thoroughly as he took a knee in each hand and spread her legs as far as they would go, planting her heeled feet firmly on the bottom step and then abruptly stood up. "Don't move an inch." He stood there for the longest time perusing her body and she felt herself beginning to flush from her chest all the way to the top of her head, but she followed his commands.

When he'd apparently looked his fill he met her eyes, and with calm efficiency he began to disrobe, never once looking away from her. Hermione watched avidly as his body was revealed to her. She didn't think she would ever get tired of looking at him: pale skin, lean, taut muscle. She loved that she knew how his body felt as he moved within her, above her, beneath her; how his buttocks clenched in her hands as he thrust into her, the way his hips fit perfectly between hers. She even loved the way he smirked smugly everytime he caught her licking her lips as she took him in.

Suddenly he dropped to his knees between her legs, took one nipple into his mouth and gave it a hard suck. She cried out in surprised pleasure and as she heard her own voice echo throughout the space, she began to understand why Draco had fantasized about this.

"Are you ready for me sweetness?" He ran two fingers through her folds and sucked in a pleased breath at what he found there. "Oh, you are." He shifted to position himself at her entrance and slowly began to push inside of her. "Enjoying the view?"

Her eyes flew to his face and she realized that the angle at which her body was positioned was giving her the perfect view, and she had been enjoying it very much. She refused to be embarrassed. "Yes, now are you going to get on with it or not?" And as she expected he would when she taunted him, he slammed the rest of the way in with one hard thrust.

She closed her eyes and savored the deliciously full feeling as he began to move, she tightened her finger on the edge of the stair tread above her head and arched against him, seeking as much skin contact as possible. She sighed happily as her senses were assaulted; he wasn't being careful with her, and she loved that he was taking his own pleasure from her body. When she felt the scrape of teeth against the tip of her nose her eyes opened lazily.

"You still with me?" He wondered and she blinked at him stupidly until it occurred to her that she'd gone completely silent.

"Oh yes," she slurred. "I'm not exactly sure why this is so hot, but it really is."

He growled and hooked one of her legs over his shoulder. It brought him even deeper within her and she gasped. "I think you like being at my mercy. I think you like being in a public area of the house, ten feet from the front door, thirty feet from the floo. I think you've never let yourself go like this." He punctuated each statement with one particularly hard thrust. "Am I right?"

She found herself nodding vigorously without really thinking about it.

"You like it when I talk to you, too, don't you."

She nodded again.

He made a pleased sound. "Are you close?"

She squirmed beneath him, longing to reach for him. "Oh, Draco, oh yes. Can I please- let me touch you!"

"Well you have been good," he ghosted his lips along her jaw. "One hand, the other stays where it is."

His tone brokered no argument and she immediately tunneled the fingers of her right hand into his hair, her knuckles were actually sore from how fiercely she'd been gripping the stair. He reached between them and she startled herself when she shrieked as he began to stroke her. She threw her head back, it would have collided violently with the wood without the cushioning charm, and from what seemed like very far away she could hear him encouraging her to let go.

Her body went taut and then began to pulse with pleasure as light exploded behind her eyelids and she pressed his face into her neck, trusting him to keep her safe as she felt like she was coming apart. He sucked on her pulse point and she cried out again as she felt him coming inside of her, intensifying the waves of pleasure still crashing through her body.

They stayed like that, catching their breath for several minutes until Draco, with a regretful little groan, moved off of her and retrieved his wand from his discarded robes at the base of the staircase in order to clean them up. After efficiently casting a couple of spells he collapsed beside her and drew one of her legs over his hips. She caught his eyes as he arranged them, intending to tell him that she loved him, or that, that had been amazing. Instead, when she opened her mouth she giggled.

"Not quite the reaction I was going for Granger," he drawled.

That just made her laugh harder. He watched her, seemingly bemused but not angry, and held her as she rode out her fit of giggles. When she finally caught her breath she craned her neck and placed a kiss over his heart. "Thank you."

"Oh, any time." He squeezed her hip and though she wasn't looking at his face she could hear the leer in his voice.

"No," she laughed. "I mean yes. That was fantastic. But that's not what I was thanking you for."

"What then?" He stroked up and down her back and she instinctively pressed herself against him. "You do inspire me, love, but I still can't recover quite that fast."

She grinned to herself. Had anybody ever made her feel so carefree?

"Sex with you is fun," she attempted to explain. "I can laugh and tickle you without insulting you or turning you off. I can submit to you if I'm in the mood. And, in turn you're willing to let me order you around. It's just so refreshing. We're on a staircase right now, for Godric's sake. I love it so much, I love you so much."

He was quiet for a long time, but she wasn't worried, he'd tightened his arms around her and she could just tell that he was gathering his thoughts. "I know what you mean. I didn't have any idea that it could be like this, and after seeing Astoria tonight, especially, I'm just amazed that I have this with you."

"Does that mean this gift delivered?"

He barked out a laugh. "Absolutely."

"Well then, happy Christmas, Draco."

"Indeed," his voice vibrated through his chest and she reflexively squeezed his side in response. "Let me make sure I have the strength back in my legs, and then I'll take you upstairs and give you a present."

"Mmmmmm," she hummed happily. "Happy Christmas to me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My eternal thanks to Weestarmeggie for her alpha/beta help. And to the rest of you, thank you for your support and a very happy 2019 to you all!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The best Christmas gift Hermione ever got was opening her eyes on Christmas morning when she felt the mattress dipping to watch Scorpius settling against her and Draco climbing back into bed.

"Should we get up?" She asked Draco even as she cradled the baby against her. "It's Christmas."

"Why?" He looked totally baffled by her question.

"Well for Scorpius, and presents." She spoke the sentiment that seemed obvious.

Draco smirked and cut his eyes towards Scorpius who had nestled himself against her, not asleep, but completely content. "Really?," He responded. "He's ten months old, he has no idea what day it is. And I don't know about you, but I'm pretty comfortable and have nowhere to be for several hours," he finished as he wrapped his arm around both of them.

He and Scorpius were headed off to Malfoy Manor that afternoon for Christmas dinner and Hermione was going to her parents'. Exasperated by the lack of invitation for Hermione to his ancestral home, Draco had talked about skipping the meal and just going along with her, but she'd refused to allow it, unwilling to drive such an obvious wedge between him and his parents. She supposed the snub was rather rude, but then again, his parents had only known about their relationship for a matter of days, perhaps in their minds it really was too soon to invite her to such an intimate family gathering. She doubted it, but she was unwilling to condone such a destructive blow this quickly.

She bent her neck to kiss the top of Scorpius' head. "Good morning little love, are you happy to stay in bed?"

"Up," he responded, patting her chest.

She chuckled. Scorpius didn't quite understand the context of that word and used it as a request to be picked up as well as to be held. But that still gave her an answer. When she looked back to Draco he was glaring at her playfully.

"Oh, I see how it is. When we're in bed alone you're all: 'oh Draco touch me, oh yes, don't stop, please never stop.' But when he's here I don't even get a good morning kiss."

"Draco!" She clapped her hand over Scorpius' ears, glaring at him. "Not in front of the baby."

He just snorted.

"And your imitation of me is terrible, by the way. I've not ever begged you to never stop."

He arched one eyebrow in her direction and cupped her hip with his hand possessively. "Last night, Hermione. Repeatedly."

She felt her face heat- she remembered now. Perhaps he'd taken it in a merely sexual context, but she knew that her subconscious had been giving away a little more information than she was comfortable with while her inhibitions were down.

He went up on one elbow and leaned down to give her a long slow kiss. "It was incredibly hot," he assured her. "I love how vocal you are in bed, don't ever be embarrassed about that. Or think that I could ever get enough of you, so you don't have to worry about me ever stopping."

She tilted her head and gave him a kiss and then rubbed their noses together, a routine that Draco had finally grown accustomed to, but one she doubted he would ever stop teasing her about. However, she had a sneaking suspicion the simple affection actually pleased him greatly. "Good morning, love," she whispered.

"I have something for you," he told her as he turned over and removed something from the drawer of his bedside table.

"I thought you didn't want to do presents yet."

He smirked, but his eyes were wary. "I think I might have something of a fight on my hands about this with you and I find you're more...malleable in bed, so I'd like for you to open it now."

"Oh, baby boy, what has your daddy done now?" She cooed at Scorpius and maneuvered herself into a sitting position while keeping Scorpius positioned on her lap.

"Dada," he said gravely.

She laughed and winked at Draco as she took the box wrapped in gold paper with a deep green ribbon from Draco. "Scorpius helped, so you can't say no," he told her.

"I can't say no?" She began to panic slightly.

"It's not an engagement offering," he assured her. "I just mean that you have to accept it or you'll hurt his feelings."

She rolled her eyes but said nothing and unwrapped the present. Flipping the box open she barely looked inside before she immediately shut it again. "Holy shit Draco! I cannot accept this."

"Yes you can." He was utterly calm and it was irritating, as if he hadn't just gifted her with something practically priceless.

"Draco, that's a charm bracelet."

"Yes."

"A magical charm bracelet."

"Yes." He repeated, amused or annoyed, she couldn't tell.

"Those are hideously expensive," she blew out a breath and ran a hand threw her tangled hair. "They're practically a myth. Does your mother even have one of these?"

He just shook his head. "My father barely knows enough about runes to maintain the wards of the estate. He wouldn't want to admit to an enchanter that he didn't have the skills to add to the runic work, a personal signature is the only way these are really effective. Which is the real reason they fell out of favor, not the cost. Plenty of families have gold to throw around."

"Pure bloods are so lazy." The words spilled out of her mouth before she realized what she was saying but as she spoke she clapped a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry!"

"You're not wrong," he shrugged, "and you've never given any indication that you think that of me personally, so I can't really be offended." He took the box from her, opened it, and removed the bracelet. He placed it in his palm and extended his hand so that she could examine it.

It was a work of art which put even the necklace he'd given her to shame. It radiated magic, though she assumed she was more aware of that than most people would be as it was anchored in Draco's magic. However, it was clearly not blood bound to him like Scorpius' pendant, but powered by the thumbnail sized sapphire dangling from one end. The links were engraved in tiny, elegant rune work and she found herself nearly overwhelmed.

There were three charms aside from the sapphire: a mortar and pestle which she assumed was meant to represent the apothecary where this had all started, a dragon for him, and an otter for her. She was glad he'd decided on things that represented them personally instead of their Hogwarts houses. More could be added later for significant events in their lives. She hoped there were many more. And that's when she knew that he had won, there was no way she could refuse this gift, no matter how outrageously extravagant.

"This took a lot of work, Draco." She said, gazing at the bracelet. It was, in fact, a great act of love as it would have taken time and a great deal of effort: both intellectual and magical, to commission such a piece. And they had only been together for about two months. She felt a little dizzy with it. "Did you ask Claire to help with the charms?" They were so intricate, she sensed an artist's touch in their creation.

He nodded. "She cried for what felt like forever after I asked her, which is another reason you can't refuse this. Plus, Scorpius chose the sapphire."

"He did not," she refuted automatically.

Draco raised an incredulous eyebrow in her direction. "I narrowed it down to four and then I had him choose the one he was most drawn to. He's attuned to both of our magic, and he's without prior misconceptions. I assure you, he picked that sapphire, he was quite anxious to naw on it, had he been allowed."

And, as if he understood, Scorpius took that opportunity to snatch the bracelet from Draco's hand and stick one end in his mouth. Hermione laughed but quickly removed it, stiffening in shock at the magical surge she felt when it touched her skin. She took a deep breath to maintain her composure, handed it back to Draco, and just wordlessly extended her wrist so that he could attach it.

He appeared momentarily stunned but just shook his head and laughed to himself. "Thank you," he said and kissed her wrist as he clasped the bracelet onto it. "Delicate but strong, just like you."

"Draco," she took a shuddering breath. "Thank you. This is an unbelievably beautiful gesture and only your son would decide to use a- oh Merlin, please never tell me how much this cost!"

He chuckled. "Deal, as long as you're accepting it."

She nodded. "Anyway, only your son would think to use something so expensive and powerful as a teething ring."

Draco just continued to smile "He has good tastes, just look where he's parked his little bum," he eyed his son in Hermione's lap.

She rolled her eyes and examined the bracelet more closely, imminently curious. "Truly Draco, this is amazing, but you didn't have to do it."

"I know I didn't. But you're a target, even more so now that you're with me. And you're often alone with Scorpius. I know you can more than handle yourself, but I'll rest better knowing you're protected, and I'll do everything I can to protect what's mine."

"Yours, huh?"

He just nodded and she couldn't dispute it.

"That's a terribly manipulative way to get me to accept an extravagant gift."

"Maybe." He kissed her forehead. "But you're involved with the wrong wizard if that bothers you too much."

She leaned forward and kissed him. She was in so much trouble.

It had been more difficult than she cared to admit to part with Draco and Scorpius so they they could go to their respective families for Christmas- and she was almost late.

"That's a beautiful bracelet love, why do I sense it has more significance than just a charm bracelet?" Hermione's mother asked when they sat down to Christmas dinner, and she had a sneaking suspicion she'd been holding her tongue until Hermione couldn't easily escape the question.

Hermione took a deep breath. "It's a magical charm bracelet, I'm not certain of the history but I think enough of the story leaked over into the non-magical world and that they were originally created to be talismans against things that could hurt you. In reality, a magical one is enchanted to protect the wearer."

"It looks...expensive," her mother ventured.

Hermione braced herself, but decided to tell them the truth- hiding things had nearly destroyed their relationship in the past. "It is, I've asked Draco never to tell me how expensive- his wealth is a little overwhelming. But that's not what's amazing about it. It takes a good deal of time and effort to have one of these made, the gifter has to aid in the enchanting for it to be truly effective and as it will call Draco's magic to me in a time of need it also requires a great deal of commitment and emotional trust. Charms can be added as our relationship progresses and strengthens. If we were ever to have any more children…" she trailed off as the gravity of what he'd done hit her like a bludger to the chest. He'd said he wasn't giving her an engagement ring but what he'd done was in some ways much more serious.

She saw her parents exchanging glances, that silent communication they'd been capable of all her life, which she realized she was beginning to share with Draco.

"Should we be concerned?" Her father asked.

"You like Draco, right?"

Her father nodded, though he tried to look reluctant about it.

"He's a remarkable young man, Hermione," her mother said. "If I didn't know about his past I never would have guessed. But knowing what I know, his thoughtfulness and open mindedness is rather astonishing."

"Yeah," she grinned to herself.

"And then there's that smile, I support anything that puts that expression on your face," Helen added.

"Well, good, because he's not going anywhere," she said, as she felt something settle within her soul.

They were just starting dessert when a slight popping sound came from the back garden where Hermione had set up a discreet apparition point, which was soon followed by a knock at the back door that could only belong to one person. Her mother jumped up to answer it.

She heard the door open. "Draco and Scorpius!" Her mother exclaimed and Hermione smiled to herself at the delight in her voice.

"I hope you don't mind. My father and uncle had begun debating the finer points of international potions regulations and it wasn't something I wanted to be caught up in. My cousin's husband helped me sneak out and Scorpius and I were just sitting at home."

"Nonsense! You're always welcome, you were welcome for dinner but I understand that you needed to see your own family."

Draco trailed Helen into the dining room, Scorpius perched on one hip, they'd both changed into smart but rather casual muggle clothing to match what Draco had seen her don before he'd left the house early that afternoon. Scorpius looked like he was contemplating leaping into her mother's arms. He adored Helen.

"Have a seat," Helen continued, gesturing to the table.

Draco pulled out his wand to transfigure a chair into a highchair for Scorpius as he had several times before.

"Oh, there's no need, we got him one for Christmas, along with a few other little things," Helen interrupted. "Richard go get it," she ordered.

Her father stood up and left the room, that was followed by the sound of a cupboard door opening and shutting, and then he returned carrying a white wooden chair which was actually very good quality but was, in Hermione's opinion, much more suited to a toddler than the mahogany monstrosity Scorpius had at home. (Which Draco had told her to replace, if it bothered her so much, but that just seemed like a further waste.)

"You didn't have to do that," said Draco automatically, his posture very straight and Hermione knew he was completely uncertain as to how to respond to this gesture.

"We wanted to!" Her mother tried to play it off. "When we were watching him the other night we realized we were depending a little too much on you magicals to make things baby friendly around here."

Draco glanced at her and she did her best to convey her hope that he would accept the gesture. Her parents already loved Scorpius, but at the moment she knew that they felt like they were borrowing him. This would go a long way to making them feel like they were a real part of his life. Draco must have recognized something in her expression because his eyes softened.

"Thank you very much," he sighed, and gave them a sheepish but genuine smile, "we're both grateful."

He placed Scorpius in the chair and the baby looked around with a grin, like he knew he was the new king of the castle and pounded on the tray.

"I suppose he's hungry," Draco said ruefully, seating himself beside Hermione and reaching out to squeeze her knee, "like he hasn't just eaten."

"I think he just likes the attention," she snickered, "I have no idea were he gets that from."

"How did you like the video camera?" Richard asked Draco when the newcomers had been served and they'd tucked back into the pudding. Scorpius had actually planted his face into the piece of cake Helen had given him and, by silent agreement, because it was Christmas Day, neither Draco nor Hermione attempted to reprimand him.

Draco's entire posture softened. Hermione had been almost overwhelmed by his reaction when she'd shown him his main gift and then hooked up the camera up to the large TV in the living room so he could watch the videos she'd been shooting surreptitiously of Scorpius over the past weeks. She would have gotten him a penseive but that wasn't just cost prohibitive, they were almost impossible to find, and the art of creating them had been lost. And, if she was being truly honest, she hoped to one day have the opportunity to share these memories, and future memories, with people who didn't have magic.

"It's fascinating, thank you for helping her choose it," Draco answered with a nod, knowing that she went to her father with all her electronics questions.

Richard just nodded. "Hermione's home movies are priceless."

She could practically feel Draco's eyes swivel to her at that revelation, and she knew he was smirking, but she refused to look at him.

"Well she hasn't said anything about that, I thought this was a new technology."

"It is relatively," Richard grinned, "but it was around when Hermione was a child."

"I'd very much like to see those."

Hermione was horrified, but she also felt the weirdest sensation of being totally pleased that the man she loved- despite his background- embraced her parents. Until her father actually began to run his home movies, then only the horror remained.

"So you've always been fascinated by books and babies?" Draco goaded her as they returned to his home later that night as he attempted to snag her around the waist.

"Shut up Draco," she hissed, batting his hands away from her with the hand she wasn't using to balance Scorpius on his hip. The joke was on him, he was completely turning her off to sex.

But he didn't seem to catch on. "It was adorable really, you reading to that doll. You couldn't actually read at two, could you? I didn't want to ask in front of your parents in case that was somehow insulting."

She was about to retort when she heard something that stopped her in her tracks, a whimper, like an animal in pain. "What was that?" She asked

"It was supposed to be another surprise." He blew out a breath.

It sounded like it was coming from the terrace and she immediately made her way in that direction. She threw the door open and blinked in surprise at what she encountered. There was a new, large fenced enclosure on the terrace, Effie was seated lotus style outside of it but she stood as soon as she saw Draco and Hermione. She smiled at them and popped away. Inside was a big, fluffy, white puppy who, at least didn't seem in distress, but just very anxious to greet them.

"You got Scorpius a puppy?" She asked, her voice sounding very distant to her own ears.

"I got us a puppy. Claire and Luc have this brilliant dog called Otto, he's easy and protective and good with kids so I asked them where they got him and they put me in correspondence with the breeder. They brought this guy home for us."

The puppy was pawing at his cage and whining again, obviously eager. Draco grinned and opened the gate. He rushed right to her, rubbing against her ankles, and she automatically took a step back when Scorpius tried to lean out of her arms, apparently wanting a closer look.

"It's okay," Draco assured her. "He's very friendly."

And amidst the fog of incomprehension she greeted and cuddled the- admittedly- adorable puppy. She heard Draco's voice in the background… "I always wanted a dog… I thought Scorpius should grow up with a dog… I've heard dogs are good for kids."

Several hours later, puppy and baby worn out and put to bed, Hermione mindlessly made her way to the master bedroom.

"You're upset," Draco said, trailing her into the bedroom.

"No," she denied, shaking her head. "But we need to talk."

It had taken her awhile to get a handle on her feelings about Draco making such a big decision as getting a dog without consulting her, and she eventually concluded that she was not upset so much as she was confused. She climbed up on the bed and turned to face him, crossing her legs under her. He followed and sat so that they were knee to knee.

"I'm pretty sure no good has ever come from the phrase, 'we need to talk.'"

She picked up one of his hands and began to play with his fingers. "What are we doing here, Draco?" She asked when she finally gathered her courage.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I practically live here, but I still have my own place. I just feel like we're playing house and I want to be clear about exactly where we stand."

"What brought this on? I thought we had a good day today, but once we got home you went all quiet."

"Is this my home, though? Or is it yours, and I'm just staying here at the moment? You bought a dog, which is a pretty big deal. I mean there's a new living being here now that I'll be expected to help care for, but you didn't even ask me first."

"You're mad about the puppy?" Draco asked, eyes narrowed, obviously trying to dissect the problem.

She shook her head. "It just had me wondering if you consider my place here to be temporary, because I thought we were in the kind of relationship where we made these big decisions together. Did I misunderstand?"

"I'm an idiot." He said after a long moment of just gazing at her, and ran a hand over his face. He crawled across the bed to go through the drawer of his bedside table.

"Deja vu all over again," Hermione quipped when he returned holding two small boxes.

"I wasn't sure if you were ready for this and I chickened out giving you these this morning," he said as he handed her the larger of the two boxes.

It was simple white cardboard, left unwrapped. She removed the lid and inside was a key of the large, old-fashioned variety. She looked at him in confusion.

"It's symbolic of course, in our case, but it is the key to this house I was given when we closed the sale. Move in with us please, get rid of your flat, and next time there's a Ministry gala, get ready for it here. I'll even promise to stay out of your hair- when you're getting ready for parties that is- the rest of the time you can pretty much expect me to be all over you."

Hermione swallowed convulsively and tears welled up in her eyes. "Yes, of course." She didn't even need to think about it, her heart had settled here almost as soon as she'd walked into the place the first time.

He grinned and tackled her to the mattress, kissing her passionately.

"Okay, for the other part of this I need Scorpius," he explained as he jumped off the bed.

"You're going to wake the baby?" She went up on her elbows and eyed him in surprise.

He paused in the doorway and turned around to look at her, his expression had become much more serious. "I know he won't remember this, but one day we're going to tell him this story and I want him to have been here. Plus, he has a role to play."

Hermione's heart started pounding in her chest but she just nodded and he walked out of the room. She eyed the remaining box on the bed warily until he returned with a very bleary and irritated looking Scorpius in his arms.

They settled back on the bed and he handed her the second box. "Scorpius and I have a question for you."

Hermione's hands shook as she opened it and she immediately burst into tears when she saw what was inside.

"I really hope those are happy tears." She heard Draco say and she could only nod vigorously.

She wiped at her eyes so that she could look at the almost unbelievable gift Draco was offering her, a gift that made anything else she'd ever been given- even everything else he'd given her today- pale in comparison. It was a replica of the Scorpius pendant he wore around his neck and even before he'd posed his question, she understood what he was asking her.

She looked up to see that Scorpius was standing between Draco's legs, hanging onto the arm he had wrapped around his waist. They were certain that he was very close to taking his first steps, but the mattress was far too unstable for him to balance on his own. Both Malfoys wore nearly identical expressions of concern, that caused Hermione to let out a little sob of a laugh.

"Scorpius, who is this?" Draco gestured to Hermione when he saw that they once again had her attention.

Scorpius looked back and forth between them, he didn't say anything, but she got the impression that he generally understood the question.

"Scorpius," Draco said again, never turning his gaze from his son. "Is that Mummy?"

Scorpius looked straight at her and, once again, Hermione's heart began to race.

"Why don't you go to Mummy?" Draco encouraged on a whisper- but an easily heard one.

Hermione's breath caught in her chest when he immediately reached towards her, and when Draco released him, dropped to his knees and crawled onto her lap.

She hugged him to her chest until she felt that she could speak "Draco, how long have you been teaching him that?"

"How long has it been true?"

She buried her face against the top of Scorpius' head and took in his sweet baby scent but couldn't bring herself to answer- wasn't sure that she even could because it felt as if he'd always been hers.

"So," Draco said as he scooted forward as awkwardly as she'd ever seen him move, and then carefully wrapping his arms and legs around them both. "Would you like the position?"

"This was a risky little venture."

"No, love, it wasn't, you should see the way you look at him. It's just the truth, we both know it, but you want to make it official, and I've been dying to make it official."

She nodded stupidly. "Thank you."

"No, thank you."

"You manipulative little ferret," she laughed against the skin of his neck.

He actually looked even more pleased with himself at this pronouncement. "Whom you love."

"I love Scorpius, you're just a side benefit."

"Even if that was true, I think I might be okay with that arrangement. But I don't believe you." He nipped at her jaw over Scorpius' head. "And take note, sweetness, sooner rather than later I'll be asking you that other question which I know makes you so nervous right now."

She knew what he meant. She wasn't ready to become officially engaged to Draco, and she knew that might have seemed a little silly, but it had still only been a matter of weeks since his divorce had gone through, and their relationship had just become known to the public. It was one thing for them to settle things between them as a family, but that would be different. She was just pleased that Draco seemed to understand her feelings, just as she understood what she'd already promised both him and Scorpius. This was a done deal. They were hers, for better or for worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for beta reading, Weestarmeggie! And thanks to you all for indulging me in my sappiness. And FYI though I'm not anywhere near done with this universe this story it beginning to wind down, unless the characters decide to throw something unexpected at me, that's been known to happen. There's just a few issues that need to be solved. Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Hermione was way beyond merely seeing red. She was now blind with rage as Kingsley marched her through the Ministry with a firm hand to her back, Scorpius perched on her hip. She assumed that Draco was following them, though at this point she almost wished he wasn't.

Boxing Day had been such a good day, it had been just the three of them, hanging out, spending time together and when Scorpius was napping Draco and Hermione celebrated their decision to move in together some more by making love. It would be the day Hermione thought of as her first day at home, with her family.

And then they were awoken in the middle of the night by the sound of shouting throughout the house. By the time she'd identified the voice as belonging to her best friend, Draco had jumped out of bed and gone to confront him, naked.

When she reached them after hastily pulling on a robe, Harry had his back turned to Draco who was just standing there shamelessly with his hands on his hips. "I'm sorry, what did you say? I didn't quite catch that, Hermione and I were in the middle of something that I'd really like to get back to," he taunted the other wizard who was, somewhat alarmingly, dressed in his auror uniform, confirming that this was not a social call.

The sounds of Scorpius' cries filtered down the hall and, more irritated than embarrassed by the entire situation and Draco's method of dealing with it, she left him to speak with Harry and went to tend to Scorpius.

"Thank you for waking my son," she heard him say as she walked away.

She retrieved the baby and when she returned to the corridor neither Harry nor Draco were anywhere to be seen. She found the latter in the master bedroom pulling on a pair of boxers.

"Couldn't you have done that before?" She sighed, allowing her annoyance to come through in her voice and rubbing Scorpius' back as he whimpered against her shoulder.

"There was an intruder in my house, you expected me to pause to pull on clothes?" He scoffed as he began to search his dresser for a shirt.

She narrowed her eyes at him, not buying his excuse. "You knew it was Harry, you just wanted to embarrass him."

He only shrugged. "We have to go down to the Ministry," he said, in lieu of really answering her.

"Why, what's wrong?" She knew that something must have happened, but Harry was prone to exaggeration when it came to her safety and she assumed he'd just come to check on her.

"There was an incident at Malfoy Manor, an attempted break in. They were almost through the wards before my father noticed and locked them down again."

"Well, that's... troubling, but why do they need us in the middle of the night? You don't live there anymore and I'm on holiday."

"They left a calling card, it was the Lestranges, we're considered targets which is- I assume- why your best friend thought it appropriate to just come storming in here in the middle of the night without bothering to contact us first."

"Shit," she muttered, placing Scorpius on the bed so that she could get dressed. She should have known something like this would happen. Their relationship had actually made front page news in the Prophet the morning after the Yule Gala and it had certainly upset plenty of people, and now it had apparently brought some more unstable elements out of the woodwork- the timing of this couldn't be a coincidence. She assumed Harry would be retrieving Andromeda as well, the Lestrange brothers had a history of going after her and Teddy too, she hoped he at least remembered to call first, that witch would curse first and ask questions later.

They dressed, packed a bag for Scorpius, made their way through the floo to the Ministry, and then up to the Auror Department. They walked in to find Harry in the bullpen surrounded by aurors, he appeared to be briefing them. He looked up when they entered and immediately went bright red.

"What's the matter, Potter?" Draco called. "One would almost think that if you walk into another man's house in the middle of the night you might see something you don't want to see."

Hermione felt her own cheeks begin to heat at the obvious implication- didn't he realize she worked with these people? She shifted Scorpius slightly in her arms, he was getting heavy and she should probably see if he would be willing to go to Draco but his little head lolling against her shoulder was a great comfort in what was quickly becoming a stressful situation.

"Oi, don't talk about Hermione like that!"

Hermione whipped her head around at the sound of that familiar voice and murmured an explicative under her breath. Harry had obviously called in the reserve aurors, because Ron Weasley was standing there, also red, but with fury. Had Harry thought through anything he'd done tonight? First, he thought it was a good idea to just barge into their house and now he thought it wise to put the two of them and her volatile ex in the same room?

"I'm sorry, are you hearing impaired? I didn't say anything about Hermione. And who are you to tell me how I'm allowed to talk about my girlfriend?" Draco drawled, she didn't look at him but she could practically hear him roll his eyes.

"I'm actually her friend," Ron spat, and it was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes, who did he think he was kidding? "You're just a bad phase. Once she sees what you really are she'll leave you and never look back."

"Ron, my relationship is none of your business, but I assure you it's not like that," she said quietly, she didn't want to engage, but she couldn't let that accusation go unanswered in front of so many people.

Draco said nothing, just leaned back on his heels, regarding Ron steadily for a moment, and then he began to smirk. "Scorpius, who is this?" He pointed at Hermione.

"Mama," he responded immediately, tugging on her hair, never lifting his head from her shoulder.

Hermione's breath caught and she could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. Draco had been prompting him a little obsessively all day and a few times she thought he'd gotten close to saying it, but she wasn't prepared for the way it would feel when he actually did.

"Does that sound like a phase to you?" Draco continued, sounding incredibly self-satisfied. "You see Weasley, she's consented to be the mother to my children."

His emphasis on the word 'my' would have been meaningless to a random bystander but she, Draco, and Ron all knew that it was a dig at the multiple marriage proposals she'd turned down from the redhead, as well as the number of times she'd refused to start a family with him. His eyes went hard and Hermione's heart dropped, she just knew this was about to get really bad.

Ron looked back and forth between them. "Is that what this is about, the kid? I should have known, why else would you be willing to bed a Death Eater? But he's not really yours and he's never going to be, you know that right, Hermione?" She automatically cupped the back of Scorpius' head and pressed him more firmly against her body. "And you," he sneered at Draco, "did she tell you about her little problem? Did she tell you she probably can't have kids?" He must have seen something in Draco's eyes because he laughed nastily. "Oh she did then. But maybe you're okay with that. Yeah, that works out just about perfectly for you, doesn't it? You get a woman willing to spread her legs for you, and somebody to take care of your kid, but you don't have to worry about sullying your precious bloodline."

Hermione heard herself inhale sharply- just when she thought this wizard couldn't injure her any further, he found a way. She wanted to beg Draco not to respond, to get her out of here and away from this humiliation but she was frozen in place even as she felt several dozen sets of eyes on her and heard Harry telling Ron to be quiet.

"Merlin, you really are a terrible excuse for a human being. No wonder the only witch who'll have you is a total slag," Draco snapped.

Ron had always been about as subtle as a freight train and she read his intentions immediately, but she was still frozen in shock, and it must have been the same for the aurors surrounding him- she was going to have to take another look at their training regimen- because nobody attempted to stop him as he charged at Draco. But Draco, seeker reflexes apparently as good as ever- or perhaps having anticipated this because he had clearly been provoking Ron, easily dodged him and punched him square on the jaw as he went by for good measure.

It was Harry who stopped Ron from charging Draco again, catching him around the chest and then ordering three others to take him out of the room to cool off. It was fairly obvious to her that almost everybody else in the room had wanted to see them fight.

Hermione wanted cry. She wanted to kick them both in the bollocks, and maybe Harry too, for good measure, but frankly, she was much more upset with Draco. She was used to Ron hurting and letting her down, but this was new territory with Draco. She didn't know how he knew that Scorpius would respond to that question as he had, but she couldn't believe he'd just used the first time Scorpius had called her 'mama' to taunt her ex. She wasn't thrilled about him hitting Ron in front of Scorpius either.

But mostly, she was terrified. How could he have been so reckless?

But she kept her mouth shut, that was not the sort of discussion to be had in public. Instead she squared her shoulders and raised her chin proudly as if she wasn't completely humiliated and her personal business hadn't just been aired in front of a good portion of the auror corps, and turned to her best friend.

"Harry, where would you like me?" She asked.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine," she snapped, refusing to look at Draco, she was not going to appear weak. "Where would you like me?" She repeated.

He looked completely confused. "What?"

"What would you like me to do? I realize that I am technically your superior but this is your investigation, so where can I start? You're going to need me to determine what went wrong with the wards."

He just shook his head. "You can go with Malfoy to the family waiting area." He glanced significantly at the baby on her hip at that pronunciation and she most definitely did not appreciate that piece of emotional manipulation.

Also, she didn't believe Scorpius needed her right now, at least not to just wait around, he needed her to solve this threat on their family.

"Scorpius and Draco should retire to the family waiting area, I agree," she said. "But I am the Deputy Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I belong in the war room."

He took her arm and led her away from the crowd so they could speak more privately. "You are a target."

She huffed out a breath. "So are you, far more than I ever will be, and that has never stopped either of us before."

"Hermione, this is different."

"You are choosing to make this different because you hate the Lestranges! I do too and I can help!"

"I'm not arguing with you about this. You're emotional right now." She resisted the urge to hit him at his superior and condescending attitude, there had been enough of that already. "Kingsley," he called. "Will you escort them to the waiting area?:

Hermione looked over her shoulder to see the Minister for Magic standing there, looking apologetic, but determined.

Her mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe Harry had already gone to Kingsley and gotten him onside. "I'll quit," she threatened.

"I'll have to risk that," Kingsley answered. "But I think we both know that you won't."

Hermione's eyes pooled with tears. What was wrong with these men? She didn't need protection but she couldn't afford to do her reputation any more harm by continuing to argue in front of such a crowd. She glared at them both and turned on her heel, she almost immediately felt Kingsley's hand on the small of her back.

When they reached the DMLE's waiting area Kingsley opened the door and practically shoved her inside, and while she vaguely registered that there were more people there than she had expected, she paid that very little attention and just looked around for the one person who was her last ditch effort at getting her way.

If Harry could play dirty, so could she.

She spotted the woman flipping through a magazine, her grandson at her side. "Andromeda! Tell him he can't do this!"

Andromeda looked up and regarded them calmly. "What is it that he's doing, dear?"

"He won't let me on this case because it makes Harry," she spat the name like a curse word, "nervous. It's like I'm fifteen years old all over again being escorted out of an Order meeting because it's no place for children." She heard Kingsley sigh behind her and whipped around to face him and pointed at him accusingly with her free hand. "Do you know how else this situation is like that one?"

"I'm certain you're going to tell me."

"At the end of the day, I'll still be expected to do most of the bloody work! When Harry calms down from this mania he slips into when somebody so much a mentions the name 'Lestrange,' even though the only really dangerous one is dead. A fact which is important to remember in this situation, because Rodolphus and Rabastan don't have two brain cells to rub together and only one wand arm between them. There's no way they figured out how to get through a set of ancient wards like the ones at Malfoy Manor unless they had help, or there's something wrong with the wards. And in a few hours Harry's going to realize that he needs me to figure that out. We're just wasting time appeasing him right now!"

There was some murmuring from the people around her at this outburst but she ignored it.

"Oh Hermione," Andromeda chuckled, "only you would consider the most offensive thing about the Lestrange brothers to be that they're stupid."

"I have a list of things I find offensive about them," she countered on a hiss, "but the fact that two morons like that are still on the loose is just embarrassing."

Andromeda looked at Kinsley. "She has a point, several of them in fact."

"Hermione," he sighed, "I'm not going to countermand Harry's authority like that."

"I outrank Harry!"

"And you technically have a conflict of interest here."

Hermione looked back and forth between him and Andromeda. "Really, you're going to stand there with a straight face and say that to me? Given your relationship?"

Kingsley didn't respond to that and Andromeda stood, put an arm around Hermione and guided her into the seat next to her. "I think you've lost this one dear."

'Thank you' she saw Kingsley mouth and then he quickly turned around and made his way to the door.

"I won't be forgetting this!" She called after him and glared until he disappeared.

The sound of a familiar laugh drew her attention and she looked up at Draco who was smirking, and she found herself wanting to slap it off of his irritating face. She turned, plopped the baby she was still holding onto Andromeda's lap, "watch him please," she told the woman and turned back to Draco as she stood up. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"My office."

"Why? I really don't think they're going to let you work on this case."

"Not to work, but because I think it would be psychologically damaging for Scorpius to watch me murder you."

He not only didn't move to follow her out of the room, but he had the audacity to throw himself into a chair and spread his limbs wide, as if he didn't have a care in the world, even after all of the events of the night. "I'm sorry for messing with Potter, but I was just playing around, he'll get over it."

Hermione stopped walking as his words sank in. She breathed deeply as she tried to get herself under control. However, her magic still flared, but she tamped it down viciously- Scorpius was here, and Teddy, they were both deeply attuned to her and such a disruption could be deeply upsetting to them both. But at the same time she felt something snap within her.

He had no idea what he'd done. And that was even more terrifying than it was infuriating.

"That's why you think I'm angry?" And even to her own ears her voice was a low, dangerous hiss that didn't sound at all like her, and it brought Draco up short. He faltered for a moment.

"I know how protective you are of Potter," he answered slowly.

She laughed, and again, she almost didn't recognize the sound. "Harry acted rashly tonight, he has his reasons, but I can understand your irritation, so I had decided not to begrudge you your rather petty attempt to make him uncomfortable. He's a big boy, and as much as he may pretend otherwise, he's not ignorant to the nature of our relationship. And you should have realized by now that we have very few secrets between us, now, the grand mystery of what you look like naked is just one less!" She gestured theatrically as she spoke but she was too far gone to care.

"Sweetness-"

"Don't you dare! I will not be bribed or sweet talked so don't insult me by even trying. You can prance starkers through the Ministry for all I care, but how could you be so foolish as you were just now?"

"Wait- is this about Weasley?"

"Yes!"

Draco's mouth dropped open and his expression went hard. She was reminded that while not evil, he could be a dangerous wizard, which only made her angrier, because she was not the only one who was aware of that. "Are you seriously taking his side? That cretin is a waste of magic. I was defending you!"

Hermione resisted the urge to whip out her wand. She didn't actually want to curse him. "You were doing no such thing."

"Merlin, did you hear what he said about you? He was crude and he was cruel."

She snorted. "He was, it's nothing new, but why would you decide to sink to his level? He was almost forced out of the Auror Corps, did you know that? He was lazy and he depended too much on his reputation from the war. He was almost universally disliked, so he was persuaded to retire. And I question Harry's judgement in calling him in as a reserve tonight, but in a matter of moments you made them all rally around him. Do you really not understand that?"

"He shouldn't have said any of those things to you-"

"Don't you dare pretend that this is about me," she snapped. "You saw an opportunity to toy with somebody you've never liked, and you leapt at it. You turned back into that ugly teenage boy who I hated, who used his father, and his name, and his money to worm his way out of trouble he rightly deserved to be punished for. You provoked him into revealing some deeply personal things about me and worse you used my relationship with Scorpius to do it!"

"I didn't know he was going to say that." Now he just sounded petulant.

"Scorpius?"

"Oh no, I was counting on him wanting to claim you in front of all of those people, he is my son after all," he smirked. "But I never imagined Weasley would stoop that low."

She just decided to ignore that. "But that's not even the worst part, then you punched him!"

"He attacked me!" He roared.

"You goaded him into it and you know it. And you're right, technically he charged you, and you had the right to defend yourself. But that's not the story that's circulating right now. What is it that Pansy is so fond of saying? The truth doesn't matter, appearances matter? And what people are going to remember about this morning is that a Death Eater walked into the Ministry and punched a decorated war hero in the face."

There were several beats of total silence.

"Low blow," he hissed.

She stormed up to him, stopping just short of his knees, leaned over and pointed at him, holding her finger just an inch from his face. "Necessary blow, apparently, if you have somehow convinced yourself that the way you behaved was smart. You have responsibilities now Draco," she pointed towards Scorpius, "you've made promises," she pointed to her own chest. "You can't afford to behave like that in front of a room full of people who make their living putting people in Azkaban, and who are absolutely dying for any excuse to toss you in a cell and throw away the key!"

She just stared at him as he absorbed this and saw the moment that he finally understood. "Hermione-" his eyes were wide and he leaned forward to cup her hips in his hands.

She scurried away from him. "Don't touch me! I can't-" she let out a sob she could no longer swallow. "I love you very much, but I can't even look at you right now." She strode towards the door.

"Ma!" Scorpius called. "MA!" He screeched louder and Hermione realized that he was calling for her. She stopped and took a few seconds to try and compose herself. She plastered a smile on her face and turned around slowly.

"What is it sweet boy?" He was still perched on Andromeda's lap looking very concerned and she cursed herself for losing her temper, but he was holding out his arms for her. "You want up?"

"Mama up," he responded in a tone that suggested he thought she was quite stupid as he'd already made himself perfectly clear.

She let out a sound that was half laugh, half sob. "Okay, okay, whatever you want." She walked over and picked him up and then gathered his bag as well and made towards the door. But a thought occurred to her and she stopped and turned to face Draco again. He appeared horrified, but somehow simultaneously very proud. She pointed at him again for emphasis. "Just so you know we'll be in my office, but don't you dare follow us Malfoy!"

He nodded and she walked out the door leaving a deafening silence in her wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope this doesn't seem like a bait and switch, I promise this fic isn't about to take a turn to angst town (though, I guess in some ways it just did) but I swear there's a method to my madness. I said last chapter that some things needed to be resolved and this in them coming to a head. Thanks for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Interlude- Draco

Draco clenched his fingers against the seat of his chair to resist chasing after Hermione as he tried to determine how he actually felt about what had just happened.

He had to admit that she was right about one thing. While he didn't think he was in any danger of actually going to Azkaban for his actions, he could also admit that he probably hadn't done his reputation any favors. He'd recognized many of the aurors present during his confrontation with Weasley, and none of them had been friendly faces. But he'd been too busy taunting (enjoying taunting) Weasley to consider the consequences for either himself or his family.

And that was another thing Hermione had gotten right. Because that's exactly how he'd behaved at Hogwarts. It was a personae he'd worked hard to leave behind, and yet he'd slipped so easily back into it. And for that, if nothing else, he felt a great sense of shame.

His thoughts were interrupted by his little cousin Teddy. "Nana, can I go with Aunt Hermione?"

Draco glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw that the kid had stood up, and was glancing at him every few seconds looking none too happy. He heard Andromeda let out a slight chuckle.

"I don't think she'd mind your company but if she says 'no' you come right back, don't pester her."

"I wouldn't do that," Teddy responded, his voice so indignant that it almost made Draco smile.

"Alright then love," Andromeda answered, and Draco could hear the smile in her voice.

Teddy ran off, wrenching the door to the room open and then slamming it closed behind him.

"Draco, what are you doing? Are you really just going to let that woman leave here with your heir?" His father intoned, filling the resulting silence.

His heir.

That's what Scorpius was to his father, just like Draco was Lucius' heir. That was their primary value to the older wizard. He knew that his father loved Scorpius in his own way, but it wasn't the way that Draco wished for his son to be loved by his grandfather. Draco pinched the bridge of his nose between this thumb and forefinger and allowed himself a minute to gather himself before he looked up and met his father's eyes with a hard glare.

"Yes Father, I think Scorpius made it perfectly clear that he wanted to go with his mother."

"That- Miss Granger is not his mother," Draco's mother objected.

"Then who his?" Draco challenged, hesitating before switching his gaze to Narcissa. Unlike when he was small, it was much more difficult for him to argue with his mother than it was his father. "The woman who gave birth to him? The one who barely held him after his was born, never wanted or loved him, not to mention me!" He took a deep breath, in through his nose and out through his mouth. "Did that fact ever bother you at all, or were you really just satisfied that I made an acceptable match?"

"Draco!" His mother gasped, she looked truly affronted but he didn't know if it was due to the accusation itself, or because he'd dared speak to her in such a way.

He held out a hand to forestall her saying anything else. "No, nevermind, I don't want to know. Here's the thing though," he continued, looking back and forth between his parents, "that's the next Lady Black who just left with our son. It's a done deal in my mind, and if you couldn't tell, in Scorpius' mind as well. Hell, I'd draw up a betrothal contract right now if I didn't think she'd kick my arse from here to Hogwarts for it. Which means that she will be the mother of any future grandchildren you have as well. You need to start getting used to that, we've already moved in together, it's only going to get more serious from here."

This certainly wasn't how he wanted to tell his parents about the most recent developments in his life, and a part of him felt guilty for laying it out like this, but circumstances had given him little choice.

"I will never accept that," Lucius said surging forward in his chair and slapping his walking stick against the floor for emphasis.

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his father's attempt to assert his authority, he was living in in the past. And Draco realized that he hadn't been certain, until this moment, how thoroughly through he was with his family's small-mindedness.

"Don't make me choose, Father," Draco held his gaze for several long moments so that he could see how serious he was, "I'll choose her so fast it'll make your head spin," and then he jumped up and walked to the door. He needed a walk.

He had just left the room when he heard footsteps behind him and turned his head to see Claire hurrying towards him. She grasped his arm when she reached him and squeezed him to her as she had many times before, but not since they were children.

"Mind some company?" She asked.

"I'm not sure I'd be very good company right now."

"That's okay," she smirked at him, "I'm used to it."

"Oh ha ha, you're hilarious," he drawled, rolling his eyes to himself.

She snickered and he took his arm from hers to place it around her shoulders. They were silent as they made one full loop around the floor on which they were required to remain for security purposes.

"So," she eventually said, "rough night?"

He snorted. "You have no idea." He clutched her shoulder and jostled her playfully in his loose embrace. "Was I too harsh with my parents?"

She was quiet for a long time and he started to get nervous. "I don't think either one of them are going to take it lying down, but I also think that they are both stubborn to the extreme as well as being more than set in their ways. I'm not sure you really had any other choice other than to be firm and resolute. And you were...direct, but I wouldn't say you were disrespectful so..." she trailed off, then shrugged.

"So, the retribution will be doled out passive aggressively rather than directly?" He provided, filling in what she was unwilling to say.

"You said it, not me," she laughed.

He ducked his head in acknowledgement.

"Do you want to talk about the rest of it?" She asked after awhile.

"Not really," he sighed.

"Okay," she grinned at him. "So, you asked Hermione to move in? Congratulations!" She continued to smile at him, obviously trying to change the subject to something more cheerful.

He could only laugh, even if it was half- hearted. "I may have been a little premature in telling Mother and Father that. After today she might not be able to pack her bags fast enough."

"She'll do no such thing," Claire scoffed.

"How do you know?"

"What was the last thing she said before she left a while ago?"

"'Don't follow us, Malfoy'," he arched an incredulous eyebrow in Claire's direction. He didn't begrudge Hermione, her place in his son's life in any way, but her vitriol had hurt.

Claire chuckled, "no, not that- though I was rather amused by how she called you by your last name. But I was talking about before, when she originally tried to leave.

"Oh, I forgot about that."

"Yes, well. She said that she loved you very much, but that she couldn't look at you at the moment. That's the last thing she wanted you to know, that she loves you but needed time to cool off. And, Draco, she didn't even hesitate when Scorpius called for her. You're right, that woman is his mum, she won't walk away that easily."

Draco sighed, he'd believed that too, but it was nice to hear from a more objective perspective.

"Can I give you some advice?" She wondered, after letting that sink in.

He just shrugged. "Is there any stopping you?"

He didn't need to look at her to know that she was rolling her eyes. "Hearing you talk about Astoria, it occurred to me that despite having been married for years, you have no real relationship experience."

"Understatement," he conceded easily.

"So-" she interrupted his inevitable rant, "my advice is, once the two of you cool off, you need to talk and I mean really talk. Don't just brush whatever this is aside. I don't know exactly what happened, but I know that Luc and I have never had a fight where either he or I were completely in the right or completely in the wrong. Which means that when you talk, it's probably going to be long and messy and complicated and you're probably going to hate it, because you're used to just getting whatever you want. But this is important Draco, otherwise your issues will just fester."

He nodded absently. Part of him had already realized that would be necessary, but Merlin, he'd talked about his feelings more in the past two months than he had in the first twenty-six years of his life. And right now, the very idea of more talking was absolutely exhausting.

They were silent again before Claire brought them to a halt by grasping him around the waist, she pulled until he was facing her and looked him in the eye. He swallowed nervously.

"Draco," she began, voice serious, "I'm almost afraid to even ask, but why in the world has Harry Potter seen you naked?"

He just stared at her until her words caught up with him; she could apparently see when he understood, because she smiled impishly at him and then they both cracked up. And rather than unceremoniously falling to the floor in their mirth, he wrapped her in his arms and she leaned on him until they both recovered.

"Thanks," he murmured when he could speak again, "I needed that."

Hours later, he was halfway asleep. After their walk he and Claire had returned to the family waiting room and settled in to wait for news. He'd slumped down in his chair with his head against the backrest- he was surprised his mother hadn't expired on the spot when she saw that, but perhaps she thought they'd had enough conflict for the night- when the door opened again.

There was a girl in auror robes who hesitated in the doorway. She bit her lip. "Lord Black?"

"Yes?"

"Uh- Assistant Director Granger would like to see you. She says it's House business."

Draco felt his eyes go wide in surprise. House business? What did Hermione know about his House business, and why would she need to discuss it now? However, eyeing the girl hovering nervously in the doorway, he decided to save those questions for Hermione and simply stood up.

The girl jumped and then turned and practically sprinted away. He sighed. With his long legs he easily kept up with her pace. But honestly, not only was this terribly unprofessional behavior, how did she fight dark wizards for a living if she couldn't even handle escorting him across the Ministry?

When they reached Hermione's office the girl knocked on the door and called out for Hermione who threw it open almost immediately.

"Thank you Jill, that will be all," Hermione barked and Draco felt his eyes go wide in surprise at her frazzled demeanor.

The girl- Jill apparently- let out a little 'eep' and scurried away. Draco opened his mouth to ask Hermione if that girl was really cut out to be an Auror, but words came pouring out of her mouth before he got the chance to say anything himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to summon you like you were a child or something, but I didn't want to leave them," she gestured to the corner of her office where Teddy was curled up with Scorpius on a sofa, fast asleep. "Sweet isn't it?" She asked, "Teddy's naturally very protective, I think it's at least partially a by-product of being an orphan, if Harry's anything to go on anyway."

"Hermione."

"I have a silencing charm around them so you don't have to worry about waking them."

"Hermione," he repeated, more loudly.

Her head snapped up to look at him.

"Take a breath," he encouraged, "it's okay, I didn't think anything of it. I summon people all the time."

"Of course you do," she snorted, and then slapped her hand against her mouth. "I'm sorry, it's like I can't stop being a bitch tonight!"

Draco walked into the office, closing the door behind him with his foot and approached Hermione like she was a skittish animal. When he reached her he moved methodically, placing his hands on her shoulders and was gratified when she relaxed at his touch. "What's going on?" He asked gently, any irritation he may have still been feeling with her was easily put aside in the face of her obvious distress. I was clear that something had occurred that didn't have anything to do with what had happened earlier with Ron Weasley.

She looked wild, panicked, and worst of all, scared. Her hair had been pulled down out of the chignon she'd twisted it into before they'd left home, and she'd obviously been running her hands through it. Her eyes were bloodshot and her whole face her usually neat as a pin office was a disaster: her desk was covered with parchment, scrolls, various tomes, and even her laptop. Books had been haphazardly pulled from her shelves and were piled up on different surfaces around the room; some were even on the floor. This was the Hermione Granger version of a nervous breakdown.

She leaned into him but he could tell that she was uncertain of her welcome so he lifted his hands from her shoulders and drew her into his arms. Hers went around his waist and he heard her take several deep breaths.

"Tell me that when this day is over you, Scorpius, and I are going home together, please?" She asked him.

A jolt of panic shot through his system at this request. "Is there something that's happened today that could change that?"

"No," she shook her head against his neck. "It's just that I've discovered something about what happened last night at your parents house that's frightened me." She let out a long, shuddering breath. "I love you and Scorpius so much, and I just got you, it seems too good to be true and I'm terrified that something is going to take you away from me." She clutched at his shirt. "I just think it would make me feel better to hear you say that."

He pulled back so that he could look at her, gripping her upper arms loosely and caught her eyes. "Tonight, you, Scorpius and I will go home together, to the house where we all live. And the day after that. And the day after that. And all the days after." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and crooked one eyebrow at her. "Okay?"

"Yes, okay," she breathed out. "Thank you, that actually really did help. We don't have time to have a thorough discussion about earlier right now, but I did want to say that I'm sorry for the way I handled the situation. I should never have confronted you in front of your family, or anybody else for that matter, that was our business and our business alone. Not to mention that it was hypocritical of me, given that a big part of the reason that I was upset about what happened with Ron is that it happened in front of a crowd." She paused and pursed her lips, obviously considering her next words. "I may not always, necessarily, be opposed to watching you tell Ron off, or even punching him," she toyed with the button of his shirt and smirked up at him.

He bit back a laugh. "Good to know, we'll have to go over the rules later." She nodded. "And while we're at it, I wanted to apologize for goading Weasley along. I was enjoying getting under his skin and didn't consider your feelings about it all. He's an arsehole, but I should have risen above it and been the better man, that's what you deserve."

"I have the better man," she responded without hesitation.

He swooped down and kissed her deeply. "Alright, show me what has you so freaked out so we can go home and have make-up sex."

She cut her eyes in his direction. "You're skipping a few steps there Draco."

"Yes," he sighed dramatically. "Claire had pointed that out to me. But eventually we're going to have make-up sex, right?"

That got a laugh out of her, which was exactly his intention. "I'm counting on it." But she quickly sobered, took his hand, and pulled him over to her desk. Setting a piece of parchment in front of him she asked: "Tell me what you see here, I need to know if it's the same thing that I see."

He glanced over her now-familiar scrawl. He recognized the contents of the scroll immediately, but he read it over twice more just to be certain. "It looks like a traditional Black family warding scheme," he eventually told her.

And that's when it clicked: House business.

"How did you know that?" He wondered. "You did know that, didn't you?"

She nodded then cringed. "Sirius shared a lot more with me than he probably should have as Head of House. He would have done anything for Harry, and he thought that I was key to keeping him safe. And beyond that, honestly, he just didn't care that much about tradition. He let me read whatever I wanted and answered any questions I had. He was more than happy to share family secrets and I'm afraid I rather took advantage of the opportunity. Are you upset? I promise I've been discreet."

Draco did feel a slight surge of irritation at the late Lord Black. He knew how the man had felt about their House, but still, secrets of family magic were meant to be sacrosanct, and few others would treat them as carefully as he trusted that Hermione had.

But that wasn't Hermione's fault.

He brought her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"It's fine, you were going to learn these things anyway when you became Lady Black, don't you think?" He murmured into her ear.

She made a non-committal humming noise but he could see her cheek curving into a smile.

"But I have to admit that I don't understand how this fits in with what happened last night?" He continued.

She leaned forward in his arms and gathered more parchment and then lined it up in a row. "Tell me what you make of that."

This time it took him much longer to understand what he was seeing, and then he thought he must be mistaken. He read it again and again.

"These might help," she murmured, gathering several scrolls and rolling them out on top of the parchment he'd just been reading. "They're the magical readings the aurors took at Malfoy Manor following the attack. I had to make them go back three times to make sure I had a complete picture- stupid Harry keeping me benched," she growled.

He almost teased her about how quickly she'd agreed to work the case after Potter had apparently come to her for help despite his earlier assertions, but he was too alarmed by what he was seeing to bother with that bit of frivolity. "This looks like a Black scheme has been woven into the wards at the Manor, but that's impossible." The way she tensed in his arms let him know that he was correct.

"More like shoved by brute force I'd say, honestly," she added.

"Still, it shouldn't be possible-" he considered that for a moment. "Bellatrix," he realized with a start.

"That's what I thought too," she whispered, pressing her hands to her temples.

"No wonder you're panicked."

"Nothing good ever came from that woman," she answered even more quietly.

"You think she used the time when Father had turned over the wards to the Dark Lord to do this?"

She nodded. "Yes. It's not older than the late nineties."

"Okay, but why?"

"I don't know, but was there a reason for much that she did? I think she just revelled in chaos. And I think she would have enjoyed pulling one over on your father."

"That's, yes, that's a very good assessment from my experience." He lifted one arm from around her and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I still don't understand exactly how this was possible."

She turned her face so that he could see there were tears running down her cheeks. "That's the part that scares me so badly."

Draco's stomach dropped as it sunk in that it actually got worse than his psychopath of an aunt building what was essentially a backdoor into the wards at his ancestral home- the place where his son had been born and lived the first eight months of his life.

She gripped the hand remaining on her waist. "Obviously you know the wards were susceptible during the war."

"Yes, but they were never really her wards, anything she built into them should have collapsed after her death."

"Not if she used blood magic," Hermione countered, "your mother's presence in the Manor would have kept it active."

"But how did she keep it tethered to the Malfoy wards?" Draco asked, "My mother is not, by blood, a Malfoy."

Hermione turned her head again and gave him a significant look, tears still streaming down her face. "No, but there was somebody who lived in that house who is a Black and a Malfoy."

Right.

Of course.

Draco resisted the urge to tug at his hair in frustration. It felt like the ghosts of the war were never going to stop fucking with him, and maybe he deserved that. But then he took another look at Hermione and absorbed how devastated she was by this news. She certainly didn't.

She hiccuped and squeezed her eyes shut, obviously trying to gather herself. "It's a miracle this thing didn't rob you of your magic, and we both know that would basically be a death sentence. It's insidiously brilliant."

"Please tell me that gorgeous mind of yours has come up with a solution," he begged.

"I think so," she breathed, "but your parents really aren't going to like it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be gentle with me, this chapter tried to kill me. I suffer for you people ;) A lot more explanation about what's going on with the Lestranges and the wards at Malfoy Manor is still to come so if you have questions, maybe wait to see if I answer them? Many thanks to Weestarmeggie for Alpha/BFF duty, she's awesome. Thanks for reading!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Hermione stormed away from her confrontation with Draco and entered her office. She carefully set Scorpius on the floor with his bag next to him and pulled out her wand to erect a series of security charms. This floor was locked down, but she didn't feel like she could be too careful with the baby's safety.

Not to mention, if she locked herself in she might just be less tempted to do something really stupid like hunt down the queen and berate her in front of Parliament for crimes heretofore unknown while she was already acting like an idiot. Because she couldn't believe what she'd just done.

However, she'd barely begun to cast when there was a rapid knock at the door.

"Come in!" She called.

Her first godchild opened the door and snuck in through the smallest gap he could have possibly made to squeeze himself between the door and the doorframe. He looked at her, obviously somewhat tentative and her heart sank. Teddy was such a sensitive child, but they were very close, she hated that she might have scared him with her vitriol; or that he might be frightened by the night's events in any way. He had more reason than most to be.

"Can I sit in here with you?" He asked.

"Of course, love," she waved him forward. "I'm sorry you had to see that, I shouldn't have yelled like that."

She blew out a breath as her actions sunk in. Merlin, she'd called Draco a Death Eater in front of Teddy! She hadn't meant it as an condemnation, but Teddy was probably too young to quite understand what he'd just witnessed.

He closed the door behind him and fully entered the room.

She picked up Scorpius and made her way to the sofa in the corner of her office, motioning for Teddy to join her.

"You know Draco is a good man, right?" She asked as he sat down beside her. "We just had a disagreement, and it's been a difficult night. But still, I shouldn't have lost my temper and shouted at him like that."

He shrugged again. "You're not supposed to hit people, I'd get in trouble if I did."

"Well, that's true," she conceded.

"Even if Mr. Ron isn't very nice," he continued and she had to keep herself from smiling. Teddy was not Ron's biggest fan, which she felt slightly guilty about because she knew it was at least partly due to the tension between Ron and herself. But then again Ron should be nicer.

There was a pause. "Do people really want to put Draco in jail...because of the war." He cut her eyes in her direction and she could see the concern in them.

Hermione took a deep, shuddering breath, she was frightened enough for her own part, she hadn't meant to scare Teddy. And he already knew far too much for his mere eight years.

"Some people believe he's dangerous, so yes, they think he belongs in jail. But they have no reason to send him there. And like I said, he's a good man, he won't do anything to get himself sent there even if he was a little...reckless tonight."

He nodded, scuffing the toe of his shoe against the carpet. "It's stupid though," he cut his eyes to her again waiting to be scolded for his choice of words. "I'm sorry but it is. I like Draco and he has a kid," he placed his hand on Scorpius' back, "you shouldn't take parents from their kids."

Hermione's eyes fell shut. This child had been through too much.

"Nobody is going to take Draco from Scorpius," it was a stupid, reckless promise to make, but she knew that she'd sacrifice her own life to keep it.

He just nodded.

A couple of hours later she was snoozing on the couch with Scorpius while Teddy sat at her desk playing games on her laptop when there was a familiar knock at the door. Three sharp raps: Harry. She called for him to come in but, in a somewhat petty move, because she was still annoyed with him, she made him do the work of disassembling her security charms. He'd been the one to insist she teach him how to do it in case of emergency, afterall. He could use he practice.

After a few minutes the door cracked open and an arm inched into the room, the hand waving a white handkerchief like a flag of surrender. She rolled her eyes.

"Very cute," she said, "come in Harry."

He walked into the room, smiling at her in that way which he knew was difficult for her to resist, but then he frowned as he looked around the office. "They said you were in here, but I figured you'd buried yourself in work to distract yourself. But that's obviously not the case, and why do you have the kids?"

She help up a hand, motioning that he should give her a moment before he said anything else, then she cast a muffliato. Teddy didn't need to hear any more details of the intricacies of adult relationships tonight. She waved Harry over and carefully sat up to avoid waking Scorpius.

"I'm pretty much just laying here trying to decide if it's possible to die of embarrassment." She answered when she was upright.

He cocked his head in question.

"I just told Draco off like some kind of...harridan in front of his entire family."

"Why are you mad at Malfoy? I mean, I support you in any endeavour which includes him coming face to face with your wrath; or pretty much any endeavour you feel like undertaking, actually." He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes. "And it's not exactly unlike you to lose your temper but- wait, is this about the naked thing? Because a quick memory charm and I'll be good as new, no harm done." He grinned at her again.

"No!" She hissed, "it's about him hitting Ron!"

"Him hitting Ron? Why?" He frowned. "If I wasn't Head Auror, and we hadn't been at the Ministry, I'd have punched him too, and I don't think I would have restrained myself to one. He was way out of line earlier, even for Ron."

She snorted "Don't we say that every time he pulls something?"

Harry let out a long breath. "Seems like it, doesn't it? I've sent him home by the way, I wouldn't have called him in in the first place but I called in all the reserves and it would have been odd if I'd left him out, it would have looked like sour grapes this soon after my divorce."

She nodded and rubbed her temples. "I understand. But that's the thing Harry, you remembered that you were Head Auror and where you were. Draco didn't take any of that into consideration, he just kept goading him."

Harry opened his mouth but Hermione continued.

"Then again, I'm a hypocrite. How many years did it take me to learn to stop from rising to Ron's bait? It's just, it really scared me Harry. Most of your aurors are good people, but most of them are also like Ron in that they see things in black and white. which means they're no fans of Draco. I just couldn't stand to see him get in trouble, especially for something so stupid. I just got them Harry, and I already couldn't stand to lose them!" She wailed.

Harry sat down on the couch beside her and carefully pulled her into his arms. "Shhhh," he soothed. "Everything is going to be fine. You're due something good and I think this is it." He paused. "If you tell Malfoy I said that, I'll deny it."

She chuckled, then sighed. She was being paranoid about the possibility of losing her new family, she realized that, but this was still a discussion she needed to have with Draco. "Anyway, I know you didn't come find me to talk about this, so what do you want?"

He raked his hand through his hair and looked at her sheepishly. She knew what he was going to say before he even opened his mouth.

"The people you have on the case can't make heads or tails of the readings they're getting at Malfoy Manor and you need my help?" She guessed.

"Basically."

"Do we have to do this every time, Harry?" She let out an exasperated breath.

He set his jaw. "The Lestranges are horrible, awful people."

"Yes," she agreed.

She almost didn't know why she was bothering with this argument, they had the same one every time the Lestrange brothers poked their nasty, evil little heads out of whatever hidey holes they'd been tucked away in.

"They almost killed you and Teddy," he continued.

Oh, there is was.

"That!" She pointed at him. "That is so annoying. Don't treat me like some damsel in distress. Yes, they tried to hurt us. They snuck into Andromeda's house when her wards were weak after the war. They made their 'evil villain' speech and then I cut off Rodolphus' wand arm and they apparated off with their tails between their legs. Give me some credit, I can take care of myself- not to mention the people that I love!"

"You shouldn't have to," he sat back and crossed his arms over his chest mulishly.

She huffed. "I went into law enforcement, Harry, just like you did, albeit by a more circuitous route. But still, I quite literally signed up for this. Now, I know I'm not as intensely field trained as you are, but I know what I'm doing! Stop acting like you always have to be the first line of defense between me and danger! Also, shame on you for putting Kingsley in the middle."

"He could have overruled me if he didn't agree," he argued, but he was starting to look like a petulant teenager.

She rolled her eyes. "Not without causing a riot within the auror corps. You're their leader, on top of the fact that you're Harry-freaking-Potter. You know exactly what you did. You took advantage of who you are to play overprotective brother, own it," she again poked a finger in his direction, but she had moderated her voice to try and keep from waking Scorpius, so she wasn't sure how intimidating she actually sounded.

He wouldn't look at her.

"Fine. Whatever. Be like that," she snapped. "So, what do you want me to do?" She insisted.

"Look over their findings, and tell me what's really going on."

"That's it?" she huffed.

"If you don't want to help, of course I can't force you."

"Of course I'm going to help, no matter how annoyed I am with you. People I love are in danger, and even if they weren't, it just wouldn't be right to ignore this because you're being a prat. Now give me what you have."

She reached out with her free arm and then, realizing that she'd need both hands to properly look over the documents he'd brought with him, she carefully transferred Scorpius into Harry's arms because she knew if she just set him on the sofa he would almost certainly wake up to protest. Harry didn't even hesitate to take him, and she smiled to herself as she watched him cradle the baby and automatically start rocking him.

She'd wanted to strangle him multiple times tonight, but he had such a good heart. He'd never let his past with Draco color his interactions with Scorpius and had bonded with him right from the start. It was sweet, as always, to see them together.

"He called you 'Mum' hum?" Harry's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Well that's not exactly what he said, but yeah."

"Congratulations."

"You're not going to freak out?"

"I know what that bracelet means, Mione. Malfoy isn't going to just walk away from you. This kid needs a mum, you're dying to be one and you adore each other." He gazed down at the baby and gently ran a hand over his head.

"Thank you Harry," she answered, voice rough with emotion.

"Fix this Hermione, help me figure out what happened tonight, and keep your family safe. There's something very wrong here. I wouldn't have come to you otherwise."

The improvement in her mood that occurred watching Harry and Scorpius together was soured the moment she laid eyes on the documentation Harry had brought her. It was a disaster, it made no sense. It was clear that none of the aurors in question had ever scanned a place like Malfoy Manor, such a vast property with ancient wards. They were baffled by what they'd encountered; Hermione bit back a vicious retort in Harry's direction as she read it, and not just for Scorpius' sake. Harry meant well, was desperate to protect her, but he'd done more damage than good by keeping her out of the loop, even if it had only been for a few hours.

She took a deep breath and began writing intensive instructions for Harry to give to his team. He took them with a kiss to her cheek.

It took them two more tries for them to gather everything she needed, she grew more frustrated each time.

She worked while Harry was away, piecing it all together as quickly as she could. Thankfully Teddy had gotten tired and decided to voluntarily go to sleep along side Scorpius so she didn't have to worry about him.

She was especially thankful that they were asleep once she got the final report and calculated the results. Because when she'd realized the implications of these wards for Draco she'd barely held her temper, and when she'd remembered that Astoria had experienced two miscarriages prior to her pregnancy with Scorpius, she'd picked up the same paperweight Draco enjoyed tossing about on the few occasions when he visited her at work, and hurled it at the wall.

She couldn't prove that this had caused the miscarriages. But she did know that the state of the wards rendered the Manor unsafe for any child of Draco's, and fetuses were especially fragile. Scorpius was even more of a miracle than she'd known.

Without bothering to fix the dent in the wall or repair the shattered knick-knack she began to check her findings a second time. And when she got the same results she checked them again.

Her whole body was shaking when she finally admitted that she wasn't going to get a different result no matter how many times she ran the calculations. And after she spent a few minutes composing herself, she sent for Draco.

It was difficult for her not to run to him the moment he stepped into her office, but she was trying to remain somewhat professional. And then there was the fact that her new knowledge made her feel dirty. How was she supposed to explain to him what she'd discovered? It was beyond monstrous.

But she had no choice, she couldn't just allow things to remain as they were, it was far too dangerous. And she needed Draco to confirm her findings. She didn't believe for a moment that his parents would believe her on her word alone.

She explained things to him, as best she could. Proud that- for the most part- she kept outwardly calm while she was inwardly panicking. Breaking down wouldn't be helpful.

Almost as soon as Draco had exited the office to fetch his parents, Scorpius stirred. Hermione assumed that he had sensed his father's sudden absence. He was highly attuned to both her and Draco's magic and this had been such an unusual night, he was probably more sensitive than usual. He began to whine and Hermione scooped him up so that he wouldn't wake Teddy.

She was pacing around the office trying to get him to calm down and hopefully go back to sleep when Draco returned with his parents.

"Hey Scorp, look, Daddy's back. And see who he's brought with him it's…" she frowned and then smiled at the elder Malfoys tentatively. "I'm sorry I don't know what you want him to call you."

"Grandmother and Grandfather," Draco provided when his parents remained silent.

Lucius was glowering at her but Narcissa basically ignored her, busy studying the baby. Scorpius regarded them gravely and then smashed his face back against Hermione's neck. "I'm sorry, it's been a long night," she apologized, and then felt strange for doing so, it seemed presumptuous. She looked at Draco for help but he just shrugged. This was incredibly awkward.

But Narcissa gave her a commiserating ook and stepped forward to rub Scorpius' back. "Draco never did well when he was woken in the middle of the night either."

Scorpius whipped around at her touch and regarded her for a moment and then he reached for her. Narcissa was obviously startled but after only a moment's hesitation, she took him into her arms. Hermione looked at Draco again, he seemed rather stunned. But Narcissa had placed her cheek against Scorpius' and he'd taken hold of a lock of her hair, and Hermione practically melted. This child was going to be the death of her.

Also, they'd have to watch it or he'd be spoiled silly because she was fairly certain he'd just erased whatever reticence Narcissa had felt with him.

"Miss Granger," Lucius interrupted what had turned into such a lovely moment. "Did you or did you not have something to show us?"

"I did Lord Malfoy," she said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes, and led them over to her desk.

Draco made his way to her, placed his arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"It'll be okay," she assured him. "We'll fix this."

"I know, you're brilliant and I have faith in you."

Lucius cleared his throat again. "This seems rather unprofessional."

Hermione made a concerted effort not to glare at the man while she wondered if he practiced being an arsehole, or if it just came naturally.

"Stop it, Father," Draco snapped. "Hermione has already gone above and beyond for us and she is about to go further. If you would just listen to her you would understand why I'm feeling a little bit shaken."

Hermione nudged him gently, this was not the time to antagonize him- she only hoped she could remember that herself. "I do apologize," she addressed Lucius, "normally I wouldn't be so casual at work, but what I've discovered has left me feeling shaken as well and to be frank, this has become more personal than it is professional."

She continued to spread the documents across her desk as she had done for Draco. But it was quickly clear to her that neither of his parents understood what they were seeing as well as he had. Lucius' face was carefully blank whereas Narcissa's looked troubled, if slightly puzzled.

"Is this," Narcissa questioned, "what I think it is," running the index finger of the hand which wasn't supporting Scorpius across one of the scrolls; against the portion which included the Black warding scheme.

"Yes, I had Draco confirm it," Hermione answered.

"What is it?" Lucius asked. "It doesn't look familiar to me."

"Black wards interwoven into Malfoy wards," Draco answered his father.

"That's not possible."

"Not under normal circumstances," Hermione conceded, "but these were not normal circumstances. Bellatrix built a backdoor, or maybe it would be more appropriately termed a secret passageway, through your wards." Then she launched in to the same explanation she'd given Draco, emphasizing how dangerous the current state of the wards were for him, that they would continue to draw on his magic, more and more as time passed. That they would do the same, if to a lesser extent to Scorpius.

"What you are describing is not possible," Lucius reiterated.

"I still don't understand," said Narcissa, still tracing her fingers over Hermione's work.

"I-" Hermione tugged at her hair in frustration. She really didn't want to spell this out any more for them.

It blew her mind that Lucius wasn't more knowledgeable about runes and ward building, because he had an enormous estate, along with the wards of that estate to look after. But this fact was also completely consistent with what she knew about purebloods. The old families had become so consumed by their own superiority that they had total faith in their ancient wards; never believing they could fail or have need to be updated, and fathers taught their sons the bare minimum to upkeep those same wards and concentrated on educating them in other aspects of estate management.

Most other families didn't have the money and/or meet the magical requirements to place the long term wards on their homes which would require a master to create a scheme for. Which was why warding had, in many ways, become a lost art. The average person relied on protective charms and generic schemes. It drove her barmy, but was also probably a large part of the reason she'd pursued the subject in the wake of the war; she was always drawn to the esoteric. This is why she'd had no doubt that Harry would need her assistance tonight.

"May I present an analogy?" She asked them.

Narcissa nodded while Lucius simply sneered. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes in the man's direction. While, still at her side, Draco sighed.

"Wards are like magical walls. The taller, the more substantial, the more well guarded they are, the harder they are to breach. Metaphorically, of course."

Lucius scowled, obviously unimpressed by her mundane reference.

"Wards like those at the Manor, in theory, they should turn your property into a veritable fortress."

"It is," Lucius hissed.

"I'm certain it was at one time," she allowed. "Your ancestors chose a magically powerful location on which to build, and they did some beautiful work to protect it. But then you threw the gates and the doors and the windows wide open to a madman." She cringed- perhaps that was a little harsh.

"I had no choice."

She shrugged. "I'm not here to judge you for that. I'm simply saying that the Manor was vulnerable. You would have had little to no active notification as to what was happening within its walls for at least a year. And during that time Bellatrix used the opportunity to build herself a way through, which survived even when you shut down your wards again after the war."

"Again that's not possible. You say it was blood magic, it should have collapsed after her death."

"Lord Malfoy, for the purposes of blood magic your wife and Bellatrix are essentially the same person."

He opened his mouth and then closed it again, and if she'd had to have guessed of his thoughts it was not that he was unaware of this fact, but that he'd discounted it. In fact, if she had to guess, he'd long ago disassociated Narcissa and Bellatrix as sisters. It was one thing she couldn't blame him for. She didn't blame Draco for being Bellatrix's nephew, but she also did her level best not to think about it.

"If the Lestrange brothers had an ounce of subtlety in them," she continued, "if they'd truly been trying to sneak in, instead of trying to make a point, I believe they would have succeeded before you'd ever have noticed."

Lucius narrowed his eyes at her, but she refused to back down.

"You said this thing is drawing from Draco's magic?" Narcissa asked, interrupting their standoff.

Hermione whipped her head in the other woman's direction, she knew that Draco's mother was her best chance in convincing him of what they needed to do. "Yes. Anchored to you, but using him to keep it charged and active."

"He no longer lives at the Manor," Lucius interjected.

"Yes, which means that it will eventually fail, but I can't guarantee that the magical backlash won't kill him. It's been attached to him for so many years it's bound to do him damage, despite the distance. It wouldn't be healthy for Scorpius either."

"So what do we do now?" Narcissa asked, and held a hand out to stop her husband's protests when he immediately started sputtering about her statement. "Miss Granger, I'd very like to know what do you recommend that we do now?"

"For Draco's safety, this so called secret passage needs to be disassembled."

"And how do you propose to do so?" Lucius intoned as if he didn't really expect her to have an answer.

"Lord Malfoy, you release the wards to Draco. Then we ritually reset them. I'll perform the ritual with Draco as the focus."

He sucked in a breath. "You don't know what you ask of me."

"I do." She cocked an eyebrow in his direction, she may have been a muggleborn but she was not ignorant. "You're worried that if you release the wards that your family magic will judge Draco more worthy and they won't return to you."

He said nothing but his hard gaze spoke volumes.

"Is that truly anything to you in the face of your son's life? Of your grandson's safety? Do you not trust your own heir? He's better prepared to take care of them than you are anyway."

Narcissa gasped but said nothing, Draco shifted at her side, probably preparing to defend her, and Lucius entire countenance hardened except for a hand which twitched on his walking stick. She was certain he was resisting the urge to draw his wand. She refused to look away from him. She had known this wasn't going to be an easy sell, but she hadn't counted on how much that fact would infuriate her. Was his pride truly worth more than his child's life?

"I could participate in the ritual, then there would be no need for me to release the wards in the first place," he eventually countered.

She shook her head. "I refuse to perform this with you as the focus and even if I was willing, I don't think it would work."

He just shot her a challenging look.

"Black wards shoved into Malfoy wards, all of it based on blood magic. You are only a Malfoy. Draco is a Black and a Malfoy." She resisted the urge to add, 'are you an idiot?' For somebody so obsessed with blood he was acting awfully dense.

She almost wished he was stupid, but she suspected he was simply being stubborn and prideful.

"And what if I want a second opinion?"

"Enough Lucius," Narcissa snapped, her voice harsh and full of a myriad of emotion. "I wasn't going to interfere because I was certain that you'd see reason but I'm beginning to become ashamed of you. If Draco is master of the wards at the Manor from now on, then so be it! What is that compared to his life? We have made our mistakes, it is high time to admit that and stop making him pay for them."

"Cissa." He reached out a hand to her.

She visibly recoiled and Hermione instinctively grabbed Draco's hand.

"Don't you 'Cissa' me."

Hermione's eyes went wide at the similarities to her own earlier altercation with Draco.

"Miss Granger was tortured in that house, in our home and by the very person who created this monstrosity and yet she is willing to return there, to perform ritual magic there! And all for Draco's sake! And yet his own father-" her voice cracked and she slapped her free hand over her mouth. Scorpius whimpered and she immediately moved the hand from her mouth to the back of his head. "It's alright, darling," she cooed, then turned back to her husband. "Release the wards to Draco, today, or I will move to the cottage I inherited from Grandmother Rosier and have Miss Granger ward it to keep you out! Something I'm quite certain she would be willing to do for Draco's mother and Scorpius' grandmother," she hissed.

There was an almost feral look on her face, and for the first time she saw the resemblance between her and her eldest sister, but far from being disturbed, Hermione wanted to cheer. But if the shocked look on Lucius' face wasn't telling enough the fact that Draco was shaking beside her indicated that this was not the way things usually went between the couple. His hold on her hand was actually painful, but she squeezed him even tighter, trying to soothe him.

Lucius just stared at his wife but then, after what felt like an eternity, he gave her a sharp nod. And Narcissa turned back to herself and Draco.

"Can this be done today?"

"Yes," answered Hermione, "that's my preference."

"Just yourself and Draco? Do you not need a larger circle for such an extensive undertaking?"

"I was going to ask Harry to help with the power requirements, he has it to burn."

"And Mr. Potter will agree to do this for us?"

"He'll agree because I asked." She shrugged. "And then there's the fact that he owes you a life debt, this won't fulfill that, but he'll consider it a matter of honor."

She nodded. "You should have another witch for balance, somebody with an emotional connection to Draco."

Hermione almost breathed a sigh of relief that Draco's mother had brought this up on her own and managed to just smirk at the woman. "Well, you wouldn't happen to know somebody like that, would you?"

She smiled, it was a little bit scary. "I would be happy to help," she practically growled in her husband's direction. "Now, Miss Granger, may I speak with you privately for a moment?"

"Mother-" Draco started to interrupt.

"It's fine, Draco," she turned to look at him and caught his eyes. He held her gaze, seeming to search for something. He finally nodded and released her hand, then reached out to take Scorpius from his mother and Hermione gestured for Narcissa to precede her out of the office.

"I know what you must think of me, Miss Granger, but I love my son very much," Narcissa began after they started strolling down the corridor.

Hermione blanched and had to stop herself from reaching for the other witch and stopping her in her tracks. "Lady Malfoy, my impression of you has not always been favorable, I will admit that. But I have never had any doubts about your love for Draco and if I had, what I just witnessed in there would have resolved them."

The other woman stopped for a moment, searched Hermione's face, gave her a curt nod and then continued on. "We thought we were doing the right thing, finding a match for him after the war. We believed it would be good for him to move past it all and have a family to concentrate on."

"Oh?" Hermione was surprised, the last thing she thought Narcissa would want to discuss was Astoria, but she was also very interested.

"You think we were foolish."

"That's not for me to say," Hermione shrugged.

"Really?"

"I wasn't there. I know how it ended, but that doesn't mean you didn't have Draco's best interests at heart at the beginning. I also know that I could barely tell up from down after the war. I did not always make the best decisions. Far be it for me to judge anybody else for their actions."

"Thank you for saying that, but we were. Foolish that is, and particularly about Astoria."

"Oh?" She questioned again.

"You are not as transparent as most Gryffindors." She stopped and looked Hermione up and down. "You are actually quite difficult to read when you so choose."

Hermione smiled to herself. "That's quite a compliment coming from a Slytherin."

Narcissa chuckled, then sighed. "He probably wasn't ready for a relationship of any kind. He was still healing, we all were. I can see that clearly now. But at the time I believed Astoria was a good fit for him. I thought she was a simple, sweet girl whose parents had kept her away from the war."

Hermione just nodded.

"I thought that was what he needed; an escape. She was far more mercenary than I realized, of course, but I see now that even had she been exactly what I thought she was, she wouldn't have been good for him. He needed somebody who could understand what he had been through. He needed passion and depth and somebody capable of challenging him. He has that now."

"I'm sorry, but what are you saying?"

Narcissa brought her up short with a gentle hand to her shoulder, then lifted the wrist bearing her charm bracelet to eye level. "This is a beautiful gift, not given lightly."

"Your son is thoughtful and has exquisite tastes."

"He's devoted to you."

"I'm devoted to him."

Narcissa graced her with a smile, and for the first time it seemed genuine. "I do not understand the world you come from nor do I understand your lifestyle," she gestured around her. "But you make Draco and Scorpius happy, so I'm going to try. Please be patient with me."

"Of course Lady Malfoy, and thank you."

"Perhaps we could start with you calling me Narcissa?"

Hermione smiled and extended her hand. "Hello Narcissa, I'm Hermione."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

He stumbled out of the floo at their house after her and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her neck. She hated the floo, but they'd both been too exhausted to apparate, nor did they want to spend the night at the Manor, the revelations of the previous day were too raw. Hermione knew it would be a long time before she was comfortable with either Draco or Scorpius spending much time there.

And then there was the way that Draco was behaving at the moment. The surge of power he'd received after the wards were set to right during the ritual had made him something like drunk and he was very, very handsy. She couldn't get them out of his parents' sight fast enough.

Frankly, she was hardly any better off herself, she felt a clawing need for him that was almost like a living thing in and of itself. But apparently the potential for massive embarrassment had been enough to curtail her urges for at least a few minutes.

They'd been given the all clear to return home after the ritual at the Manor was complete, the Lestranges apparently having gone back underground. Scorpius was with Andromeda, and Effie had taken the puppy to Hogwarts to visit some friends that morning before they'd ever traveled to the Ministry. Draco had requested that she get herself and the dog out of harm's way. Which thankfully meant they were completely alone when they arrived home.

She stumbled as his much larger body leaned against her. "Careful, love, I'm really not big enough to hold you up."

"Sorry," his hands snuck under her jumper and caressed the skin of her belly. "You just drive me crazy, it's like I can't keep my hands off you."

She smirked to herself then turned around and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Oh but I'm supposed to hold you up?" He laughed, but squeezed one of her thighs reassuringly.

"Yes," she insisted, rubbing her core against his erection with a little moan.

He sucked in a sharp breath. "Oh yes," he hissed, "I want you so badly. My family magic is enthralled with you, it's intoxicating."

"So then why are you still talking?"

"Hmm?" His lips vibrated against hers.

"What are you waiting for?" She wriggled against him again. "You're still just standing here. Am I going to have to get down and take care of myself?" She taunted, even as she clung to him.

Because she was lying, of course. It was him that she wanted, that she needed, not just physical gratification. But that got his attention. He practically growled at her, tightened his hold on her, and began to stride through the house to the living room.

He tossed her onto the sofa with a little laugh at the look on her face as he did so, and she narrowed her eyes at his daring. But she scrambled to peel off her own clothes as she watched Draco do the same, mouth practically watering as his body was revealed to her.

Because she ached for him, no matter how annoyed she was with the way he was toying with her at the moment. He was completely naked while Hermione was still scrambling out of her knickers, her magical exhaustion making her clumsy. He helped her pull them down her legs and tossed them aside.

She reached up for him, wrapping her arms around his neck and tugging at his hair a little violently. He groaned and she eagerly spread her legs to allow him to settle between them.

"You feel it too?" He asked, voice muffled against her lips.

"Yes, need you," she confirmed, pulling him to her with all four limbs wrapped around him. She sighed when he sunk into her.

"Perfect," he muttered.

She breathed, enjoying the wonderful full feeling of him as always, but it was even somehow more tonight. Squirming beneath him, she couldn't help herself but practically beg him. "Move, Draco, oh Gods, move and don't hold back!"

"I don't want to hurt you," he said through gritted teeth.

"You won't. You never could!" She tugged on the hair at the back of his neck again and he made that growling sound that she had immediately decided she loved when she first heard it.

He placed his lips on her neck and sucked to the point of pain, she cried out but pressed his head even more closely against her skin as he started to increase his thrusts. She released his head and he pulled back but then dove right back in, leaving biting, sucking kisses along her neck and upper chest as she met his bruising rhythm enthusiastically, scoring her nails down his back.

Their magic built, met, melded. It wasn't unusual for their magic to commune when they were making love. But there was something new here, it felt like Draco, but also not. And if he was intoxicated, she was equally so.

It was almost too much. Almost too much for her to bear. But she trusted Draco and what they were together.

They continued at an almost punishing pace until they surged over what felt like a tsunami sized wave, and then crashed spectacularly. The height of her pleasure almost wrecked her, in fact it did feel like she's burst into tiny pieces, but it was also the most beautiful and satisfying thing she'd ever experienced.

She held him to her, wanting to prolong the sensation.

"Sweetness, I'm crushing you."

She relented, and while he was still trying to catch his breath he rolled off of her but turned her on her side and tucked her against him, her head underneath his chin, their legs tangled together. Then he summoned a blanket and pulled it on top of them, after a moment he tossed one end over their heads, making them a little cocoon. It was perfect, she wasn't ready to let the outside world- even if it was just their empty house- intrude on what they'd just shared.

"Hermione, that was-"

"Fantastic," she gasped. She was going to be sore in the morning, but she didn't regret it. In fact she might even resist taking a pain potion. She was a somewhat looking forward to the bodily reminder of what they'd just done.

"I'm actually not sure that's a strong enough word. That was the most intense experience of my life."

Hermione burrowed into him, breathing in his skin, He smelled of sweat, and sex, and just Draco; it was delicious. His heart hammered against her cheek in sync with her own which was still flying beneath her breast.

He cleared his throat. "Seriously love, my family magicks adore you. They're practically demanding that I marry you and make babies with you. And I have to admit, I'm very keen to get started."

She let out a little laugh. She felt it too. Not the same thing he was describing, but during the ritual she'd felt embraced- inundated even- by his magic, and it lingered within her still. It was one of the most intimate things she'd ever experienced and she hadn't been prepared for it. She certainly hadn't been prepared for the reaction it would trigger in them both.

"Sorry, but there will be no baby making tonight."

"Why not?" He whined as one of his hands drifted up her torso.

"I'm on the potion," she reminded him.

"Oh." She could practically feel him pouting.

"Did you actually forget that we weren't having unprotected sex?" She laughed again, Draco was usually so composed.

"I- I was kind of in a trance, I think."

"I know what you mean," she turned her face and kissed his sternum. "At least I got us away from your parents before I gave into it though."

"Sorry about that," he chuckled.

"And you probably scarred Harry for life." She would never forget the look on her best friend's face when, ritual complete, Draco practically tackled Hermione, knocking her out of the circle and attempting to work his hands under her top.

"I'm not sorry about that."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Of course you're not."

"Hermione?" His arms tightened around her and there was hesitation in his voice as he said her name.

"Yes?"

"What do you think about starting to try for a baby… relatively soon? Like maybe in the spring?"

"Draco-"

"I know what you've said, but I have a good feeling. If it doesn't happen, that's okay, you and Scorpius are more than enough for me, but I'd like to try. Scorpius will turn one year old in February and I just think it would be nice…" he trailed off and she felt his whole body tense. For a man who- from what she knew- had rarely been denied anything in his entire life, he seemed awfully hesitant to ask this of her. Then again, it wasn't every day you asked a person to create another human with you.

She was quiet for a long time, thoughts racing. She wanted to give Scorpius a sibling, there was no doubt about that. Being an only child had been rather lonely, she'd wished for a brother or sister for years before finally coming to accept that it wasn't going to happen. She had never asked her parents, but she was almost sure that at least part of the reason for that reality was that her accidental magic had frightened them, and that they hadn't wanted to risk bringing another child into such an unstable situation.

The magical world had taken from her as much as it had given.

And that's what it came down to. Sure, she had concerns about how quickly things had progressed between herself and Draco. If she was honest, she was mostly concerned about how other people would react to how swiftly their relationship had progressed. But she refused to let that cowl her. She'd long ago learned that she had to turn a deaf ear to gossip or she'd never survive in magical Britain.

No, that wasn't what was really holding her back, she was scared of getting her heart broken. Not by Draco, not anymore. But that she would let herself hope and try for a baby and it wouldn't work out.

"I'm afraid," she admitted, she could at least be Gryffindor enough to tell him what she was thinking.

"Me too," he kissed the top of her head. "I don't need an answer right now, we can talk it through, but I wanted to broach the subject."

She nodded. "Speaking of talking," she reminded him after a moment, "we have to talk about earlier today."

He snickered. "Damn, it was really too much to hope that the fantastic sex made you forget, wasn't it?"

"Ha, bloody, ha," she said, pinching his side lightly, but she did laugh.

They chuckled together for a moment and then he sighed. "Sorry sweetness, but I wouldn't even know where to begin talking about this."

"Well," she wriggled her way up his body so that they were face to face. "I guess it comes back down to the fact that I'm afraid. I'm not really living up to my sorting, am I?"

"I think that admitting you're afraid and trying to work through it rather than hiding from it is pretty brave, actually."

Hermione opened her mouth to respond and then closed it again, startled- that was awfully insightful. She was fairly sure she'd read something like that once, and had thought how true the sentiment was.

"Thank you Draco."

He just kissed her forehead.

"Do you remember when I told you that I was waiting for the other shoe to drop?"

His eyes widened with realization. "You're referring to when you told me that when things are going well in your life, the bottom always seems to drop out?"

She nodded. "When we got called in to the Ministry last night, it had barely been twenty four hours since you asked me to move in and to-" she choked on a sob and took a few deep breaths to regain her composure, "to be Scorpius' mother. And I know that I'm being more than a little paranoid, but the moment you got into it with Ron, I just saw that all getting taken away from me. If anything were to happen to you, if you let yourself get into trouble I wouldn't just lose you, I'd lose Scorpius." She paused as she processed her own words. "Wow, that sounds incredibly selfish when I say it out loud."

He shook his head. "I love that you love him that much."

"I didn't mean it like that though, losing you would be just as devastating."

"That's nice to hear, but I knew what you meant. And I'm sorry that I made you worry. I'm especially sorry that I acted immaturely and caused Weasley to reveal such personal information about you. But I also don't understand why he's been allowed to treat you like this for so long?" He took a deep breath, his eyes searching her face. "Why do you put up with it? He cheated on you, and then he married the slag. Why should you be expected to be around them and listen to their vitriol? Why would you do that to yourself?"

"What other choice do I have?"

"Fight back!" He nearly shouted, but the lowered his voice again when she started. "Sorry, love. Maybe just don't put yourself in a position where you have to be around them?" He suggested.

"I fought with Ron for years," she huffed, she was embarrassed by how many times she'd had this conversation with various people. "It only makes him more vicious, as you saw last night."

"So just avoid them."

She let out a long breath. "I'm James' godmother. Did you know that Ron is his godfather, on top of being his uncle? And George might love me like a sister, but Ron actually is his brother. I'm not welcome at, or even invited to most Weasley family events these days, and that's fine. I understand. But should I expect Harry and George to not include Ron when they have parties, especially for their children?"

She swallowed and Draco caressed her face, just watching and waiting while she gathered herself before she continued, a courtesy she very much appreciated.

"Or should I just skip these gatherings to spare my own feelings? Despite all that I would be missing, and the fact that the children involved are innocent in all of this and wouldn't understand my motivations?" She eventually asked.

"Okay, I had failed to consider that," Draco conceded.

"And then there's the fact-" she bit her lip and looked at him straight in the eye, "and you're not going to like this."

"Go ahead."

She took a deep breath. "At one time Ron was my best friend. It wasn't always a healthy relationship, but we lived through some things together that leave marks on your soul, things only the two of us experienced, propping Harry up through the war; that doesn't just go away, you know?"

He nodded.

"Our lives were tied together long ago and it's not an easy thing to undo those bonds."

He stroked her arm as he appeared to be gathering his thoughts. "I hear what you're saying, but at the same time I don't really understand. Pansy would never treat me the way Weasley has treated you. Potter wouldn't either, Merlin, I don't even think Potter would be so callous to me anymore."

His point rankled. "I'm not defending his behavior, it's just- the Weasleys were really all I had in the magical world for a long time. I can't ask them to turn their backs on Ron, nor can I force Molly and Arthur to make him behave. But the idea of completely washing my hands of them is painful. And George and Harry are inexorably tied to them, what kind of position would that put them in if I tried?"

There was as long silence. "Okay, I'll admit, this is a lot more complicated than I had considered. I'm sorry for you. But I'm not just going to sit back and accept the state of things. That said, I will consider the circumstances when and if I'm faced with dealing with Weasley's behavior in the future."

"Thank you. And again, I apologize for my reaction. What must your family think of me?"

"After what you did for us today?" He scoffed. "They can get over it. And I noticed you and my mother were calling each other by your first names." He stroked her cheek.

"She asked me to, when we were talking this morning."

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me what the two of you discussed?"

"I think I'm going to keep that between the two of us." She brushed her nose against his. "I assure you she was perfectly polite. I think that maybe, one day, she might actually be okay with this," she gestured between the two of them.

"I think you may be right."

She just tilted her head, the question obvious.

"We were married for months before she invited Astoria to call her 'Narcissa,'" he admitted, "and even then I think she just felt obligated to do so."

"Well, I'm honored then. She was pretty great this afternoon. She didn't even hesitate to volunteer for the ritual."

His lips quirked, not quite a smile, but an acknowledgement. "The way she spoke to my father, that was something. It made me feel…" he trailed off, apparently searching for a word.

"Loved?"

"Yeah," he breathed.

She drew her arms out from between them and wound them around his neck. "You are. I assure you, you are so loved." She kissed his jaw.

There was a beat of silence. "So it's time for the makeup sex now, right?"

She let out a startled laugh. "Didn't we already do that?"

"I was told we had to talk before the makeup sex, we hadn't talked earlier. That was 'drunk on ritual magic sex.'"

"Oh well, we do need to make sure to do things properly," she grinned at him.

He grinned in return and rolled back on top of her.

About an hour later they were sweaty and breathing heavily again. She was sprawled out on his chest as he danced his fingers up and down her spine.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course," she turned her head and kissed his neck. "I love you too."

"Hermione," his voice was low, almost commanding and she automatically lifted her head to look at him. "Marry me, then."

She reared back in shock and studied his face, she knew he was serious but she still found it difficult to believe what he'd just said.

"I'm sorry, I should have phrased that as a question." He smiled at her and gave her a brief kiss. "Hermione Granger, I love you completely. You are the mother of my son and will be to any other children I might be lucky enough to have. You make me want to be a better man and a better father just by being you. Please, Hermione, will you marry me?"

She just continued to stare at him.

"I'm sorry," she saw insecurity sneak into his expression. "I know that we had this unspoken agreement to wait to take this step. I don't even have a ring-"

"I don't need a ring," she interrupted

He smiled softly but rolled his eyes. "You're getting a ring. You're a muggleborn witch who spends a significant about of time in her parents world. I intend to honor their traditions. For that matter, I had intended to ask for your parents blessing before I asked you for your hand."

Given his amused expression, Hermione knew that her face must have betrayed her surprise at this declaration, but she could help it. She didn't know how he was even aware of this tradition. Wizards didn't ask for a witch's parents' blessing, they just negotiated contracts.

"You're not the only one who can read," he teased.

"I- well, of course not." She was touched that he'd put so much thought into this, but she was surprised. "Draco, you only got divorced last month."

He actually looked amused at this. "Are you concerned that I'm still hung up on Astoria?"

"I just don't want the rest of our lives, of our children's lives to be mired in scandal. I know there's only so much we can do to prevent that, but if we move this fast everybody will assume we were having an affair before you split with Astoria."

He ran both hands down her sides in a soothing manner. "I don't care about my reputation, but I have no intention of damaging yours, or Scorpius,' for the future. We don't have to tell anybody. I'm not asking you to get married tomorrow. We'll take our time, plan whatever our dream wedding looks like, settle in as a family. But I'd really love to hear you say that you'll be mine. My family magicks, Hermione, I think they claimed you tonight. I didn't even know that was possible but I cannot deny the effect it's had on me."

As soon as he said it aloud she knew he was right. She might have been disturbed by the concept, except she had felt her own magic welcome everything Draco had to offer. It had happened during the ritual, but she was certain their magic had just been waiting for an opportunity. If his family magic had claimed her, her own magic had been itching to pounce on him and do the same.

She knew now that, even if Lucius had been a candidate to be the focus of the ritual by blood, it never would have worked with him. It had ended up requiring an incredible amount of trust between herself and Draco to accomplish as he allowed her to weave through his magic with her own, untangling it from Bellatrix's insidious invasion.

And the outcome had been beautiful. It was really no surprise that they had been unable to keep their hands to themselves when it had all been over. That level of magical joining was practically unprecedented and their bodies had been yearning for the same thing.

"Yeah, okay," she said, almost without thinking.

His lips slowly curved in to a smile. "Yeah, okay?" He mocked her casual answer.

"You're the one who asked me to marry you while we were naked and buried under a blanket," she taunted in return.

"I'll take 'yeah, okay,'" he said.

"Okay then."

He buried his face in her neck and rubbed his stubbly chin against her skin, she squealed with laughter and he flipped her over until she was pinned beneath him again. "Okay."

"Okay."

"My new favorite word."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I sometimes get repetitive, but also that I don't say this enough: I am so thankful and overwhelmed by the amount of support and love this story and my writing in general has gotten ever since I first started posting. You guys are just wonderful. This story was recently nominated in the Granger Enchanted Survivors Awards for best WIP, it made it all the way to the finals and ended up as runner-up. You lovely people out there did that. Thank you a million times over. But really, really, just thank you for reading. Beta love to Weestarmeggie. See y'all soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to you all, new and returning readers alike, I'm so happy you're here! With 'His Veela Heritage' winding down I thought it was finally time to share this thing I've been working on for awhile. It's another novel length one, so buckle up. I'm so excited to see what you think. Thanks to my wonderful beta reader Weestarmeggie for all the editing, brainstorming, and encouraging. Thanks to you all for reading!


End file.
